Small changes
by Red Joker 042
Summary: ABANDONED, ADOPTED BY HERO TIME 18 AND ASHXSERENA123, WITH DIFFERENT STORIES! When Serena leaves Kanto, Ash is heartbroken so his mother decides to take a leap of faith and moves to Kalos with Serena! Now after being raised in Kalos and learning from Sycamore, Ash is ready to take on every challenge he gets. Smart!Strong!Ash and he has pokémon at start of story. Amourshipping.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye (rewritten)

**Pokémon: Small Changes**

Summary: When Serena leaves Kanto, Ash is heartbroken so his mother decides to take a leap of faith and moves to Kalos with Serena! Now after being raised in Kalos and learning from Sycamore Ash is ready to take on every challenge he gets. Smarter, strategic and WAY overpowered Ash and he has pokémon at start of story. Strong opponents to balance (except people I don't like, they get annihilated) Amourshipping and rated T.

 _ **READ THIS!:**_

 _ **Author's note: I wanted to continue my other story The dark rubber ninja but I lost my spark so I'm waiting for the new One Piece film to get it back. I also had a bet I lost ages ago so I have to write an Ash overpowered fic. It's not my favourite but I think i can do it. I don't like overpowered Ash fics as it takes all the fun out of battles so his opponents later on will be stronger and he won't carry all his pokémon with him and will catch his original pokémon (he just has big guns for back up). I want to see if this will work but if it doesn't work out in my head then I can just get rid of it. Also the polls on The dark rubber ninja are stuck between Sakura and Sasuke so I could really use some help getting a tie breaker so I extend the time for the vote by another 3 days. Also no 4 move restriction, it's way more fun to make strategies if Pokémon know a variety of moves. I rewrote the Chapter!**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon_**

Thoughts _\+ Pokéspeech: Italics_  
 **Moves: Bold  
** Speech emphasis: Underline

Chapter 1 - Goodbye...Nah

"Ash, I have to go back to Kalos" Serena said sadly to her new best friend Ash.

She was a 6 year old kid from Kalos who was attending Professor Oak's summer camp. Her mother was told about this from Professor Sycamore who told her it was an event where children can interact with pokémon early in life and she thought it would be a good idea to send her while Grace was attending the Rhyhorn racing world championships. When she arrived in Pallet town she was a nervous wreck and didn't know any other children. She was scared and didn't socialise much. Like all children, she got homesick and Professor Oak though she should go back as she clearly didn't want to be here and was going send her back to Kalos but as fate would have it she made a friend in the end.

When the children had to go into the forest to find and befriend pokémon, she got lost in the woods. At that point she was more scared than ever, she was far away from home and was afraid that she would never go back. A Poliwag jumped out of a bush and she tripped over when she backed away and hurt her ankle. Then she was close to tears, her leg hurt, she was lost, scared and alone in the forest and had no way back and had almost given up.

Then she met Ash who was chasing that Poliwag. She thought he would ignore her like the other kids but he saw her and asked what was wrong. She showed her ankle on instinct and he got out a handkerchief and helped her. He dried her tears and tied up her ankle with the cloth and said some silly chant that she didn't hear very well and almost giggled and told her to never give up until it's over. He then introduced himself as Ash and helped her back up and accidentally hugged her. Then Serena blushed a lot at this kid. He then kept smiling and encouraged her and gave her strength and went with her back to camp and held her hand the whole time. To Serena, Ash was her knight in shining armour and Ash asked if she wanted to be his friend. Serena felt happier than ever and said yes.

She then opened up and they both sat under a tree at camp. They talked about their lives, hobbies, dreams, everything and Serena never felt more at home. When Professor Oak saw that he was a bit shocked at the sudden change, but remembered what he was here for. He went up to the two of them and told Serena gently that since she had trouble fitting in here he asked if she wanted to go home to Kalos. She would have said "yes" but then looked at Ash who was slightly depressed but trying not to show it. She then remembered that Ash didn't have many friends because of Gary and his constant bullying attitude and decided to stay for Ash. He helped her by being her friend and saving her from the forest and she didn't want Ash to be alone like she was so she said "No" and was going to stay. Ash immediately lit up like a bulb and gave her a hug and then the blushing kicked right back in.

Oak smiled at the two, _"Ah, young love. Guess it's true what they say, you really admire it when you're an old coot"_ he thought to himself. He then told Serena's mother and Sycamore that she just made a friend and she was happy to stay and showed them Serena playing with Ash.

Then as summer camp continued so did their friendship. Ash introduced Serena to his mother, Delia and she could feel a motherly instinct that transcended beyond the forces of the universe and Arceus telling her that she was looking at her daughter-in-law if she plays it just right. Serena was nervous at meeting Ash's mother at first but she was nowhere near as scary as she thought and was just like her own mother. Delia took care of the two and over a few days, Ash's house felt just like her home and Serena asked if she could stay there instead of Professor Oak's lab and he was fine with it.

The two were practically inseparable and Ash was introduced to Serena's mom, Grace over a videophone and she though the way Serena acted around Ash was adorable and felt the same mother instincts acting up and was telling her that she was looking at her future son-in-law if all goes well and thanked Ash for looking out for her daughter and taking care of her.

Obviously not everything in life can be perfect as Gary _**(A/N Gary is a huge jerk and will mellow out very much later)**_ , the bane of Ash's existence took every chance to belittle the duo and did what every kid does when they see a boy and girl being together and kept calling them boyfriend and girlfriend. Serena blushed a lot but Ash was clueless and said that Serena was a girlfriend as she is a girl and his friend so she is his girlfriend. Gary took that as a confession and spread stupid rumour about them but Serena was going atomic red after Ash said that and had no clue what it meant but Professor Oak came in and put a stop to it. Gary never really stopped but Ash and Serena just ignored him as that was the easier. Ash did tend to react rashly but Serena pulled him in and told him that Gary just wanted him to react so Serena kept Ash from reacting the first few times before Ash understood what she meant and he eventually left to go bully someone else. She tried to make Ash act less rash and reckless as he has both qualities in excess and Delia agreed as well and helped her out. She got rid of the rash and slight arrogance that was starting to grow on him from trying to be like Gary but the recklessness to protect others was too ingrained into him and Serena gave up as he was never going to change that, even if she moved Heaven and Earth, Ash would never change that part of him.

Delia and Grace also became fast friends as they raised their children on their own and watched them grow. They both knew that they would be in-laws so decided to become good friends early on.

Every group activity and lesson, Ash and Serena did together even when at that age there was a huge split between boys and girls and Professor Oak did his best to stop that split he couldn't always do that. But with Ash and Serena being best friends, that was a bridge and slowly they started to mingle. There were, of course, die-hard children on both sides of the line that stubbornly refused to mingle, his own grandson was one of them but you can't get everything you want.

They did all sorts of games and activities that all children do and they were the greatest of friends.

But like all things, it never lasts. Summer was coming to its final days and Serena and Ash started to feel depressed that they wouldn't see each other again. Oak, Delia and Grace tried to cheer up the two kids as they were the life and soul of the camp. Neither of them wanted to leave the other but there was nothing they could do so they spent as much time as possible together and most of the kids felt bad for Ash, even to a very tiny extent Gary and Oak knew that his grandson wasn't a 100% jerk.

And as we reach the last week, we reach the present where Ash and Serena are lying down next to each other under the stars in Oak's ranch.

Ash was trying his best not to cry as Gary would always make fun of him for it but he couldn't help stop that one tear rolling down his eyes, Serena had no limits and was hugging his arm while crying as well.

"Serena, no matter what happens you will always be my best friend" he said as he covered his face with his new Poké-Expo hat that he won at a competition in the ranch, with Serena.

They were silent and the sounds of the night could be heard perfectly.

"I wish I could stay in Kanto. You were my first and best friend too. But mom says that there are no Rhyhorn races in Kanto so I can't stay here" she said sadly as she asked many times to stay here to her mom.

They looked at the sky and Ash for the tiniest of seconds saw something. In the sky was a rainbow? _**(A/N for the record rainbows can happen at night)**_

"Serena, look!" Ash said and pointed to the sky.

In the night sky, under a full moon a rainbow appeared. At the edge of the rainbow was something golden but neither could see very well. The rainbow followed a path. A path right to Kalos.

Ash suddenly had an idea. It never hit him before because it was so crazy he never thought about it at all. He looked at Serena, and thought. _"If I follow the rainbow, I can go to Kalos and be with Serena but if I don't then what happens, will I forget Serena? Will I forget all the great memories we have?"_

That was a moment of truth and he decided to follow his ideas "to become a master and protect everyone". One decision. A small change now, but the effects could alter the future of the world. In another universe he may have thought no and forgot Serena but in this one he changed that.

"What if I go to Kalos?" he said.

Serena looked at him in shock that he would go so far to be with her. She caught her voice and said "Wait what? But Kanto is your home? Are you sure?".

"Serena" he said and got up, "Home is where your friends and heart is. If you leave then I don't think I can see Pallet town as my home. It wouldn't be the same without you. I want to go to Kalos with you."

Serena looked at him still very surprised and Ash thought the worst before she stood up and hugged him tightly and cried into his shoulder. "Thank you" she managed to say and they stood like that for a while under the stars. Ho-oh was watching the proceedings and was proud of the Chosen. Ho-oh's eyes glowed blue for a bit and Ash felt a tingling sensation go through his body. Ho-oh hadn't the foggiest clue why Arceus's tablet of prophecy told Ho-oh to do this but it had specific instructions to do with the chosen as he makes his decisions in life. Ho-oh may have changed the world by awakening one boys aura but then again the changes already begun to the point where time, space and even reality had ripples flowing through it.

* * *

Ash and Serena raced back to Ash's house and find Delia.

"You kids done already?" she asked in surprise as they said they were going to spend the whole night there and since it's Oak's Ranch where all the pokémon are trained she agreed.

"Mom, this sounds crazy and stupid but I want to do this" he said, "I want us to go to Kalos".

Delia looked at him in shock and then realised that Ash was doing this for Serena but was still uncertain.

"Ash. But Kalos is so far away from Kanto. We may never get to visit or even come here in years" she exclaimed, "We can't just move region like that".

Serena looked sad that for a moment they could be together but that moment was snatched away.

"I will go." he said looking at his mother seriously and said without hesitating "I will go to Kalos and I will be with Serena. You always said home is where the heart is, well if Serena leaves so does a part of my heart. I don't want to be here without Serena and I don't want to go to Kalos without you. Please mom, let's go to Kalos".

His body was slowly radiating blue energy and his eyes flashed blue for a minute. Serena didn't see it but Delia remembered the old fairy tales of Aura Guardians when she was a child and was shocked that her baby boy had Aura. _"That's just a fairy tale. I never thought it was real!"_ she thought and looked at Serena who was crying in sadness and trying to stem the flow of tears, " _Is this how far he would go for her? Maybe I was looking at my daughter-in-law after all"._

"Ok say if for one moment I say yes. Where would be live? I have no idea about anything in Kalos?" she tried to reason.

Then Serena piped up and dried her tears, "You can stay next to us!" and everyone looked at her as she continued, "There is an empty house next door to us and no one lives there. You could stay there and me and mom can help you in Kalos".

Delia remembered one conversation about that house as it was on the market as the previous onwers sold it and Grace advised her to buy it as a summer home as the price was easily affordable with the savings Delia has when she was a restaurant owner and also a trainer. She had to give up both when she had Ash and had to take care of him and sold the restaurant and had more than enough money, Oak often joked that she could set up a better research station than his and be a professor but her number one priority was always Ash. She never really thought about that house but now...

"I'll think about it. I will discuss this with Serena's mom but Ash this is a life decision. Do you really want to never see Pallet town for a really long time? This won't be your home again and we may only visit once or twice a year. Maybe we can keep this house as a summer home but that's it." she asked seriously to Ash.

"I will go to Kalos, that is a promise" he said and looked straight at her in the eye and Delia knew that Ash's mind was made up. She raised such a stubborn boy but in a good way. If he wanted to do something, he would do everything he could do get it done even if he hurts himself. That's where Serena comes in to scold him for being so reckless. Heck he might even sneak onto a plane going to Kalos just to be with her!

"Ok. Now off to bed with the both of you. I will talk to Grace but still I won't make any promises. I have to think about a lot of other things before we just leave Kanto all of a sudden" she said and the both of them brightened up and went to their separate bedrooms and said goodnight.

 _"Who knew being a mother was so difficult?"_ she thought to herself and looked at the two of them.

* * *

After the events of last night Delia got up early to catch Grace as Kalos was ahead of Kanto with time difference and it was midday in Vaniville town in Kalos. Grace was shocked that Ash would go so far for Serena and they both agreed that they were in-laws for sure.

They discussed all sorts of things in Kalos, ideal places to live, house pricing and cost of living, taxes, and all sorts of other details like becoming a Kalos citizenship and visa's for staying. They decided the best plan was to become a Kalos citizen as they have a low population so citizenship is offered to people willing to settle there and since Ash said that they will stay there then Delia agreed to citizenship. Grace said she would contact some friends and send the forms to her to fill out and the rest she would handle at her end and all the housing forms were sent to her and with a pile of paper building up Delia was starting to get a headache and wished Ash was less of a stubborn kid to go this far but she couldn't help thinking that it was sweet.

She then told Professor Oak about this and he was shocked but sort of expecting it. He was the one who had to watch the two of them and knew that they were inseparable. He helped Delia with being an advisor as she made decisions and plans. He also talked to his colleague Sycamore about the current affairs of Kalos and it was a stable place, unlike the Orre region.

They eventually managed to trawl through paper after paper and no problems had occurred and there was only one minor detail and and hence Delia had to keep her word to Ash.

"Ash, Serena come on down" Delia said and the both of them woke up and went downstairs and started to talk.

"All right, I went through everything and we can move to Kalos" and and after that was said both Serena and Ash hugged and cheered, "But there is one problem" she said and both of them stopped and paid attention.

"Since you attended Professor Oak's camp and you did pass a small test he put on all of you and it was disguised as an exercise where you had to interact and make friends with a wild pokémon and you both did that. Since you passed that test you are eligible to challenge the Indigo conference when you turn ten, but since Serena didn't want to challenge the league this doesn't apply to Serena. Professor Oak sent out the names of the children who passed and you are expected to do the Indigo challenge first so you will have to come here when you are 10. Is that ok?" she explained.

"That's alright, mom" he said, "As long as I can be with Serena, its ok".

"All right, it's official" she said with a smile, "We're moving to Kalos".

Ash and Serena couldn't believe what she just said and Ash jumped up with a loud "YES!"

* * *

The somber mood that Ash and Serena had vanished in an instant. Ash announced to the whole class that he will move to Kalos to be with Serena and everyone was shocked. Gary looked a bit sad that Ash was leaving but covered it up pretty quickly with his usual arrogant attitude that he couldn't hope to match Gary Oak so he had to leave. The rest looked a bit sad but got over it and decided to spend more time with the two of them.

As the last few days flew by and the summer camp drew to a close Ash and Serena were saying their goodbyes. The process was smooth and quick and Delia had gotten ready to leave quickly as most of the official work had to be done in Kalos. ( _ **A/N I know in real life it takes way longer to move from place to place but if they let 10 year olds wander around countries unsupervised then this is legal as well).**_

Ash and Serena had packed up their items, they had a few souvenirs from camp and Ash packed up all the items in his room. Serena still couldn't believe Ash would go so far for a kid he just met for 3 months but then again when does he not do crazy things like this? She didn't have many friends in Kalos either and neither did Ash so they fit together perfectly. Ash had just packed up his alarm clock and that was the last of it.

Both Ash and Serena turned up at the front door with all their stuff packed and Delia still couldn't believe what she was doing. She knew this was an extremely and horribly rushed decision but if it made Ash happy then she would do it, she sacrificed so much to see Ash smile and he knew it and did the same for her all the time. She packed up the last suitcase and Oak said that he would handle the movers and also he would maintain the house if they are coming to Kanto.

As the trio were about to leave Pallet town accompanied by Professor Oak most of the people came to say goodbye to Ash and Delia (except Gary but he's a jerk anyway). They rode in Oak's car to Vermillion city and Oak accompanied them into the Airport and said goodbye to the trio as they boarded a plane to Lumiose city.

"Bye professor!" Ash said and waved back at Oak and Serena did the same.

"Bye kids, take care and be safe" he said and waved at the duo and the plane shut.

* * *

The flight was a long 10 hour flight and Serena and Ash never stopped talking about Kalos and what it was like. Serena told him about all the different pokémon that live in Kalos and Ash got even more excited to go there. Delia smiled at the two of them but still jet lag was kicking in!

After a long flight they arrived at the Lumiose city airport and walked out of the plane. It was around 6PM in the evening and the sun was setting. They met Grace and she went up to hug Serena and greeted Delia. They soon got talking about all the different things that they will have to do now and planned for the future and while that was happening, Ash and Serena wandered around and looked up at the sky and once again there was a rainbow trail. Serena looked up and said _"Thank you"_ in her head but didn't expect to hear a _"You're welcome"_ back in her mind!

After a talk they got into Grace's car and went to Vaniville town. The town was almost exactly like Pallet town and Ash felt almost at home. Grace offered Delia to stay with her until all the housing details are finished and both kids said "Yes" so Delia didn't even get a say in this.

After they got to Serena's house they got the suitcases and loaded them into the living room and it was around 9PM so Ash and Serena were feeling sleepy and went to bed while Grace and Delia chatted for a while.

Serena's house didn't have a guest room so Ash got a mattress and slept on that while Serena slept on the bed next to him.

"Ash, thank you so much for doing this. Thank you" she whispered.

"Thank you for helping us move in, Serena" he whispered back, "Well, goodnight" he said and fell asleep in 10 seconds.

Serena saw that and smiled and said "Goodnight" back to him.

* * *

As morning came by, Ash learnt that it was a common occurrence for Serena to sleep in late. Then a Fletchling who had a nest in a nearby tree would drop in through the window and land on Serena's head. Then the Fletchling would launch continuous **Peck** attacks on Serena until she got up.

When Serena realised Ash saw this she vowed to get even with that annoying bird and chased it but the tiny robin pokémon left through the window. Ash offered to comb her hair considering the mess Fletchling left it in and she said yes.

After that was done, Grace could be heard yelling, "Serena get up or I'm calling in Fletchling again!" and Serena got up quickly after that.

After the two of them went downstairs Grace had prepared breakfast for the two of them. She said, "Ash, Serena. We stayed up a bit late but managed to prepare the house next door. All that's left is Ash's bedroom so you two can handle that. There's breakfast on the table. We both have to go to Lumiose city to fill out some forms." she said and both of them left.

Ash and Serena both ate and got Ash's belongings and went to the next-door house. It was definitely an upgrade as the house looked bigger and more comfortable than the old one in Pallet. Ash went to his bedroom which was upstairs and it was larger, had a TV, a really soft bed, lots of shelves, a bookcase and a cupboard.

Of course these are 6 year old children so they did the most predictable thing all kids would do. They jumped on the bed and watched TV at the same time.

After that got boring they unpacked Ash's stuff and the place looked even more comfortable. Then they went to explore Vaniville town and met someone very special.

* * *

As they walked around the woods, Serena remembered that there was a vicious storm last night and a few trees were hit by lightning.

As they wandered around they saw a Froakie. Ash saw Froakie and Froakie saw Ash and both of them felt something. They would come to understand this later on but for that moment they felt a connection. That vanished as soon as it came as Ash turned his attention towards a pokémon cry.

On one of the trees hit by lightning there were 3 Spewpa stuck on a branch on a tall tree. They had gone up there and curled up in fright in the leaves but the tree was visibly swaying. Ash saw this and rushed over.

"You guys, you have to get down. Jump over here and I'll try to catch you" he said and held out his hands. The Spewpa were too scared to move so Ash decided to go up there.

"ASH! What are you doing!" Serena exclaimed as Ash started to climb the tree.

He climbed up to the branch and it was at least 5 metres high. "Take my hand!" he said and got the first Spewpa and climbed down. He went up again and got the second one. By that time the tree looked like it would tip over any second. As he went up and reached the branch and got the final Spewpa the tree started to tilt.

At the trunk of the tree it was split into two and the one with Ash on it was tilting and about to hit the ground. Ash wrapped around Spewpa and made sure the bug would be safe and Serena was shocked and yelled "ASH!".

Froakie saw all this and was shocked at this kid who would go so far for some random pokémon. He shot some of his frubbles at the tipping tree and made it stick while Serena also grabbed the trunk and tried to stop it falling but it was too heavy to stop.

But gave enough time for Ash to get to the bottom with Spewpa. They reached the bottom and looked relieved. Serena let Ash have it for being so reckless and making her get so scared AND ON THE FIRST DAY! Ash looked sheepishly and said "Sorry" at least 15 times.

Froakie saw this kid and he had earned his respect. His other trainers were not worthy, all they did when they lost was blame their pokémon and focus on saving themselves in trouble. That's what the last guy did and he ended up here but this kid did the opposite. He decided that if he was going to have a trainer to bring out Froakie's potential it would be this kid.

Froakie walked up to him and Ash said "Thank you" to Froakie and Froakie shook his hand and went with him. Ash was a bit surprised but was ok with it. The Spewpa were grateful and left. Serena dragged Ash back home before Ash tries to kill himself again.

When they got home their parents weren't back yet so they spent time playing with Froakie and Serena introduced her Rhyhorn and they played with the pokémon. Froakie remembered that they are just kids and so didn't know how to train pokémon yet so he shouldn't have been expecting a training regimen with Rhyhorn but he did it anyway and had fun.

When Grace and Delia got back home they saw Ash and Serena playing with Froakie. Delia thought it was just like Ash to be playing with pokémon and Grace was happy she was getting along with Rhyhorn.

They asked where the Froakie came from but Delia's face quickly darkened at what Ash did. She gave him another earful for doing something so reckless and Grace realised she had a handful with the little hero-kid and Froakie wondered why the females of the Human species kept telling the males what to do.

After he was chewed out enough Grace wondered where Froakie came from. She said that it was one of the starter pokémon in the Kalos region and should even be here. She said she would give Professor Sycamore a call about this and left back to the house.

* * *

"You say a Froakie is in Vaniville town" he said.

"That's right" Grace replied back.

He sighed and Grace asked why it was here.

"That Froakie is actually very difficult to deal with. He is actually stronger than the average Froakie but every time a trainer chooses him, he expects a lot out of them and when they let him down he leaves and usually comes back to the lab. He can be difficult to deal with so..." he elaborated.

"Wait what? My friends son, Ash is actually playing with Froakie and Froakie looks quite happy" she said.

"Huh?" was the intelligent reply of the Professor and Grace turned the videophone to show Ash running after Froakie and playing with him.

"How did a 6 year old kid earn the respect of that Froakie! He turned down many talented and promising trainers but accepted a kid!" he said in shock.

Grace then explained what happened in the forest with the Spewpa and then Sycamore understood what the kid had that very few trainers did nowadays.

"Well I can't take away Froakie since he is extremely stubborn about choosing a Trainer and the odds of him accepting anyone else is near zero so I suppose the best thing to do for Froakie is to leave him here" he said.

"Wait what?" she said as it was unheard of to give a six-year old a pokémon. A strong one at that!

"Hmm, do you still have your Pidgeot pair?" he asked.

"Yes why?" she asked.

"I would like to meet this child. If he earned the respect of Froakie, something very few can do then I really want to met him. Perhaps bring his friend as well" he said in slight excitement.

"Well all the official paperwork is done so we can visit now if you want" she said.

"Perfect" he said "I'm free now and for the rest of the day".

Grace agreed and hung up the phone.

* * *

Grace left the house and explained Froakie's story to the trio and that Sycamore wanted to meet Ash. Ash was surprised that Froakie chose him out of all the trainers and resolved to do his best and told Froakie his dream to become a pokémon master and Froakie couldn't wait for him to grow up and they both fist bumped in respect. Serena looked at the two of them and for a second it was hard to tell the difference between them. Delia was proud that Ash had earned the respect of Froakie. Ash said he wanted to go as well and so did Serena. Grace said she had 2 Pidgeot that haven't flown in years. They can't go to a government building on a Pidgeot but they can always go to Sycamore's lab on one.

Delia was ok with it as long as he made it back by dinner and Grace opened two pokéballs to reveal 2 pidgeot. Ash and Serena boarded one with Froakie on Ash's shoulder (like Pikachu) and Grace boarded the other. The two Pidgeot took to the skies and left Vaniville town.

As both Ash and Serena flew on Pidgeot they couldn't help but wow at the scenery from the skies and Grace chucked and remembered her first time flying.

After 15 minutes of flying the Pidgeot landed at the pokémon centre and went to the lab.

As they walked in they were greeted by Sycamore who was still surprised to see Froakie accept a trainer.

"Welcome to my lab, Ash and Serena" Sycamore said, "I've heard a lot about you two from Professor Oak".

Ash and Serena were surprised at the large lab and Froakie jumped to Sycamore.

"It's been a while Froakie, I'm glad you found a trainer who can bring out the inner potential in you" he said and patted Froakie.

They sat down in his lounge and ate some snacks while Froakie was back on Ash's shoulder. Sycamore introduced his assistants and Ash asked about all the different things he does as a professor as they walked around the lab. After a brief tour they went to the greenhouse and saw loads of pokémon and played with them for a while. Sycamore then decided to give Ash Froakie's pokéball. It was clear that this was a bright young kid who had a knack for befriending pokémon easily and so did Serena.

"Ash I decided to give you Froakie. It is clear that no other trainer has earned Froakie's respect as much as you have and I think you deserve this" he said as he gave Ash the pokéball.

Ash was shocked that he got to keep Froakie and was saying thank you repeatedly to the professor.

"Professor, I was wondering" he started and grabbed Sycamore's attention, "Can I come here more often? I want to learn more about pokémon. Back at Pallet town Professor Oak was always really busy and had to teach Gary all the time so I never got to learn much. Can you teach me?"

Sycamore was a bit surprised at that question and thought about it. He's not as busy as Oak but just as knowledgeable, as others always tell him. This kid had a lot of potential and it might bring a bit more fun to the lab.

"Hmm...ok" he said.

Ash and co. looked shocked that the Professor would just say that so easily.

Grace piped up, "Professor, don't you have a lot of other duties to the lab and elsewhere?"

"It's not as busy as people always make it out to be. I do general studies with some extra into unknown bits about pokémon. I also have some good help and it's not like I have much to do these days. Taking on a young mind sounds like fun" he said with a smile.

Serena also looked determined and said, "Then can I come as well?"

"Sure, the more the merrier" he said with a laugh and both Serena and Ash celebrated and Grace looked surprised but happy.

They bid him goodbye and he told the kids to drop by every day at 9AM to learn.

* * *

"The professor agreed to what?" Delia said in shock.

Grace explained everything that happened at the Lab and how Ash and Serena had earned the Professors interest and Delia looked extremely surprised at what happened. Professor Oak always had meetings with other people, managing a large ranch with minimal help, dealing with that brat Gary who always taunted Ash and every other kid in Pallet so he couldn't do much. She always thought all professors were very busy but Sycamore was more than happy to teach Ash and Serena. She was happy that Ash would be more prepared to go out into the world and then decided to teach Ash cooking. She didn't run a restaurant for nothing, she might be able to teach Ash and Serena something as well.

Delia went to Ash and Serena and said she approved but don't distract the Professor and don't be a burden to him. Ash was happy and so was Serena. She also said that she is going to teach Ash cooking to be able to cook food while travelling and both kids agreed. Froakie looked pleased that his trainer was going to be able to learn how to train him and couldn't wait. Delia also said she had her own recipes for Pokémon food and they were begging to learn that as well, along with Froakie who had some and was blown away by how good it was. If his trainer could make that delicious food then he would be in heaven at every meal. She smiled and said yes.

And so that is how a tiny change affected the whole story of Ash Ketchum.

* * *

The two kids got up early and for once Serena got the drop on Fletchling as she was pretending to be asleep and managed to catch him off guard. Fletchling was shocked that Serena got up on her own and flew back to the nest to prepare for the Apocalypse.

As soon as the two got up they got ready and had breakfast and the both of them with Froakie on Ash's shoulder went out to Grace's backyard and boarded the Pidgeots that took them to Lumiose city and Grace dropped them off and told them she would be back at 7PM to pick them up. They raced to the laboratory to see the Professor waiting for them.

"Ash, Serena. So glad you could make it! Come in we have a lot to do today!" he said with excitement and they went in to seize the day.

* * *

They learnt all sorts of breeding and pokémon care and emergency treatment techniques. Serena was interested in pokémon performing and contests as she saw them on the Professors satellite TV and Ash and Froakie immediately got obsessed over battling. They both learnt different ways of battling, training pokémon, raising pokémon from newborns to fully evolved ones, pokémon behaviour and so on.

Serena showed her mother her dream was this and not Rhyhorn racing. Grace then challenged Serena to a Skiddo race and to everyone's surprise Serena won. Then she remembered what her mother told her about Skiddo and their horns read emotions and since Serena was determined to win for her dreams she won the race so Grace agreed to let Serena become a performer and coordinator.

They also picked up more friends along the way. Serena befriended a Fennekin while they were watching a performance and contest and they became inseparable after that. Sycamore laughed at that and gave Serena Fennekin's pokéball is it was clear that those two slowly started to bond together until they were inseparable like Ash and Froakie.

Speaking of Froakie, as soon as Ash learnt about battling he had battles with Sycamore and his assistants and any pokémon he kept in his greenhouse that wanted to battle. Usually Garchomp would fight them but Ash and Froakie couldn't stop themselves. They battled and with Ash's training regimen that he learnt from all the professor taught him such as practicing speed, attack, accuracy, evasiveness, even taking hits and they were careful on this one and Ash had a Frogadier and then a powerhouse of a Greninja.

Fennekin and Serena also trained in style, moves, choreography and other effects as well as the base training and she had a Delphox as well.

Sycamore was shocked that two kids were able to raise pokémon better than trainers that were years older than them.

He then remembered that day when Ash and Greninja transformed. He had never seen anything like that in all his years but every time Ash kept doing that he seemed to faint and be knocked out. He could also feel pain that Greninja felt so if he got hurt Ash would feel it as well. He showed it to the other regional professors who were watching it live. Oak was shocked that Ash was such a capable kid and wished Gary could be more like Ash and humble. Elm and Birch were in shock that this child had discovered some new type of evolution in battle. Juniper was immediately writing down notes and Kukui was estimating the increase in strength of moves.

Rowan however was an analytical man and immediately saw the problem.

"Boy, the reason you keep failing is that you lack full trust in that pokémon" he said and turned it off.

Ash was depressed for a while and Serena tried to console him but as usual he went off on his own and left and ran into the same forest he met Froakie. He saw a family of Spewpa again stuck on a tree but this time overlooking a cliff. Ash, being Ash, immediately went to save the pokémon but at the last Spewpa the branch snapped and Ash was plummeting down a 30 feet drop before something caught him. He looked up and saw Greninja and realised that no matter what Greninja will always protect him and be there for him. As they pulled up and got back onto the cliff another one of the rescued Spewpa fell off the cliff and this time they transformed perfectly as Greninja jumped off the cliff to save Spewpa. Greninja transformed and looked just like Ash with a large shuriken on his back and immediately rescued the the Spewpa.

After that escapade they went back and somehow Serena knew Ash had done something reckless but didn't know what so she yelled at him anyway. Ash had no choice but to tell the truth and also how he managed a perfect transformation with Greninja which shocked the group. Then he made it back home where his mother had the same senses as Serena and gave him an earful.

Either way as they got back to the lab they showed a perfect transformation, much to the shock of the professors who were watching on videophone and Rowan smiled and was impressed at the duo.

They had no idea what this was and Sycamore was looking into it so they just dubbed it "Greninja's transformation". They also got data from this and found that Ash and Greninja's brainwaves synchronise perfectly so Greninja mimics what Ash does but since Greninja feels pain when hurt and that is sent as a brainwave, so Ash feels it too. When Delia found out about this all heck broke loose that Ash was getting hurt but Sycamore reasoned that Ash only thinks he is getting hurt and not actually hurt. Then she heard about Ash fainting when he tried this and grounded him for doing something so reckless. Eventually they did submit this to the league and Ash's fusion was made legal but they had medics nearby in case Ash got hurt.

That's not the only contribution Ash made. Ash and Serena both started to go into research with the Professor and he was happy that young people were interested but he was shocked at how quickly they picked up studies and he was wondering how kids could help him theories and work alongside him as assistants but some of the theories that the trio came up with together were published to Sycamore's delight.

Sycamore thought back to all the pokémon that Ash and Serena befriended and he still couldn't believe some of them.

First, Ash. Let the flashbacks begin...

* * *

A Riolu came in one day from Rowan as he was baffled at how a Riolu could learn Aura Sphere.

"Professor Rowan, go over the story one more time again" Sycamore said.

"A Riolu that can use Aura Sphere has been rescued by pokémon rangers from a notorious pokémon hunter in Sinnoh called Pokémon hunter J. The Rangers have informed me about this and how she may strike again so I have to find a place for him to hide until "the heat dies down" or whatever they said. I tried to get data on how Riolu using a move like this is possible and I talked to Kukui but you have the latest technology so I need you to confirm a few figures for me" Rowan explained.

Sycamore sighed and said yes and wrote down all he needed to do. This would take a few weeks to accomplish and he was so looking forward to a quiet weekend, or as quiet as it gets with Ash and Serena. He received Riolu from the pokémon transporter and checked his health to see if he was fine. Rowan mentioned something about being jittery and nervous.

"Ok Riolu, my name is Professor Sycamore. I really don't know how better to explain this than straight. We need to hide you here for a while until the bad people after you are caught. My home is perfectly safe and there are plenty of pokémon staying on my reserve that you can meet. They are friendly and we will protect you, I promise" Sycamore said and Riolu slowly nodded. After the test he jumped off the table and ran out the room.

 _"Oh yeah, Rowan did say he liked to wander. Ah well he can't escape from the lab without me knowing as there is only one exit and what's the worst that could happen,"_ he thought as he got a cup of coffee. It was going to be one of those days.

Riolu felt out of place and a bit scared. Just a few days ago a scary woman with a Salamence were chasing him until he could run no more and some people in weird uniforms managed to save him in the nick of time. He was told something about being moved to a safe location and was nervous. The place was totally new to him. He sent out a pulse of aura to see if there were any other Riolu or Lucario to talk to about this. He felt a small bit of aura resonate, he was surprised. The Aura was small, like a tiny flame. _"Maybe a baby Riolu is here?"_ he thought and went towards it.

He traced the Aura signature and saw a boy training with a larger ninja frog with a girl with honey blond hair and the professor guy from earlier. Confused as he couldn't see the baby Riolu he sent another pulse of aura and to his surprise the boy started to glow.

"Greninja, I f-eel we-ird" Ash slurred. He was feeling something deep inside him bursting out and trying to surface. His head was fuzzy and the world looked a bit blurry. Riolu was gaping, _"Crud, crud, crud. Aura is going to burst from the kid. I have to do something!"_ he thought and rushed to Ash and channeled his aura to try and suppress the surge. It sort of worked, he channeled calm aura into the boy but his aura was still awakening and burst forth in a bright blue light that shocked onlookers. Riolu did his best to stop any damage and succeeded, albeit barely. The light faded and Ash was visible again with a slightly blue glow and fainted.

"ASH!" Serena yelled as she caught him before he fell. Greninja took him from Serena's hands and put him on a bed next door while Sycamore called Delia. It really was one of those days.

After 15 minutes Delia rushed to Sycamore's lab and heard about Ash. Sycamore was mystified by the blue energy, it was like aura but that's impossible. Aura guardians are fairy tales, imagine his shock when Delia confirmed the same thing happened when he wanted to go with Serena, to a much lesser extent and he knew he had to do something. Greninja was drilling Riolu who explained what he did and was sorry and Greninja had to accept the apology as it wasn't his fault. Sycamore called Queen Ilene of Rota, since they had the most history with Aura guardians (the most notable being Sir Aaron) and she was shocked at the presence of another Aura Guardian and Sycamore's eyes almost popped when she said another. She gave him the details of Riley, an aura guardian in Sinnoh and Sycamore rang him up. After a short but to the point conversation Riley was heading on the next plane to Kalos.

It was a week before Ash woke up and he heard a voice from the most unusual of places.

 _"Ash, come on partner. Wake up!"_

"10 more minutes" Ash mumbled and everyone present heard that. Everyone being Serena and Greninja.

"Ash Ketchum please wake up or I will get Fletching from his nest and get him to peck you so hard you will see stars" Serena said.

Ash slowly opened his eyes and saw Serena and Greninja. The former threw her arms around Ash, causing him to blush.

 _"Phew, close call partner"_ the voice said again.

"Serena, since when do you call me partner?" Ash asked.

Serena was confused, "I didn't say anything?" she said but Greninja's eyes widened.

 _"You can understand me?"_ Greninja said and Ash heard the voice coming from Greninja.

"Yes I can understand...whaaattt!" Ash said and jaw dropped and so did Greninja.

"Ash what's wrong?" Serena asked worriedly.

"I just understood Greninja" he muttered and Serena heard that. "You understood a pokémon?" she said in surprise.

After a few seconds Ash and Greninja yelled, _"This is awesome!"_ and everyone heard that. Within a few minutes Delia, Sycamore and a new guy with a Lucario showed up. "Ash, you're awake!" Delia said and hugged her son and Ash hugged back.

"Mom, you won't believe it! I understood Greninja! I can understand pokémon!" he said with glee.

The person in blue robes chuckled, "I remember I was like that too when I understood my pokémon" he said, "That is an ability of aura Ash. To understand pokémon, but usually you have to train to understand all pokémon so I'm guessing you only got what Greninja said considering he is close to you"

Ash asked, "Um sir, may I know your name?" he asked politely and the stranger looked embarrassed.

"Oh sorry, my name is Riley" he introduced himself, "I'm an Aura Guardian from the Sinnoh region"

"Aura guardian?" Ash asked, "Like the fairy tales?"

Riley explained, "Oh no, they are very much true. Aura guardians have for centuries protected peace in the world of pokémon and humans. And yes, they can use Aura and I thought I would be the only one in this generation until you showed up Mr. Ketchum"

"Huh?" Ash asked.

"You have recently awoken your Aura and I was called here immediately" Riley said and turned serious, "Aura is more than what fairy tales tell you. It is the essence of life energy itself and untrained it could be devastating to you and those around you. I was called here immediately to help you learn how to use it. Do you want to learn?"

Ash was silent and trying to process what he just heard, after getting his thoughts straight he said, "OK".

And for the next few weeks Riley taught Ash the basics of Aura. He was a quick learner and was showing excellent skills for someone so young. He mastered communicating to pokémon but his aura level was low because he was still young, as he got older his power would grow so he was limited by age but Riley assured him that he would pick it up quickly. Although there was one odd thing that kept happening. A Riolu stalker. Ash and Greninja would be stalked by the little blue jackal as they got into the lab, after about a week Ash talked to him about it.

"Umm, Riolu. Why are you following me?" Ash asked.

Riolu was shocked he saw through his amazing stealth (yeah right) and slowly came out of hiding, looking embarrassed. _"Um, I wanted to"_ he said, _"You aura, it feels nice"._

Ash heard about his story and remembered Serena being homesick and asked, "What does it feel like? Ash asked, just to confirm.

 _"Nice, it feels calming. As if you were a member of my family, like a brother"_ he said and took a sadder tone, _"I'll leave if you..."_

"No, don't worry" Ash cut him off, "I just wondered. You didn't have to follow me. If you wanted to be with me then just say it, do you want to go play in the reserve?" he asked and Riolu lit up and said yes. They spent a lot of time together and trained with Greninja for a few weeks.

When the time came for him to leave, a surprise awaited them.

 _"NO!"_ Riolu said.

"Riolu, please it's time for you to go home" Sycamore said but Riolu refused to let go of Ash. Riley was watching what happened and realised it.

"I understand" Riley said, "You want to be Ash's partner" he said and Riolu looked at him and nodded.

"Partner?" Rowan asked from a videophone.

"All Aura Guardians have a Lucario as a partner who can also use Aura with them. Usually only a partner bond forms with a Lucario but then again this Riolu is anything but normal. I don't think he can leave Ash without wanting to go back to him" Riley said.

"So what now?" Sycamore asked.

Riley sighed, "I'll explain this to the Pokémon rangers in Sinnoh. Besides it was time for me to leave anyway" he said.

"NO!" Ash said, "Riley, can't you stay another week?" He really liked having Riley around, it was like having an elder brother and he and Greninja still hadn't beat his Lucario. Riley laughed a bit and said, "Hey you mastered the basics, now it's up to you to master Aura. I have duties back at Sinnoh that I have to do so I can't stay. I don't really want to leave either, but it's not like we won't see each other ever again."

"Promise" he said and held his pinky and Riley grabbed it with his pinky and said, "Promise".

Riolu did not go back to Sinnoh and Riley left and explained it to the Pokémon rangers who were forced to agree because of the old laws of Rota and Aura Guardians. After a good amount of training Riolu became a powerful Lucario, capable of holding his own against Greninja. He became a bit serious and calculating but he still could have fun and Ash would always see him as a trusted partner, no matter what.

* * *

Then there was his Salamence. His own frickin dragon and he thought back to how that loud pokémon came to his lab.

Again in the morning he felt one of those days and knew something was going to happen, the last time this happened it was that Riolu business and his suspicions proved to be true.

"Give it to me again, one more time please. I'm having a slow morning" Sycamore said and the other Professors groaned.

Birch sighed and explained again, "I told you, I have a Bagon that is having a few problems. You see Drake's Salamence managed to breed with Clair's Kingdra and they gave a few eggs of Bagon and Horsea. The Bagon here was a strange one. Clair told me he never fit in with the other Bagon or Horsea for that matter and was a bit of an outcast among them. He never fit in with any of them and they've tried to do something but they always reject him. Then when the Bagon were expected to jump off a cliff, this little guy didn't. Everyone was surprised as all Bagon dream of flying but apparently not this one and he was ostracised even more. I was sent this little guy by Drake who wanted me to fix the problem but I have no idea. I've tried multiple times but I can't get the little guy to jump. I was hoping you people would have a miracle"

"Miracles don't exactly grow on trees, why don't you try the village of dragons? Send the tyke to Unova and maybe they might solve it" Elm suggested.

"Yeah, I tried that. Plan failed badly" Birch said and Juniper nodded. The Bagon was even more uncomfortable and came straight back after a few days.

"Perhaps I can try" Oak said, "Maybe a young tyke needs another youngster to understand him. My grandson Gary might be able to connect to him and it would help him mature a lot more and they both might be able to conquer their flaws"

There was murmuring until Rowan spoke up, "Oak, I say this with all the respect I can. That is a terrible idea" he said sharply, he doesn't sugarcoat anything, "I've met the boy once and he uses your name like a badge and acts like a spoiled prince. You idea of a youngster has merit, which is why I suggest that boy in Sycamore's lab. The one you said befriended that above average Froakie you had in your lab. You told me of his willingness to save pokémon and help them and befriend them and I saw his skill when I watched his Greninja battle and it is clear he has a deep bond with his pokémon. I recommend that boy should try"

Everyone was surprised that Rowan of all people actually praised someone like that, he was always blunt and critical of flaws so to hear him speak like that was surprising. "Well, it's worth a try" Birch said after hearing that, "What do you think Sycamore, he's your little lab assistant"

"Firstly, when I said he helped me submit my thesis, I really meant they helped. They read up all they could on the subject and tried their best to get involved in my research. If I called him an assistant, I would actually have to pay him" he joked, "And yes, I think he can certainly try. He is empathetic to pokémon and understands them easily, something that surprises me all the time. I can supervise him during all of this, Professor Oak you have to attend a regional conference so you would be leaving a boy with a difficult dragon type on his own" he added and all the professors nodded and agreed to the idea.

"Ok, I'll send him now Sycamore" Birch said and the rest disconnected. He sent the pokémon and also disconnected his call.

 _"All right, now to hand this to the miracle worker"_ Sycamore thought as he took the Bagon who was sleeping to Ash.

Ash was training with Lucario and Greninja and Sycamore interrupted them. "Ash," Sycamore said, "I need your help"

Ash stopped training immediately and turned to him, "What's wrong professor?" he asked and Sycamore explained all he heard about Bagon to Ash. "So Ash, we were hoping you could help the little guy"

Ash grinned and agreed instantly, "You got it Professor!" he said.

After Bagon woke up he was in Ash's arms. It was surprisingly gentle and Bagon looked at his face.

"Hi Bagon, my name is Ash Ketchum" he said.

 _"H-hi"_ he said and remembered his manners, _"How are you?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said and Bagon's eyes widened, "I'm am Aura Guardian-in-training and I understand pokémon using Aura" he explained and Bagon lit up, _"THAT'S SO COOL!"_ he said. Ash laughed, "Yeah it is, wanna play tag with me and my friends?" he asked and Bagon nodded, a bit shyly.

After a few days, Bagon started to open up more and more and Ash managed to earn his trust and Sycamore chalked it up to the miracle powers he has. Bagon mingled well with Ash's other pokémon and the rest of the pokémon at the reserve. After a few days Ash sat down and talked to him about why he was so shy.

"Bagon, why are your brothers not nice to you. You're an awesome friend" Ash asked.

Bagon paled and didn't want to talk about it but didn't want to keep secrets so he talked, _"Because I'm different"_ he said. Ash tilted his head and asked, "Different how?" he asked.

 _"I don't know but everyone always told me I'm different and I don't belong with normal pokémon and never let me play with them. Please don't leave"_ Bagon said quietly.

"I don't care if your different. Different just makes you more special" Ash said and Bagon was stunned, special was a word none of his family called him. It was always different, Ash didn't treat him differently after the talk. He played with him just the same amount and Bagon realised he meant what he said, he doesn't care if I'm different.

Then came the day that Sycamore told him that the trainers of the parents of Bagon want him to perform the rite of passage. That means jump off a cliff. Yeah so it was normal for Bagon to be scared and Ash realised that and decided to train Bagon. They worked on jumping off increasing heights, hitting slowly larger rocks and trained even more. When the time limit was approaching Bagon knew he had to do this. Ash had done so much for him and he wouldn't let him down.

As the day came Bagon was standing on top of the cliff, alone. Ash said he would be late and Bagon felt a bit betrayed that Ash didn't come. His knees were giving out and he was scared. After a few minutes he was going to back down but Ash came...with a hang-glider made of sewn-together bedsheets? Bagon was jaw dropping at what he saw.

"Surprise" Ash said as he came to the cliff and Bagon stared at him, "Your my friend Bagon and I promised to be with you every step of the way, and this one is the most important off them all" he said and Bagon was so happy. He felt a fire burning in him and was touched at how far Ash went for him. He steeled his resolve. He would do this, jump off the cliff with Ash!

"One, two and three!" Ash yelled and they both jumped. As they fell down Ash's homemade hang-glider was actually more impressive than it looked. Ash went down the cliff gently, got a few scratches from scraping tree branches and the hang-glider eventually broke but at a low height and Ash didn't get injured from the fall. Bagon let his instincts go through and used his head, literally as he fell. Rock after rock and a few trees, didn't stand a chance against him and he felt exhilarated. After he landed he immediately went to find Ash and he was alright. Ash and Bagon both wanted to go again but the Hang-glider was toast.

After they went back home, Ash made two mistakes. One, not coving his broken Hang-glider well enough. Two, coming home with scrapes and bruises and no proper excuse. After Serena and Delia managed to get the truth out of Ash they went nuclear that Ash jumped off a CLIFF! He tried to explain that it was for Bagon and that was the only reason he wasn't grounded for life. He was still grounded, but only for 6 weeks and Bagon stood with him and played with him the whole time. A friend who jumps off a cliff with you is someone you can count on for life and Ash had Bagon's eternal trust.

When the time came for Bagon to leave he was pretty stubborn about it.

 _"NO WAY! I AM NOT LEAVING MY FRIENDS FOR MY LOUSY BROTHERS AND SISTERS!"_ Bagon argued fiercely and Ash translated to Sycamore, Clair and Drake. They knew he was an Aura guardian-in-training and heard about his mental stunt of jumping off a cliff with Bagon. Drake was sizing Ash up, he was pint-sized but if he had the guts to do this at a young age he knew this kid was going places. Clair was a bit more sceptical, she and a lot of other people saw his Greninja but no matter how you look at it, he's a kid.

"So what now, I don't want my friend to leave either" Ash said.

"Kid, do you know what Bagon evolves into" Drake said.

"Shelgon then Salamence" Ash said and they were a bit surprised but remembered Sycamore taught him and he doesn't do things by the half.

"So you know why we're sceptical you can control a ferocious pokémon like that" Clair tried to explain but Ash cut her off.

"I don't care. Bagon is Bagon and he's someone I trust with my life. He's one of my best friends, when I was grounded he stood with me every moment and tried to have fun with me. I want to stand with him because he's my friend. I don't want him to leave" Ash said and Bagon nodded.

Drake was quite surprised, young Dragon-types are temperamental and attack everything but that little guy in his arms had accepted a kid over his own kin, something practically unheard of among dragons but according to Sycamore this kid was like a wild card. When he saw him, darn it he looked like a small version of him and his Bagon. His Salamence was watching and nodded, he agreed to what he was thinking before he even thought about it.

"Kid, if I let you keep Bagon. Do you promise that you'll take care of him with your life and raise him with kindness" Drake asked and Ash nodded and held up his pinky, "I promise" he said. Drake laughed while Clair giggled a bit but had to relent. They told them that they would check up on Bagon every now and then and trusted Sycamore that if things get out of control he will send the pokémon back and he nodded. Bagon and Ash cheered as he would be staying with them.

Bagon, after quite a bit of intense training evolved into a Shelgon and then a Salamence and Ash proved that he didn't see him any differently no matter what he became and that almost made the dragon cry. They found what made him different from an egg move he unlocked, and it was a rare one, Hydro Pump and Ash still didn't care if he was different, and Sycamore said Ash gets to claim discovery of a new egg move discovered in the Bagon species and Drake and Clair were happy that Bagon and Ash were close friends even after evolutions. Salamence was no longer a cry-baby, rather he fashioned himself into a military leader and that mostly made Ash laugh a lot but they were great friends.

* * *

Then came that Hydreigon. Oh how that dragon could wreck stuff...

Sycamore was wiser to this headache, something was going in to his lab but this one was vicious and he knew this one was going to be a killer of a problem. His headache proved correct when he received a call from Professor Juniper.

"Right can you tell this to me again one more time, it's one of those slow days" Sycamore said and Juniper sighed.

"I have a Deino in my lab and I need your help with him. This trouble maker comes from the Village of Dragons and rejected every starting trainer from that village. The elder has no idea why Deino is such a hard-head but he disobeys every trainer and sometimes attacks them. She gave him to Drayden, the Opelucid city Gym leader and a renown dragon handler but he had no clue either. The guy only listens to the Elder and Drayden but no one else. A kid named Iris or something tried to tame him but Deino's temper reached near breaking point at that, but in his defence this kid tried to wrestle him or something so I'm giving him the benefit of doubt here. They sent him to me and hoped that I could find a trainer with potential for Deino but no luck so far. Then I remembered you had the same problem with a Froakie and a kid fixed it and also dealt with a difficult Bagon. Can you try and let this kid get through to Deino?" she explained and Sycamore heard this all before, better start making a dish bowl named Hydreigon.

"Ok fine, it's worth a shot" he said and Juniper smiled and sent Deino over to him. He immediately handed Deino to Ash and told him the story before going back to bed, this headache was nightmare.

"Ok guys, let's meet this Deino" Ash said and materialised Deino.

Deino woke up to see a kid with a ninja frog, blue jackal and big dragon next to him.

 _"Great, have trainers been getting smaller or have I just been given to a kid?_ " Deino said sarcastically.

"I'm only 7! I'm not that small! And you haven't been given, you're my new friend" Ash said.

 _"Listen toddler, I don't want to hit little kids so just send me back. And no I'm not your friend"_ Deino said.

"No I never give up on a friend" Ash said stubbornly.

 _"I'm not your friend, I don't have friends"_ Deino snapped.

"Then I'll be your first friend!" Ash said and gave out his hand.

 _"Notice how the dimwit hasn't even realised Ash just talked to him"_ Greninja said with a chuckle and Deino just realised that.

 _"Hey wait did you just understand me?"_ Deino said.

"Yeah, I'm an aura guardian-in-training!" Ash chirped and tried to show some aura on his hand but got a faint blue glow.

 _"Aura wannabe is more like it"_ Deino snarked.

"I get better at it as I get older, that's what everyone told me" Ash said, "Wanna play tag?" he asked.

Deino scoffed and ran off, with Ash chasing after him. Well they did play tag, sort of. Ash tried to get along with Deino but he was extremely disobedient and rather dangerous with his attacks. Luckily the other three made sure that if he hurts Ash, there will be war and that was one Deino would get beaten badly in. But no way was he just going to listen and let a human tell him what to do.

This continued for a few months and even Sycamore was getting tired of seeing Ash chase that Deino, he offered to send the guy back but Ash was too stubborn for his own good. Of course Ash made very little progress but that never stopped him before and the other pokémon were just wondering when it was going to stop. Until one day...

Deino had enough. Seriously this brat was really annoying. All the trainers gave up in like 10 days tops but this guy just doesn't know when to quit. He tried everything to make this kid buzz off. He never listened to him and almost attacked him a few times but the kid wasn't scared, he even did headbutt him but he STILL didn't give up on him. Always talking about friends and stuff, like he would ever buy that human drivel.

 _"OK ENOUGH IS ENOUGH"_ Deino yelled, _"Listen brat, last chance. Give up or face consequences"_ he said.

"Consequences, I never give up!" Ash said without hesitation, "Tell me why you don't like me and if I can't change it then I send you back"

 _"Really? You humans are all the same. I thought being a pokémon with a human would be fun. But all my lousy trainers were total jerks, all they ever expected me to do was be a weapon or something. I was forced to fight seriously powerful pokémon and when I lost they just yelled at me! They just kept saying evolve, evolve, evolve to the point where I just got sick of it. The trainers lied and said I was a dangerous menace and sent me back because you can't return a starter or let it go in the Village of Dragons and it's always been the same. People expect me to be a super titan or something. Heck there was one little brat that wanted to defeat me for being "evil" and then I snapped. If they want evil, they got it!"_ he said with tears and let out a Dragon Rage at Ash who stood there and took it.

The pokémon were outraged and went in to intervene but Ash said, "NO! I will take this! I'll bear all your anger and prove that not all humans are bad" he said and stood up. Deino was shocked, he just said he would take the attack and didn't even ask his pokémon to fight back. He just let loose attack after attack and Ash kept standing up, Lucario noted he figured out how to use Aura to strengthen his body to take hits. After Deino got tired Ash was still standing, but panting.

 _"WHAT THE HECK DOES THIS PROVE! THAT YOU'RE AN IDIOT?"_ Deino yelled.

"It proves that this human will see any pokémon as a friend. Even one that attacks him. It proves that there is a human that will bear your anger and tears because he cares about his friends. It proves that this human will never see you as a weapon, only ever a friend" Ash said.

 _"WHY DO YOU WANT TO BE MY FRIEND SO BADLY?"_ he demanded.

"Because you're in pain and it hurts inside. I can feel it with Aura but I would help you anyway. Besides why should I not help others, that's human nature" he said with a chuckle and fell down and went to sleep.

Lucario rushed to him and examined him, _"Aura exhaustion, he's quite low from taking hits and bracing his body for them. Minimal damage to his actual body, just tiredness. That was close"_ he said and Salamence rounded on him, being told to not help his friend and watch as he took hits was maddening. _"YOU LITTLE UPSTART!"_ he yelled, _"I so want to blast you apart but Ash won't like it and frankly he's too good for you. I get you had lousy humans, heck I met a few back in that village and they treated me like a zoo attraction. The village was ok in general but the whole dragon thing went to their heads a little, from what I saw. But we all told you Ash is the most pure-hearted human anyone's ever seen and pokémon don't lie! HE JUMPED OFF A CLIFF WITH ME AND FOR ME! To be his friend is my greatest honour and you treat it like this!"_

Deino was already shocked but to hear a Dragon of such power give allegiance to this kid, for jumping off a cliff for his pokémon and was re-evaluating how he saw Ash. Greninja rounded on him, _"Kid, I know exactly how you felt with those trainers, and I mean exactly"_ Greninja said and Deino looked at him, _"I was given up quite a few times as well and decided at one point to just come back here if the trainer let me down. The rookies that tried to train me were substandard and sub-par wannabes and I had a reputation for being a pokémon that abandons trainers. One day, I was on my way back from ditching a trainer one day and saw a kid, I felt this kid was different and my thoughts were correct when he nearly fell of a 5 meter tree to save some random Spewpa he never even knew before and I saved his life when he nearly died. I thought there was something in this kid and decided to follow him and see what happened. Then this kid starts to learn how to train me, it was as if he knew that I was happiest while training and spent night and day learning how to train me to make me happy! I was touched that he went that for my sake and decided to put all I got for him. At one point he did the same stunt with Spewpa and proved that he went as far to trust his life to me, without hesitating! He was a one-of-a-kind human and my partner. You choose to close your eyes and just shut out everything, when he gets up you better apologise for doing this but knowing Ash he would never want you to anyway"_ he said and had a dry chuckle at the last part.

Lucario carried him to bed and he slept there for a few hours before getting back up slowly.

"Ugh, my body is sore" Ash said as he got up.

 _"Why?"_ Deino asked with a sob. He felt really terrible, like he threw away something deep in him and became the monster that everyone expected him to be and just as monstrous as his trainers. Greninja was right, he was blind. This kid did nothing at all to him and he even took every attack to prove a point about humans.

"Because I never give up until it's over" Ash said defiantly and tried to stand up but fell off the bed and was surprisingly caught by Deino.

"Thanks Deino" he said softly.

 _"I'm-"_ Deino started but Ash loudly interrupted him, "NO, don't say you're sorry. I don't want you too, you were justified in how you felt about humans and I decided that I would take all your anger and hate to show there is good in humans and I'll do it again" he said but winced as he tried to stand, "In 5 minutes" he muttered and Deino chucked a bit.

 _"So, am I going back?"_ Deino asked.

"Only if you want to" Ash said and surprised him. Was that what he wanted? Go back to the village again, be treated the same and let this all happen again? He decided to open his eyes and take the hand offered to him. He owed the kid that much for taking all his anger and he wanted to make it up to him and regain his old self before he became a pokémon to trainers, _"I want to try to be your friend"_ he sobbed out quietly and Ash heard him and smiled. He patted his head and then fell on his back.

"Well, this sucks. I can barely move. Riley warned me about overusing aura but I always thought he was over exaggerating. I guess I'll have to wait a while before I can move properly" Ash said.

 _"Then how are you supposed to play tag or whatever you call it?"_ Deino said.

"We can play that later, if you want" Ash said.

 _"Ok, then may as well give you a ride. The other three chewed me out and refused to let me go unless I apologised but the blue frog said you wouldn't accept it"_ Deino said.

"Yeah Greninja always knows what I'm thinking. Do you want to hear about my adventures to pass time?" Ash asked and Deino nodded while he walked around with Ash mounting/collapsed on his back.

He heard about how he trained his pokémon. How he met Froakie, Riolu, Bagon, that blond girl Deino saw every now and then called Serena, Sycamore and Serena's mom. He talked about the training that he learnt abut and Deino was really interested, for a kid he actually knew what he was doing better than most trainers and he would be lying if he said a part of him didn't want to get stronger, it was his base instinct. How he did reckless and daring stunts for his pokémon, even random ones that he never met. This kid had one heck of a hero complex.

After Ash could move again he left with a friendly Deino to a crowd of Delia, Serena and Sycamore. The pokémon, all the pokémon refused to let Deino leave until after apologising to Ash. Even Serena and his own pokémon.

"ASH!" Delia said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine and so is my new friend Deino" Ash said and Deino nuzzled him, to the shock of everyone. "Can Deino stay here?" Ash asked. Sycamore spluttered a bit before regaining control over his mouth, "Ash are you crazy! That pokémon attacked the heck out of you and put you on a bed and you want me to keep him here!" he asked. Deino told Ash that he can tell the rest of the humans his real story, he wished he could do that before but the village didn't have any aura guardians.

"Professor, this is Deino's story..." Ash said and explained why he was so temperamental against humans and resented them but assured them that he felt a lot better now and he didn't want to end him back to the village of Dragons where they would hate him again and it wasn't even justified! Sycamore, Delia and Serena felt pity for Deino and sad once they heard his story and consoled him and Deino was shocked humans could be compassionate.

"Well I have a lot to talk about to the village of Dragons for what they did to this poor pokémon!" Sycamore said angrily.

"Ash, you're grounded for 3 weeks!" Delia said and Ash was surprised, "But I did the right thing!" he said.

"I know but I can't reinforce the hero stuff in you or you'll do something even more reckless!" Delia said and Ash just said "Aww..."

 _"They do realise he is supposed to be a hero, since he's an Aura Guardian?"_ Deino asked.

 _"Yeah but they do this to Ash all the time"_ Salamence chucked, _"Reminds me of when he jumped off a cliff for me, his punishment was way worse!"_

 _"Well, I'm staying with Ash for his punishment"_ Deino said and Salamence laughed, _"I did the same thing!"_ he said.

Ash was grounded for 3 weeks but spent all the time with Deino and becoming his friend and Deino felt worse as he realised just how good this kid was and Ash realised what was in his head and said he never held a grudge against him for anything and they can be friends, and nothing he did before would change that. Sycamore told the Village Elder and Drayden what Deino went through and Ash was present with Deino by his side.

"Deino I want to apologise on behalf on the village of Dragons. I never thought any young ones from the village would do such a thing, clearly we need to enforce just how one should raise pokémon" the elder said.

"Better yet, remove any Deinos from being given to new trainers. Give them to more experienced ones and get rid of the rule that all young ones must get a pokémon. They need to prove that they are worth a pokémon" Drayden said harshly, he was going to have words with the trainers that had this Deino.

"Can Deino stay here?" Ash asked and Deino nuzzled him.

Truth be told, they were unsure if this was the same Deino but the Elder didn't get her job if she couldn't recognise pokémon. The elder smiled, he really was an amazing child just like Drake from Hoenn mentioned to them in passing, "Yes you may. Treasure Deino, he has been through a lot and I know you will be a great trainer but a greater friend to him" the elder said kindly. Drayden smiled, this was the type of trainer he respected and he wasn't even a trainer yet! "Child, promise that you will care for him. No matter what happens" Drayden said and Ash held his pinky again and said, "Promise" and they both chuckled. Right, he was a kid. They wished him good luck and disconnected.

Ash trained Deino and he soon evolved to a Zwellious and Ash was overjoyed and said now he has two friends and both chuckled, for two heads that can never agree they found something that they did agree on! And that made training that much easier and he became a powerful Hydreigon but he never let that go to his head and still remained Ash's friend. He had a bunch of egg moves from his parent being sent to a preserve to mate with a Tyrantum and most thought that the Tyrantum parent was what made him dangerous, but Ash just had stars in his eyes as he heard that story.

He was no longer a heartless jerk from what others did to him. He was a kind-hearted individual and found what he lost as a Deino, love. He became a lot nicer but liked to tease Ash but will defend him with all three heads if he has to.

* * *

Next was Gardevoir and Gallade. Those two involved far less danger and destruction on Ash's part.

One day, Diantha decided to drop in to visit Sycamore and brought Gardevoir who just had 2 baby Ralts. When she came in first she saw a 7 year old kid riding a Hydreigon and had a Salamence in tow.

 _"You aren't going to win this flying contest, you three headed dragon!"_ Salamence said.

 _"Sorry, I can't hear you. You must be caught in my tailwind!"_ Hydreigon said with a smirk and boosted his speed and Salamence was being lapped before he did the same.

 _"No fair, moves aren't allowed!"_ Salamence said.

"WOAH! This is AWESOME!" Ash yelled as he held onto Hydreigon.

Needless to say Diantha got the shock of her life watching that. Then a bit further from that she saw a little girl inside a Fire spin.

"Delphox, don't worry let the flames flow more" she said with a spin long with her Delphox and Diantha was wide-eyed at that.

Sycamore came out of the lab room, "I'm guessing I have a lot to explain" he said and Diantha said, "Please do".

So Sycamore explained the whole story of Serena and Ash all over again and Diantha thought it was really sweet and so did Gardevoir and she already knew what Diantha was thinking and nodded.

"I came here to ask you to look after Gardevoir's newborns for a week or two. Nothing too much to do, Professor" she said, "Although I would like to meet these children at some point" she said with a smile.

Sycamore just laughed, "That's just how I felt when I met these kids, trust me. They could be the front runners of the next generation" he said.

Diantha chuckled and it was around lunchtime that the kids came to meet her.

"Ash, Serena. I want to introduce you to Diantha, the Kalos region champion" Sycamore said.

Ash already jumped off his chair, "Can I have a battle?" he asked Diantha and rushed to her and so did Greninja, doing the same thing. Diantha sweat dropped a little, "That was about 3 seconds" she thought and sighed.

"Why so badly?" she asked.

"I want to know my own weaknesses and work on them with my partner Greninja" Ash said and took her by surprise, that was not the answer she expected. She can't say no to the kid now and not feel a little bad about it.

"Very well then" she said and everyone looked at her, "Let's take this to the battlefield" she said.

* * *

Ash vs Diantha

"Come forth Gardevoir" she said and Gardevoir got into the battlefield.

"Greninja, let's rumble!" Ash said and Greninja leapt onto the field.

"Battle begin" Sycamore said.

 **"Water shuriken"** Ash started and Greninja sent multiple shuriken made of water at Gardevoir who gracefully dodged and teleported to evade the attacks with ease, without getting instructions? Ash's brows furrowed but saw Diantha move her arm slightly right before Gardevoir dodged.

She blinked two times and a moon appeared behind Gardevoir and a light shot right at Greninja.

 **"Bounce!"** Ash called and Greninja jumped with the flying type move and dodged it. He came down on Gardevoir who teleported out of the way. This time it was the right arm that moved. The teleport was 5 seconds to dematerialised and materialise and dodging at the last second requires 1 second to dematerialise and then in 4 seconds wait and then Gardevoir materialises.

Gardevoir appeared right within striking distance but far enough to teleport and Diantha smiled and a magical leaf shot right at Greninja.

 **"Night Slash** to block" Ash called and Greninja materialised a purple sword and sliced through the leaves, he had a few hits from it when he missed one but managed to hold on.

Diantha was on the offensive and moved both hands and Gardevoir used Psychic on the ground and lifted large boulders and hurled them at Greninja who was taken by surprise. He tried to block again with Night Shade up only sliced a few before being overwhelmed.

Diantha smiled and nodded and Gardevoir again had the shadow of the moon appeared and a larger beam of light shot at Greninja when he couldn't fight back.

Miraculously, he was still holding on from sheer determination and Ash and Greninja felt a rush overcome them. They both concentrated and felt their minds connect and as soon as they did they were surrounded by a blue light with two yellow spirals of light coming out of the ground and intertwining around them. Greninja felt Ash's presence in his mind and the two synchronised their thoughts and Greninja was surrounded by water which started to spiral into his back and formed a large shuriken. His facial structure changed and zig-zag marks came on the edge of his eyes and black tufts of hair came out of the sides of his head while part of the top of his head turned red to match Ash's hat. Greninja transformed to Ash-Greninja.

Diantha was taken by surprise at this new evolution and so was Gardevoir, two can play the non-verbal game Ash thought with a smirk. Greninja pulled his large shuriken and shot it right at Gardevoir who used Teleport to dodge. Ash focused Greninja's senses and greninja knew what Ash found out about the teleporting trick, 4, 3, 2, 1. With Ash and Greninja both sharing senses they saw Gardevoir materialise and prepare an attack but Ash-Greninja already had a large shadow ball ready and shot it right at Gardevoir who was taken up surprise and hit her hard and she fell.

 _"No way!"_ Ash and Greninja thought. They put everything in that Shadow ball, it had super effective damage and Gardevoir got up like it barely phased her.

Diantha decided to end it and Gardevoir launched a powerful Hyper Beam at Greninja who was hit faster than he could blink and Ash felt pain go through him as Greninja fainted and Ash got on one knee from the pain but still stayed conscious. _"So strong"_ was both their thoughts as Sycamore called the battle to Diantha.

* * *

Diantha was very shocked. She was taking it very easy on this kid who was young and inexperienced but he fought better than most starter and a few intermediate trainers. He had observation by the tenfold, he managed to predict her movements and Gardevoir's teleport and that was something they worked hard to make sure it was unbeatable, and that transformation thing was nothing like she had ever seen. It was no mega-evolution as the boy didn't have a keystone and there was no Greninjite or any such mega stone for Greninja so how did he do that?

Ash managed to get back up and so did Greninja, they both nodded and Ash said, "Thank you for the battle" and Greninja bowed to acknowledge them. She looked at Sycamore who gave her an "I'll explain later" look and Ash and Greninja fell asleep from exhaustion. The transformation took a lot out of Ash as he was a kid and didn't have the stamina to keep up the continuous energy drain. The two Ralts who saw their mother fight were sensing a lot of pure feelings inside the boy but couldn't get a good read because of their age, maybe if they stay here they can.

Diantha waited until both Ash and Greninja woke up and that was after 3 hours, plenty of time to get to know Serena in a less life-risking manner. After Ash and Greninja woke up they were greeted by Diantha and Gardevoir again.

"Ash, are you alright?" Diantha asked.

"Uh, yeah. Can we have a rematch?" Ash said and Serena bopped his head lightly, he just got knocked out for a few hours and he wanted to do it again! Not on her watch he wasn't.

Diantha just giggled, really this kid was interesting, "And why do you want a rematch?" she asked.

"Your battle style was awesome. You had that signalling thing to give commands without even saying anything! I can communicate non-verbally only with Greninja! And I managed to figure out how to beat that move Teleport, Gardevoir takes 5 seconds to dematerialise and materialise somewhere else. One second to dematerialise away from an attack, then 4 second wait to materialise again! With that I now know how to get an attack on a teleporting opponent! I can't wait to learn something new from you" Ash said and Greninja nodded.

Diantha was surprised, she only used the move 3 times in the whole battle and the last one he managed to counter so in two moves he figured out a trick that most learn after a few years of battling. "That is correct, you really are quite an observant child" she said kindly and Ash nodded, "Perhaps tomorrow then, I have to do a few things before I can come back" she said and Ash nodded, "Yeah I can't wait to see what we learn next time" he said and she laughed. She turned to Sycamore and told him again about the two Ralts that she's leaving with him and what they need and he nodded and left. She mused as she left, _"Children these days, they are just brilliant"_ she thought.

The two Ralts however had a habit of stalking Ash to the point where it was even worse than Riolu's stalking but Ash just tried to ignore it. When Diantha came back and heard about it, she was surprised. The two Ralts were acting very open with the boy, normally with their emotion sensing abilities they avoid all humans but they liked to be with Ash. She realised they were trying to read his emotions but they were young so couldn't do that too well. After she told Ash that they were trying to read his emotions and that he should touch the red horn on their heads so that they could do that, Ash touched both of them at the same time and after a few moments the Ralts were cuddling Ash who was quite shocked.

Diantha was surprised that the boy had so pure emotions that the two baby Ralts took to him like Magikarp to water and Gardevoir nodded, the boy was very pure. The two Ralts would barely leave him alone and Ash would spend a lot of time playing with them to the point where Diantha and Gardevoir had trouble separating them. She realised that they had imprinted on Ash and were as good as his pokémon now and explained it to all of them. Gardevoir was reluctant to separate from her children but Ash promised to play with them and be a good friend to them and she nodded. Diantha left the Ralts there and she would check up on them every now and then with Gardevoir and gave the Ralts to Ash.

Ash raised them both with care and trained them to become a Gardevoir and Gallade. The male Kirlia didn't want to end up as a Gardevoir so Sycamore gave him a dawn stone to evolve into a Gallade. Gardevoir was a gentle pokémon and like an older sister to Ash while Gallade was the mischievous little brother, pranking everyone while getting serious when he needs to be, sometimes...

* * *

Now came Rhyperior, the softie under thick armour. Ash was officially a threat to Garchomp's big and bad title on the ranch.

One day when Grace was organising a Rhyhorn race in a track on the outskirts of Vaniville town she had a slight problem.

"Right explain this to me again" she said.

One of her friends brought a young Rhyhorn to her and said, "This little guy is seriously difficult to ride, I was hoping you could pull a miracle and help me out here and get this Rhyhorn into racing shape" she asked and Grace nodded.

After quite a few tries she was stumped, this Rhyhorn didn't like races one bit. He liked to run into things more and fight with the other Rhyhorn, seriously he was as battle crazy as Ash...ASH! He can help! Grace thought and had a breakthrough, why didn't she think of that before!

She went to Ash's with Rhyhorn to explain the situation and to ask if he could help try to get through to the hard-headed Rhyhorn. Unfortunately when she got here, Delia said he was training with his pokémon in the woods. Even more unfortunately the Rhyhorn used the distraction to run off into the woods and left a trail of uprooted small trees and boulders so it wasn't hard to track him.

Rhyhorn was running as fast as he could away from races, yeesh they were stupid. What's the point of running when you weigh the same mass as a large BOULDER! He didn't like running and made that clear but the moron humans kept wanting to ride him. One day he saw battles and was inspired and fired up by them. He had to get in some of those! He tried to challenge everyone and everything he met but no one wanted a fight, now that he's finally free let's see if he can find a battle to watch or hopefully start.

He ran into a clearing where he heard a roar and saw where it was coming from. He hid in a bush and saw two titanic dragons, Salamence and Hydreigon battling with powerful moves.

 _"HOLY ARCEUS!"_ was the only thought in his head while he watched a kid command Hydreigon and Salamence with great proficiency and after the battle both were worn out.

 _"Man, that was a great battle"_ Salamence said with a smile.

 _"Indeed"_ Hydreigon said back at him.

"Um, you can come out now Rhyhorn" Ash said and looked at the bush which jumped a bit before a Rhyhorn came out of it looking a bit bashed.

 _"Not another stalker"_ Greninja muttered from the top of a tree.

 _"H-hey, I didn't mean to do anything. I was just watching"_ Rhyhorn said.

"Nah don't worry, you can watch. I was worried you might get hurt to I had them tone it down a bit. What did you think of the battle?" Ash asked.

 _"IT WAS AWESOME!"_ Rhyhorn said passionately, _"Wait how did you understand me?"_ he asked.

 _"Hey, he actually picked up on it unlike the 3 headed dragon over there"_ Salamence said.

 _"Shut up Salamence"_ Hydreigon said back at him.

"Thank you. I'm an Aura guardian-in-training so I understand pokémon" Ash said and Rhyhorn's eyes widened.

Soon Grace was running to the clearing and found Rhyhorn finally. "Phew, finally found you Rhyhorn!" she said while panting and made it to the clearing, "Odd, I don't remember a clearing here" she said out loud and looked at the two dragons. "Oh right, actually this is perfect. Ash I need your help" she said to Ash who paid attention.

"This Rhyhorn has something against Rhyhorn racing and I really would appreciate it if you could tell me what's wrong" she said.

 _"I'll tell you what's wrong. Try racing with the mass of 115 kg! I don't like racing, I want to battle! That's way more fun than some stupid race"_ Rhyhorn said and Ash translated.

"Oh so that's why he kept picking fights, we thought he was just a troublemaker like that but I didn't realise he wanted to battle, I want to apologise Rhyhorn for trying to make you race. If I knew that you didn't want to then I wouldn't have" Grace said and Rhyhorn nodded.

They all went back to Rhyhorn's owner and explained it, she nodded and agreed to not force Rhyhorn into racing but she wasn't a trainer and she didn't know any good ones either but Rhyhorn seemed to have decided on his own to go with Ash who was more than happy to take in Rhyhorn. She looked at Ash, then saw the giant dragons he tamed and sweat dropped at why she doubted the kid with that kind of reputation and agreed to let Ash keep Rhyhorn with Grace monitoring him.

Rhyhorn was a battle enthusiast and evolved into a Rhydon and when he reached the maximum height in that stage Sycamore did a mock trade with a Protector and he became a Rhyperior. He became a mellow soft guy on the inside but on the battle field opponents could expect a fierce fight from the thick armoured pokémon.

* * *

Then there was Glaceon, a much less scary and smaller pokémon but underestimate her for her size and you'll be an icicle if what happened to his Garchomp was anything to go by. Garchomp was starting to sulk at all the newcomers that came in. They were plain powerhouses.

Sycamore got a pair of Eevee and it was Ash and Serena's first official theses along with Sycamore that they worked hard for and he decided to get them a gift of a pair of Eevee. He managed to catch them a few days ago and decided that they should go to Ash and Serena since these two have potential to become quite strong. The two were sisters and Ash chose one that liked battling while Serena chose a more graceful one who preferred dancing.

Ash's Eevee was cute, but scarily powerful and it freaked out how someone so cute and cuddly could be so powerful. Eevee only let Ash comb, take care and pet her. She was a bit obsessive but Gardevoir was just happy to have another girl in this band of only guys.

One day Ash asked if Eevee was ready to evolve and she nodded, she felt that she had reached her limit as an Eevee and needed to go further. He picked up all the possible Eeveeolutions and showed it to her. She knew that Ash would be her friend no matter what she evolved into, he was a nice child and she heard all sorts of stories about how far he would go for his pokémon. She looked at the possibilities and carefully decided.

Flareon, nope. Fire becomes overrated when you live with 2 fire breathing Dragons that brag about it every 10 minutes.

Jolteon, nope. Don't want to shock Ash by accident, he can be a little too careless when being around pokémon and any electric types might accidentally shock him.

Vaporeon, nope. Greninja was top dog in water, I doubt I could match that pokémon in that aspect. Honestly, he said training was a hobby for him. Workaholics...

Espeon, nope. Psychics need a high intelligence and patience from what Gardevoir said. Nope not doing that.

Umbreon, nope. Just too emo and glowing rings? How am I supposed to sleep at night if I'm a glow-in-the-dark pokémon?

Leafeon, tempting but nope. It seems good but I'm not a fan of grass types, maybe because I barely know any.

Sylveon, hmm...nope. It looks really cute but fairy types? I want something a bit more cool and less cute than that.

Glaceon, we have a winner! Beautiful and deadly, I like it!

She basically said that out loud so Ash felt a small sweat drop at some of the comments she made. The dragons were wondering if they do compare flamethrowers too much. Greninja was torn between pride at his water-type prowess, but workaholic? He has fun and are dark types emo? Gardevoir felt proud that she called her intelligent but to keep a bunch of boys in line, what else could she be? But why was she not cool?

"Ok, Glaceon means that we have to get you to touch an Ice Rock. The only known recording of that is in Frost Cavern, but how to get there?" Ash said out loud and was thinking about it.

"Ok, I'm heading off to Frost Cavern to do a field study, take care of the lab" Sycamore said to his assistants and Ash and Eevee lit up, can they really be that lucky?

"Professor, can I come with you?" Ash asked as he rushed up to him and Sycamore was taken by surprise.

"You want to what?" he said, "Eevee needs to touch an Ice Rock in Frost Cavern to become a Glaceon, please please please can we come" Ash said and Eevee used her best charm to get Sycamore to agree.

"Ash, this is really serious. The cavern is large and it is easy to get lost inside. Perhaps another time..." he said and left to get inside his van. Let it be said Ash never gave up that easily, he snuck inside the back of the van with Eevee and with actual stealth so Sycamore didn't suspect it. He even managed to sneak onto the boat without Sycamore noticing, he just is that good or had a little bit of Arceus blessing him. Either way the two were in frost cavern, Ash couldn't bring any of the pokémon as Sycamore was just leaving so it was just Ash and Eevee.

They wandered around the cave for a while but were then ambushed by a group of Beartic, who roared _"INTRUDERS!"_ and that scared the Arceus out of them and they bolted madly away from there.

They came across the professor who was cornered by a group of Beartic and trapped with no way out.

"Eevee, we need to battle" Ash said and Eevee jumped in front of Sycamore and got ready to battle.

* * *

Eevee vs 3 Beartic

" **Sand attack** at them" Ash called and Eevee turned around and dug out dirt with her hind legs and it went straight at their faces and they were blinded for a while.

"Now **Iron Tail** them all!" Ash called and Eevee's tail grew a metallic sheen and she jumped and hit the first Beartic on the face, then used that as a spring board to hit the next one and again did the same thing and hit the final one.

All three Beartic recovered and lauched an Icy Wind attack at them and Eevee was getting hurt badly, time for a few little dirty plays.

" **Dig**!" Ash called and Eevee tunnelled underneath the ground and avoided the brunt of Icy Wind.

"Now come up and use **Fake tears**!" Ash said and Eevee came up from the ground and started bawling, heck her eyes were making rivers and all the Beartic started to hesitate.

" **Shadow ball** all of them!" Ash called and Eevee created 3 shadow balls and launched it at the Beartic who were hit by a powerful attack when their special defence was lowered.

One of the got really angry and rushed at Eevee with a Fury Swipes claw but Ash was already thinking ahead, " **Baby-doll eyes**!" Ash called and Eevee started at all the Beartic with cute and adorable sparkling eyes that made them all hesitate and even Ash and Sycamore had to say "Aww". It really was too cute.

" **Hyper Voice**!" Ash called and Eevee let loose a loud yell that made all the Beartic clutch their ears in pain.

"We can't win this battle Eevee, let's run!" Ash said and Eevee came back to him and with Sycamore they bolted.

* * *

"ASH!" Sycamore yelled, "What are you doing here!" he said at Ash who was rubbing his head in embarrassment at being caught so Eevee did her best Baby-doll eyes on Sycamore but it didn't work. They both explained that they really wanted to evolve Eevee to Glaceon really badly and for Eevee, he was here. Eevee was out of the Growlithe-house with her unbelievably perfect Baby-doll eyes.

Sycamore sighed, he can't fault Ash if he just saved his life. "Well, let's get out of here and then worry about this later" he said and they nodded.

They wandered around the cavern for an hour or two and they saw a glimmering light ahead and they rushed into it. They reached a part of the cave where the place was pure while with white crystals of ice and the ice rock was there!

"ICE ROCK!" Ash said and Eevee rushed towards it and was going to touch it before they heard a roar. The Beartic from earlier showed up again and yelled, _"INTRUDER!"_ and created a blizzard in the room.

"Eevee, touch the rock. I'll distract them!" Ash said and got the Beartic's attention and Eevee quickly touched the rock and evolved into a Glaceon.

 _"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_ Glaceon said and attacked them with her newest attack, Mirror coat and was covered in a glowing reflective substance and reflected the blizzard right back at the Beartic with double the damage.

Glaceon used Blizzard and a powerful wind was generated from Glaceon's mouth laced with snow and blew the Beartic down despite being not very effective and they were on their knees from the attack, all Ash and Sycamore could think was _"wow"_.

They heard a cry coming from the corner of the room and the Beartic looked worriedly from the direction. Ash and Sycamore went in to see a sick Cubchoo who was burning up with a fever.

"What happened to this Cubchoo? I'm an aura guardian so perhaps I can help" Ash said to the Beartic and showed them some aura on his hands.

The Beartic looked at each other and nodded, _"This little one was hurt in battle with a trainer that came here not too long ago. He tried to catch him but decided he was too weak and abandoned him in critical state. We've been trying to help him recover and keep humans from taking him in his hurt state. Why are you here?"_ one said to Ash and he translated to Sycamore.

"The professor is here to do a field study while I came here to evolve my friend Eevee" Ash explained, "Perhaps we can try helping him by taking him to the nearest pokémon centre where a person who specialises in healing pokémon stays in"

The Beartic discussed this amongst themselves and nodded and let Ash take Cubchoo but they had to go with him and if they did any harm they would get Ice Beamed and they agreed. They led Ash, Sycamore and Glaceon back to the entrance of the cavern and Sycamore quickly took Cubchoo to the nearest pokémon centre where Nurse Joy was able to quickly heal Cubchoo back to full health. The Beartic were overjoyed and thanked them all for helping them and apologised for attacking them.

Alas the good luck runs out when Ash got home and Serena and Delia rounded on him for the latest adventure, well the punishment was only 2 weeks because Sycamore's life was saved along with a Cubchoo. Ash spent most of the time grooming Glaceon, who was getting used to her new form. She became a caring individual who prided on cuteness and ferocity in battle that once made Salamence shiver in fear. Although only Ash gets to pet her, somethings can't change.

And that was Ash's pokémon.

Serena also had her own host of pokémon friends but didn't nearly have the same level of recklessness as Ash so he could keep the list shorter.

* * *

First up on her list was Goodra, the gentle dragon. Sycamore had to admit, he liked this one way better than the wrecking ball with three heads that runs around his lab.

A Goomy ended up in his lab, abandoned by his trainer. He was told that he was weak and worthless from him so may times that he was almost always depressed and nothing Sycamore tried could change that in his head.

Serena heard that story and spent almost every day with Goomy, trying to cheer him up and play with him but he was still depressed almost every time that he saw other pokémon so progress was minimal.

One day the TV was left on and Goomy was moving/crawling by and saw something that had his eyes glued on the screen. He was watching contest battles and was enraptured by them as he saw the beauty and style that the pokémon use in the battles and he took it to heart and didn't stop watching. When Serena came by she saw Goomy and what he was watching and tried to cheer him up this way.

"It's amazing isn't it" she said to Goomy who turned around and saw Serena.

"Goomy, that's a contest battle and the trainers are called co-ordinators. My dream is to be one of them, and be the best among all of them. Do you want to try playing contest shows to have fun? It's not serious and just a try?" she said and looked at him.

Goomy was thinking about it, the battle was awesome and he really wanted to do that but could he? He decided to at least try, the kid he saw was always trying to make him happy so it's worth a try.

That was one choice he never regretted, Serena and Goomy trained for fun at first but after Goomy started to really get into these things he trained harder until he started to become brilliant at Contests, he had a natural flair for them. Goomy was inspired by Delphox and her example and always tried his best which was always way more than Serena ever asked for him, that always made her smile. They progressed quite quickly and Goomy was getting to be quite good at contests but one day, his trainer came back and saw him and Serena.

"Well if it isn't the worthless ball of goo" a snide voice said and both of them turned around to see a sneering 13 year old with a Druddigon behind him.

"Excuse me?" Serena asked.

"That Goomy, he used to be mine until I got rid of the lump" he said and bragged, "It cost a lot but I traded up and got a real dragon. Take my word brat, that Goomy is nothing but a waste of space" he said arrogantly and that ticked off Serena.

"You monster" Serena rounded on him, "You abandoned a pokémon because you didn't even know how to raise him or train him. You constantly insult him and made him always doubt his own worth and self-confidence, you ditched a poor pokémon and it was lucky we found him! You are a monster and don't know a thing about pokémon training. I've been training Goomy for a while and he can beat you and your Druddi-dork any day of the week!" she said.

The trainer and Druddigon laughed, "That Goomy beat Druddigon! Yeah right, kid if you're so sure then put your money where your mouth is! I challenge you and the lump of goo to a battle" he said arrogantly.

"Any battle?" Serena asked.

"As long as the lump is used then I don't care! I'll be at the battlefield, come if you're not chicken!" he said and left with Druddigon.

Goomy was sweating bullets at having to fight such a vicious and scary looking pokémon but Serena talked to him. "Goomy, he said any battle. That means we can challenge him to a contest battle, I know you can will because I have faith in you. You're an amazing pokémon with a drive to become the best and don't let anything that monster say scare you. You can beat him, if you believe in your own power" she said and Goomy steeled his resolve, this was for Serena who did so much for him! He got his nerves down and they went after him.

* * *

Goomy vs Druddigon

"Ready to lose" the trainer said cockily and Druddigon roared menacingly.

"Nope, now let's have a contest battle" Serena said and a score-board showed a contest battle setting.

"What?" he said with his jaw down.

"You said any battle and I want to be a coordinator in the future so this is the battle I want" Serena said and the trainer just nodded, "Fine, I'll just knock it out in one move, **Dragon rage**!" he said and Druddigon let loose a blue beam at Goomy.

" **Iron tail** " Serena said and Goomy's 4 feelers were covered in a metallic sheen and he went right at the beam and split it into 4 attacks that branched out from Goomy, that perfect defence plus show effect lost the trainer a few points.

After Druddigon stopped he called his next attack, "Burn it to a crisp with **Flamethrower**!" he yelled and Druddigon shot a mouthful of constant flames at Goomy.

" **Muddy water** " Serena said and Goomy countered all of it by creating brown water from his body and that stopped the flames and let off a bit of vapour and covered the field in brown water.

" **Acid Armour** and then **Toxic**!" Serena said.

Goomy dematerialised into the water and reappeared behind Druddigon and got hit with a face full of purple liquid and he was badly poisoned and groaned in pain.

" **Slash** back to back!" the trainer snapped and Druddigon roared into action.

" **Protect** and then **Acid Armour** continuously!" Serena said as she had him block the first and most dangerous attack, the rest she let hit and Goomy's increased defence made him barely get hurt but Druddigon's hands were slowly getting covered in some sort of goo that kept slowing down the attack until he stopped.

"WHAT!" the trainer yelled.

"Goomy unlocked his hidden ability Gooey, so contact moves decrease the speed of other pokémon. Try reading that up next time" she said with a smile and Goomy smirked.

"Funny thing about the goo, if you add water it tends to get even more sticky" she said and called " **Rain Dance**!" and Goomy moved around Druddigon and made a large raincloud above him that rained all over the field, it sure caused Druddigon to barely be able to move considering all the goo he accumulated on him from continuous slashes.

"GRR, **flamethrower**! Burn it all off!" he yelled and Druddigon reared his head and burned everything he could, the goo started to melt and Goomy got hit with a burn but the rain dampened most of the attack and didn't cause much damage.

"HA! That goo ball is burned!" he said victoriously.

"Not for long" Serena said and Goomy's ability Hydration kicked in and cured the paralysis easily.

" **Dragon Pulse** " Serena said and Goomy shot a blue beam at Druddigon's face and he winced at the super-effective damage.

"USE YOUR OWN **DRAGON PULSE**!" he yelled and Druddigon shot the same beam but larger at Goomy.

"Flatten" Serena said and Goomy turned into a puddle. She discovered that Goomy can control the shape of his body to some extent like a Grimer and used that to her advantage and dodged the attack.

" **Water Pulse** and **Shock wave** combo" Serena said and Goomy nodded and shot forth a blue ball of water at Druddigon but before it hit he also created a small electric pulse that caused the ball to spark and turn into a light blue ball with sparks of electricity dancing around the edges, worse for Druddigon is that Serena timed it just when he opened his mouth so he had a problem.

"GRAAAH!" Druddigon roared as the electrified water went inside him where his thick scales couldn't defend him but he stood up again.

"Clever brat, but that won't beat us. The ball of goo has zero power and..." he started but a ding noise was heard and they looked at the board. The time was up and the Trainer lost way more points than Serena and it showed that Serena won!

* * *

"We won!" Serena said and celebrated with Goomy, the trainer threw a tantrum and called it a fake battle and withdrew Druddigon and left. But that didn't matter to any of them. Goomy found the confidence he lost from the horrible trainer and became on of Serena's pokémon. Goomy went on to become a powerful Goodra who had a soft heart for what was right, and was a hugging type of guy and much to everyone else's annoyance.

* * *

There was also her Milotic, yeah this is just getting nuts. _"Arceus, why do you bless these children with the big, strong pokémon that wreck my house"_ Sycamore thought as he saw Milotic swimming in a pool with Serena.

A Feebas showed up on the reserve and again he had the same cloud of depression, Serena would never admit it but she had a saving people and pokémon thing even bigger than Ash minus death defying stunts.

Feebas was again abandoned by a trainer, this time for not being pretty enough. Serena always wondered that about herself considering she could never get through to Ash and his thick skull despite having a lot of the boys in Vaniville looking at her. Serena tried her best to cheer up Feebas, she always told her something that her mother always told her. "Real beauty in on the inside, not on the outside" and played with Feebas in the water, which cheered her up a lot. She always insisted that if the trainer was so focused on being good-looking on the outside and not on her pokémon, then she must have been rotten on the inside.

Feebas slowly grew out of her depression and with Serena and she was inspired by what Goodra did to turn around his life and Feebas also had a passion for contest battles as well. They both trained night and day to bring Feebas out of her depression and have more faith in her strength but she still needed one more push that came one day.

"Great, the floppy fish again" a high-pitched aristocratic voice said and Serena and Feebas turned around.

"Excuse me?" Serena said feeling the deja-vu.

"That thing, I got rid of it ages ago but it's back again!" she said while pinching her nose, "Ugh, you must be blind if you can stand being near that freak" she said. The trainer was 10 years old while Serena was only 9 but the trainer acted as if she was an adult.

Serena started to rage, "You monster. You got rid of a pokémon because you thought she was ugly. If anyone's ugly it's you, you witch! You're like a bad egg, trying to look good on the outside while hiding the rotten inside!" she said angrily and that caused the girl to incense. The noise of her yelling drew the attention of Sycamore and Ash who could guess what was happening. The girl saw Ash, a cute 9 year old and saw Serena look at him, this is going to be fun.

"Well I never! Here's a real pokémon that's got beauty and power, more than that feeble fish ever will have" she said and showed off her Vivillon, "I forgot to get rid of that fish but this time I'll do it for good in the middle of the ocean"

"NO!" Serena said, "Don't get rid of Feebas!"

The girl smirked, "Fine, I challenge you and that Feebas against a 1 on 1 battle with my Vivillon. If feeble wins then you can keep it, if I win I dump it somewhere else and you never go anywhere near that boy over there"

Serena almost jaw dropped at the last part and started to get even angrier at that, she was going to put her down! "FINE!" she snapped and Ash asked, "What did I do?" but both women stared at him and he almost gave into the pressure in the room.

* * *

Feebas vs Vivillon

"Ready to lose girl?" she said with a smirk.

"You wish, hag" Serena said back at her.

"Vivillon, **electroweb**!" she yelled and Vivillon shot a web sparking with electricity.

" **Light screen**!" Serena called and Feebas created a light orange barrier that blocked the brunt of the attack and stopped major damage reaching Feebas.

" **Ice beam**!" Serena called and Feebas launched a white beam at Vivillon.

"Dodge" the trainer said and Vivillon easily evaded the attack.

" **Stun spore**!" the trainer yelled and Vivillon quickly went to the top of the place and spread yellow powder all over the field and paralysed Feebas.

"Oh no!" Serena said and the trainer pushed on, " **Supersonic**!" she said and Vivillon sent out sound waves at Feebas and she became confused on top of paralysis and Serena's situation was getting worse and worse.

" **Electroweb**!" she yelled and Vivillon shot several webs sparking with electricity at Feebas who couldn't move. Feebas took the brunt of those attacks and was barely holding on.

"Hah, that feeble fish will always be worthless" she gloated, "It's a waste of space and no match for a real pokémon, it just an ugly and hideous freak" she said.

Serena did a very Ash like-thing and didn't even notice it, "DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" she yelled, "You are not a freak or ugly or anything she said. I think your beautiful and so does everyone, don't let what that monster tell you get through to you. Feebas, remember never give up until it's over!"

Feebas felt a rush, Serena was right. Why was she listening to the witch that her old trainer was, if she loses now she won't ever see Serena again. _"I can't lose! I WON'T LOSE!"_ Feebas yelled and was covered in a blue glow, Feebas's body started to elongate and grow and broke the webs. She grew a tail fin and a longer body with mermaid like scales and as the light faded a Milotic stood in her place.

After a silence the trainer broke it! "WHAT! How did the feeble fish turn into something like that pokémon!" she yelled.

Milotic's body was covered in a green glow and the wounds from the electrowebs immediately healed, "That was **recover**!" Sycamore said in surprise.

" **Ice Beam**!" Serena called but Milotic did even better and released a powerful wind laced with snow that was definitely blizzard at Vivillon who took the attack and with the low HP and defence of bug types, was knocked out.

* * *

"WE WON!" Serena said with a jump and Milotic cheered.

"I wouldn't celebrate if I were you, I'm taking that pokémon!" the trainer spat out venomously.

"But you said if Serena won she could keep the pokémon" Sycamore said.

"I said she could keep Feebas, but now that it's a Milotic the bet is off!" she said with a smirk and got out the pokéball, "Now return" she said but Milotic dodged the beam easily and shot at the trainer and hit her face with Water Gun. The make-up that was as thick as concrete on her face was washing off and she gave a shriek and dropped the pokéball and Milotic crushed it with Wrap.

"Well, now that there is no pokéball that means Milotic is a wild pokémon" Ash said with a smirk.

"Now I would suggest you leave my premises and don't come back" Sycamore said sternly and she left weeping at her make-up and with her Vivillon.

Milotic became Serena's greatest friend that day. She got a lot stronger and could scare some of Ash's pokémon. But she, like Serena was a nice person who tried to keep everyone in line and also like Serena had a crush on Greninja but like his trainer Ash he was totally oblivious to the point where it could even be his own ability, Serena could understand and sympathise with Milotic so well when she found out about that but she just advised her to be patient like she is with Ash.

* * *

Her other two pokémon didn't have big stories though.

Next was Sylveon and this came from the Eevee present from Sycamore. This Eevee was a big fan of contest and got along perfectly with Serena and they both spent days in each others company and Eevee became a Sylveon from all of their memories together. Sycamore was just glad this one pokémon was proof that his lab wasn't cursed because all of the other pokémon usually have a story with a fight in it.

Finally there was an Absol. This Absol was caught by Sycamore but all of the pokémon and other trainers wouldn't go near Absol as she was a sign of disaster. Serena felt horrible for Absol and resolved to befriend Absol and it took a while because Absol would not know how to react from Serena's kindness but Serena got through to her and reprimanded anyone who treated Absol differently than any other pokémon and became a close friend.

And that was all the Pokémon two children managed to befriend.

There was sadly almost zero progress on Serena trying to get through Ash's skull. He was unbelievably dense and Serena was trying her best to keep patient with him. Their parents looked in sadness as they may not get grandchildren at this rate. Serena was too shy to tell Ash how she felt straight up and kept dropping hints that were reflected off his skull. She knew Ash liked her back but didn't know how to express it as when a boy in the village called Calem came to them and eyed Serena she could tell Ash was resisting the urge to get Greninja to **Water Shuriken** him. Sycamore saw this and advised Serena to wait as Ash was still to young to understand love, no matter how mature he is after Aura training and they should wait until they are older to pursue a relationship and Serena agreed but stayed as Ash's best friend.

And that was how 4 years was spent in his lab, Sycamore thought as he wrapped up his thoughts and got back preparing for Ash's 10th birthday party.

* * *

"All right you guys. Today's the day I start on my journey to become a pokémon master" Ash said to his pokémon and they roared in agreement.

Sycamore came up to him and cleared his throat and everyone paid attention to him.

"Now officially Ash you need to get a starter pokémon from Kanto first" he started and every one of his pokémon friends looked downcast as they can't go with him yet, "but technically it never says you can't catch pokémon before you get a starter. It only says you have to be ten. Also from all your contributions to the league they let both of you carry nine pokémon in total but in a 6 on 6 battle you won't be allowed to carry nine pokémon." he concluded with a smile and the rest cheered.

"All right now to catch you guys officially" he said with a smile and one by one everyone was caught by a pokéball from Ash. Sycamore looked proud at how far his student came in only 4 years and was glad he made the decision to let Ash and Serena learn from him at his lab. They were helpful, insightful and made the place a lot more exciting.

"Now here is a Kalos Pokédex. I'm giving this to you because the Kanto one is still using an old system where it only displays Kanto pokémon and won't be any help for raising yours. Also the pokédex is keyed in with different Satellites around the world so it is possible to access the pokémon transfer system on the road at any place but that is a feature granted by the league to you and Serena so don't lose this pokédex. It's also your identification system and stores funds from battles and since you and Serena have contributed in my research there is already a good sum in there." he said and gave Ash a Pokédex. Everyone else came to him to give him presents.

Serena walked up to him but could't help but feel sad that Ash was going before her but he didn't have a choice. He was signed up for the league and had to go but Serena was a few months younger than Ash so couldn't go with him. She gave him a present and he opened it. It was a badge case and Ash was delighted.

"Thanks Serena, you're the best!" he said happily and Serena blushed and did her best to gather courage.

"There's on more present Ash" she said slyly and Ash was confused as she only had one gift.

She then hugged him and whispered "Don't give up until it's over, Ash" and Ash blushed at this.

Grace and Delia were once again overjoyed as the odds of grandchildren increased a lot while Sycamore hoped that Ash would finally get it and it looked like he did, partially.

Serena let go and Grace gave him her gift. It was a pair of high quality roller blades and she told him it will be useful in getting around places a lot faster and Ash thanked her but wasn't going to try in on in a lab so he put them in his new bag.

Delia gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him how proud she was and gave him a Holo Caster.

"This will let you call home anytime, so don't make us worry Ash" she said while wiping tears. Ash cried a bit and hugged her back.

Sycamore's assistants got Ash some camping gear and cooking utensils and cutlery for the road and a bag to fit all of the gear inside.

Ash thanked them for the gifts and they all got to the celebrations like there as no tomorrow.

* * *

And as the day of departure came a sombre mood fell on everyone at the lab in Lumiose city. Sycamore looked a little downcast as it was fun having them both in the lab but he still had Serena so he wasn't completely left alone. Grace was sad that he was leaving as well as he was fun to have in the house. Delia wanted to go with him but Ash insisted that he starts his journey as soon as he turns ten so he decided to travel on his own as it was legal but not encouraged. He was taking Greninja as that was his most trusted partner for life and also Salamence and Lucario. There were 6 slots open but he said that was for the pokémon he catches in Kanto and wanted to start like any other trainer but made sure all the pokémon at the lab had a training regimen to keep up with and he would rotate pokémon so they all can travel with him and the others cheered up after hearing that. Greninja was out of his pokéball and he surprised everyone at customs as he asked for a seat for Greninja and there was no rule against it as long as the pokémon don't disturb anyone, but still this was weird. Ash was dressed in the same clothes he wore when he went to Kalos in the anime. A red hat with a blue jacket and a white stripe at the zipper, jeans and fingerless gloves and red shoes. Serena looked saddened by Ash leaving but she decided to go to Kanto with Ash even though the contest circuit registration would have ended by then so wasn't too depressed.

"Alright you guys, I'm off to become a master" he said and walked through the gate to his flight with Greninja and the party of people behind him were sad but still happy that Ash was finally going to accomplish his dream.

* * *

The flight was as dull as last time and most people looked at Ash funnily for having a Greninja with him but Greninja remained silent and was falling asleep to ignore the exhaustion at flying for 10 hours!

When they finally landed they left the airport to an interesting surprise.

"Ash, it's good to see you again my boy!" exclaimed Oak as he got out of his car.

Ash was surprised to see him but ran into a hug.

"Professor, its been forever" he said, "I missed you a lot".

"I did too Ash" he said and saw Greninja, "So this is the famous Greninja that can transform with you Ash!"

Greninja looked up at the man and asked, _"Who's this guy?"_ to Ash.

"He's the professor of the Kanto region, Professor Oak" Ash said back to him.

Oak stared at Ash mind-boggled, "You can understand him?" he asked.

"Yeah, it turns out I have aura powers and communicating with pokémon is one of my abilities" he explained and Oak was more shocked.

"That's amazing but first let's get back to Pallet" he said and they both got into the car and drove back.

* * *

The trip was nice, if you missed out the mad driving skill of the professor and Ash and Greninja held onto each other for dear life and said their final prayers.

As soon as they arrived both Ash and Greninja were happy to be alive and got out of the car.

Ash looked around and saw that Pallet town hasn't changed a lot since he left. They both entered Oak's lab house and Ash felt all the memories come back to him.

"All right Ash, the other trainers will be here in an hour so make yourself at home. There should be some food for you and the pokémon in this room so follow me" he said and left to the dining room and Ash followed. There was some cereal and oats and Ash sat down and Oak got different cans of pokémon food based on their types. "Now is Greninja your only pokémon or are there more?" he asked.

Ash nodded and let out Salamence and Lucario and Oak nearly had a heart attack.

"A SALAMENCE! AND A LUCARIO!" he exclaimed, "My boy, what pokémon is Sycamore keeping in his lab?"

Ash explained how he got Riolu and Bagon and how he trained them to become their final evolutionary forms. Oak was surprised at Ash's thorough training regimen and both pokémon, along with Greninja looked healthy and powerful.

"Wow, you really have come far in four years Ash" he said, "I wish I could have taught you but I have my hands full with interregional conferences and Gary"

Ash remembered that Gary would also be a trainer and totally forgot about him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about Gary" he said, "What happened to him?"

Oak sighed and explained, "My grandson head grew even bigger and I can't seem to get through to him. I want to teach him but it keeps bouncing off his head. He thinks all it takes to be a trainer is catch pokémon and no matter how many times I tell him it's more than that and about caring and building bonds it doesn't seem to go through"

Ash sighed as well and hoped that Gary would change but looks like he's still an arrogant moron.

"But enough about that" he said, "Why don't you talk about your exploits in Kalos with Sycamore"

Ash talked about all his experiences in Kalos and all he learnt from Sycamore and his mom and Oak looked proud that at least one trainer is actually prepared properly. He then described Vaniville town and his time with Serena and Oak could tell that Ash's skull was almost about to break and he also talked about his pokémon. Oak was shocked that Ash had utter powerhouses for pokémon like Rhyperior and Hydreigon alongside his regular pokémon and he may have set a record as no trainer has ever started with 2 pseudo-legendaries and was also shocked that Serena had her own pseudo-legendary and equally rare and powerful pokémon. He was impressed at Ash's decision to not take them all with him and his willingness to start just like everyone, or as close to that as possible.

"Ash, I'm very proud of how far you have come with Sycamore's help and I'm not sure if you need a starter but it's the rules to receive one," he said, "And on that note it's time to get the starters so let's get back to the lab"

* * *

Ash went back to the lab room with Oak and there were three pokéballs in the lab. Greninja was by his side and Salamence and Lucario were looking at the pokéballs and were next to them.

Gary and the other two trainers called Leaf and Ritchie came in.

As soon as Gary saw Salamence, "Gramps, I choose that big dragon thing over there" he said arrogantly and pointed to Salamence. The other two took note of Ash and his Greninja and greeted them both.

Salamence looked angry at Gary and was going to charge up a **Flamethrower** before Ash stopped him by petting his head and calming him down.

Oak sighed and said, "That is not a starter pokémon Gary, that is a Salamence. He is a rare pseudo-legendary pokémon and he is Ash's pokémon" he said but Ash groaned and wished he didn't say that last part.

"WHAT! Why does Ashy-boy get such a powerful pokémon! I'm Professor Oak's grandson, I should get it!" he exclaimed and Salamence was going to charge up a **D** **ragon pulse** before Ash stopped him again.

"Look Gary, Salamence is not a thing. He is my friend and I already caught him along with Lucario and Greninja so he is my pokémon so just drop it" he said while sighing, _"It looks like Gary hasn't changed"_ he thought.

Professor Oak nodded and reiterated what Ash said and told the rest to choose from the other three starter pokémon in these pokéballs. Gary was jealous of Ash while Ritchie and Leaf looked in awe that Ash trained such a powerful pokémon before even becoming a trainer. Oak also explained that with Ash's presence he would need one person to stay behind to get a different starter and Ash volunteered as the others looked dead set on what pokémon they wanted.

"Fine I bet my pokémon can wipe the floor with the overgrown lizard and the rest of Ashy-boy's pokémon" he said while smirking and chose Squirtle.

Ritchie chose a Charmander and named it Zippo while everyone else wondered why he named him after a lighter and not something more grand than that. Leaf chose Bulbasaur and looked happy with each other.

"Ashy-boy, I challenge you and that Salamence to a battle" Gary said, "That is, if your not chicken" he said cockily and Ritchie looked annoyed and said he wanted to battle Gary. Ash just sweat dropped and said yes so he could get his own pokémon with less interruptions from Gary and Salamence looked more than happy to wipe the floor with the brat.

Oak wondered if this was a good idea but he knew Ash would wipe the floor with Gary and that should be good for him and he agreed to referee and took them to the ranch for a battle and a Pikachu was watching the entire events unfold.

* * *

"The one-on-one battle between Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum. Each side will use one pokémon and the battle is over when one side is unable to continue" Oak said, "Now begin"

As son as Gary heard begin he said " **Water Gun** ".

Squirtle shot a blast of water at Salamence's face.

Ash calmly said, "Use **Iron tail** to deflect it straight up" and Salamence struck the jet of water at an angle with his tail and it curved upwards back at Squirtle.

Gary reacted quickly, but he was not expecting this "Dodge!"

Squirtle tried to move but with a heavy shell he tripped and the water hit him and soaked him and went in his shell.

"Close the distance between you two and go in for **Thunder fang** " Ash said calmly and Salamence roared and soared straight at Squirtle with his fangs open and sparking with electricity.

 **"Withdraw"** Gary said quickly.

"Keep going and bite" Ash said and Salamence obeyed Ash's command.

"Idiot, It won't hurt Squirtle if he's in his shell since it's a direct attack. After he's done aim an **Ice beam** right at his face" Gary said while smirking.

But when Salamence bit Squirtle electricity coursed though him and the shell had no effect.

"Chemistry 101 Gary, water conducts electricity. Squirtle was soaked completely from the water gun from before and the water hasn't gone yet and the electricity flows through it. But the electricity will be weaker, and so enough to knock out Squirtle, not fry him" Ash said and Squirtle popped out of his shell with swirls in his eyes. Ash was aiming to knock out Squirtle as gently as possible as Salamence could seriously injure a new starter pokémon like Squirtle if he's not careful.

 _"You got lucky, stupid lizard"_ Squirtle said weakly after Salamence dropped him and roared _"Like trainer, like pokémon. You could also use a hard dose of reality, midget"._

"The winner is Ash Ketchum of Vaniville town" Oak said while signalling Ash won.

* * *

"Salamence, return. You were brilliant." Ash said and pointed his pokéball at Salamence and a red light shot out of the ball and hit Salamence as he was enveloped in it and returned.

"Hmph, you just got lucky Ashy-boy with the lizard" he said arrogantly and returned Squirtle, "I'm going. I bet you can't even catch one pokémon by the time we reach Viridian"

"I don't want to just catch randomly Gary" Ash said calmly, "If I catch a pokémon I want to see if they are willing to come with me, if not then I shouldn't keep them and return them back to their home"

Gary Hmphed one more time and called for his car with his cheerleaders and got in and left. Ritchie was still mad that he didn't get to battle Gary and left and so did Leaf.

"He has a car?" Ash said in exasperation to Oak, "And a squad of cheerleaders?"

Oak sighed in defeat that Gary would need a larger shock to change him and said, "Well let's get back to the lab to get your Pokémon, Ash"

Ash also returned Lucario who was meditating the whole time and trying to ignore Gary and Greninja followed Ash back to the lab.

* * *

"All right Ash here is your pokémon" Oak said and pointed to Pikachu who was watching the whole battle.

Ash said, "A Pikachu? Thats sounds like a great starter!" and Pikachu was a little surprised and blushed a little.

He walked towards Pikachu and stroked him gently behind the ears and asked "Pikachu, do you want to become my friend?" he asked.

Pikachu wanted to say no but after what he saw and decided to give him a chance for now at least and said _"Ok, but I am not going inside that stupid pokéball!"_ he said angrily.

"That's ok Pikachu, you don't have to go in your pokéball. Greninja stays outside all the time, mostly because he's my most trusted friend. Are you ok with this Greninja?" Ash said calmly and turned to Greninja.

 _"Fine but I'm not carrying him, you can get on Ash's shoulder"_ he said.

 _"Really, thanks"_ Pikachu said and stopped for a minute, " _WAIT! HOW DID YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"_

Ash chuckled and said "I'm an Aura guardian-in-training, Pikachu. I can understand pokéspeech. I'm just not too fond of their uniform so I don't really dress as one."

Pikachu was shocked that his new trainer was someone who could use Aura as every pokémon knew that Aura guardians were humans in legends where they protected the peace between pokémon and humans and decided that his new trainer was awesome. Ash asked for Pikachu's pokéball and put it in his belt along with the rest of them.

"Now Sycamore already told me you got your Pokédex and I gave the others theirs yesterday. All thats left is some pokéballs" he said and gave Ash 5 pokéballs, "And all that's left is to wish you good luck on your journey, Ash" he said cheerfully.

Ash nodded and thanked him and Pikachu got onto his shoulder and Greninja followed behind him as they left the lab and into the heart of an adventure.

 _ **AND FINISHED! ASH MAY SEEM OVERPOWERED BUT I WILL MAKE SURE THAT HIS OPPONENTS ARE A BIT STRONGER AND THAT ASH DOESN'T JUST ANNIHILATE THEM LIKE PAUL WOULD DO. I WANTED HIM TO GET STRONGER POKEMON FOR MORE HEATED BATTLES EARLY ON. SO READ, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. AND YES I WILL GET TO WORK ON MY OTHER FIC WHEN I GET MY SPARK BACK AND CONTINUE THIS ONE AS WELL AT THE SAME TIME. BYE!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**Pokémon: Small Changes**

Summary: When Serena leaves Kanto, Ash is heartbroken so his mother decides to take a leap of faith and moves to Kalos with Serena! Now after being raised in Kalos and learning from Sycamore Ash is ready to take on every challenge he gets. Smarter, strategic and WAY overpowered Ash and he has pokémon at start of story. Strong opponents to balance (except people I don't like, they get annihilated) Amourshipping and rated T.

Thoughts _\+ Pokéspeech: Italics_  
 **Moves + Pokédex: Bold (pokédex info is from X and Y games)  
** Speech emphasis: Underline

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**_

 _ **A/N: AS THE AUTHOR I CHANGED THE TIMING OF CERTAIN EVENTS SO THIS WILL FOLLOW CANON BUT I CHANGED THE TIME A FEW THINGS HAPPEN FOR MY OWN PURPOSES SO IF YOU SEE BITS THAT DON'T SEEM LIKE THEY FIT CANON, ITS SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THAT! AND ALL OF ASH'S PREVIOUS POKEMON KNOW A LOT OF MOVES BUT THEY MAY NOT ALWAYS USE IT. IT DEPENDS ON THE SITUATION.**_

 **Reviews:**

 **Ditto1235:**

 **Thank you and I will try to make this fic work.**

 **Axel Davis:**

 **Could you try to be more specific on what you think is lame or do everyone else a favour and just buzz off if you're going to flame and give no reason why, you jerk.**

 **ChloboShoka:**

 **I think that is a good idea and I will shorten my paragraphs and check for punctuation but still I can miss some so it isn't perfect but thank you for giving me advice to improve unlike that Axel jerk.**

 **NarutoLegendarySage:**

 **Thank you and I will try my best to update.**

 **Guest:**

 **Umm...we'll see about that later. Much later. I kinda had Milotic so that she could date Greninja and both Glaceon and Sylveon are girls so I don't think that's possible.**

Chapter 2: The beginning

As Ash set out through Route 1 the first thing that hit him was the sight of luscious green grass plains...that seemed to go on forever.

 _"Wow Kanto was way bigger than I thought"_ he thought as he was walking for 3 hours and the sun was getting close to setting and Greninja was a bit tired but refused to show it. Ash decided to stop for a bit and see what Pikachu is capable of.

"Hey Pikachu, I forgot to scan you with the pokédex. Can you jump down for a bit" he said and Pikachu hopped onto the ground.

Ash pulled out a pokédex from Sycamore and scanned Pikachu.

 **Pikachu. The mouse pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu. It raises it's tail to check it's surroundings and is sometimes struck by lightning when the tail is raised. If threatened, it looses electric charge from the electric sacs on it's cheeks and when low on electricity the charge of the current can alternate. It is unknown how that is possible. Ability: Static and Hidden ability: Lightning rod Note: Hidden ability has been unlocked. Moves: Thundershock, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt and Agility. Egg moves: Volt Tackle Note: It has not been unlocked**

 **"** Wow, Pikachu! You're something else!" he said while whistling as Pikachu blushed and rubbed his head, "You have great control over electricity for someone so young but it's not enough" he said and Pikachu looked surprised.

"Pikachu, your moves are powerful but not diverse. 3 moves are electric types, 1 is a normal type and 1 is supplementary" he said, "But that's nothing we can't fix with some training. First we should teach you **Iron Tail**. I read that Pewter City is a rock type gym and a steel type move will be useful"

"Salamence, lets go" he said and pulled out Salamence's pokéball and released him.

Salamence appreared with a roar and dramatic flair but there was no battle so everyone sweat dropped.

"Umm...buddy I was hoping you could help teach Pikachu **Iron tail**. This is Pikachu, my starter. Pikachu this is my friend Salamence" he said and introduced the two of them. Pikachu was intimidated as heck by the giant dragon but stood his ground. Salamence roared " _You got it Ash, let's do this pipsqueak. Time is a wasting!"_ he roared.

Ash nodded and went over to the side of the road and found two rocks on mostly equal weight. He tied the rocks together with some string and placed the string on Pikachu's tail.

"Ok Pikachu, now practice lifting the rocks up and down to strengthen your tail muscles and then when your done Salamence will show you how to focus energy into an **Iron tail**." Ash said and Pikachu got to work.

Salamence, I want you to practice aerial manoeuvring and also hitting targets in the sky. I'm going to throw rocks around you, as you fly and hit them with **flamethrower** " Ash said and Salamence took to the skies.

"Come out Lucario" Ash said and threw Lucario's pokéball and Lucario materialised and looked ready for anything.

"Ease up Lucario, it's training today" he said and Lucario dropped out of his fighting stance, "Now you and Greninja are going to do some move training. I want Greninja to practice **Water Shuriken** on Lucario but go easy and Lucario will dodge with **Extreme speed** or take it with **Iron defense**. When Greninja can't throw any more attacks, Lucario will attack with **Close Combat** while Greninja counters with either **power-up punch** or **ice punch** **.** Keep it low power but still serious. Alternate between this until you get too tired, hurt or I call it off for it's time to eat"

They both nodded and went to a small clearing and practiced as Ash instructed. Greninja and Lucario showed exhaustion but visible improvement in accuracy, speed, defence and countering attacks. Salamence was picking things up quickly and his **flamethrowers** were melting the rocks from the intensity and Pikachu had strengthened his tail enough to practice **Iron Tail** later and Salamence told him how to channel energy through a tail.

"All right guys, it's time for some dinner" Ash said as Salamence melted the last rock and it was 8PM. Greninja and Lucario stopped and shook hands in respect and Pikachu gladly hopped back onto Ash.

Ash first prepared the Pokémons food and made food for Greninja, Lucario, Salamence and Pikachu. He placed their bowls and placed food into each of them and had seconds if anyone was still hungry. Greninja and Lucario ate with gusto but Salamence just plain stuffed his face into the food and ate like there was no tomorrow. Pikachu was hesitant at first but after he tried some he couldn't stop and could give Salamence a run for his money in the no-manners eating style.

 _"This food is heavenly!"_ Pikachu said, _"If staying with you means getting stronger, good food and a warm home then this is going to be awesome!"_

 _"Always remember to eat as much as you can, when you can kid,"_ Salamence said while eating, " _You never know when the call for battle will arrive"._

 _"Don't go overboard"_ Lucario said while eating, " _Maintain some form of decency while eating"_

 _"Still can't blame you for eating like that"_ Greninja said, _"Ash's food is made from berries and spices and fresh ingredients and his mom was a restaurant owner so he cooks really good and it's quite healthy"_

"Aw come on, it's not that great" he said while chucking and rubbing the back of his head and eating his meal.

 _"Speaking of battle"_ Salamence said, " _How long until we get a real one? That squirtle was so hard to beat without hurting him too much. I had to dial down a lot"._

"It's unlikely to find powerful trainers on our first day Salamence" Ash said, "But so far the only challenges will be the gym leaders and I'm not too sure they're that good in Kanto because I remember reading that there is an imbalance in strength from Pewter being claimed to be the weakest while Viridian is the strongest to the point where the leader refuses to battle trainers unless they have 7 badges"

 _"So we will be sweeping battles for a while and it will get stronger as we continue our journey"_ Lucario said, being the most analytical of Ash's pokémon.

"I think they keep it like this for Trainers to get stronger gradually and not hit with a difficult challenge from the get-go and besides this can help train any pokémon we catch in Kanto. Pikachu is already at a high level for a starter so he can catch up to you guys but any other pokémon may need this" Ash said.

 _"Well not really"_ Greninja said while finishing his meal, _"You could just stick them into your insane training regimen and they would get stronger in no time. I bet Pikachu can reach closer to our level by the time we finish this league challenge."_

 _"Good idea. I'm sure the kid can handle it"_ Salamence said as he scarfed down the last bite.

 _"I don't think that's a great idea"_ Lucario said and everyone turned to him, _"Pikachu can do the training but there's a small problem that were not in the lab where if we get hurt we can get healed. We're in the middle of a forest so that kind of training should be near towns or cities where there is a pokémon centre to help Pikachu if he gets hurt"._

"Good thinking Lucario" Ash said, "Todays exercise for Pikachu was good though and he is already above the level I expected a starter to be so there is actually not much need for that as I have faith in Pikachu's strength" and Pikachu looked in pride that he could one day match Ash's pokémon.

"Ok guys let's get some sleep" Ash said as he finished his meals and started to pack up the cooking materials and their bowls and got out his tent and sleeping bag and was going to return Salamence and Lucario.

 _"Let's stay outside Ash. The weather is nice and cool and the stars can be seen. I want to sleep on the grass"_ Salamence said and Lucario nodded and Ash put back his pokéballs.

Ash leaned onto Salamence's stomach who was sleeping sideways and used it as a pillow and covered himself with the sleeping bag. Salamence was alright with Ash using him as a pillow and he got comfortable. Pikachu slept on Ash's stomach and Greninja and Lucario leaned against Salamence's back. Pikachu asked how they met Ash and they each told their stories of how Ash became their trainer. Pikachu was shocked that a human would go so far for Pokémon, even jumping off a cliff! As they were talking they got more tired and bid each other good night.

Pikachu thought as he slept, _"This human is different. Thanks Arceus for giving me an awesome trainer"._

* * *

As dawn came by the group of pokémon and Ash woke up and got off Salamence and stretched a bit to wake up.

 _"Man that felt good"_ Salamence said as he stretched his wings and hind legs and the others agreed. After some light exercise in the morning and breakfast Ash finished packing up and was about to travel.

"Wait, I almost forgot to rotate you guys. I bet the others are starting to get cranky" Ash said and got out his pokédex.

 _"I want to stay a bit longer. I'm still not as good as I want to be in the air"_ Salamence said.

Lucario said, _"I will rotate with someone else. I will continue practicing my physical abilities and then moves after I reach your expectations, Ash"_ and Ash nodded and returned Lucario.

"So who should we bring here?" Ash asked Salamence and Greninja.

 _"Wait what about Greninja, isn't he rotating as well?"_ Pikachu asked.

 _"Nah, Ash and Greninja are nigh inseparable kid. They grew up together as kids and became brothers, those two wouldn't separate if the world was ending"_ Salamence said and both of them rubbed the back of their head in the exact same way while grinning and Pikachu saw that if they weren't different species then they would be brothers.

 _"Well I vote to bring Hydreigon"_ Greninja said, _"I miss a good battle with him, and he's probably going stir-crazy from not being with you for so long"._

"Two pseudo-legendaries and my strongest pokémon?" Ash said, "Well we'll at least be prepared for anything" and swapped Lucario's pokéball with Hydreigon.

 _"Who's Hydreigon?"_ Pikachu asked but no one needed to answer as Ash opened the pokéball to see a three headed scary dragon pokémon come out.

 _"Finally!"_ he said, _"What took so long Ash? I was bored as heck back home!"_

 _"Holy Arceus!"_ Pikachu exclaimed and looked at Ash, _"How many dragons do you keep!"_

 _"Who's the yellow guy?"_ Hydreigon asked the rest of them.

"Hydreigon, this is Pikachu my starter. Pikachu meet Hydreigon, he's one of my most trusted friends" Ash said and introduced the two of them.

 _"Sup?"_ Hydreigon said, " _You look alright, I can tell you got guts in you yellow kid"_

 _"Thanks"_ Pikachu replied.

"All right lets move" Ash said and was going to return them but Hydreigon said, _"Aww cmon I want to travel outside a bit!"_ and Salamence nodded in agreement.

"But you have to remember that poachers could try to steal you if they see you, Hydreigon" Ash reasoned but then softened up, "Well ok since were in the middle of Route 1 that's not likely but when we get to Viridian city you and Salamence are going back. Deal?"

Hydriegon and Salamence nodded and the 5 of them continued to walk to Viridian City.

* * *

"So how's every one we know been doing Hydreigon" Ash asked and Salamence and Greninja looked at him.

"Well, I've been fine. It's nice to train but boring when no one is there. Gardevoir, Gallade, Rhyperior and Glaceon have been working hard but they're still lonely without you, Ash. Your mom was really sad but the other's try to comfort her and she was better when I left and came here. The professor was a little sad and so were the other researchers but they're holding up fine. Serena misses you a lot and has a calendar where she counts the days until she's ten and can come with you. She carries it everywhere but still trains with her pokémon. A lot changed but they will be fine," Hydreigon replied back.

"Serena..." he whispered sadly as he thought about her.

 _"Who's Serena?"_ Pikachu asked.

"She's my closest friend who I've known for the longest out of all my friends" Ash said to Pikachu.

 _"A little more than that Ash"_ Hydreigon said with a slight giggle.

"Ok so maybe I like her more than a friend" Ash said back to the giggling dragon and opened his holo-caster homepage where there was a picture of him and Serena. He looked at it for a bit and then put it back.

He sighed and said, "How do I tell her?"

 _"Beats me"_ Pikachu said.

 _"Just tell her that you like her and you're done"_ Salamence said, _"I really don't get what the big deal is"._

"Salamence when you find a girl, you'll get how hard it is to say that" Ash said while sighing again.

 _"Well you can tell her privately where it's just the two of you when she becomes ten and travels with us"_ Greninja said, _"It's probably going to be easier if it's just the two of you, rather than a crowd back home"._

"Let's focus on the league then focus on women" Ash said and they continued walking and the others agreed. The sky started to darken and a few raindrops were falling.

"Crud, it's going to rain heavily. We should move quickly" Ash said as he looked up and started to increase his pace. The dragons soared through the skies faster and Greninja leaped from tree to tree and Pikachu hung onto Ash's shoulder.

* * *

Ash's prediction was right. They were quickly running through the forest and the storm started to pick up. Salamence and Hydreigon were flying in low as they could get hit by lightning.

"Man this storm keeps getting worse" Ash said as they ran, "I think we're getting closer to Viridian city guys so just hang on a bit longer".

Then a scream for help could be heard from a river to Ash's right side.

 _"What was that?"_ Pikachu asked worriedly.

"Let's go help" Ash said and did a 90 degrees turn and ran towards to the person who called for help.

* * *

Misty was not having a great day. She was just fishing in a large lake but didn't notice the signboard that said "Warning! This is Gyarados Lake. Do NOT fish here, unless you are well prepared to fight them".

She only saw the sign after it started raining and was looking for something to cover her head and left the fishing rod there at the lake. She then saw the sign and paled and was going to get the rod and run for it when a roar was heard.

"GYAAOH!" A Gyarados roared and 3 more rose with it. Misty immediately got scared as she didn't have her regular pokémon to fight these guys as they were at the gym and the ones she had can't fight a Gyarados so screamed for help as they looked at her angrily.

Gyarados prepared to launch a **Hydro Pump** but then a shout could be heard, **"Water Shuriken"** and shuriken made of water hit Gyarados and stopped the attack. The four Gyarados looked at where the attack came from and saw the five of them approach the lake.

 _"All right, a good fight!"_ Salamence said, _"And there's one for each of us too!"_

 _"Wait what! How am I supposed to beat a Gyarados!"_ Pikachu exclaimed in shock.

 _"Have faith in Ash's calls. He would never let you fight if you had no chance of winning so trust his plans, no matter how crazy they are,"_ Hydreigon said and got into a battle stance.

"All right guys. The storm is affecting the reception so I can't call for back-up so we have to make do with what we got so let's cut loose!" Ash said and the four of them got into a battle stance while Ash stood in front of them.

"Are you nuts! Run, you and your pokémon will get hurt!" Misty said in anger that this kid who looked like a new trainer was going to take on 4 Gyarados at the same time.

"I think we'll be fine. Now Gyarados, lets begin!" he said.

* * *

Salamence vs Gyarados #1

 _"All right pal"_ Salamence roared, _"If you want to hurt my friends then we have a problem"_ and the Gyarados roared back.

"Salamence use **dragon pulse** at him" Ash said and Salamence shot a powerful draconic beam at Gyarados and hit it square in the face.

Gyarados only got more enraged and shot an **ice beam** and Salamence was too close to dodge.

"Shield yourself with **Steel wing** " Ash said and Salamence's wings turned silver and they covered his face. The ice beam froze his wings solid and Salamence had trouble staying airborne.

"Now use **Heat wave** " Ash said and heat coursed through the steel wings which is an excellent thermal conductor and melted the ice and some of it went to Gyarados but did little damage.

"Lets speed this up with **Tailwind** and use it to go into an **Aerial ace** " Ash said and a powerful wind came from behind Salamence and he spread his wings wide and his body was covered in a white light as he speed towards Gyarados and hit him dead on. With the extra speed from **Tailwind** Salamence did massive damage to Gyarados.

"Keep up the pressure and use **T** **hunder fang** at full power" Ash said and Salamence roared and bit Gyarados with sparking fangs. Gyarados roared in pain and as Salamence let go after running out of electricity.

Gyarados was still standing but visibly tired and went into a **Thrash** attack.

"Oh no! He's using **thrash** and is going to attack everyone with no control" Ash exclaimed in worry, "Slow him with **scary face** and then wrap this up with **Dragon Tail** but be careful in getting close"

Salamence used **Scary Face** and Gyarados saw it and was visibly frightened and started to attack more at random in fear but slowed down and didn't get close to anyone else to attack them. Salamence took a few hits from Gyarados thrashing in fear but nailed him with **Dragon Tail** and then Gyarados fainted.

 _"Oh yeah!"_ Salamence exclaimed, _"You put up a good fight but better luck next time. Still isn't a good long fight to get the blood pumping"_

* * *

Hydreigon vs Gyarados #2

 _"All right, Gyarados. Let's dance"_ Hydreigon said and the Gyarados roared back at him.

"Lets begin with **Tri-attack** " Ash said and Hydreigon's heads glowed yellow, white and red and launched a beam attack of fire, ice and electricity in a triangle at Gyarados.

Gyarados felt that attack hurt and roared back at Hydreigon and sent a **Dragon pulse** at Hydreigon.

"Spin in all directions and use **Dragon Breath** from all heads" Ash said and all three heads opened and released a Dragon Breath. The attack condensed into a sphere that formed around Hydreigon and blocked most of the **dragon pulse**.

"Now maintain that and use **Dragon Rush** " Ash said and energy flowed around Hydreigon as he soared upwards and the energy condensed around him to form a large dragon shape and the **Dragon breath** 's draconic energy fed into the **Dragon rush** and increased its strength. He hit Gyarados dead on and Gyarados roared in pain.

"Main head use **thunder fang** , secondary heads use **fire fang** and **ice fang** " and all three of Hydreigon's heads opened and bit on Gyarados who thrashed in pain of the three attacks.

Gyarados launched **Blizzard** at random directions.

Ash yelled, "Let go and get away quickly in a random zig-zag pattern" and Hydreigon let go and soared away from Gyarados and the blizzard attack missed Hydreigon with his erratic flying pattern but the blizzard was about to hit but then.

"Surround yourself with **Rock Tomb** " and Hydreigon did just that and blocked off most of the blizzard but was still hit and yelled in pain. Ash mentally thanked Rhyperior for teaching Hydreigon and all the TMs Sycamore had at the lab from being a researcher.

"No more Nr. Nice-guy" Ash said, "Use **Head Smash**!" and Hydreigon roared and shot towards Gyarados and endured the **blizzard** and nailed him with a **head smash** and Gyarados was knocked out.

Hydreigon looked slightly winded but still rearing to go and was happy to had a battle with Ash again.

* * *

Greninja vs Gyarados #3

 _"If it is a battle you want"_ Greninja said and mentally got ready, _"So be it!"_ and Gyarados roared back at him.

 **"Shadow sneak"** Ash said and Greninja's shadow stretched out to Gyarados and got behind him and nailed him with a punch from behind. As Gyarados took the hit and turned around in confusion Ash was already calling another move, " **Double night slash** " and a purple sword formed at both of Greninja's arms and in a feat of swordsmanship vanished and appeared in front of Gyarados's back.

A second passed and cuts appeared all over Gyarados and he writhed in pain. Gyarados was enraged and was going to fire a **hydro pump** at Greninja but he jumped high and by the time Gyarados turned around he vanished.

 _"WHERE ARE YOU!"_ he roared, _"SHOW YOURSELF!"_

" **Water shuriken** " Ash said and Greninja who was in the air shot multiple shuriken at Gyarados in the face who roared in pain. As gravity worked on Greninja he was speeding onto Gyarados's body and Gyarados had his eyes closed from being hit by shuriken in his face.

 **"Double power-up punch"** and both of Greninja's fists glowed with red-yellow energy as he struck Gyarados. It was not very effective but raised Greninja's attack by two levels. Greninja used the energy released from the attack to jump and spin back to Ash.

Gyarados was looking angrier than ever and loaded a **Hyper Beam** and aimed at Greninja.

 **"Protect"** and green energy surrounded Greninja and stopped the attack and Gyarados needed to rest after launching that attack.

" **Ice beam** the water around him to stop him swimming and **night slash** him" Ash said and Greninja quickly froze the water surrounding Gyarados and inflicted some damage but he mostly had no way to dodge the incoming attack. Greninja materialised the purple sword again and slashed Gyarados multiple times again.

Gyarados was trying to endure but couldn't take the attacks anymore and fainted.

 _"You put up a good fight"_ Greninja said as he didn't look tired in the least.

* * *

Pikachu vs Gyarados #4

 _"Umm...you sure we can't talk about this"_ Pikachu asked nervously but Gyarados roared in anger and Pikachu gulped.

"Don't worry Pikachu, we will win. Have faith in your own strength and there is no opponent you can't beat" Ash encouraged Pikachu and gave him some strength.

"Pikachu use **thunder wave"** and Pikachu shot a low powered electric charge at Gyarados and Gyarados was paralysed.

Pikachu looked more confident and followed Ash's next attack. " **Agility** and use it to boost a **quick attack** at Gyarados".

Pikachu glowed in a white energy and vanished in the blink of an eye and rammed into Gyarados full in the face. Gyarados took some damage from this but not that much. Gyarados was going to fire a **hydro pump** but the paralysis kicked in and he couldn't move.

"Grab onto its face" Ash said and Pikachu thought he was crazy but remembered what Hydreigon said and did that.

"Keep firing **Thundershocks** and **Thunderbolts** at Gyarados in point-blank range" he said and Pikachu grinned with sparks at his cheeks and let loose a massive electric discharge on Gyarados. Gyarados is a dual water and flying type so those attacks hurt a lot!

Gyarados roared in pain and shook his face from side to side to get Pikachu off and eventually managed to do so.

Gyarados got over the paralysis effect and fired a Hydro Pump at Pikachu.

"Counter with a **thundershock** " and Pikachu shot a small electric beam at Gyarados and the electricity coursed through the water and his Gyarados but Pikachu was running low on electricity and Gyarados overpowered Pikachu and nailed him.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed and mentally berated himself for using so much electricity in Pikachu's attacks and now he was running low on it.

Gyarados smirked and was going to launch another **Hydro Pump** but paralysis kicked in again.

"Pikachu, are you still ok?" Ash asked worriedly and Pikachu got up and gave a weak nod. Misty yelled at him to call back his Pokémon as they don't stand a chance against Gyarados. Ash ignored her and was running through plans in his head. _"Pikachu is low on power so I can't fire electric attacks, the quick attack agility combo might work but Pikachu would be in Gyarados's firing range and he's too tired to go fast enough to do some damage. Pikachu doesn't have iron tail yet so I can't nail Gyarados with that. Crud, I can't think of anything..."_

Then a flash of lightning and a loud clap of thunder could be seen and heard and that was all Ash needed to get an idea.

"Pikachu can you fire one small electric attack? It doesn't need to be big, it needs to be small" Ash asked and Pikachu nodded in confusion at why he needs to launch a small attack.

"Fire a small **Thundershock** straight upwards to the clouds from your tail and brace yourself to get hit by lightning" Ash said and Pikachu mustered all the remaining electricity and shot it upwards.

As the electricity flowed from Pikachu, lightning came down from the clouds and connected to the electricity Pikachu was putting out and Pikachu was struck by lightning. Pikachu was feeling his electricity sacs fill up rapidly.

"Before you overload launch all the electricity as a **thunderbolt** at Gyarados now!" Ash said and Pikachu sent a large and powerful bolt of lightning at Gyarados and he was shocked and fried completely and fainted. Sparks of electricity were flying everywhere and one of them fried a bicycle and a "MY BIKE!" could be heard from Misty and the other pokémon looked in shock at Pikachu. Pikachu finished the attack when he had no more electricity.

Pikachu was tired and asked weakly _"What happened?"._

Ash explained back, "It's science. When Lightning hits the ground it's usually from the bolt of negative charge of electricity that meets a stream of positive charge from the ground. As the two meet the electricity flows from that bolt into one point on the ground. The Pokédex said you can get hit by lightning at the tail and the charge of your lightning changes when low so I used that to direct a lightning bolt at you. Even with your Lightning Rod ability that is really dangerous so I had you get rid of all the excess electricity before you could get hurt." _ **(A/N I want to thank the author of symbiosis who gave me the inspiration for this technique as I read his awesome fanfic but I changed it a bit and made it more scientific (at least I think it's right) so it's not complete copying, which I don't like)**_

 _"I just shot a lightning bolt at a Gyarados and won the fight"_ he said with pride, _"That was an awesome battle, thanks for believing in me Ash"_

* * *

"All right you Gyarados" Ash said and the Gyarados got up weakly, "You guys were awesome opponents and thanks for the battle, if you attack again then we will fight. Please just go back to the lake and rest"

The Gyarados were surprised that this kid didn't just try to catch them like every other trainer that came here and decided to leave and also thanked Ash for a good battle and left the team.

"All right is everyone ok?" Ash asked.

 _"I'm fine"_ Greninja replied.

 _"Lets go again!"_ Salamence roared.

 _"I'm alright"_ Hydreigon said.

 _"Phew. I'm really tired"_ Pikachu said, _"Let's never do that again"._

 _"Don't be like that, you got some spirit to beat an angry Gyarados at your age kid"_ Salamence said, _"Your something else, Pikachu"._

"Are you alright ma'am?" Ash asked to Misty but she just picked up the charred remains of her bike and looked at him angrily.

"YOUR PIKACHU ROASTED MY BIKE!" Misty yelled at him and the others winced at the volume.

"Umm, I'll take that as a "thank you for saving me from 4 angry Gyarados at the same time". That was an accident anyway, Pikachu was putting out massive amounts of electricity with no control so some of the sparks went for the metal in your bike," Ash replied back annoyed.

Misty calmed down a bit after remembering that Ash saved her from the Gyarados, "You still have to pay me back for it though, my name is Misty not ma'am" she said back.

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum from Vaniville town in the Kalos region, these are my pokémon. Greninja, Salamence, Hydreigon and Pikachu" Ash said calmly and pointed to his team.

"Kalos region?" Misty asked, "Never heard of it. And I never seen any of those pokémon, except Pikachu".

Ash replied, "Not surprising, its at least 10 hours by flight from Kalos to Kanto so the two places are thousands of kilometres apart and Greninja is the final evolution of a water type starter in Kalos, Salamence and Hydreigon are pseudo-legendaries and dragon types and I got Pikachu when I arrived in Kanto. But for now I think we should go, the storm is about to stop for a short while and Viridian city is not too far away".

Ash started to walk with his pokémon and returned Salamence and Hydreigon while Greninja didn't get any injuries so he stayed outside. Misty got up and followed him.

"Wait you look like a new trainer, how in Arceus's name do you have 2 pseudo-legendaries and a final evolution pokémon," Misty asked confused.

"Oh them, I grew up mostly in Professor Sycamore's lab" Ash said but Misty didn't know who Sycamore was, "Professor Sycamore is Kalos's equivalent to Professor Oak in Kanto. I made friends with these pokémon while they were at his lab when he was studying them and they wanted to come with me on my journey, that I just started yesterday."

Misty said, "Talk about lucky, you have powerhouses on your first day but I bet you can't use them".

Ash sighed as that was what everyone said when he raised his pokémon, "I grew up with these pokémon before they evolved and raised trained them until they evolved. I couldn't catch them because back then I was a kid but after I turned 10 I caught them. I battled with them for 4 years so I think I know how to battle with them. Didn't you see me battle 4 gyarados with these guys.".

They continued walking and Misty kept on bugging Ash and Greninja could see that. Pikachu was out like a light and sleeping in Ash's arms. Greninja looked up and saw the storm was clearing and saw something surprising.

 _"Ash, look up!"_ Greninja said and pointed to the sky.

The storm had ended and Ash could see the rainbow again but now he could see what was at the head of the rainbow clearly, a golden bird with rainbow feathers and golden tail feathers, which left behind a trail of a rainbow. A feather from that pokémon fell out of the sky and Ash caught it before it hit the ground.

Ash pointed his pokédex upwards and it whirred to life.

 **Ho-oh. The rainbow pokémon. Class: Legendary. It will reveal itself before a pure-hearted trainer by shining its bright, rainbow-coloured wings. A rainbow is said to form behind it when it flies. This pokémon has not been sighted for centuries and this is the first known sighting of it in recent years. A person who sees Ho-oh will gain eternal happiness, according to legends.**

"Woah" Ash said and that summed up everyone's thoughts, _"Eternal happiness, well how about that. Guess Serena and I get a lot of happiness for seeing him multiple times!"_

"Wh-what?" Misty said in shock, "A legendary pokémon!"

"Go figure, guess I'm pure-hearted" Ash said with a smile and put the feather in his bag, "Whatever" he said and kept walking and Greninja followed.

Misty still stood there for a few moments before she realised Ash was ahead of her, "HEY, WAIT UP!" she yelled.

* * *

As the were walking a loud siren noise could be heard and the loud noise of a motorbike came up and Officer Jenny approached the group.

"Halt. Who are you kids?" she said sternly and Ash wondered if all Jennies in Kanto were this mean.

"My name is Ash Ketchum from Vaniville town and this is Pikachu and Greninja. We're heading to the pokémon centre for Pikachu" Ash said calmly and Misty also introduced herself.

"I want to see some ID from you kids before I let you pass" she said and Ash pulled out his pokédex.

 **"This Pokédex belongs to Ash Ketchum of Vanivllle town, Kalos. If lost I cannot be replaced"** the machine said in a robotic voice and Misty pulled out her ID card.

"Ok sorry for the hold-up we had reports of pokémon thieves present in Viridian city so I have to check everyone as they come in" she said, "And you looked suspicious with a sleeping Pikachu and a...Greninja? Never seen that pokémon before so I got suspicious. I would offer a lift but there's too many of you and I need to get back on duty"

"That's perfectly fine and thank you officer" Ash said and Jenny stated up her bike and raced away in a wild manner.

"Do they just give out driver licences to anyone in Kanto?" Ash asked to Misty, "I remember Professor Oak driving his car and barely kept it steady, the Officer Jennies here seem to ride motorcycles like wild bikers and it's a miracle she didn't hit anything and I saw a kid about my age called Gary Oak drive a car and he's only 10!"

"Umm...I don't think every driver in Kanto is like that Ash. And for that last part, I think that's legal as long as he has deep pockets" Misty explained.

* * *

As the group reached the pokémon center in Viridian city it was night time already. The group went into the Pokémon centre to see the familiar face of Nurse Joy and Ash ran up to her.

"Nurse Joy. My Pikachu is exhausted when we had to protect Misty from a Gyarados attack. We won but Pikachu needs rest and a recharge and some medical care" Ash explained as he gave Pikachu into her hands.

"Oh my," Nurse Joy said as she looked at Pikachu, "Chansey, please take Pikachu to the Electric pokémon room and I will follow"

"Also here are my pokémon. They fought 2 Gyarados but they aren't hurt that badly" Ash said as he gave Nurse Joy Salamence and Hydreigon's pokéballs and then turned to his partner, "Greninja, go with Nurse Joy so she can give you a check-up".

Greninja nodded and Nurse Joy took Ash's pokémon and told him to wait in the lobby.

Ash nodded and fell onto the sofa.

"Phew, it's been a long day. Misty, I'm going to call my friends and family in Kalos so I'll be in the next room. Could you please wait here for Nurse Joy?" Ash asked and Misty nodded as she plopped down into the next sofa looking tired at everything that happened.

* * *

Ash went into the videophone booth and used that instead of his holo-caster as the cost for calls from Kanto to Kalos is sky high but free in a pokémon centre.

Ash first dialled his mom and the picture of Ash's mom came up on the monitor.

"Hey mom, I reached Viridian city" Ash said as the picture of Delia came on the monitor.

"Ash, are you alright?" Delia said, "Wait Viridian city! Wow it took your father much longer to reach Viridian city!"

"Yeah well I made it and I'm ok" Ash said, "I got a Pikachu as a starter and yes I'm ok. There was a big storm and we got caught in it"

"Good now. ASH WHY DID YOU DO SOMETHING SO RECKLESS!" Delia yelled at him and Ash was nearly deafened and fell backwards, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT BUT I KNOW YOU DID SOMETHING RECKLESS SO DON'T DENY IT!"

 _"How does she do that? Serena and mom always know when I do something reckless"_ Ash thought and the explained how he fought 4 Gyarados to save a random person but Delia exploded when she heard 4 Gyarados and it took a bit of calming down to get her back to normal. After she cooled off, Ash went on to describe the rest of his first days as a trainer and Delia was happy for him.

"I'm proud of you honey but don't do something so reckless again!" Delia said strictly but she knew Ash wouldn't listen.

"Ok mom, love you. Bye" Ash said and cut the call.

"All right now Professor Sycamore's lab" Ash said as he dialled in new numbers and a picture of Serena came up on screen.

"ASH WHY DID YOU BATTLE 4 GYARADOS!" Serena yelled at him and Ash fell back a second time.

"U-um Se-Serena, I-I'm sorry?" he stuttered and said the last part hopefully.

"You just started and you nearly died! How do you think I felt when I just heard about what happened from your mom!" Serena said with tears forming in her eyes and Ash looked guilty.

"Serena, I'm very sorry but I'm alright so please don't worry. I have my trusted pokémon partners so I will be ok no matter what!" Ash said and tried to console her.

"Ok but stay safe. By the way, who did you rescue?" Serena said while cheering up.

"A girl named Misty" Ash said without thinking and Serena went back to angry mode.

"A girl..." she said and Ash realised he was back in hot water again.

"No. Not like that. I don't even know her!" he said quickly and Serena calmed down but still maintained her sharp gaze, "Anyway can you call professor Sycamore over here".

Serena nodded and called for the professor who came to the videophone in 5 minutes.

"Ash, it's great to see you. Are you alright from battling 4 gyarados?" Sycamore asked.

"Yes professor, I'm fine but I have something important to show" he said seriously and uploaded his Pokédex entries into the videophone and Sycamore and Serena eyes turned into dinner plates when they saw Ho-oh.

"YOU SAW A HO-OH!" Sycamore exclaimed and then Ash got out the feather from Ho-oh.

"Ash that is a rainbow feather. They are extremely valuable so I think you know that you must keep this secret. Am I understood?" he said seriously and Ash nodded.

"Wow Ash does that mean we get eternal happiness?" Serena said as she read the pokédex entries.

"I don't know but I guess we'll find out as we live life" Ash said with a chuckle. Sycamore got up and told Serena that they have work to do.

"Anyway, Ash be a bit more careful and take care now. Bye!" Sycamore said and the call disconnected.

* * *

Ash put down the receiver on the videophone and went back to the lobby of the Pokémon centre.

"Ash, Nurse Joy has your Pokémon healed up" Misty said as she saw Ash coming back from the calling room. Ash thanked her and went to Nurse Joy.

"Your pokémon are fine. Pikachu is recharged and healed though you shouldn't have let him battle a Gyarados because he was exhausted when I healed him. The other three are slightly winded but some rest healed them back fully" Nurse Joy said as she gave Ash 2 pokéballs and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder while Greninja came out of the room and walked to his side.

Ash thanked Nurse Joy again and asked for a room and she gave him a key for room number 42 and Ash left to get some sleep along with his Greninja and Pikachu.

At around 11PM a large explosion was heard and a smoke bomb went off in the lobby. Ash heard the noise and leapt to action and so did Greninja and Pikachu. They both rushed down to the lobby to see two people dressed in white and a pokémon.

"What's going on? Who are these guys?" Ash asked Nurse Joy.

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people's within our nation"

"To denounce the evils' of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie" "James"

"Team rocket, blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now and or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, that's right"

"We're Team Rocket and we're here to steal the pokémon in this centre" Jessie said while smirking.

"All the pokémon here are injured and some are in critical condition. Taking them would hurt them and why would you want hurt pokémon in the first place?" Joy said in anger at these thieves.

"Doesn't matter there have to be some valuable pokémon here, like that blue thing" James said while pointing to Greninja.

"I never seen a pokémon like that before, if we give it to the boss we'll be rich!" Meowth said in glee and Ash wondered how a Meowth could talk but that didn't matter now.

"All right boy, hand over that blue pokémon" Jessie said.

"This is Greninja, a pokémon from the Kalos region and I think no one is going to give up anything to you morons today or any day" Ash said in anger at the thieves. Pokémon thieves once tried to rob Sycamore's lab and were dressed in red suits and had red hair but Ash and his pokémon drove them back and caught them and had them arrested.

"Well then, let's do this the hard way" James said and the duo got out pokéballs.

"Koffing, go!" "Ekans, get out here" they said and a bloated purple pokémon and a purple snake pokémon materialised out of the pokéballs.

"Greninja, we can handle these idiots easily. Get ready" Ash said and Greninja got into his battle stance.

* * *

"Koffing, use **Tackle** " "Ekans, use **Wrap** " James and Jessie said and Koffing headed towards Greninja to hit him and Ekans moved towards him to wrap around him.

"Greninja use **Extrasensory** to wrap Ekans on Koffing" and Greninja's eyes glowed pink and Ekans was moved by a psychic force and tossed at Koffing and wrapped around him.

"Ekans get off Koffing and wrap around Greninja!" "Koffing get that snake off of you!" both James and Jessie exclaimed.

" **Water** **shuriken** , multiple shots" and Greninja materialised shuriken from water and successively shot them at the two who were wrapped up together and the continuous hits caused a lot of damage to the two. Eventually the two fell apart from each other.

"Ekans, use **Poison** **Sting** " "Koffing, use **sludge** " and Ekans shot several purple needles at Greninja and Koffing shot black sludge at Greninja's face.

" **Double** **team** " and Greninja disappeared and multipled into 10 different copies.

"Ack, which is the real one" Jessie said in exclamation.

"I dunno Jessie" James said back at her.

" **Night** **slash** " and Greninja materialised a Purple sword and slashed at the two of them multiple times and they both fainted.

"Well that was easy" Ash said calmly as he watched the two of them grow flustered and angry that they got beaten by a kid.

* * *

"How did a kid beat Team Rocket" Jessie said, "Meowth, your a pokémon! Go out and fight!" and threw Meowth at Greninja.

Meowth said "Taste my **Fury** **Swipes** " and his claws sharpened.

"Greninja use **pound** to knock him out" Ash said while sighing at the stupidity of Meowth and Greninja vanished and appeared behind Meowth with his hand glowing and hit him on the head and knocked him out.

"Now Pikachu use **Thunder** **wave** on these clowns" Ash said and Pikachu's cheeks sparked to life and sent out a low pulse of electricity at Jessie, James, Meowth and their pokémon and paralysed them and thankfully they stopped taking.

"Greninja use **ice** **beam** to encase them in an ice prison until Officer Jenny gets here" Ash said and Greninja circled around the idiots and used **Ice Beam** to construct a dome around them and encasing them in ice.

"And that takes care of that problem" Ash said while putting his hands in his pockets and turned around to see a flabbergasted Nurse Joy and the rest of the trainers there including Misty who had a pokéball and looked ready to fight. "What?" he asked.

"You just took down Team rocket without trying!" Misty yelled in shock. _"How can a new trainer be this good!"_

"I assume Team Rocket is something significant here because I'm from Kalos so I've never heard of them" Ash said to the group of people but then a siren could be heard and a loud screech from a motorcycle stopping was heard before the doors of the centre burst open.

"Everyone freeze. Where are the thieves?" Officer Jenny said as the marched into the pokémon centre with a Growlithe following her, ready to battle.

Nurse Joy pointed to the band of idiots paralysed and trapped in ice, "Oh, who did this?" Jenny asked.

"Um I did Officer and can someone please explain what a Team Rocket is? I'm not from Kanto!" Ash said to the rest of them.

Officer Jenny looked shocked that a 10 year old defeated Team Rocket agents and thought they must be low on the ladder to get caught so easily, "Well team rocket is a criminal organisation in Kanto that steal pokémon from other people. They are involved in a lot of crimes like poaching, illegally selling pokémon to anyone who would pay and other criminal activities".

Ash was shocked that Kanto had criminals running around like this and decided to stop every one of these people he meets as they are up to no good.

"Well either way, thank you for your assistance in capturing these criminals" Officer Jenny said with a smile and salute.

"You're welcome officer" Ash said back to her with a smile.

"Growlithe use Ember to thaw out these criminals and let's arrest them" Jenny said and Growlithe let out a mouthful of embers at the ice and it melted. Officer Jenny put handcuffs on Jessie and James and confiscated their pokéballs and frog-marched the two and their pokémon out of the centre.

"Thank you Ash, without your help those theives may have stolen everyone's pokémon" Nurse Joy said and everyone burst into applause, even Misty.

"Umm..thanks" Ash said while blushing and Greninja looked proud of himself and so did Pikachu.

"Well now that this is over. I'm going back to bed" Ash said and the crowd started to disperse and he left the lobby and went back to his room and plopped onto his bed and fell asleep with his pokémon.

* * *

Ash woke up early in the morning and so did his pokémon and Ash brushed his teeth, took a shower and changed clothes while Pikachu and Greninja were doing some stretches. As Ash was finished he clipped on his pokéball belt and got out Salamence and Hydreigon's pokéballs.

"Salamence, Hydreigon come on out!" Ash said and opened the two pokéballs and his two dragons popped out with a roar, "Hey you guys, it's time to rotate. I'm sending you two back this time".

"Salamence I want you to work on speed. In our battle with Gyarados we should have been able to dodge that attack with your speed but it takes a bit of time to reach your max speed so work on acceleration by pushing your limits, if you can fit in some mid-air dodging skills that would be great." Ash said to Salamence who roared back, _"You got it!"_

"Hydreigon I want you to work on power. It was my mistake to split tasks between the heads, you three as a whole are greater than as individuals so I want you three to work on combining attacks. For example if all heads shoot a flamethrower I want you guys to try and combine it" Ash said and got out a piece of paper and a pencil from the desk next to the bed and wrote something on it, "Give this note to Serena and she will help you combine attacks, she is an amazing coordinator so she should know a few tricks" and Hydreigon took the note with one of the secondary heads mouth, _"Understood, Ash but is that the only thing on this love letter?"_ he asked slyly and Ash turned red and all the pokémon around him saw his face and laughed.

"S-shut up" Ash retorted with his face red and returned them back to their pokéballs and then used his pokédex to send Hydreigon and Salamence back to Sycamore's lab.

"Not one word out of you two" he said sharply to Pikachu and Greninja but his face was still slightly red so his words didn't have much effect and the two fell back to laughter.

* * *

Ash went downstairs to get some breakfast in the canteen and got some bacon and eggs and Pokémon food for Greninja and Pikachu and went to an empty table and started to eat breakfast.

As soon as he did that people all around him who heard about last nights events tried to either congratulate Ash or tried to ask him to trade Greninja and Ash said no to those but when they got pushy, Greninja loaded a **night slash** and that was a universal sign to back off or else and everyone took it and left Ash in peace.

Ash continued eating and then Misty came in with her breakfast and sat with Ash.

"So Mr. Hero, I see your fans have finally dispersed" she said while eating, "Umm...you said Greninja is a water type pokémon right. Can you tell me more about him?"

Ash was slightly confused at that request and was expecting a "PAY FOR MY BIKE" but pulled out his pokédex and scanned Greninja.

 **Greninja. The ninja pokémon and the evolved form of Frogadier. It appears and vanishes with a ninja's grace. It toys with it's enemies using swift movements, while slicing them with Shuriken made out of the sharpest condensed water that it creates and can split metal in two with them.**

While it was talking Greninja created a water shuriken and used it to slice through a metal can of pokémon food for seconds.

Misty was in awe at such an awesome water-type pokémon. "Woah, can you get one in Kanto!" she asked eagerly, "Greninja sounds amazing!".

Ash replied back, "Sorry but Greninja's are only found in Kalos". He continued, "It's also near impossible to catch a Greninja in the wild since they are ninjas in every sense of the word. I raised Greninja from when he was a Froakie and I was 6 back then and he was my first pokémon. We grew up together, battled together and got stronger together, he's like a brother to me so I won't ever trade him or any of my pokémon" and Greninja gave him a fist-bump and Ash returned it.

"Wow, the two of you sound amazing" she said in awe and Ash looked surprised and she suddenly blushed and corrected herself quickly, "I mean Greninja sounds amazing, your still a new trainer no matter how you say it so he's amazing not you".

Ash said "Whatever" and went back to eating his food.

"So what are you going to do now?" she asked Ash.

"I'm heading to Pewter city for my first Gym badge so I'm going through Viridian forest" he said and Misty immediately paled.

"Vi-Viridian F-Fo-Forest!" she stuttered, "You mean the forest with all the creepy bug types?"

"Well that is generally the most common type of pokémon there along with flying types. I think I should catch one of each, my only flying type is Salamence and I don't have any bug-types so this could be a good chance" he said without looking at Misty who looked as if a Giratina was going to eat her.

"Why would you want to catch Bug types!" she exclaimed, "They're scary and gross and creepy and..." She would have gone on but Ash cut her off.

"Well they can be all that but a pokémon is a pokémon" he said, "Besides they can't be more scary than training a Hydreigon. If that big lout got angry, catastrophe ensues. It took a while but Hydreigon doesn't go on a rampage if he gets angry so I think a bug type can't be as scary as that. Besides Bug types aren't creepy, there are plenty of fanatics for it, even a Gym leader back home uses Bug types!"

Misty still looked visibly freaked out at the thought of Bug types.

"Well what about you?" he asked, "What are you going to do?"

Misty realised that she had no thoughts on what to do next, her plan was to catch water types and be a water pokémon master but how to do that? As she was thinking Ash got up and placed his plates in the pile of used plates and also his cutlery in the used pile where Nurse Joy took it to be washed and he got his bag and Greninja and Pikachu finished their meals.

"Well I'm going" he said, "See ya Misty" and waved a hand lazily in goodbye and Greninja followed behind him and Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

"Wait just a minute, you owe me a new bike" she said as she rushed back to Ash, "Until you get me a new bike then I'm not leaving you!" and Ash then remembered his prediction earlier coming later than he expected.

"I told you, I'm new to Kanto. I don't know where to buy a bike" he said exasperatedly and left with Misty in tow.

* * *

As the party travelled through Viridian forest, Ash was visibly reaching his breaking point for his temper, Greninja was trying to not shoot shuriken at her and Pikachu had his ears closed. Why? Misty felt the need to scream every 10 seconds at a bug-type pokémon and that kept repelling wild pokémon and not helping him catch any. He also received Glaceon and Rhyperior, both wanted to walk with Ash after they heard the Dragons got to do it and Ash agreed but only in the forest.

"Ok, we've been walking for 4 hours so maybe now is a good time to stop" Ash finally said around 12PM and Misty collapsed onto the floor visibly tired. First they walk for hours in a bug infested forest which are terrifying enough and then Ash calls for 2 pokémon with his pokédex and releases a huge pokémon with a big drill on its face! Seriously what is wrong with this new trainer!

Rhyperior sat down and the area around him felt a slight tremor from his weight and Glaceon relaxed and also lied down. Greninja sat under a tree and Pikachu was helping Ash make lunch. Ash made some vegetable stew and pokémon food for his pokémon. "Here, eat up you guys" he said and put food in their bowls. Glaceon was the only one who ate with manners, well her and Gardevoir. Rhyperior stuffed himself like Salamence and so did Pikachu and Greninja ate with speed. Ash ate his own food and made Misty some as well and gave it to her and she thanked him for it.

 _"Well might as well eat something"_ she thought as she took the first bite and after, "Holy Arceus this is brilliant" she said out loud and devoured the food.

"My mom was a restaurant owner and she taught me how to cook. It took a lot of practice but I got good eventually" Ash said while he ate.

After they finished eating Ash spotted a Caterpie on the tree that Greninja was under and looked hungry.

Ash called to Caterpie, "Hello Caterpie, my name is Ash. If you wanted some food you should have just asked" and he pulled out a can of bug-type food he pre-prepared if he managed to catch one and put it on a plate under the tree. Caterpie saw Ash do this and crawled down the tree and took a bite from it. He was there for a while and watched Ash train a bit with his seriously powerful pokémon and hoped that this trainer wouldn't ignore him because he was weak and help him become a Butterfree.

" _Oh my Butterfrees this is amazing_ " Caterpie said, " _I know I'm not that strong but can you catch me please. I want to get stronger and also keep eating this food!_ " Caterpie asked with pleading eyes.

"Ok Caterpie, I don't care if you're not strong, strength comes with training. I only catch pokémon if they want to come with me and be my friend and yes you can have more food as we travel" Ash said and pulled out a pokéball and Caterpie pressed his head against the circle and was covered in a red light. The Pokéball shook once, twice then thrice and let out a ding, signifying a capture.

Ash smiled and turned back to the rest of them, "Look I caught a Caterpie". The pokémon looked happy with another travelling partner but Misty was aghast.

"YOU CAUGHT THAT BUG!" she yelled.

"Yeah, Caterpie had determination to become strong so I caught him. He's just a little shy but I know he can be an amazing pokémon" Ash said confidently, "Now come on out Caterpie" he said and opened Caterpie's pokéball.

Caterpie popped out of the ball and materialised in front of Ash.

 _"Thank you for catching me! I will do my best!"_ he said enthusiastically with steel in his eyes.

"That's good Caterpie, you'll need it to withstand the huge training we're going to do!" he said back to Caterpie who was more excited than ever.

"Wait did you just understand that pokémon" Misty said in confusion.

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you guys yet. I'm an Aura guardian in training and I can use Aura to talk to pokémon. There is a lot more to it but I still have a lot to learn" he said to Caterpie and Misty.

"Aura guardians? Aren't those just fairy tales?" Misty said.

To prove Ash's point he created a small **Aura Sphere** in his hand but it took a lot of concentration and focus and shot it at a tree and it made a large hole in the trunk.

"Phew. That was manifesting Aura and using it to attack but I'm still a rookie at this so I can't use it to its fullest extent" Ash said while panting and Greninja got him some water from his canteen in his bag and gave it to Ash to drink, which he did almost fully.

 _"WOW"_ Caterpie said with stars in his eyes, _"My trainer is an Aura Guardian! So does that mean we get to fight bad guys and protect peace like in the legends!"_

"I guess so Caterpie" Ash said while petting his head.

"Holy Arceus. Aura Guardians are real!" she said, "Any other bombshell secrets you want to drop?" she asked sarcastically.

"None that come to mind" Ash replied with a grin, "Now Caterpie, lets learn a bit more about you" and he pulled out his pokédex and scanned him.

 **Caterpie. The worm pokémon. For protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antennae on it's head to drive away enemies. It's feet have suction cups designed to stick to any surface. It tenaciously climbs trees to forage. Ability: Shield Dust and Hidden Ability: Run Away Note: Hidden ability has not been unlocked. Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Electroweb. No egg moves are available for this species of pokémon.**

"Caterpie, it is clear you have been training hard by yourself to get this strong. Bug Bite is usually not found in many Caterpie and Electroweb is nearly unheard of and would take a lot of training to accomplish. You have loads of potential so don't doubt yourself!" Ash said impressed at what the Pokédex said.

 _"Th-thanks but my **bug bite** isn't that good and I never heard of **Electroweb** "_ Caterpie said.

"Well when the Pokédex scans a pokémon it shows if the pokémon can use a move. That's the point, if you CAN use it. It doesn't mean you are able to but with training you can, now let's get to work!" Ash said Caterpie looked happy and determined.

For the next few hours the pokémon trained. Greninja was practicing battling while jumping from branch to branch. Pikachu was practicing thunderbolt to get used to his larger electricity pouches from the lightning bolt. The bolt nearly could have overloaded Pikachu but by good timing they managed to release all the electricity before that could happen but it forcibly increased Pikachu's electricity reserves so he has to practice on getting used to his new power and getting control over it and he also perfected Iron Tail. Rhyperior was working out by lifting trees and boulders and anything generally heavy and tossing them while Glaceon froze each of the tossed items with **Ice Beams** and tried to encase it in ice as quickly as possible.

Ash was working with his new Caterpie. Ash explained that battling isn't about strength, it's got so much more like strategy and Caterpie's natural abilities coupled with his moves make him a powerhouse. Ash had him practice using string shot but told him to fire multiple strings and spread it in a web pattern. When he managed to do that Ash called Pikachu over and tried to help him use electricity in his webs, first they had Pikachu gently send electric attacks at Caterpie and when he could feel the energy flowing he released it in the web. It took some practice but Caterpie could create **electrowebs** without Pikachu and looked very proud of himself and when Ash complimented him he came close to tears and resolved to keep working.

Ash was happy with Caterpie's enthusiasm and gave him a piece of wood that Rhyperior tossed and Glaceon missed with her ice attacks. He told Caterpie to prepare to use **bug bite** and Caterpie nodded. At his mouth small teeth formed and he was going to bite but Ash said to stop for a bit. Ash said that the reason the attacks are weak is that Caterpie doesn't use enough energy in them. If he did the fangs would be much larger. Caterpie nodded and tried again but put more energy in and bit on the wood and made a solid dent inside it. Caterpie was shocked as before he could only cut leaves with it but now he could cut into wood!

Ash was very impressed with Caterpie and picked up more debris from Rhyperior's uprooting spree and had Caterpie continuously launch Bug Bites into them and he could cut through wood with this attack, like it should be. Ash was not too surprised as he told Caterpie he had this strength all along and was never weak, he just needed a bit of help to bring it out and petted him again. Caterpie was in tears and crawled up Ash and sat on his shoulder for a while. Night soon fell as it was already late from training Caterpie but to get him to stop crying took a few minutes. Ash gave a quick check-up on Caterpie and he was just exhausted and needed rest. He headed back to the new clearing from Rhyperior's training and sat next to the frozen trees and started to get out his cooking gear and prepare dinner. The other pokémon were slightly tired but not too much and Ash finished making food and gave it to the pokémon and made food for himself and Misty, who was sitting in the centre of the clearing the whole time as Rhyperior scared off any bug-types or any pokémon that were near them.

After they finished Ash packed up the cooking supplies and returned his pokémon to their pokéballs and got out his sleeping bag and tent and so did Misty. He bid her goodnight and slept in his tent with Pikachu and Greninja inside as well.

* * *

As morning came Ash got up early as usual. Greninja would always wake up at the crack of dawn to train and Pikachu was an early morning type of guy. But Misty was another story.

"ASH KETCHUM ITS 5 AM IN THE MORNING!" she yelled, "WHY DID YOU WAKE UP SO EARLY!"

"What's the big deal?" he asked, "I always wake up early in the morning and so do my pokémon".

Misty was visibly frustrated with her new travelling partner but got up nonetheless. Ash did his morning stretches and so did his pokémon, Glaceon and Rhyperior wanted to stay one more day and Ash agreed to it and the gang ate breakfast prepared by Ash. Misty felt her rage at Ash leave from his cooking and Ash said they were going to do some training.

As soon as he let out Caterpie, a Pidgeotto who was circling the forest for breakfast spotted Caterpie and went down into a dive and stopped in front of Caterpie.

 _"Well, looks like breakfast is served"_ Pidgeotto said while looking at Caterpie.

 _"A-A-ASH!"_ Caterpie yelled out in fear, _"HELP!"_

Ash and Rhyperior who were close by heard that and came running to Caterpie.

"Caterpie, what's wrong?" Ash said and they both saw Pidgeotto and put two and two together.

 _"I'm giving you till the count of ten to back off or I'm letting loose a **hyper beam** at you, pal"_ Rhyperior said while glaring and Pidgeotto got a look at Rhyperior and started to sweat.

" _H-Hey, look I just wanted to battle that Caterpie. No need for that,_ " she said nervously.

"Ok then, as Caterpie's trainer I accept your battle, Pidgeotto" Ash said and Caterpie paled, "Caterpie, I have full faith in you, let's do this" and Caterpie steeled his resolve and glared at the bird, ready for battle. Pidgeotto thought they were crazy but she couldn't back down now.

* * *

Caterpie vs Pidgeotto

Pidgeotto decided to end it quickly and went in for a Quick Attack and was covered in white light and zoomed towards Caterpie.

"Stay right there and wait for my signal" Ash said and Caterpie was confused but did just that and Pidgeotto was confused but still went in. As she was getting closer, Ash called out his attack.

"Release your stench" Ash said and Caterpie released a foul stench from it's horn and Pidgeotto was too close to avoid it and after getting a whiff, hit the ground covering her nose.

 _"HOLY PIDGEOTS, THAT STINKS!"_ she yelled.

" **Electroweb** at her wings, Caterpie" and Caterpie shot a yellow string from his mouth and it spread into a spider web and hit Pidgeotto's left wing. She screamed in pain as electricity coursed through the wing.

" **String** **shot** and cocoon her" Ash called and Caterpie fired a lot of string shots at Pidgeotto and she was trapped in a cocoon.

"Now go in for a **bug** **bite** " Ash said and Caterpie charged at her with his fangs glowing.

 _"No way I'm losing"_ Pidgeotto said and she tried to peck to free her wings but it wasn't an attack so only some of the string got cut and used a powerful **gust** to blow away the string and Caterpie was blown back.

"You're good Pidgeotto" Ash said with a smirk while Pidgeotto was in the sky and keeping out of Caterpie's range.

Pidgeotto smiled and prepared a **gust** attack as getting close was dangerous but Ash saw that coming.

"Caterpie jump and use **string** **shot** to attach yourself to the branch right above you" Ash called and Caterpie aimed a string shot and hit the branch above him but couldn't move. He could only just hang there and Pidgeotto thought he was out of tricks and fired a **Gust**.

"Caterpie brace yourself and try to stay strong" Ash said and Caterpie was hit by gust but the gust caused Caterpie to be blown back but with his string he travelled in an arc with the tree branch as the centre and then Ash said "Release the string" and Caterpie released the string when he was approaching the vertical and Caterpie shot upwards in a curve and was heading towards Pidgeotto. She tried to move away but the electroweb took away some of her speed that she was so proud of and Caterpie managed to land on her back.

 _"What the?"_ Pidgeotto said in shock, _"Get off me!"_ she said and flew in circles and in a haphazard motion but Caterpie stuck onto Pidgeotto with his suction cups.

"Now use **Electroweb** and then finish it with **Bug** **bite** " Caterpie launched an electroweb at her back in point blank range and electricity coursed through Pidgeotto as she screamed in pain and then Caterpie's fangs elongated and he bit Pidgeotto at the point where he sent an electroweb. It was too much for Pidgeotto and she fell to the ground and fainted. Caterpie crawled off her back and looked very proud of himself.

* * *

"Great job Caterpie, see what I mean. Any pokémon can be strong as long as a trainer can bring out all their strengths" Ash said and Caterpie blushed and Rhyperior gave a thumbs up in respect for the little bug who took down one large bird.

"I think I'm ready now" Caterpie said and suddenly was enveloped in a white light. The shape of Caterpie changed from a bug lite shape to a cocoon and as the light dispersed a Metapod now stood in its place.

 _"I-I evolved?"_ Metapod said in surprise, " _Yes one step closer to finally being able to fly!"_

 _"Congrats kid"_ Rhyperior said and Ash nodded in agreement.

Pidgeotto was still knocked out and Ash attended to her injuries. They weren't anything serious, but they didn't tickle either. Ash sprayed some potion at the injuries and Pidgeotto could feel the sting but the pain from the injuries started to disappear.

 _"Beaten by a Caterpie!"_ she said weakly, " _Never going to live this one down"._

"Don't be hard on yourself, I trained Caterpie to a good level and you always have to remember. With strategy and determination there is not an opponent you can't beat" Ash said while he finished applying the potion on the last injury.

 _"Why are you helping me? I tried to eat your pokémon. Let's face it you knew that and why was that Caterpie so strong?"_ she asked in confusion.

"I know, but you were hungry and looking for breakfast. You didn't do it on some personal grudge or for something silly like that. It was the way nature worked but Caterpie is one to defy nature. He wanted to become the strongest and had the guts to do it. We trained relentlessly to get to this level and after the battle there are no hard feelings. I wanted to help you because you were injured and it was my fault for giving those. If your still hungry I have some pokémon food in my pocket for flying types" he said and Metapod used a **string shot** as a makeshift bandage for her left wing.

Ash then got out a can of flying-type pokémon food that he also pre-prepared if he ran into a flying type and opened it and gave some to her. She was slightly suspicious and took a small peck of it to taste it. Then she nearly felt her brain overload from how good it was and ate the whole thing quickly and ravenously from a hard battle.

 _"This has to be the best food I have ever eaten"_ she said as she finished but then wondered one thing, _"Aren't you going to try and catch me like every other trainer?"_

"Not unless you want to come with me" he said, "I only catch pokémon who want to come with me on my journey. If you want to come with me then here" he continued and pulled out a pokéball in front of her.

 _"You're serious?"_ she said stunned, _"You just let me decide like that?"_

Ash didn't need to reply to that and she could see the truth in his eyes. She was thinking how strong a Caterpie was, a worm that was supposed to be weak managed to beat her, one of the best flyers in the forest. Then she made her decision, if this human could provide training to get stronger and good food for free and shelter then this is a good deal. She pressed her beak on the circle in the pokéball and was enveloped in a red light and sucked in. The ball shook once, twice and a third time before a ding sound was heard to indicate a capture.

* * *

"All right, I just caught a Pidgeotto" Ash said as he held the ball and then opened it up to reveal Pidgeotto in a white light.

 _"I forgot to ask one more thing, how can you talk to pokémon?"_ she asked in confusion after she came out, this kid just had a conversation with her and she didn't notice that he could understand her until after the capture.

"I'm an aura guardian in training and I can use aura to understand pokémon" Ash said and Pidgeotto looked shocked that those old stories were real.

 _"Yeah, we're going to be famous heroes someday"_ Metapod said cheerfully and Ash chuckled, "I dunno about that but we'll see what happens on the road".

"All right, now Pidgeotto stay still for just one second while I scan you" he said and took out his pokédex and scanned her.

 **Pigeotto. The bird pokémon and the evolved form of Pidgey. The claws on it's feet are well developed and it can cary prey such as Exeggcute to its nest over 60 miles away. They are very protective of their sprawling territorial area and fiercely peck at any intruder. Ability: Keen eye and Tangled feet. Note: Both abillities present. Hidden ability: Big Pecks Note: Hidden ability has been unlocked. Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Sand Attack, Gust. Egg moves: Air cutter, Air slash and Brave bird. Note egg moves have not been unlocked.**

"Woah those are some great moves and you have some amazing egg moves Pidgeotto" he said and she puffed in pride as she worked hard to get to this level, "But your moveset needs some work but that's nothing we can't fix easily with training, your physical stats were on the high end from what I saw in battle but it never hurts to get stronger" he said while thinking and Pidgeotto saw the reasoning in his logic.

"Now let's scan Metapod" he said and drew the pokédex and pointed it at Metapod.

 **Metapod. The cocoon pokémon and the evolved form of Caterpie. A steel-hard shell protects its body and it endures while awaiting evolution. If the shell becomes soft then they are vulnerable as their weak and tender body is exposed. Ability: Shed Skin Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Electroweb. New moves: Harden and Iron defence.**

"Wow talk about impressive, Iron Defence probably came from the fact that your much stronger than the average Metapod from all the training you did. Rhyperior can show you how to use Iron Defence and we'll train Harden and have to slightly change your battle style to be a more of a tank-type but let's not get too used to it because you still have to evolve into a Butterfree." Ash said while thinking about it, "Well let's get back the the camp" and he picked up Metapod and Pidgeotto flew onto his shoulder because her wing was still a bit hurt and Rhyperior followed Ash back to the camp.

* * *

"Hey guys look here" Ash said and everyone turned around to look at them, "I just caught a Pidgeotto and Caterpie managed to beat her in a battle and evolve into a Metapod".

Pidgeotto was a little embarrassed, _"Sure just tell everyone I got beaten by a Caterpie of all things"._

 _"Don't feel bad"_ Glaceon said after hearing that, _"We all knew that Caterpie was one heck of a hard worker and with Ash and his strategies their victory was assured. We would never look down on anyone like that"._

 _"Congratulations Metapod"_ Greninja said, _"One more step and your a Butterfree"_ and Metapod looked excited for the evolution.

"All right everyone, its about 10 AM. Continue what you were doing yesterday until around 1 PM and we'll break for lunch. I'm going to be training with both Pidgeotto and Metapod and Rhyperior can you help me with it" Ash said and Rhyperior nodded to say yes.

"All right lets get going" Ash said and everyone dispersed.

* * *

"First Pidgeotto" Ash said, "We're going to work on Brave bird. It's a great and powerful move for flying types and also Steel Wing for diversity and to deal with Rock Types. First Brave Bird is a move that is similar to quick attack but like a dive bomb. I want you to fly up high and descend straight down" he said and then had Rhyperior lift two boulders and place them far enough so that Pidgeotto could fit through at full wing span with little difficulty and then Ash placed a log on top of it, "And then fit under the log and don't touch it and then strike the target".

Then he had Rhyperior use his drill to make an X on a tree.

"When mastered you could slice trees with this move and you have the power to do that. After a while, we'll work on steel wing" Ash said to Pidgeotto and she immediately got to work.

"Now Metapod, let's try harden" Ash said and Metapod covered himself in a sheen. Ash tried to knock it but it was quite hard, "Ok that's pretty good but it's not quite uniform. After we get it uniform then we'll work on Iron Defence" and Metapod got straight to work.

After 1 hour, Pigeotto mastered Brave Bird. She had the necessary speed and strength but lacked the instructions on how to use the move and was slightly in pain from the recoil but Ash healed her up and gave her good care after each attack so she recovered quickly, coupled with her determination to not be left behind and she managed to recover quickly. Metapod had Harden perfected and Rhyperior tested each one with a low power Hammer Arm and it was clear that Metapod's defence was excellent.

"All right everyone, now for the next one" Ash said and both Pidgeotto and Metapod looked up in attention, "Now Rhypherior is going to show how to channel steel type energy and Pidgeotto, you're going to send it through your wings and Metapod, through your shell. This will take longer but don't give up you guys" Ash said and Rhyperior got to work immediately.

After 2 hours the pokémon were visibly exhausted but managed to get down their moves, "All right, you guys were great. We'll work on perfecting those moves before trying new ones in the next training session" Ash said and both of them stopped and felt proud at how far they have come.

* * *

After a hasty lunch the two trainers, Greninja and Pikachu hit the road (Rhyperior and Glaceon were tired from walking and Ash returned them and also his Pidgeotto and Metapod) again until a smoke bomb hit them and they started to cough while the same idiotic chant was heard.

"Prepare for Trouble"

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people's within our nation"

"To denounce the evils' of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie" "James"

"Team rocket, blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now and or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, that's right"

"Not you clowns again" Ash said in exasperation, "Didn't you lot get arrested?"

"Yeah and the boss had to pay for our bail and he's not happy with us so we're going to take your pokémon in payback and get on his good books, it's a win-win!" Meowth said smugly.

"This time we're not going easy on you twerp" Jessie said as she drew her pokéball and James drew his as well. Greninja was going to stop these clowns but Ash stopped him.

"Well then I'll just have to wipe the floor with you clowns and I can be on my way, is that how this is going to work?" Ash said and pulled out Metapod and Pidgeotto's pokéballs.

"As if a twerp like you can beat us" James said and the two of them released Ekans and Koffing.

Ash was going to release Metapod and Pidgeotto but Misty started, "Wait Ash double battles aren't allowed in Kanto. That's breaking the law" she said while the criminals looked smug as they didn't care about laws. "Not quite Misty, the law says no Kanto citizen can do a double battle in Kanto. The exceptions are if the citizen is outside Kanto and in a place where that is legal or if a non-Kanto citizen is in Kanto. And that law is almost going to be removed because of how popular double battles have gotten so I can do this" Ash explained and that wiped the smirks off the criminals faces.

"Go Pidgeotto and Metapod" Ash said and let out his new pokémon for a battle.

"We're going to fight and defeat these criminals so lets do this" Ash said and the two of them glared and go ready for battle.

* * *

"Ekans use **dig** on that green lump" "Koffing use **Sludge** attack at their faces" the criminals called out.

"Pigeotto pick up Metapod and take to the air to dodge **dig** and Metapod **string** **shot** Koffing's mouth shut" Ash said.

Ekans dived underground but Pidgeotto was definitely the fastest one here so she grabbed Metapod and flew before Ekans could emerge and hit Metapod and Metapod shot a string shot at Koffing's mouth when it opened and stopped him from aiming sludge at their eyes.

"Koffing stop!" as Koffing was filling up with sludge but couldn't release it and was bloating and released it through the holes in its body. Ekans appeared out of the ground but there was no target.

"Use **electroweb** on Ekans now" Ash called and Metapod shot a string that spread into a web on Ekans and ensnared it and Ekans was electrocuted.

"Pidgeotto drop Metapod on Ekans and Metapod use **Iron** **Defence** and **Tackle** on Ekans" Ash called.

Pidgeotto hovered above Ekans and dropped Metapod and Metapod immediately went in for a tackle and covered himself in a metal sheen and gravity worked on Metapod as he quickly sped up and nailed Ekans with a powerful physical attack. Coupling with the electroweb, Ekans was knocked out.

"Ekans no!" Jessie yelled and withdrew Ekans. Koffing's mouth was still shut so James had to fight on his own and said "Wait that's not fair, its two on one!"

"Well the old saying goes strategically "Turnabout is fair play". You don't stand a chance now so it would be wise to surrender" Ash said back with a smirk.

"No way. You want to use tricks, well I have mine. Koffing use **smokescreen** and get them with **Tackle** " James said and Koffing released a lot of smoke that blinded everyone present.

"Not going to work, Pidgeotto use **brave** **bird** on Koffing" Ash called and with Pidgeotto's ability Keen eye she found Koffing easily and struck him with a powerful Brave bird and Koffing was knocked out of the sky.

"What, how did you do that?" James said in shock, Ash said, "Pidgeotto's ability is Keen eye so her accuracy is never lowered".

"Grr...Koffing use a **smog** attack on them" James said and Koffing released a noxious green gas at Pidgeotto and Metapod.

"Pidgeotto use **gust** to blow it away" Ash called calmly and Pidgeotto generated a strong gust of wind and the poisonous gas didn't reach them and went back at Koffing but didn't do much damage. It also removed the smokescreen so Metapod could see now.

"Metapod, **String** **shot** Koffing and hold him in place and Pidgeotto use **Steel** **Wing** " Ash said an Metapod roped up Koffing with a string shot and Pidgeotto pelted him with a steel wing and Koffing fainted.

"NO Koffing return" James said and returned Koffing. The three of them looked at each other and nodded.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" and disappeared in a cloud of smoke as they ran away.

* * *

"Well that was easy" Ash said as they ran out of sight.

Misty was very impressed with Ash's battling skills and he was very clever and used all of his pokémon's strengths to his advantage but she would never say it.

Metapod suddenly burst into a white light and that got everyone's attention and his form changed to a beautiful butterfly and as the light faded Butterfree stood in Caterpie's place.

 _"I-IM A BUTTERFREE!"_ Butterfree said in shock, _"I did it! I'm a Butterfree!"_

Ash smiled, "Yeah you are Butterfree congratulations!" and everyone else congratulated him as well. He tried to fly but had some trouble but Pidgeotto helped him get airborne and soon in 10 minutes Butterfree could fly using his instincts.

 _"I CAN FLY!"_ he yelled excitedly as he zoomed around the forest and Ash called him back, "That's great Butterfree but we need to get back on the road so you can fly outside with us as we get moving" and Butterfree went back to Ash.

Ash took out his pokédex and scanned Butterfree.

 **Butterfree. The Butterfly pokémon and the evolved form of Metapod. It loves honey and can locate flower patches that even the tiniest amounts of pollen. The wings are protected by rain-repellant dust and so they can fly in the rain. Ability: Compound eyes. Hidden Ability: Tinted lens Note: Hidden Ability has been unlocked. Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Electroweb, Iron Defence. New moves: Sleep Powder, Poison powder and Stun Spore. Forgotten moves: Harden (Note: Due to the large number of moves learnt one move was forgotten by accident and Harden is no longer available)**

"This is incredible Butterfree" Ash said, "You learnt a good set of supplementary tricks like learning all the different powders and it's not a big deal you forgot Harden because you still have Iron Defence and I would use that more than Harden because it's more useful".

Butterfree looked proud of himself and got back to flying with Ash as they continued on the road.

* * *

As they continued on the road for a couple of hours Greninja heard a noise coming from the bushes next to Ash and and it was a good thing he heard it because some crazy moron in a Samurai outfit jumped out of the bushes and charged at Ash and Misty with a sword. Both of them jumped back in shock and Greninja created a sword with Night Shade and immediately parried the weirdo. Ash got back to his senses and stood his ground.

"You have 15 seconds to explain why you tried to kill me or Greninja slices you to bits" he said dangerously.

The kid paled and drew back his sword, "Forgive me for asking but are you from the town of Pallet" he said.

"No I'm from Vaniville town in the Kalos region. I only started my journey in Pallet town." he said and the kid nodded.

"I see. I was merely testing if you were a worthy trainer. I was travelling these woods and was beaten by three trainers from Pallet. There was one with a car and many cheerleaders who said that I would easily beat a trainer who was from another region and who left from Pallet town" the kid said back.

"Ummm...Ok. Greninja stand down" Ash said and Greninja drew back his sword, "My name is Ash Ketchum and what do you want from me?"

"I am Samurai and I challenge you to a battle, Ash Ketchum of Vaniville town" he said and Ash turned to Misty, "Is everyone in Kanto this odd? What happened to walking up to people and asking them for a battle?" he asked confused to Misty and she replied back "He's just weird, no one swings a sword to call for a battle".

* * *

"Misty can you referee this battle" Ash asked and Misty said yes.

"The battle between Ash Ketchum of Vaniville town and Samurai will begin" Misty said but was cut off.

"I have two pokémon with me so it will be a two on two battle without substitutions" Samurai told Misty and Misty called out "This will be a two on two battle without substitutions. Battle begin"

"Pinsir, I choose you" Samurai called and threw a pokéball and a stag beetle with 2 sharp horns came out of the pokéball.

"Pikachu, lets battle Pinsir" Ash said and Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and got ready to battle.

"Pinsir use **Tackle** " he said and Pinsir rushed forwards towards Pikachu and was getting close.

" **Thunder** **wave** Pikachu and then use **Agility** to move away" Ash said and Pikachu let out a low powered electric surge at Pinsir who visibly slowed down and Pikachu quickly sped out of the way.

"Pinsir, no. Can you still move?" Samurai called out worriedly and Pinsir was stationary.

Ash called out, " **Iron** **tail** " and Pikachu moved towards Pinsir's motionless body and Samurai called out " **Vicegrip** " and Pinsir suddenly swiveled around and caught Pikachu's tail. Pikachu yelled in pain as his horns clamped on Pikachu.

"Ha, we were faking. He was able to move but he knew that if he stood still you would let your guard down and get close" Samurai said with a smirk and Ash looked surprised but quickly caught himself and got a new plan.

"That is very clever Samurai and I didn't see that coming but Pinsir is now holing a tail of an electric pokémon which has an iron coating. Pikachu launch **thunderbolt** through your tail" Ash said and Samurai quickly lost his smile, "Pinsir, let go!"

But it was too late, Pikachu's cheeks started to spark and he let loose a large electric current at point blank range that travelled quickly through Iron (a conductor) and reached Pinsir who yelled in pain. Pikachu kept this up for 10 seconds before Pinsir couldn't handle any more and fainted.

"Pinsir is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner. Samurai please send out your final pokémon" Misty called out and was impressed at Ash's quick thinking.

"Pinsir return, you did a good job" Samurai said and threw another pokéball, "Go Metapod" and a Metapod materialised in front of Pikachu but Ash could see that Samurai caught it recently and had barely any clue what to do.

"Battle begin" Misty called.

"Metapod use **harden** " Samurai said and Metapod was covered in a green light but Ash called at the same time " **Iron** **Tail** " and Pikachu rushed over to Metapod with a glowing tail and knocked Metapod with it before he could complete harden and he was KOed almost instantly. Misty sweat dropped at how quick that was and said "Metapod is unable to battle, the winner is Ash Ketchum of Vaniville town".

* * *

"That was a good battle and I thank you Ash Ketchum" Samurai said with a bow and Ash was sure that Kanto must have gone nuts after he left but returned the same courtesy. "Thank you as well Samurai" and he left and the group were walking to Pewter city for 10 minutes.

Then an angry noise could be heard and Samurai returned with an angry Beedrill horde hot on his heels. "HELP!" he screamed as he ran towards them, Misty paled and was hiding behind Ash. Ash got out his pokéballs and called "Rhyperior and Glaceon come on out" he said and the two materialised in front of the swarm. They were surprised but ready for battle.

"Rhyperior use **Rock** **Blast** and Glaceon use **Blizzard** " Ash called and Rhyperior was surrounded by three circles of white energy that turned into white rocks that were fired at the Beedrill and Glaceon shot out a strong wind with snow from her mouth. The two attacks took out a good chunk of Beedrill and they were intimidated by Rhyperior and Glaceon's power so they retreated.

"Thank you Ash, I was trying to catch a Weedle but I got too close to the Beedrill nesting grounds and they swarmed at me!' he said with another bow and Ash said, "Ok but next time be more careful" and they bid each other goodbye.

"Misty you can stop hiding behind me, we chased the beedrill away" he said with a sigh. Misty was flustered at the fact she was hiding behind Ash and got away from him, red in the face.

"I-I was not hiding!' she said. Ash sighed and said, "Fine but we're nearly at Pewter city so let's move" and returned Glaceon and Rhyperior and thanked them. The group then continued their path to Pewter city.

 _ **AND FINISHED. MISTY IS HERE BUT THIS WILL NOT BE A POKESHIPPING BUT IF ENOUGH PEOPLE ASK ME THEN I MIGHT INCLUDE HER AS ANOTHER GIRL FOR ASH. NEXT UP IS BROCK AND PEWTER CITY. BATTLES WILL BE GETTING HARDER AND SOON I WILL BE ABLE TO WRITE ACTUAL BATTLES RATHER THAN ASH JUST WINNING EASILY DESPITE USING HIS HEAD. TEAM ROCKET WILL ALWAYS BE WEAKLINGS BECAUSE NO ONE LIKES A STALKER TRING TO STEAL YOUR STUFF FOR 6 REGIONS AND 1 ARCHIPELAGO. THEY COULD HAVE CAUGHT 7 PIKACHUS AND TRAINED THEM TO A RAICHU. NEXT CHAPTER MAY TAKE A WHILE BECAUSE I WANT A BREAK BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON. BYE!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Pewter or Bust

**Pokémon: Small Changes**

Summary: When Serena leaves Kanto, Ash is heartbroken so his mother decides to take a leap of faith and moves to Kalos with Serena! Now after being raised in Kalos and learning from Sycamore Ash is ready to take on every challenge he gets. Smarter, strategic and WAY overpowered Ash and he has pokémon at start of story. Strong opponents to balance (except people I don't like, they get annihilated) Amourshipping and rated T.

Thoughts _\+ Pokéspeech: Italics_  
 **Moves + Pokédex: Bold (pokédex info is from X and Y games)  
** Speech emphasis: Underline

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**_

 **Reviews:**

 **Tyler:**

 **Ash will almost always use his Kanto pokémon for gym battles unless the gym leader is a jerk or if I feel like it. The gym leaders are pretty much the same as canon but stronger so battles don't get boring.**

 **Asianinvaision58 + xirons + Pikachu564:**

 **Thank you for your support**

 **SinOfDisaster:**

 **I said that it is rumoured. Ash will have high hopes but breeze through even with his Kanto bros. But I will try to make opponents harder to beat so I can get some good battle scenes. As for giving away pokémon, that's for the people to decide when the time comes.**

 **Mohit333Sharma:**

 **Bro, Misty is not that bad. She will not be a romantic interest but be a little jealous of Serena for the fun of it. I do that mostly because it's more fun to have two people at each other's throats constantly (at least for me to write about). As the other girls come along, I will let the people decide if they want that to be a second girl. As for your pokémon, I will consider it but Togepi goes to Serena, definitely.**

 **NarutoLegendarySage:**

 **He gets all canon pokémon and a bit more for extra fun.**

 **xXSakuraBlossomsXx:**

 **1st comment: Yes he will catch all the Kanto starters and fully evolve them. That should have happened in the anime! Thank you for your nice comments.**

 **2nd comment: Togepi goes to Serena, and from all the negative feedback for Misty she will not be a romantic interest because to be honest, even I can't be that mean to Ash. If I were Ash, I choose nice girl who always is sweet to him than girl who yells and hits him and pretty much does nothing but belittle him. But it would be fun to make her jealous and then I plan on ditching her in the orange islands. It's not a big spoiler so I might as well just tell everyone that. I will try to make her less of a jerk though since most of her anger was based on Ash's childishness, which he doesn't have. Again if enough people ask me then I will just give her a bike at Cerulean and get rid of her.**

 **SilentSniper05:**

 **I assure you this is not a pokeshipping as a lot of people hate it so I'm not going to do it. I just wanted to see what everyone else thought about it before I made permanent decisions. Misty will be a mix of older sister, banshee jerk, jealous girl as that is all I could see her as, it may be different for a pokeshipper but its how I see it.**

 **Acorbe:**

 **That remains to be seen if I give Ash extra pokémon from Kanto. I know for sure he will get his usual Kanto pokémon but I had not thought about a Jynx or Vileplume and it will be thought about later.**

 **Guest:**

 **Sadly Misty will not be another girl as the majority has spoken that they don't like her (or at least the majority of people who review)**

 **RagingSoul:**

 **I don't plan on having Team Rocket every day like the anime does but I at least want them to be there to prove Ash isn't a nitwit who falls for their dumb plans.**

 **Maiden Warrior:**

 **Thank you for your kind review and I will try my hardest to continue to deliver good fiction.**

 **Guest:**

 **Thank you for the kind comments and to make a few points. Togepi is definitely Serena's, Misty basically stole the egg off him and that I hate so it's going to a kind and loving person who actually trains Togepi instead of cuddling it 24/7. Shiny Ponyta is a maybe and Pink Butterfree is very likely.**

 **Guest:**

 **The pokémon go to Sycamore and since a lot of people don't like Misty and now multiple girls this is all Serena and I do agree it is sweet and Pikachu can't be switched as well along with Greninja. I left three slots open so Ash can keep three pokémon at all times and they are Pikachu, Greninja and the last one is a sec~ret!**

 **Just a request but could the Guest give a pen name or some sort of identifying mark as I have quite a few "guest" reviews and it can get mixed up on which reply is for who.**

 **AngryBoy13:**

 **Thank you but I like nice and long chapters over short ones.**

 **jozs001:**

 **Since so many people ask for only Ash and Serena then fine.**

Chapter 3: Pewter or bust

"Finally, Pewter city" Misty said as they came out of the woods and reached the outskirts of Pewter city and the group were slightly tired and it was nighttime when they arrived.

"Thought it would be bigger. Maybe I'm too used to Lumiose city" Ash said while looking at the city.

"Lumiose city?" Misty asked in confusion, "Wait I remember, wasn't it called the City of romance?"

"Yeah, Professor Sycamore's lab was there. The place was the hugest city ever and I think they called it that, I usually just wandered around with Serena" Ash said without thinking and didn't stop himself.

"Serena?" Misty asked and Ash started to blush and she drew her own conclusion, _"Darn, all the cute ones are always taken. Wait did I just think that!"_ she thought.

"Serena is my best friend. She's a few months younger than me so I went on my journey first and when she turns 10 she said she wanted to travel with me in Kanto" Ash said, "First let's get to the pokémon centre" and opened his holo-caster and Misty saw a picture of Ash and a cute honey-blond girl on his homepage and opened a map. _**(A/N A holo caster is the equivalent of a smartphone. Kalos has Clemont and so when his inventions don't blow up they actually can be pretty good so let's say he invented these in Kalos)**_

"What's that?" Misty asked and pointed to the holo-caster.

"This is a holo-caster, everyone has them in Kalos" Ash said, "They can call people, send news via hologram messages, and also access map data and a lot more. You guys don't have these?"

"No" Misty said, "But sounds really useful. Wish we did".

Ash chuckled, "Well the pokémon centre is only a few blocks away so lets move" and on that note he raced to the centre with Greninja in tow and Pikachu on his shoulder.

Misty again called out, "Wait up!'

* * *

Ash quickly raced to the pokémon centre and after he went in he walked up to nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, my pokémon and I have just made it through Viridian forest. We don't have any injuries that I know about but can you please give them a check up" Ash asked politely and Nurse Joy smiled and nodded. Ash handed her Pikachu and his pokéballs and asked Greninja to go with her.

Misty caught up to him and entered the Pokémon centre, "Stop running off like that!' she yelled at him.

"Sorry, I just wanted my pokémon to be safe, they might have gotten hurt so I wanted them to recover as quickly as possible" Ash reasoned and Misty had to drop it because his logic was sound.

"Ok fine" she said reluctantly.

Ash went to the calling room again and asked Misty to check to see if Nurse Joy is finished and then walked over to the calling room to call Serena, Sycamore and his mom. He was not looking forward to hearing Serena and his mom chew him out for the Beedrill swarm and maybe those team rocket clowns.

* * *

Ash entered the room and it was empty, that was good since no one else would be freaked out by the two people yelling at him. He went to the phone and decided to make it a multi-call. A multi-call on a videophone means that a group conversation can be held and he keyed it to Sycamore's lab, his house and Serena's house as she would be at home by now with the time difference.

Ash dialled the numbers and braced himself and in 15 seconds the screen split into 3 different sections. The first to come in were Delia and Serena who wasted no time in telling Ash they knew he did something but Ash asked them to wait for Sycamore to show UP and the living bombs waited a bit. When Sycamore came into the call the two women wasted no time in berating Ash.

"ASH KETCHUM HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO RECKLESS" Delia yelled and stole Serena's line so she just gave him the anger glare that was reserved for his heroic yet incredibly dangerous stunts.

Ash visibly paled at this but knew he had to man up and tell them, but it sure as heck wasn't easy. If he ever found that guy who came up with the quote "what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger" he would show them these two women and he would agree death would be preferable.

"Ok, I know I did a few reckless things and I will admit to it. I fought off some pokémon thieves called Team Rocket at the Viridian pokémon centre after I finished calling you and stopped them from stealing the sick and injured pokémon in the place and they tried to attack me and steal my pokémon in Viridian forest. Then I also fought off a beedrill swarm to rescue Misty and a samurai guy I had a battle with" Ash said and braced himself.

Both his mother and Serena wanted to explode and rip his head off but sighed and relented as in the end, Ash was going to be Ash no matter what they say and let him off the hook but made him promise that if he does put himself in danger it can only be for a good cause and to do the right thing and Ash solemly agreed to it. Sycamore was just happy for there to be no yelling as sometimes when Ash gets in trouble he was usually expected to back up the females but no same man wants to be near two ticking time bombs when they blow up.

Ash then went on to describe all the events that happened in the forest but when he said he was travelling with Misty, Serena's expression went ice-cold and Ash noticed this and went on to describe Misty's negative qualities, of which she has many, to the rest of them but keeping it down so Misty didn't hear.

"Yeesh, she keeps following me. When I battled Gyarados, Pikachu lost control of his electricity and fried her bike and since then she keeps following me and asks me to buy a new one but I keep telling her "I don't know where to buy a bike" but she literally turns her brain off and repeats the same thing. It was just easier to travel with her than to have her following me and yelling every 5 minutes" Ash explained and Serena switched from ice-cold to a look of pity.

"Well, I don't see any solution other than to buy a bike when opportunity arises. I am at least glad you didn't sick Hydreigon, Salamence or Rhyperior as they could terrify anyone away with ease." Sycamore added and Ash felt a little better.

"Well, she's not too bad, but sometimes you just have to deal with what you get in life" Ash said, "I'm going to challenge the Pewter city gym tomorrow".

"Will you be using any of the usual pokémon or your new Kanto pokémon" Sycamore asked.

"I'm not sure. Pikachu, Pidgeotto and Butterfree have worked really hard but none of them stand good odds in a rock type gym so I'm going to use them but calling his lordship and lady for back-up" Ash said and Sycamore laughed. Ash was referring to Gallade and Gardevoir, those two would sometimes act aristocratically to mess with others but it was rather funny.

"Sure Ash, they do miss you a lot. All of us do" Sycamore said and Ash smiled and told them he would call regularly and bid them goodbye.

* * *

Ash left the call room and went back to the lobby where Nurse Joy called him and gave him his pokémon. Pikachu happily jumped onto his shoulder and Greninja gave a nod and stood next to him.

"Nurse Joy, Can we please have 2 rooms, one for Misty and one for me" Ash asked politely and again Ash got room no. 42 and gave Misty her room key and she surprisingly thanked him for it.

Ash got some dinner at the canteen but mostly ate in the forest so he was alright. Then he went up to room 42 and got ready to go to bed.

He opened Glaceon and Rhyperior's pokéballs and they both materialised in the room. Thankfully the ceiling was high enough for Rhyperior.

"Guys, I want you to continue your training back at the lab. Glaceon, your power is at a good level but now I think you are starting to lack speed. It would be beneficial for you to work on it a bit more as defence can't always be your strong point" Ash said and Glaceon nodded. Ash had always been honest with where they need to improve and trusted them to take the initiative and they did because he was their closest friend and parter and they wanted to help him accomplish his dreams.

"Rhyperior, you have one heck of a solid defence and attack power. Speed can't be your strong point with your bulky armour but I want you to work on digging speed. I think evasion could be much easier if you drill down to quickly to avoid a Solarbeam for example and dig right back up to avoid an earthquake or bulldoze attack. It's just an idea but I think it should work" Ash said and Rhyperior nodded seriously. He may be easygoing but he takes battles seriously and Ash's ideas and strategies seem mental at first but they pull through some tough matches with that kind of thinking so he never doubted it. If Ash thinks it might work then it's full speed ahead.

"I'm going to miss you guys and no I don't have a note to give to Serena so don't look at me like that" Ash said and Glaceon tried to look as innocent as possible.

Ash sighed and returned Glaceon and Rhyperior and placed their pokéballs in his pokédex and transported them to Sycamore's lab and got Gallade and Gardevoir. He sat down on his bed and opened both pokéballs and the siblings materialised and were a looking a little ticked that they were last.

 _"Stay thy hand, knave"_ Gallade exclaimed, _"How dare thou not appreciate the value of our companionship"_ Gallade exclaimed and tried to sound as royal as possible.

 _"Thou art correct, dear brother"_ Gardevoir said in a ladylike tone, _"What is thy excuse for this situation Ashton?"_

Ash sighed and Greninja sweatdropped at those two while Pikachu was looking like these pokémon were crazy.

"Are you done?" Ash said amusedly with a raised eyebrow but neither gave up their haughty demeanour so he caved in, "All right, I brought Lucario first to do a little Aura training, then Salamence and Hydreigon as those two louts would raise hell in the lab if they didn't go with me for a while, then Rhyperior was next on the foul temper list and I didn't want to separate the two of you so I took glaceon" he explained then took a dramatic tone "You two are the most patient, well behaved and mature pokémon that I have even known and I beg your forgiveness my lordship and lady".

Gallade and Gardevoir couldn't keep it up much longer and burst into laughter and so did Ash and Greninja even gave a small chuckle but Pikachu was still confused.

 _"Ash, what the heck is going on?"_ Pikachu asked, _"Not to be rude but these guys sound like their a few bricks short in the roof"_

Ash laughed harder and Greninja did laugh at that one but the other two also chuckled as that was usually the first impression others get when they see that personality of theirs.

"Pikachu don't worry" Ash said, "This is Gallade and Gardevoir. Their siblings and they pretend to act like royalty for fun. Guys go back to normal, my starter is visibly freaking out at the level of aristocracy in this room"

 _"It's nice to meet you Pikachu, I'm Gardevoir and this is my brother Gallade. We act like this mostly for fun and to mess with others"_ Gardevoir said and they both shook his hand.

"All right you two, I don't know if it's worth bringing the two of you out for the gym battle as it's not that hard and my Kanto caught pokémon have been working hard so I promise to spend some extra time with you two to make up for being last and not getting a good battle" Ash said and the two agreed.

 _"Sister, I think I just realised why Ash got us last"_ Gallade said, _"I think he's done some reckless ad crazy antics and so he couldn't bring you without risk of being chewed out so brings us out in one of the places where Ash is least likely to do something stupid, such as a city"_

Ash started to sweat as that was one reason but not the main one. Gardevoir took the whole protecting the trainer thing a bit too serious and could compete with Serena and Mom on the overprotective business.

 _"Ash, have you been doing something dangerous that I should know about?"_ Gardevoir asked sweetly and Ash started to sweat harder while Gallade flashed a smirk from Gardevoir's back. It felt good to get one up on Ash for being last to go with him.

"Well not really, I..." Ash started but was levitated by Psychic from Gardevoir and thrown off the bed he was sitting on landed on the couch,"What?" Ash asked.

 _"I think the couch will do for Ash"_ she said in a ladylike tone and continued while smiling, " _After all Ash Ketchum wouldn't let a lady sleep in a pokéball. He cares for his pokémon so much that he would let them sleep on his bed"._

Greninja was on the floor laughing with Pikachu and Gallade and Ash wanted to argue but he knew better than to push her when she gets mad. Ash sighed as Gardevoir always acted like an overprotective older sister to him but he knew that deep down she felt proud of his actions but still wanted to help him so he doesn't get hurt too much and the couch thing was just to mess with him.

 _"Well I did leave them in the lab for a while, I guess I'll just take this"_ he thought and lied down on the couch.

After he returned Gallade he fell asleep immediately and Greninja fell asleep leaning against the wall and Pikachu curled up on a pillow and fell asleep, Ash was going to fall asleep before feeling Gardevoir's Psychic put him on the bed and heard her touch his Pokéball and return inside it. There was nothing really to be angry about anyway as Ash was a danger magnet and he gave his reasons why they came last to travel with him and he knew this was one of their antics to mess with him.

* * *

Ash woke up on his bed and got up early as usual and so did Greninja and Pikachu. The trio did a few stretches and Ash brushed his teeth, showered and got dressed and went down to eat. Ash went to the canteen and got his usual breakfast and pokémon food for Pikachu and Greninja and the others, while Gallade and Gardevoir were eating in the room to avoid people harassing him for trades as they are not native to Kanto. He was also joined by Misty who said she wanted to watch his gym battle and Ash agreed as there was no real reason against it since he bought earplugs before breakfast as a precaution.

After he was done he recalled Pidgeotto and Butterfree. It was decided that since Butterfree was the most eager of the group, he would go first and for the next opponent either Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Gallade, Gardevoir or Greninja gets to step in. They all were whining that this gym leader used 2 on 2 battles and 1 spot was reserved for Butterfree and the siblings agreed when they heard how hard he worked to reach this level and wouldn't deny him this. To solve this the pokémon had betting pools on what his second pokémon was and from that they would go. If they were all wrong, Ash would pick from Pidgeotto or Pikachu if they could take it. If it was something good then he would pick at random from Gallade, Gardevoir or Greninja.

Ash then left the pokémon centre along with his pokémon and Misty and were prepared to challenge Brock.

* * *

"HOW ARE WE LOST! YOU HAVE THAT HOLO-MAP!" Misty yelled as in 25 minutes the group were lost.

Ash sighed and explained, "Misty, for some reason, I can't connect to the main servers and obtain the map data. There was a message about maintenance of the servers and hence they would be down so looks like it's back to the old-fashioned way. The directions said we need to continue down this road and lets just try it before you say we're lost".

Ash was really starting to wish he could find that bike store, his travelling partner had a tendency to snap and yell at the smallest of things and wished Serena was here. She was a goddess of good virtues reborn and she rarely lost her temper (exceptions are if Ash does something stupid) and always kept patient (how else could she still be patient for Ash to get a clue?).

Ash sighed and realised he needed to sit down and saw a bunch of rocks littered at a stall and took a seat down on a rock. The man behind the counter took a glance at Ash, as if sizing him up.

After a minute Ash got back up when the man spoke up, "That will be 50 Pokédollars" _**(A/N in future Pokédollars will be referred to as P so it would be 50P)**. _

Ash stared at him as if he just grew a second head, "What?"

The man didn't flinch and continued, "The rocks cost 50P to sit on and 100P to buy".

Misty immediately flared up, "Who would pay to buy ROCKS?" and the two were having a heated discussion (mostly the man looking blank and repeating the same thing while he drove Misty even angrier). Meanwhile Ash felt a small tug on his aura and it came from the rock. He placed his hand on it and sent a pulse of Aura and was surprised to see it resonate to the life energy in two different ways. That means that there was life in this rock but a pokémon can't be inside a rock so it meant that this rock had 2 fossils inside.

"I'll take it" Ash said and the man smiled while Misty looked dumbfounded.

"Ash, why are you buying a ROCK!" Misty yelled but the two payed no attention.

"I had a funny feeling you could tell there was more to the rock most people think" the Man said with a smile and Ash grinned at just how many people fell for his trick while Misty still didn't get it so Ash explained.

"Misty, this rock has 2 fossil pokémon inside it" Ash said and Misty was still confused and asked why Ash wanted it because it should be in a museum.

"Actually it's not often seen in the news as usually pokémon league news and other competitions usually make the headlines but there was an article in the news not too long ago about how Cinnabar Island have discovered a way to restore fossils. That is to say they can resurrect a pokémon from their fossil and are willing to let trainers restore fossils if they prove responsible enough to manage a pokémon like that" Ash explained and Misty finally understood.

"Kid" the man asked, "How did you know this rock had fossils, it took a lot of mineral and earth sampling around the rock for some friends of mine to find that it had fossils?"

Ash replied, "I'm training to be an Aura Guardian. I sent a pulse of Aura, which in essence is life energy, through the rock and felt 2 faint traces of life energy inside it so I deduced it had 2 fossils. Do you know which ones and why did you put up a test like this?"

The man was surprised that a kid this young was becoming an Aura Guardian and this further firmed his decision, "Nope, sorry. I wanted to see if there was a trainer who had the smarts to see through misdirection so I took the rock untouched and put it out here. I do sell rocks as tourist souvenirs but that rock I kept incase a good trainer came by as the folks who found the fossils were just going to give it to anyone with a deep pocket but I showed them that's irresponsible and it needs to go to a trainer who has actual potential as fossil pokémon are very difficult to train. The rock is yours for free but I hope you have some way of lugging that with you."

Ash thought about it and replied, "Yes I do" and unclipped a pokéball from his belt and opened it. "Gallade come out" and Gallade appeared and ready for battle.

"Gallade, I need you to use **leaf blade** but very slowly and gently on this rock and where I tell you to" Ash said as he pointed to a rock, "There are 2 fossils inside that rock and the pokémon can be resurrected but you must be careful to not cut the fossils" and Gallade nodded. One arm glowed green and extended to form a sharp sword, he could have Greninja slice it with Night shade but this would make clean cuts. Ash guided Gallade as they sliced into the rock and eventually managed to remove two fossils from this. Ash wasn't an expert at identifying fossils and neither were Misty or the Man so he placed them inside his bag.

"Guess I was right about you having potential" the Man said while chuckling, "I never seen pokémon like that blue one and now this pokémon too".

"Oh, I'm sorry I haven't even introduced myself" Ash realised, "My name is Ash Ketchum from Vaniville Town in the Kalos region. This is Greninja, Gallade and Pikachu. I just started on my journey to become a pokémon master and thank you very much for giving me two new pokémon friends to care for and join the family".

The Man smiled and did the same, "My name is Flint and I'm from Pewter City".

"Thank you Flint" Ash said, "Could you please direct us to the gym?"

Flint replied, "It's about a few minutes down the road you were walking on. I was wondering why you were yelling about being lost when you were headed in the right direction"

Ash smirked at Misty who looked flustered and returned Gallade and they walked away and headed towards the challenge.

* * *

Ash and co. finally reached the gym and were a little surprised to see it was quite a "rocky" building but it seems the Gym leaders take their type specialities seriously.

Ash walked into the gym to find a very dark room. He sent out another pulse of Aura through the floor and could see someone hiding in the dark. Ash turned towards them and said calmly and loudly.

"Gym leader of Pewter City, my name is Ash Ketchum from Vaniville town and I request a gym battle" he said, "If the light systems are offline then we could have a battle outside instead".

Brock was a little surprised as this tactic scared the heck out of noob trainers but the lights turned on.

"That was just a little spook for the new trainers to see if they were wimps or not" Brock said, "I accept your challenge Ash Ketchum of...Vaniville town?"

"I'm from the Kalos region" Ash explained and was really starting to get a little tired of it. Brock nodded as that explained the weird blue pokémon that he'd never seen before and decided to put up his guard as he could have a whole host of surprises.

"Very well, let's get to the battle ground. Spectators follow the staircase on the right to see the match from the viewing platform" Brock said and Misty walked over to the stairs while the other two went to the field for the battle.

* * *

"This is a 2 on 2 battle between Gym Leader Brock of Pewter city and the challenger Ash Ketchum of Vaniville town. Each side will only use two pokémon and the battle is over when one side has no pokémon left. Additionally only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokémon. Battle begin" the referee said.

"Geodude, I choose you" Brock said and threw a pokéball at the field and a rock like pokémon came out of the pokéball and materialised on the field.

"Butterfree, to battle" Ash said and let out Butterfree who was looking battle ready.

"I thought you had some experience but using a bug/flying type in a rock type gym isn't quite clever" Brock said with a smirk.

"Gloating is usually after a battle not during one, or it's just called distracting yourself. **Sleep Powder** and **Poison powder** and flap your wings as hard as possible for a makeshift gust" Ash said calmly.

In Brock's inattention purple and jade green powder was spreading through the field. Brock snapped out of it, "Dodge!' but Ash released two powders for the reason that in hope that one of them hit Geodude and Sleep Powder hit him and Geodude dozed off.

"Butterfree cocoon with **String Shot** and leave one spot open for you to then use **Bug Bite** " Ash said and Butterfree shot a large amount of string and circled around the dozing until he was little more than a lump of white string and then went in for a Bug Bite on a small part that was sticking out of the webs and nailed him directly. Brock was surprised at the power of that attack as Geodude was in a lot of pain but there wasn't much he could do and reprimanded himself for lowering his guard so quickly.

After the bite Geodude woke up with a start and Brock's hopes went back up, "Geodude get out of those webs!" he said and Geodude struggled for a short while but managed to rip the string. Ash had Butterfree move back to give some distance away from Geodude.

"Right now use **Rock Throw** " Brock said and got back his confidence. Ash had already anticipated for this, "Butterfree for now dodge or use **Iron Defence** to take it if you can't dodge". Butterfree ducked and weaved around the rocks, dodging left and right and in many directions and then took one or two with Iron Defence. Brock was impressed as a good trainer would teach their Metapod to use Iron Defence before evolving and this gives a serious advantage with battling with a Butterfree when you have lower defensive stats. As Geodude was going to throw another bunch of rocks Butterfree was in the right position for his idea.

"Butterfree use **String Shot** on Geodude's hands" Ash called out and Butterfree targeted and fired string at Geodude's hands right when he was going to grab two rocks but now found the rocks to be stuck on his hands. The string had some sticky properties and caused the rocks to stick on his hands and Geodude tried to throw the rocks but went off balance. Brock called "Clap your hands together to break the rocks" but that gave an opening. Ash called, " **Tackle** " and Butterfree zoomed towards Geodude and delivered a powerful tackle attack. Brock was shocked a normal-type move had so much effect on a rock type.

"How did Tackle give so much damage?" Brock asked in shock.

"Butterfree has the ability Tinted Lens so not very effective moves have more power" Ash explained and Geodude was sailing through the air Ash called out another attack.

" **String Shot** to pull him towards you and use **Tackle** " Ash called and Butterfree used String Shot to grab Geodude and draw him back and the sudden change in direction caused Geodude's body to get damaged and went hurtling back at Geodude and the String Shot acted as a Bungee cord. Butterfree went in and used another powerful tackle and it happened too fast for Brock to call out on attack to get Butterfree. Geodude was struck hard and went hurtling back in the same direction as before and Ash called for Butterfree to release the string shot and Geodude was sent flying and hit the wall with a loud crack. He hit the ground and had swirls in his eyes.

"Geodude is unable to battle, the winner is Butterfree. Gym leader, please send out your final pokémon" the Referee called.

Brock was shocked that a Butterfree managed to beat his Geodude as he could handle most new challengers easily but Ash had wiped the floor with him, he called back Geodude and unclipped his next pokéball.

"Ash I am quite impressed at your tactics and quick thinking but the kiddie gloves come off now" Brock said, "Onix, I choose you!" and Brock released a large rock snake onto the battlefield. Ash was surprised and was kinda thinking it was going to be a Graveler but looks like Gardevoir won the betting pool. Greninja realised this and was ticked that he wouldn't get to battle as he was betting on Graveler like Ash while Gallade thought it would be a Golem but that was shooting too far. Pikachu thought it would be a Rhyhorn but now as he saw what he would have been fighting he was glad he didn't pick Onix. Pidgeotto thought it would be a Rhydon as he just guessed one up from Pikachu.

"Butterfree, return" Ash called out and unclipped the next pokéball, "Gardevoir, I choose you" he said as he opened the pokéball and Gardevoir materialised onto the battlefield.

As Gardevoir materialised Brock had to admit that pokémon looked tough despite looking like a princess and Misty was awed by how beautiful Gardevoir was.

Gardevoir turned to Ash and smiled, _"I take it he was using an Onix?"_ she asked and Ash smiled back, really how does she keep guessing details about others so correctly, one might almost think she is a psychic...oh right.

"The battle between Onix and Gardevoir begin" the Referee called.

"Begin with **Magical Leaf** " Ash said immediately and Gardevoir's hands started to glow green and released several leaves that shot straight at Onix and started to deal a lot of damage but Brock caught himself and called, "Onix **dig**!" and Onix immediately started to tunnel down at a rapid pace and Magical Leaf couldn't follow him so Ash had to change tactics.

" **Reflect,** Gardevoir" Ash called and just in time as Onix emerged from the ground and went straight at Gardevoir but she conjured a light-blue coloured round barrier and shielded her from most of the attack but Onix stumbled as he struck the barrier as he wasn't expecting to ram his head into a magic mirror wall and Ash took the advantage.

" **Disable** " Ash called and Gardevoir's eyes glowed blue and Onix glowed for a bit before the glow disappeared. Now Onix was unable to use Dig and Brock gritted his teeth as he tried to think up a new plan but Ash pressed forwards and sealed a quick victory.

" **Hypnosis** Gardevoir" Ash said and Gardevoir's eyes glowed bright red and so did Onix's and Onix dropped onto the floor and became fast asleep and Brock was shocked that his pokémon were out like a light for a second time, "Onix, I need you to wake up buddy!" he called.

"Finish this with **Dream Eater** " Ash said and a ghostly shadow form of Gardevoir materialised next to her and it glided towards Onix and went through Onix and he started to contort in pain and energy went back to Gardevoir for the slight damage from the dig attack and after a few seconds Onix was knocked out.

"Onix is unable to battle, the winner is Ash Ketchum of Vaniville town" the referee called and Ash broke into a wide grin along with Gardevoir who gave a serene smile.

"Gardevoir use **Heal Pulse** on Onix" Ash said, "That should help out before sending him to Nurse Joy" and Gardevoir was once again proud of her kind hearted trainer.

She walked up to Onix and put her hands in front of her body and materialised a light pink orb, Brock was shocked that this kid would go so far for his opponents and felt bad about mocking his competency and the orb exploded into pink light and glitter which was aimed mostly at Onix and some of Onix's wounds from the leaves were healing and Onix's face that was in pain from the Dream Eater was relaxing. After it wore off Gardevoir was a little worn out but otherwise fine.

"Thank you Gardevoir" Brock said to the pokémon and she smiled back at him, "You were amazing old pal, now return and rest up."

* * *

The battle drew to a close and Ash was proud of how far Butterfree came in such a short time and he let him out and told him that they got the badge and that set him whizzing around the gym like a missile in happiness and Ash was proud that he came so far from a lonely Caterpie on a tree.

Brock went up to the referee and got a badge from him.

"Ash Ketchum, for defeating me in a battle I present to you the Boulder Badge" he announced and presented it to him and Ash thanked him and accepted to Badge while Pikachu and and Butterfree did a pose in the background while Greninja and Gardevoir smiled. Ash placed it in his Badge Case as the first badge.

"All right team, this is one step closer to making our dreams come true!" he said and pumped his fist up and Greninja, Pikachu and Butterfree pumped as well while Gardevoir just raised her hand, she's not really into such boyish things like that.

Brock saw this and smiled partly from being impressed and part from sadness.

"Hey Ash" Brock said, "If you don't mind me asking, what is your dream?"

Ash turned and said without hesitating, "My dream is to become a pokémon master, the best of the best!" and Brock felt that he could accomplish this, heck he was a new trainer and he mopped the floor with Brock's toughest pokémon.

"That sounds great, Ash. Go forwards to make your dreams come true, I can't but I'll be rooting for you" Brock said somewhat sadly and Ash felt confused.

"Huh? I don't understand. If it's not too rude of me to ask, what's your dream and what's stopping you?" Ash asked politely.

Brock sighed and said, "My dream is to become the world's greatest pokémon breeder. I like battles but I like raising and taking care of pokémon even more and I really want to go travel and learn more about it but my parents left my siblings and I so someone had to step up to take care of the rest of us. I was the oldest of the nine siblings so I have to take care of my 8 younger siblings".

Ash felt really bad about prying into Brock's personal life like this and felt even worse that he couldn't do anything to help him.

Suddenly the doors burst open and the fossil man Flint from before walked in and Brock stared at him looking stunned.

"Brock, son" he started but was cut off with a left hook from Brock and it was a good punch. Ash thought he shouldn't get involved but Gardevoir used Psychic to stop Brock from moving in for another punch and when Brock realised this he looked at Gardevoir who stared right back at him with a look that said, "Let him talk first and then hit him".

Brock stopped and Gardevoir released her Psychic hold on Brock as he calmed down and let him speak.

"Brock, I don't know how to say this but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving, I'm sorry for not coming back, I'm sorry for being a failure, I'm sorry for dumping the Gym and family duties on you and holding you back from your dreams" he said and looked sadder than ever and a tear come out of his eye, "I really have no excuse. I was a coward, I came back a failure and I couldn't man up and look you all in the eye and admit it. I was a coward but then I saw that kid show so much care for his pokémon to the point where they're his family and it tore me up when I didn't have the guts to do the same for the children I raised so I came back. Can you forgive your idiot father's mistakes?" he pleaded.

Brock felt a myriad of emotions pulse through him and eventually he looked Flint in the eye and said, "I forgive you" and Flint was shocked.

"But, I..." he started but Brock cut him off.

"Dad, the important thing is your here now and sorry about what you did. I accept your apology but you also have to earn it from the other 8 kids you have" Brock said seriously while Flint was overjoyed that he was forgiven.

"Brock, I'll take over for the gym and family. I'm sorry you couldn't go out and follow your heart because of me and from now on I'm going to make it up to everyone who suffered from my stupid decisions" Flint said and Brock was stunned and remained like that for a few moments before giving in to tears and crying and giving a hug to his father and repeating "Thank you" over and over.

After that was cleared up, Brock cleared his throat and started to recite all the duties he had to do while Flint was struggling to write them all down and Ash and Misty were stunned that one man could do all that.

They came to their senses and Ash and Misty decided to leave as this was a family moment that they were intruding on and went back to the pokémon centre.

* * *

The group walked out of the gym in silence and they both agreed that it was a private family matter and they intruded on it far too much and decided to apologise to Brock before leaving Pewter City. Ash told Misty that they were going to pack up their belongings and head forwards and Misty had to agree as he would leave anyway and she would follow him.

As they got back to the centre, Ash left his pokémon with Nurse Joy for a check-up and Butterfree had minimal injuries from taking hits with rocks and Gardevoir barely exerted herself. He also left Gallade who was sulking during the whole check-up and claimed that his sister had to have cheated somehow when it came to guessing the second pokémon.

After getting supplies from the pokémart for a journey through Mount Moon, Ash and co. were heading back to the Gym to apologise to Brock.

When they got there they were not expecting a fully packed Brock waiting outside the Gym looking confused but as he saw their faces he looked relieved.

"There you guys are!" he said, "Why did you just run off like that?"

Ash was surprised he wasn't mad at them (or didn't look mad) and started to apologise, "Gym leader Brock, I wanted to apologise for intruding on your families privacy and..." but stopped when Brock looked like he grew a second head.

"What are you apologising for?" he asked amusedly, "Without you that moment may not have happened. I should be thanking you Ash. Now I can go on my journey."

Ash said, "That's great Brock! Now you can become the worlds greatest breeder like you wanted to be!"

Brock smiled and Misty also congratulated him and he suddenly looked nervous.

"Um...Ash. I know this sounds a bit weird but I can I travel with you guys too?" he asked nervously, "I'll pull my own weight. I can cook and..." but now it was Ash's turn to laugh.

"Brock, chill. Of course you can come if you want" Ash said with a smile, "You don't need to cook and do extra stuff to join, but if you want to I could always use some help with it".

Brock looked instantly relieved and that's when Misty piped up, "So that's why you're fully packed. But why do you want to travel with us, we're not anything special".

Brock said, "Well I'm not some super special important person that has to travel with someone like the Queen of Rota. Besides I think travelling with you guys is going to be fun!"

Misty smiled and Ash said while cheering, "Alright, let's hit the road!"

Three people journeying, who knew chance encounters like this could have such a profound effect on the state of the whole world? One small change was all it takes.

* * *

As they were travelling, Brock discovered that Misty was one of the weirdest girls he had ever met. Seriously, she was following Ash for a BIKE! The kid didn't know where to buy a bike as it's not listed in the map-data and he tried to get just a general bike but Misty insisted that it has to be the exact same bike. Then poor Ash asked if she knew what bike it was and where to get it. She didn't know either as it was a birthday gift and since Ash has too much heart he sighed and let her chase/travel with him until she saw an exact duplicate of the bike for Ash to buy.

Well, she was OK generally, the screaming was an off-putting quality but she did try to help out with cooking and other duties so it wasn't like she was a freeloader. Brock then found out how much Ash was prepared for a journey. Seriously a noob trainer knew how to navigate, cook, care for pokémon and had many more skills that come with experience but Ash had to brain to ask for help so he was well prepared. A noob trainer knew some breeding techniques even he wasn't aware of and he was studying for this subject for a few years before he took over the gym!

Now we go back to the road as Ash describes his general life story to Brock.

"Ash, what's Vaniville town like?" Brock asked.

"It's actually a lot like Pallet town. It's a nice quiet place where a lot of kids dream of becoming a trainer, you have to go to Lumiose city get your starter but Professor Sycamore usually finds a way to get you your starter to the place where you live" Ash replied.

Misty jumped in at this point, "Y'know Ash, one thing that was on my mind is how do you know so much about Pallet town. You said you were from Kalos" she asked as in previous conversations he talked about Pallet a lot.

"Well I was actually born in Pallet town before I moved to the Kalos region" he said.

The two travellers were stunned by this revelation, "Wait you were from here? Then why did you keep asking me about Kanto if your from here?" Misty asked.

Ash chuckled a bit before responding, "I may have been born here but I was only what 5 or 6 when I left. A lot changed since then. I don't remember people driving like madmen, or challengers swinging samurai swords and this whole team rocket nonsense. Those three we met must have been the pettiest morons I have ever known and they certainly had to be new because I don't remember anyone in Kanto being as dumb as them.".

* * *

Inside a pit trap said morons were trying to get out with a power drill which lacked batteries, sadly from Jessie using them for her hair-dryer but claimed it was James who took them. Then the team simultaneously sneezed.

"Hey, do you ever wonder if that old story that "if you sneeze then someone is talking about you" is true?" James asked.

"Well its those twerps cowering in fear from team rocket probably" Jessie replied, "Hey stop changing the subject, it's all your fault!"

* * *

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave?" Brock asked, "Kanto's a nice place to live in. Not like how the Orre region was a few years ago".

Ash smiled as he thought back to Serena and how badly he wanted to be with her and then replied.

"Funny thing Brock. During a summer camp when I was 6 I met a girl named Serena" he said and Brock's ears that was attuned to anything feminine went into overdrive and were paying attention while Misty was also paying attention as well.

"She came from the Kalos region and was with us because her mom was a Rhyhorn racer and had some interregional races and had no one to leave Serena with so Professor Sycamore told her about Oak's summer camp in Kanto and told her that Serena could go there. Serena was really homesick and one day got lost in the woods in Pallet and I found her while chasing a Poliwag. I helped her out and took her back to camp and told her I would be her friend. I didn't have that many friends back then so the whole summer I just spent it with Serena" he said and added as an afterthought, "Those had to be some of the happiest times in my life".

Ash took a slightly sadder tone, "Then when we were at our last week, we realised that we would probably never see each other again. Serena's mom couldn't come here as there were no Rhyhorn races so I decided to do take a leap of faith. I asked my mom if we could move to Kalos so I could be with Serena. She tried to convince me that's really difficult but she looked into it eventually and in the end I moved right next door to Serena. Mom got us both a citizenship in Kalos so she could buy a house and stay there as a permanent resident. We usually spent almost every day together" he said and his tone got much lighter and happier as he continued.

Misty realised that this boy was definitely taken by that Serena girl so had to drop any growing affections for Ash while Brock was inwardly wishing he could get a girl as easily as Ash.

Brock then asked, "Another thing I wondered was how do you know so much about pokémon? You have way more experience than a normal trainer and really powerful pokémon to boot like that Greninja or Gardevoir".

Ash thanked him for the compliment and explained, "It would never have happened if I never met my best friend, Greninja" he said and pointed to Greninja who was travelling with them.

"I met him as a Froakie in the woods in Vaniville town, which is where I lived. When I was exploring the woods I nearly died trying to save some pokémon that were caught in a storm the previous night. Froakie helped me save them and also saved my life. Then he became my friend and he followed me home and played a bit with Serena after she was done chewing me out for almost dying. Then Professor Sycamore told us why there was a Froakie running around Vaniville town because that isn't normal," Ash explained, "Froakie was a really picky starter pokémon. He didn't like a lot of trainers that he was given to and he was not happy that if the trainers blame their pokémon and run from trouble when they could help. Froakie decided to go with me and only me and the Professor couldn't change that so he let me keep Froakie. I had to go to his lab to get Froakie's pokéball and also asked Professor Sycamore if he could teach me about pokémon and battling and the essentials that all trainers need and so did Serena. We both learned a lot and happened to befriend pokémon by chance. The Gardevoir you saw before was actually a Ralts who was the child of Champion Diantha's signature pokémon, Gardevoir. Ralts can sense emotions and started to bond with me as they spent time in the lab and they didn't want to leave me so the Champion let me keep Ralts and I also battled her a lot whenever she came to the lab. I learnt a lot of what I know from getting my butt kicked by the champion badly".

Brock was surprised at his story but Ash wasn't finished, "I had to come back to Kanto to compete in the Indigo league as Oak's summer camp is a way for him to find potential trainers and send it to the league so I have to compete when I turn 10 so I'm here now. Serena wanted to be a coordinator and performer which is focusing on the beauty and style of pokémon but she wanted to come with me since we were friends. She has to wait a bit to turn 10 and then she is allowed to travel with me in Kanto." he concluded.

Brock thought about what a story that was and Misty was losing all hope to this Serena girl, then Brock slyly said with a cheshire cat grin, "Well Mr. Ketchum I think the identity of Mrs. Ketchum is almost set in stone".

"You know my mom? And what stone did you see this on?" Ash asked obliviously while Brock and Misty sighed while Greninja face palmed at Ash, really does he have to be this dense! Pikachu was just as clueless as Ash as well.

"I can't tell if your oblivious or faking, I meant Serena" Brock said and Ash started to blush madly at that while Greninja covered his face, its embarrassing for his trainer to be so deep in denial and shy about this.

"I d-don't kn-know what yo-you're ta-talking about" Ash stuttered, "We're just fr-friends".

Brock remembered that despite Ash's super maturity he was still a ten year old, and hence not the greatest romantic mind in the world. He then asked, "Ok denial is cute but come on! You travelled Arceus knows how far for this girl you seriously must have a crush on her" he said, "What does she look like? We might need to know for when we meet her?"

Brock kinda just wanted to see what girl Ash had caught while Misty also wanted a better look but mostly kept her mouth shut.

Ash pulled out his holo-caster and opened his home-screen and it showed Serena and him in Lumiose city. Brock felt a little jealous that Ash snagged a cute blond who would grow up to be quite hot and did this at such a young age and he asked the greater deities in the sky why he didn't have that kind of luck while Misty looked at her and thought she was cute but still, _"I'm just as good looking!"_ she thought.

"Well Ash, you have to admit she's quite cute" Brock said and a low growl almost came out of Ash but he reigned it in, "You're one really lucky guy, you know that right?"

"What do you mean?" Ash asked but Brock just sighed, just let Serena deal with this. Its their love life after all while Misty was sighing at how dense Ash was but he was still 10.

"So where are we going now?" Misty asked and Ash replied, "Cerulean city, of course. It's the next gym".

"What what!" Misty practically yelled, "Cerulean city! But why not go to somewhere better like Saffron city or Vermillion city" and the duo winced a bit from the volume.

"Misty, what's wrong with Cerulean? I heard it's a really nice place" Ash said, "Besides if you don't want to go to Cerulean you don't have to".

Misty was torn between not going to Cerulean city and getting a new bike. By a tiny margin the bike won and Misty followed the group through Mount Moon.

* * *

As they reached the base of Mount Moon, Ash and co. came across a man in a lab suit being attacked by wild Zubat and were shocked to see wild pokémon behaving like that.

"HELP!" the lab suit guy yelled as the Zubat swarmed him.

"Greninja use **Water Shuriken** on those Zubat" Ash said and Greninja leapt into action and formed several shuriken made of water that he fired with deadly precision at the Zubat. Not one missed and the Zubat's were down for the count.

The man in the lab coat was shocked at such a skilful display and rushed to Ash and shook his hand wildly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he repeated and Ash was starting to lose all feeling in his arm. Pikachu saw his discomfort and sparked up his cheeks and the man realised what he was doing and stopped.

"I'm sorry for getting carried away like that. It was rude of me. My name is Seymour the Scientist and thank you again for saving me" Seymour said as he calmed himself down.

"It was no problem, my name is Ash Ketchum from Vaniville town in the Kalos region and these are my partners Pikachu and Greninja" Ash said and Misty and Brock also introduced themselves.

"Why were the Zubat attacking you" Ash asked.

Seymour's face contorted into anger and harshly replied, "Some idiots have been placing lights throughout the cave and it's disrupting all the wild pokémon like the Paras, Sandshrew and as you just saw the Zubat who dislike the light a lot so have been flying wildly and erratically in pain" Seymour said in anger and Ash was also ticked along with his pokémon and friends.

"Brock, Misty let's find out who put up the lights and put a stop to it. The pokémon clearly are in danger because of the idiot that did this" Ash said and the others nodded and Seymour also asked if he could go with them and Ash agreed and the team went into Mount Moon.

* * *

As they moved through the cave, the damage was apparent and Ash removed each light as he passed through the cave and so did the others. They offered water and other food from stored supplies to any hurt pokémon in the cave.

To stave their mind off the monsters who would do such a cruel thing to pokémon Ash and Seymour were discussing about the Clefairy and the Moon Stone, which was the reason Seymour was here in the first place and probably why these villains were here as well.

"I believe that inside this cave is a massive moon stone and from the data I collected it is very possible" Seymour said.

"Wait massive moon stone. I don't remember evolutionary stones coming in different sizes" Ash said.

"True, which is what makes this one so special. It is possible that the moon stones used are possibly fragments from this one" he replied.

Ash rebutted, "Well then that can't make sense. Moon stones of normal sizes can be found in faraway regions like Unova and Kalos so not all moon stones can be fragments of the larger one in this cave as it would be impossible for fragments to reach regions that far when they are stuck inside a cave in the middle of a land mass. Unless there were large continental changes where the larger stone had scattered fragments to different regions, or possibly there is an underwater system to this cave and currents can carry the fragments to different places but that is illogical as then the stones could only be found on beaches. My idea would be that there could be massive moon stones like this one in different regions.".

"You made some very valid points, Ash. The continental idea is also possible as the Moon Stone in here is rumoured to be over a million years old but we would need to carbon date it to be sure. But that isn't the interesting part, no these fragments might possibly boost power in pokémon and I speculate that the moon stone might be from outer space. The minerals present in the stones are impossible to form on our planet so the obvious idea would be that it's not from our planet. Then it could be assumed that pokémon themselves are beings from outer space and they might have even come here on the Moon Stone! I firmly believe that the moon stone should be left alone. I want to see my findings but in no way am I disclosing the location of the Stone if I find it" Seymour said.

Ash thought about Seymour's theories. He was still partly a researcher and came up with a few theories of his own but this one sounds a bit too far-fetched, "I'm sorry to say I don't think your idea is quite right" he said and Seymour sharply turned to him and Ash continued.

"Moon stones may not be generated on our planet but that is only in the current conditions of the planet. They could have been formed in prehistoric times but we wouldn't know as we have no knowledge of the conditions in that era but they must have been significantly different as most resurrected fossilised pokémon usually find some difficulty adapting to the new environments of the planet so it is possible to think that the climate was different then.

As for the moon stones giving power I think you might not be using a lot of different species of pokémon. Near Moon Stone sites you are bound to find Clefairy who react with the energy output from the Moon Stone and gain power to evolve.

As for pokémon and their origins, I choose to believe in the legends of Arceus and Mew. It may seem like fairy tales but I read in articles how the champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia has conducted research into mythological pokémon and the only known pokémon that came from space for certain is Deoxys. There are some pokémon rumoured to have extraterrestrial origins such as the Cleffa evolutionary line for their common presence near meteorites and the moon stone evolution. Staryu and Starmie have been recorded to emit radio signals into space and flash their cores in different patters with the stars. In the Hoenn regions, two pokémon known as Lunatone and Solrock gain their power from the sun and the moon and are again discovered near meteorites. The legendary pokémon Jirachi, while considered mostly myth from the fact that it is only seen once every 1000 years is linked to a comet that only passes the planet every 1000 yers so could be extraterrestrial. Finally in Unova they have mysteriously discovered pokémon known as Elgyem and Beheeyem in the Desert resort and a supposed link to a UFO sighting but that's all the pokémon that I know of. It could even be possible that Arceus created them, regardless of being present on our planet or not as legends state that Arceus and the creation trio are extra-dimensional pokémon. Nevertheless I have no conclusive data in my opposing arguments as lots of legends have warped to myths and fake stories are always present so it could still be that you were right"

After that speech Seymour was shocked by that a 10 year old kid gave researcher-level theories against his but was touched that he still didn't want to other researcher to lose hope like most scientists do these days. Wait how does he know this? He then asked in a shocked tone, "Ash, those are professor grade theories, how do you know so much?"

Ask then replied, "I spent a lot of my childhood learning from Professor Sycamore in the Kalos region. He was a great mentor and my friend and I worked alongside him for creating and submitting some of his theories to the pokémon league".

"Oh I remember you now! Ash Ketchum I read one of Sycamore's theses that he submitted and he wrote that he was given invaluable help by two apprentices called Ash and Serena" he said while recalling.

"Wait you submitted professor grade theories" Brock said astounded while Ash just chucked, "Come on, it wasn't that much. Professor Sycamore usually would throw a theory a us and we would try to prove him wrong until he had to be right!" he said back to him.

"What planet are you living on! Submitting theories like that is a big deal, you would have to be extremely intelligent to submit those" Misty said back at him.

"Thanks for complimenting Serena and me, Misty" he said a bit smugly while Misty just realised she complimented him by accident while Brock just chucked, _"Really what is wrong with this kid!"_ he thought.

* * *

As they team were walking by a Clefairy holding a stone walked across their path and stared at them. The adorable sight of a clefairy skipping across them was bursting something in all women and there was one of those present among them.

"SO CUTE!" Misty said with a squeal and even the others had to agree it was adorable.

Misty was going to catch it but Seymour stopped her and asked her politely to let all the Clefairy remain here with the Moon Stone that they need and Misty obliged but by the time they looked up the Clefairy was gone.

Then from one of the tunnels the scream of a clefairy could be heard and that instantly alerted the team. They rushed forwards to see Meowth towering over the Clefairy with Jessie and James behind Meowth.

"Hey its you clowns again!" Ash said as he recognised the idiots. Said idiots smirked before realising what they were called and then broke into their motto.

"Prepare for Trouble"

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people's within our nation"

"To denounce the evils' of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie" "James"

"Team rocket, blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now and or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, that's right"

"Seriously do you really need to do that?" Ash deadpanned while the others agreed. Seymour and Brock looked confused but even they knew that was just poor poetry.

"Shut it twerp, that is quality poetry!" James exclaimed.

Ash just sighed at how terrible the were at poetry and focused back on the main task, "It was you morons that placed lights all over the cave, wasn't it!"

"How else are we supposed to find our way in here" Meowth said back at him.

"That's terrible. Your selfishness has put all the pokémon in the mountain at risk. Even for Team Rocket you three are scum" Brock exclaimed as he had heard of the criminal organisation and was tasked to protecting Pewter city from it.

"Who cares? When we find the Moon Stone we can use it to super-charge Team Rocket's pokémon and then we will be unstoppable" Jessie said back at him.

"Like we're going to just let you dorks take the stone. Misty take Seymour and Clefairy to safety." Ash said while pulling a pokéball from his belt and Brock did the same. Misty and Seymour started to back away and unbeknownst to them so did Meowth.

"We'll then let's battle" James replied and Jessie pulled out a pokéball.

* * *

"Koffing, go!" "Ekans, fight" James and Jessie said as they threw their pokéballs and their pokémon materialised out of it.

"Pidgeotto, I need your help" Ash said and Brock and Ash threw their pokéballs at the ground as well. Pidgeotto and a Zubat materialised onto the field.

"A Zubat?" Ash asked while Brock said, "I caught him at the base of the cave" and Ash nodded.

"Koffing **smog** them" James called.

"A simple **gust** should blow that back at them" Ash said and Pidgeotto produced strong winds by flapping her wings and the poison went straight back at the pokémon and Team Rocket and after coughing a bit they composed themselves again.

"Koffing, **tackle** Zubat" "Ekans, **B** **ite** Pidgeotto" they called.

" **Steel Wing** to shield from bite" Ash called and Pidgeotto's wing grew a metal sheen and Ekans bashed its head on metal before being blown back.

Koffing however stuck Zubat and Zubat stumbled backwards.

"Zubat use **supersonic** on both of them" Brock called and Zubat let loose a barrage of sonic waves that caused Koffing and Ekans to become confused. Jessie and James were yelling at their pokémon to attack their enemy and Ash took the opportunity.

"Pidgeotto **Brave Bird** the pokémon and Team Rocket out of here" Ash said and Pidgeotto did a spin in the air before being covered in a blue aura and zooming towards the pokémon tangled together and landing a powerful hit that blew back the pokémon and hit Team Rocket and they were blown away to the dark depths of the cave with their usual blasting off nonsense.

"Ash great job" Brock said cheerfully but Ash just realised something, "Wait where's Meowth?" Ash said and Brock looked serious again before coming to the same conclusion, "MISTY!" and ran off to protect them and returned their pokémon.

* * *

But they underestimated their travelling partner as she managed to easily trump Meowth with a Staryu of her own and sent the talking pokémon flying. Of course she bragged a bit to Ash and Brock but Ash didn't feel like starting a fight so just let her go on. They then stopped for the evening and Ash and Brock both competed with the quality of their pokémon food. They were dead equal by the pokémon judges but they agreed to share recipes from all they learnt. Pikachu and Clefairy were both talking and Clefairy wanted to reward the humans that saved her by letting them watch some festival with the moon stone. They followed clefairy to a small cave with an open ceiling and it was already night time by the time they got there so the moon was full and the moon light was covering the area.

As they entered the cave they saw a giant rock slightly glistening in the moon light and Clefairy was placing a stone near the bottom of the large one. As she set the stone it started to glow very brightly and Clefairy from the corners of the cave walked closer to the stone. The Clefairy all gathered around the Moon Stone and they began the festival. The Clefairy danced and hopped around the moon stone in harmony and it was clear that this was some sort of ritual and since it was never reported and hence it must be a rare one to see.

"What are they doing?" Ash asked to Clefairy and Clefairy told him _"We're praying to the moon stone"_

The other three tried to guess what they were doing until Misty asked "What did Clefairy say?" to Ash.

"They're praying to the moon stone" Ash replied and Brock and Seymour were confused at how Ash understood pokéspeech, "I can understand pokémon, I'll explain later Brock" Ash said and they focused back to the Clefairy. As the prayer continued Greninja heard movement behind them and signalled to Ash to turn around.

"It's you dorks again!" Ash exclaimed and the festival stopped and Ash was glaring at Team Rocket. The others turned around and saw the trio of nitwits as well.

"WE'RE TEAM ROCKET YOU TWERP! SHOW US SOME RESPECT" Jessie yelled.

"Respect to a brainless trio who don't know when they're beat. How about no?" Ash said scathingly at them while the trio reddened in anger.

"Grr Koffing use **smokescreen** now" James said and released Koffing who immediately burst out a thick smoke that blanketed the area. Ash and co. were struggling to breathe and in that moment of distraction Team Rocket took the Moon Stone. As the smoke cleared the Moon stone was gone.

"Look there's a hole" Misty said and they gathered around it.

"Team rocket must have taken the stone by digging underneath it" Brock deduced.

Ash gritted his teeth and reprimanded himself for letting his guard down, he called for a pokéball from Professor Sycamore's lab and materialised it, "Rhyperior I need you!" Ash said and a large pokémon with a drill came out of the pokéball and Brock let out his Onix.

 _"Ash what's up?"_ Rhyperior asked as Ash was looking furious.

"Team Rocket took a large moon stone from these Clefairy. They went through this hole so you try to follow them" Ash said and Rhyperior nodded and fired up his drill and used dig to get in the tunnel and Onix did the same as Team Rocket closed the hole by placing rocks in it.

"The rest of us, let's go chase after Team Rocket" Ash said and Misty and Brock followed him while Seymour was tending to any injured Clefairy from the smoke.

* * *

As the idiots were sliding down the mountain on a platform with the moon stone tied on it and were gloating both Rhyperior and Onix emerged from the ground and appeared in front of them and team Rocket collided with the pokémon and were throw off.

"Gah, anyone get the number on the train that hit us?" Meowth groaned.

"Great job you guys!" Ash said as Misty, Brock and he managed to catch up to the trio.

"Koffing hit them" "Ekans fight" Jessie and James yelled at the behemoths in front of them and Ekans and Koffing went in to hit Onix and Rhyperior.

"Greninja, **water shuriken** " Ash said and Greninja leapt into the sky and shot several shuriken made of water and struck Koffing and Ekans and stopped them.

"Ugh, the twerp again!" Jessie growled.

Suddenly Seymour popped out of the hole and with him came all the Clefairy from earlier and they all gathered in front of Team Rocket. They then started to move their fingers and started to chant "Clefairy" over and over.

"What are they doing?" Meowth said.

"That's Metronome attack! Anything could come out of it! Brock return your Onix and Seymour get behind us!" Ash said as he returned his Rhyperior and Brock did the same for Onix. Seymour scrambled out of the hole and ran behind Ash. Team Rocket ignored every thing happening and started to sway like morons to the Metronome.

"Gardevoir and Gallade, I need you" Ash said as he opened another two pokéball and released Gardevoir and Gallade in front of them.

"Gardevoir I need you to quickly use **Light Screen** and Gallade use **Reflect** and Greninja use **Protect** on us" Ash said and Gallade and Gardevoir's eyes glowed as a blue-yellow fused barrier surrounded Ash and the others and Greninja created his own green barrier to complete it and it shielded Ash, Misty, Brock, Seymour and Pikachu.

Suddenly they stopped moving and a glowing bright light was being emitted from the clefairy and it engulfed Team Rocket and a powerful Hyper Beam sent them all blasting off.

As the light cleared there was a large crater where Team Rocket stood and from the sky small shards started to fall.

"The Moon Stone!" Ash said, "We forgot to protect that" he said bitterly and the pokémon lowered the shield and looked guilty that the Clefairy lost their precious artefact.

The shards touched some of the Clefairy and to everyone's surprise the pokémon evolved into Clefable.

"Right, Ash said that Clefairy need to touch a moon stone to evolve" Misty said in understanding and the rest nodded. The remaining fragments left over were being gathered by the Clefable and the Clefairy who didn't want to evolve and the rest of them helped out. Gardevoir and Gallade used Psychic to easily gather all of the fragments for the Clefable and they carried them back to the cave. As the moon light bathed the shards the group noticed the rocks starting to fuse together.

"Look the moonlight is fixing the Moon Stone" Seymour said as the rock eventually merged into one large but a bit smaller rock again.

When they reached the cave the rock was whole again and Gardevoir and Gallade gently set the rock down back where it came from and soon after the Clefable started to dance around the Moon Stone again. As they were finishing their prayers Seymour made a startling announcement.

"You know, I have decided to stay here with the Clefairy and Clefable" Seymour said as they finished and everyone looked at him in shock.

"Are you sure?" Brock asked, "That's quite a decision".

"This has always been my dream. To find the moon stone but after seeing you kids in action my new dream is to protect the Moon Stone and learn more about and and maybe one day go into space with the Clefairy" Seymour said with a dreamy expression.

 _"Umm...Ash I think this guy's a little nuts. A rock can't shoot you into space, as far as I know"_ Gallade said sceptically.

 _"How about you Clefairy and Clefable? Do you accept this man into your community?"_ Gardevoir asked the pokémon and a Clefable said enthusiastically, _"After you left to get the stone back it was this man who inspired us to fight back and protect our sacred Moon Stone. We gladly accept him as one of ours"_.

"The pokémon seem happy to accept you Seymour" Ash said, "So I think it will be fine and if you do go into space, do come back and let us know about it!" Ash said with a smile.

Seymour was thrilled and joined in with the dancing of the Clefairy and Clefable while Ash and co. slightly sweatdropped at the man.

 _"I think this is our cue to leave"_ Greninja said and Pikachu replied, _"I think he takes enthusiasm to a whole new level"_.

Ash and co. left the cave and wished Seymour goodbye and continued the trek to Cerulean City for the next battle.

* * *

"Ash how do you talk to pokémon" Brock asked.

It was daybreak and the group were continuing on the path to Cerulean City. After leaving Seymour Ash returned Gallade and Gardevoir back to Sycamore and they travelled a few kilometres from Mount Moon before stopping from exhaustion and everyone had a quick dinner before sleeping. Then after getting up, eating breakfast and packing up their camp the trio continued back on the road.

"It's a weird story but I can use Aura like the Aura Guardians from the books" Ash explained, "And no it's not a fairytale I know another Aura Guardian who was from Sinnoh and he helped me get the basics" Ash explained.

"Using Aura I can communicate to pokémon but you can do a lot more with it so I'm just an Aura Guardian-in-training," Ash explained.

"Wow" Brock said and was surprised that the stories were real and he could talk to pokémon, that's a skill most breeders would give an arm for! "Can you teach me how to talk to pokémon? I really want to talk to my pokémon and ask them about my breeding and care techniques" Brock asked.

Ash said, "No, you have to be born with the ability to use Aura so it can't be taught but they all said your a wonderful human and your skills are already quite good" while Brock looked happy that his pokémon thought so highly of him.

As they walked they reached a signboard that said "Cerulean City" and stopped at it.

"Well looks like we're heading in the right direction" Ash commented while Misty looked down and slightly depressed but the others didn't notice.

"Hey look there's writing on the sign" Brock said and a message was written in a Sharpie saying "Gary was here! Ash is a loser!"

"Seriously, how petty does he get!" Ash deadpanned, "Just because I beat him in a battle he constantly tries to belittle everyone else and me" he said with a sigh and erased the poor attempt at humour and the company walked forwards towards Cerulean city. _**(Authors note: I had a poor joke and it was homophobic and an anonymous person sent me a PM about it, to anyone who read it I sincerely apologise if I offended you in any way)**_

 _ **AND DONE! SORRY FOR THE DELAY I REALLY HAVE NO EXCUSE OTHER THAN A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK BUT IM GETTING IT BACK SLOWLY. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND THANK YOU FOR READING MY FANFIC AND BEING PATIENT WITH ME. THE FOSSILS WILL RETURN AT A LATER DATE WHEN THE GROUP REACHES THE FOSSIL RESTORATION LAB ON CINNABAR ISLAND AND THE REASON THAT THERE ARE TWO IS THAT ONE IS FOR ASH AND ONE IS FOR SERENA IF YOU DIDN'T ALREADY GUESS THAT. I MIGHT ALSO TRY TO MAKE CHAPTERS SHORTER SO THEY COME OUT FASTER BUT I PREFER LONG SO UNLESS A LOT OF PEOPLE WOULD PREFER SHORT THEN IT STAYS THAT WAY. BYE!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Cerulean Capers

**Pokémon: Small Changes**

Summary: When Serena leaves Kanto, Ash is heartbroken so his mother decides to take a leap of faith and moves to Kalos with Serena! Now after being raised in Kalos and learning from Sycamore Ash is ready to take on every challenge he gets. Smarter, strategic and WAY overpowered Ash and he has pokémon at start of story. Strong opponents to balance. Amourshipping and rated T.

Thoughts _\+ Pokéspeech: Italics_  
 **Moves + Pokédex: Bold (pokédex info is from X and Y games)  
** Speech emphasis: Underline

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**_

 **Reviews:**

 **Silentsniper05:**

 **Misty will be gone earlier than canon so you don't have to worry about that and I am getting over my writer's block slowly.**

 **Prodeniz +Za Worlda:**

 **The first wants no pairing and the next wants too add a girl. When the time comes I will give everyone a choice if the girl should be included with Ash but for now it's just Ash and Serena**

 **xXSakuraBlossomsXx:**

 **The fossils are going to remain secret. Sorry.**

 **regfurby:**

 **I do plan on Misty eventually redeeming herself but in no way is there going to be a Ash x Misty pairing as even I don't like it. Jessie and James have proven that they grow a very tiny conscience like in the power of one movie (2nd film with Chosen one stuff) so that will come...eventually but a brain...well let's put this in perspective:**

 **Hypothetically Ash would spend a year travelling each region and half in the Orange Islands so they spend almost seven and a half years chasing 1 Pikachu (he travels Kanto twice for Battle Frontier and Kalos is nearly over) when they could catch a Pichu, train it to a Raichu, find another Raichu and breed them and get like 10 Pichu, and train them all to Raichu and would be starting on the next batch of Pichu. And yet they spend all their time and tons of money for all their harebrained machines when they could have just done this. Their Brain growth is stunted and maybe they might get a tiny bit smarter to make battles fun but I can safely say they will remain idiots in this fanfic.**

 **Believe it or not, you're not the first to ask about my battle with Surge. I got a few PMs about it and I will make it harder for Ash. Pikahcu is still going to beat a Raichu but this won't be a 1 vs 1 battle like in canon. Gym leader part of Team Rocket is a bit too much of a stretch.**

 **As for what happens to Misty...well that's in this chapter!**

 **Thank you for giving the time to review my fiction.**

 **LordB1ack:**

 **Yes it has stopped. I have no intention of letting them chew out Ash constantly for something that is literally in every chapter.**

 **CholoboShoka:**

 **I will try my best and thank you for understanding.**

 **NarutoLegendarySage:**

 **The non-canon Pokémon are going to remain under wraps. Sorry!**

 **Ditto1235 + ThePsychoPath96 + Xirons + Antex-The Legendary Zoroark:**

 **Thank you for your support and I will try my best.**

 **Guest2:**

 **Ash never really needed a second try in the gyms here. In canon Ash tends to get arrogant when he has a winning streak in Gyms and that is what mostly makes him lose. In this fanfic he is more mature and humble.**

 **Guest:**

 **Thank you. I would appreciate it if you could comment on what was good and bad so I may know and work on it.**

 **bluepikachu231:**

 **That's a sec~ret. All I'm telling is that she will join in Kanto arc. No more than that!**

 **Maiden Warrior:**

 **I will consider Serena's appearance when she does come in. Thank you for the kind review.**

 **Dragon-of-Chaos:**

 **The idea for this story just came out of nowhere. I wanted a better Ash as soon as the Pikachu lost to a starter Snivy. Seriously that mouse took down a legendary Regice and Latios but a Snive beats it?! I just wanted a series where Ash is more prepared for his journey and actually makes headway to becoming a master. Thank you for the kind review again.**

Chapter 4: Cerulean Capers

"Guys can we go to Vermillion city instead?" Misty asked for what has to be the hundredth time. Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Greninja were really starting to get annoyed and groaned.

"Misty we have to go through Cerulean to get to Vermillion city and since Cerulean has a gym it would be a total waste to just skip it like that" Ash pointed out patiently, but in a tired tone. How many times does she need to ask the same question!

"Saffron city?"

"Through Cerulean"

"Celadon city?"

"Through Cerulean"

"Fuchsia city?"

"Through Cerulean. Misty there is no other path. If I start in Pallet then I have to go through Celadon, the only other option would be to go through route 21, which is an ocean to get to Cinnabar island!"

"Can we turn back and go to Cinnabar island?"

Ash was really starting to get a headache, "There are no ferries to Cinnabar from Pallet and I don't have enough pokémon that could take us there. Only Hydreigon and Salamence could fly there but they don't know the way. Greninja can surf but it would be hard for all of us to cling onto him. Misty what the heck is wrong with Cerulean city!"

Misty replied back, "I can't go there it's filled with bug and ghost pokémon!" she said a bit hysterically.

"The majority of Ghost pokémon inhabit Lavender town, which has a burial place for pokémon and there have been no reports of massive habitat destruction that could cause bug type pokémon to suddenly inhabit Cerulean city, even if there was that's great I really need a ghost type pokémon and another bug type is always welcome!" Ash said thinking of Butterfree.

Misty was really struggling not to do something about this but like Ash explained, there was no other choice than to go to Cerulean, but she promised not to go back until she becomes a water-type pokémon master! The only option would be for Ash to finish his battle and rejoin them but then they might find out about why she can't go to Cerulean from her stupid sisters.

"Fine, I'm leaving!" Misty yelled and Ash and Brock looked shocked, "Goodbye!" and she stormed off in another direction from them.

* * *

Ash and Brock were stunned at what just happened, while Greninja was just happy he didn't have to be woken up by screaming every freaking day from a bug type pokémon! Pikachu was confused but at least didn't need to cover his ears every now and then.

"Why did she leave?" Ash asked Brock after a minute and Misty already stormed away.

"Beats me" Brock said back.

"I sill didn't pay for her bike so I'm pretty sure she's going to come back" Ash said with a sigh and Greninja felt his heart shatter while Pikachu was crying and Brock nodded.

"Well let's just get to Cerulean and you should probably worry about your gym battle, Ash" Brock said and Ash nodded, "Have you decided on what pokémon you're going to be using?"

"Pikachu is the only pokémon I have that's super-effective to water and Butterfree and Pidgeotto are more than enough by my estimations from how hard they've been working. If the worst comes then I'll call Hydreigon and Salamence since they're dragon types and resistant to water type attacks" Ash said, "But that would be plain overkill so I'll just see what comes at me"

Brock nodded and one word just struck him, "Dragon types!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention Hydreigon and Salamence are pseudo-legendaries" Ash said nonchalantly while Brock was just sweating at this ten year old. Seriously, this is just crazy!

"Ok, I can safely say there is no way you can lose!" Brock said while feeling slightly bad for the Gym leader of Cerulean but hey, it's not him who's facing pseudo-legendaries!

"Oh yeah Ash, if you have such strong pokémon then you should be easily breezing through the Indigo league, so why did you catch the other pokémon" Brock asked.

Ash explained, "Brock to me any pokémon is one that wants to follow me. Both Pidgeotto, Pikachu and Butterfree wanted to go with me to become strong and it's my duty as a trainer to bring out their potential. And besides if I favour pokémon like that then the others would feel terrible being neglected like that. I love all my pokémon as my family and their all equals to me. That Caterpie I caught in the forest will always be equal to any of my pokémon."

Brock realised what his dad meant when this kid had potential, a trainer who valued his pokémon to an extent to seeing then as family is something else. Ash's pokémon trust him completely and that is their greatest strength.

"That's a great outlook on what it means to be a trainer" Brock complimented with a genuine smile and Ash rubbed the back of his head, "It's not that big of a deal!" he said.

Brock just laughed, really of all the 10 year old trainers he was travelling with this one. But he wouldn't have it any other way!

* * *

As they made it to Cerulean they could distinctly notice the lack of bugs, ghosts and Misty. However the place was far from the norm with a crowd of people surrounding a place and police cars parked up in front of it.

"Hey what happened there?" Brock asked.

"Let's go take a look" Ash said and the duo walked over to the crowd. Brock asked a random person next to them what happened here and apparently there was a burglary in that building.

"Burglars?" Ash said, "This isn't a bank or anyplace special. Why would someone rob it?" he said to himself and Officer Jenny heard them and went right up to them with a steely look in her eyes.

"And just what do you know about the crime?" she asked to Ash and Brock. The random guy just backed away and tried to avoid Jenny.

"We're innocent bystanders" Brock said a bit nervously but that just lit up a fire in Jenny's eyes.

"Innocent bystanders? How many times have I heard that before" Jenny said in an accusatory tone, "Well the book always says the criminals always return to the scene of the crime! Just what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"You clearly have no clue who did this" Ash deadpanned, "We just arrived at Cerulean city and we are the probably least likely people to commit a crime in this crowd. Brock is a former gym leader who are all checked thoroughly by the pokémon league and I'm a junior pokémon professor from the Kalos region who is also approved by the pokémon league" he said in an authoritative tone and showed his pokédex ID. Since he and Serena contributed into his theories the league gave them an official title and position of junior professor and Brock followed Ash's lead and showed a boulder badge.

Jenny looked flustered and wanted to snap at the kid but it didn't change the fact that is she does try to arrest this kid, she's out of a job, "Hehe, I'm sorry" she said and Ash accepted the apology.

"Well ma'am now that this is cleared up I was wondering if I could interest you in dinner tonight" Brock said and caught Ash by surprise, she just tried to arrest them!

"I'm sorry but I'm on duty and by the time I'm done it will be way past your bedtime" She said while Brock just groaned in disappointment, "Either way, this case is a strange one and even I'm not sure when I can solve it".

"What's so strange about it?" Ash inquired.

"The burglars didn't take any money" Jenny said, "Apparently all that was missing is a giant vacuum cleaner and a hose"

Ash and Brock looked confused, "Why would someone steal that?" Ash said.

"That's the question, isn't it?" Jenny said, "But I have a case to crack and playing 20 questions isn't going to solve it. All right everybody, clear out!" she said to the crowd and Ash and Brock left and were pondering on this mystery.

* * *

"Well Ash are you going to go for the Cerulean city gym now?" Brock asked.

Ash said, "Yes, the sooner the better. I only know that this gym has a water type specialty but that alone is enough. After all the battle is more fun with less information"

Brock nodded, "I was half expecting you to ask about the gym leader here" he said.

"Nah, I think all gym leaders have to make sure that they don't divulge information on the other gym leaders" Ash said, "Otherwise it wouldn't be fair to them if Trainers come in knowing their weaknesses instead of finding them" he said.

"That's correct. As a Gym leader I have to respect the integrity of my peers and not divulge information about them" Brock said and Ash nodded.

They reached an intersection and Brock decided to pipe up, "Ash I have some stuff to do, good luck for your battle" he said.

Ash nodded, "Thanks Brock" and continued to the gym. He wondered what stuff but that's his business.

"Well let's get moving guys" Ash said and Greninja and PIkachu nodded.

* * *

After a bit of a walk the finally arrived.

"Ah here's the gym" Ash said and looked at it. It looked like a circus with a big Dewgong board on waves stuck on it. Ash sweatdropped a bit after seeing this.

 _"Ash this is a circus"_ Greninja said, _"I think we're at the wrong place"_

"Nope the holo-caster clearly says this is the gym" Ash said while double checking his holo-caster map.

 _"Maybe the gym leaders are clowns?"_ Pikachu suggested.

"Well we came here to battle so let's just get the badge" Ash said and the two nodded and went in.

* * *

As they went in the place started to look less like a gym. For one thing, the place looked like a performance theatre and a large crowd of people were sitting down for a show.

 _"Told you this is a circus"_ Greninja said and the other two nodded. "Let's take a seat for now and ask the people who own the place where the gym is. The holo-caster shows that this place is a gym for sure so they must know where it is. Perhaps it's been moved." Ash said and they took a seat in the crowd

 **"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the stars of our show. The sensational synchronised cerulean city sisters!"** an announcer said on a microphone.

As they sat down the spotlight shone on the high dive and three women in swimsuits were seen and the crowd started to cheer wildly as they dived down into the pool and made a good landing. Then they started to dance and twirl in the pool. Ash was confused at why they were doing ballet in a circus and Greninja had no clue either but Ash could at least be sure this wasn't a circus and Greninja reluctantly agreed while Pikachu started to look interested in the show.

 _"That's cool. Dancing in the water"_ Pikachu said while Ash and Greninja looked at him.

"Meh, Serena dances better than them" Ash said and Greninja nodded while Pikachu was transfixed by the show.

The crowd continued to cheer madly at the act while Ash and Greninja decided to disengage their brains. The show was really starting to lose their attention.

"Lets just wait for the show to finish and go backstage and ask the people running this place where the gym is" Ash said and Greninja agreed that was a good plan while Pikachu was still staring at the ballet.

* * *

After that dance was finally over Ash, Pikachu and Greninja snuck through the crowd and went down a staircase with a sign saying backstage. As they were going down they reached an aquarium filled with fish.

 _"What pokémon are they"_ Greninja said.

"From studies, Kanto has strange species of living animals. These things aren't classed as pokémon as they have no battle moves and aren't that interesting" Ash said while looking at them, " I heard they're edible but I don't think we should eat from other people's aquariums"

The trio heard laughter and voices coming from the corridor and the three sisters from the show came out of the corridor chatting amongst themselves.

"Excuse me..." Ash started.

"No interviews, if you want one it has to go through the manager" one of them said.

"No I'm not..." Ash tried again but was cut off.

"Sorry, no more autographs" another one said.

"I'm looking for the Cerulean city gym leader" Ash said and finally got through to them.

"Well you're looking at them" one of them said.

"We're the world famous sensational sisters and the Cerulean city gym leaders" they said in unison and Ash finally felt like he was getting somewhere with these people. He never heard of any world famous swimming ballet in Cerulean.

 _"They're the gym leaders? Then what was the stupid show?"_ Greninja said and Ash asked them, "Then what was the show about?"

"That's just a hobby and for the fans that love it" one sister said and other said, "We pool all our talents to make a big splash" and gave the weirdest giggle at that lame joke.

 _"Ok now this is just plain awkward and creepy"_ Greninja said while both Ash and PIkachu looked very uncomfortable.

* * *

"I challenge the gym leader of the Cerulean city gym to a battle" Ash said while they stood next to the pool on the stage.

"Umm... we don't feel like battling" one sister said and Ash fell down with Greninja.

"What do you mean?" Ash said, "Gym leaders can't refuse battles for a reason like that!"

"We just got hit by three straight losses from these kids from a place called Pallet town. I'm tired from all the losses" one of them said and Ash was starting to get frustrated.

"We don't have any pokémon left anyway since they're all at the pokémon centre. We only have this" one sister said and pulled out a pokéball and materialised it in the water.

It was a Goldeen.

"You must have some pokémon left" Ash said exasperatedly. Gym leaders needed to protect their cities in times of crisis, if they don't have any pokémon how are they going to do that!

"Kid we have no pokémon to battle new trainers"

"Wait new trainers?" Ash asked, "What do you mean?"

"At Cerulean City we have some pokémon for battling trainers. Our real pokémon are only used for emergencies or real battles. As far as we know, we're probably the only gym that does this but it's not against any rules" one of them said.

"Then I can battle those!" Ash exclaimed and Greninja perked up for an actual challenge.

"Kid, you're a new trainer. There's like no way you could even scratch one of them. They were trained by our parents and they are like super strong, about elite four level and were given to us in emergencies from our parents" scoffed Daisy, "Here just take the badge" she said and a Seel came out of the water with a Cascade badge in its mouth and Violet tried to give it to him.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" a voice said from the bleachers.

They turned around to see an irate Misty. Scratch that she was really angry and Greninja was inwardly crying at the pain in his ears.

"Since you three won't give him a battle, I will!" Misty said as she jumped from the bleachers to the stage.

"No Misty, I want to battle their real pokémon but they won't let me!" Ash said.

"Wait what! How did you know about that?" Misty said.

"They told me" Ash said and pointed to the sisters.

"YOU WERE GOING TO BATTLE A TRAINER WITH THEM!" Misty yelled at the sisters.

"Like no way, this kid kept asking if we had any pokémon to battle him with" Lily said.

"And what are you doing here, you said you would never come to Cerulean city until you became a water type pokémon master" Daisy asked.

"I may have said something like that but it's because he wanted to come here!" Misty said and pointed to Ash.

"Hmm...good looks, handsome and confident. He's out of your league Misty" Lily said while eying Ash and made Ash uncomfortable.

"NO I DON'T THINK OF HIM LIKE THAT. BESIDES HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND" Misty yelled and Ash was just trying to avoid being the brunt of this conversation.

"Darn, the good ones are always taken" Violet said and Ash had to intervene before this got awkward.

"Umm...excuse me" Ash said and tried to draw their attention, "Can I battle the real pokémon now? Misty can vouch for the fact that my pokémon are reasonable powerful"

"Well that's true, I guess..." Misty said.

"Please like that's worth anything" Lily said, "Powerful to the runt but your pokémon won't hold a candle to us"

"I'M NOT A RUNT! I'M A GYM LEADER AND THE FOURTH SENSATIONAL SISTERS!" Misty yelled back at them.

Now Ash understood why Misty was so hot-tempered. Her sisters were older and probably got more attention than Misty so she tried her best to make everyone take her seriously. It was just like how Ash was when Gary got all the attention.

"How about a bet?" Ash said with a smirk and everyone looked at him, "I battle your real pokémon and if I win then you have to acknowledge Misty as the fourth sensational sister, if I lose then we leave you in peace". Play to their ego and if he does win, no more yelling from Misty and a well earned badge and wipe the smirk off their faces. Wins all around.

"If that's what it takes to get some quiet here then fine" Violet said, "Prepare to like go down kid".

"Ash are you crazy! Why are you doing this?" Misty asked.

"No one insults my friends and gets away with it!" Ash said seriously, "Now lets battle!"

* * *

Cerulean city gym battle:

Ash, Pikachu and Greninja stood on a floating board on a large swimming pool on one side of the pool and the three sisters stood on a board on the opposite side.

"This is a 3 vs 3 battle. I ask for a triple battle" Ash said.

"What's a triple battle?" Daisy asked and Ash nearly fell over. Come on they were popular back home, how could GYM LEADERS not have heard of them.

"A triple battle is like a double battle. Basically it's 3 pokémon vs 3 pokémon at the same time" Ash explained, "I thought it would be the fastest way to deal with the three of you".

"Are those like legal in Kanto? Double battles aren't allowed but I never heard of this." Lily asked.

"Triple battles are common back in Kalos and the law says no double battles specifically but it never said anything about triple battles" Ash reasoned and the others nodded.

"Ok kid but like don't cry when you lose" Violet said.

The three opened their pokéballs and out came three pokémon into the water. A Seadra, a Seaking and a Tentacruel. Ash looked at them, they would be a challenge but Ash was confident that his strongest pokémon could battle them. All of them looked quite powerful but so were his titans. It would be smart to bring the dragons here, they can fly and are resistant to water and Greninja can swim so that removes the problems of manoeuvring in this battlefield.

"Ok now here's my strongest line up" Ash said and pulled out two pokéballs.

"Salamence, Hydreigon and Greninja, let's battle" Ash said and materialised two pokéballs and out came the two dragon titans and Greninja hopped off the platform and went into the water.

 _"Ash I didn't think you would need us so soon"_ Salamence said.

 _"This is apparently the strongest line up of this gym and of course our Ash would challenge them. The trainers are all annoying bullies so lets wipe the floor with them"_ Greninja told the two of them and they got their game faces on.

"Like what are those!" Violet said after they got over their shock.

"They're my strongest pokémon. I would advise you don't underestimate them. Misty could you referee?" Ash said seriously.

"Ok Ash. The Triple Battle between Ash Ketchum of Vaniville town and the Cerulean city gym leaders will begin. Each side can only use three pokémon and the winner is the one with pokémon remaining. Battle begin!" Misty said.

" **Acid spray** , Tentacruel"

" **Hydro pump** from the other two"

Tentacruel fired a purple liquid at the three of them while the Hydro Pumps went into the purple liquid and increased the quantity of it. This shot at Hydreigon and Salamence.

"Hydreigon and Salamence, up front and a double **protect**. Greninja I want you to use **Extrasensory** to push that water into the pool and get on top of Hydreigon"

Hydreigon and Salamence rushed forward and glowed green and set up a green shield that stopped the liquid from advancing and Greninja forced the poison down into the water with Extrasensory and leaped out of the water and got on Hydreigon's back.

"No! Everyone **Hydro pump**! Push back the poison!" they exclaimed.

The water, which was turning purple was being pushed back by strong jets of water coming from the three pokémon. Ash noted there must be a filtration system designed to get rid of impurities in the water and they're trying to push the poison towards it. But this sure makes one hell of a distraction!

"Greninja **water shuriken** continuously. Salamence use **twister** from above the opponents and Hydreigon use **Dragon Breath**!" Ash said and the combo move worked perfectly.

Salamence roared and sped above them and opened his maw and let out a powerful wind that spun and became a twister with the three pokémon trapped in the centre, the strong winds took the water up and along with the pokémon who were disorientated from the strong wind. Greninja fired water shuriken into the Twister and it didn't matter if he couldn't hit them in the twister. The strong winds took in the shuriken and they were inside the twister, hitting all the pokémon inside. Hydreigon reared all three heads and each let out a misty white breath laced with draconic energy and it went into the twister and fuelled it. The twister started to grow stronger with the energy from the dragon breath and the pokémon were taking a lot of damage.

"Enough **Ice beam** all of you. Aim up at that Salamence!" Lily said as she sapped back into the battle.

The three pokémon's mouths were glowing blue and a second later a triple Ice Beam hit Salamence square on his lower body. He was a dual dragon/flying so that hurt like hell! He quickly lost control of the twister and it lost its power and stopped. The pokémon fell back into the pool along with some of the water that was taken up.

"Salamence, can you still battle?" Ash asked worriedly.

 _"I've been worse Ash, but it's really cold"_ Salamence stuttered with his teeth chattering.

"Greninja use a gentle **power-up punch** on the ice on Salamence and get on Salamence" Ash called and Greninja leapt off Hydreigon and with a glowing fist, he hit the ice on his lower back and got on top of him. The ice started to crack and broke and Salamence looked a lot better.

"Now it's our turn kid" Violet said with a smirk.

"Seaking **Scald** the other two use **bubble beam**!" Daisy said.

Seaking fired a continuous jet of hot water directly up at the two dragons and Ash had them dodge and the darn jet of piping hot water kept following them. Their flight wasn't easy with bubbles flying all over the place from Seadra and Tentacruel shooting a bubblebeam at the dragons. Ash had them dodge until they ran out of water and then he could counter attack when they're vulnerable but there was a problem.

 _"How come they're still firing water!"_ Hydreigon said exasperatedly.

Ash was worried and looked closer at the pool and saw the pokémon taking in water passively from the pool and the pool seemed to refill on its own. They could be shooting for hours.

"Change of plans, they're taking in water from the pool so they could go on forever. Salamence fire a **Dragon Pulse** and Hydreigon fire a **Dragon Breath** at Seaking. Greninja shoot **water shurikens** to pop all the bubbles" Ash called.

Salamence roared into action and charged up a green sphere and shot it at Seaking and Hydreigon opened all three mouths and let out another strong breath laced with dragon energy that fed into the Dragon pule, making it bigger and move faster and it overpowered scald and landed a solid hit on Seaking and overpowered Scald while the bubbles that were being produced were popped quickly with continuous shurikens from Greninja and a few managed to hit Tentacruel and Seadra.

"Let's keep up the attacks, sisters" Lily said, "Tentacruel get ready to use **wrap** on Salamence. Seaking use **waterfall** to hit Salamence and also to get Tentacruel up there and Seadra use **hydro pump** under the waterfall!"

Seaking shot up in a pillar of water and right behind him was Tentacruel with his tentacles ready, and Seadra shot a Hydro Pump right under the waterfall and straight upwards so the water moved faster. Too fast to dodge and Seaking struck Salamence and dove back into the water and Salamence winced in pain and soon had a Tentacruel wrapped all over him.

 _"Yeow! Why do they always go for me"_ Salamence said as he felt Tentacruel tightening over him.

"Tentacruel, **ice beam** " and Tentacruel started to glow light blue at his mouth but...

"Not so fast. Greninja use **Extrasensory** to get Tentacruel off of him, Salamence try to shake off Tentacruel and Hydreigon use **Charge Beam** when Tentacruel is off of him" Ash called.

Greninja released a multicoloured beam onto Tentacruel and started to remove his tentacle grip on Salamence and Tentacruel winced in pain from the super effective psychic type attack but still got in an incomplete ice beam on Salamence. Salamence was flying haphazardly in every direction possible to get that Tentacruel off of him and eventually did. After Tentacruel was removed Hydreigon shot a yellow beam with sparks coming off of it right at Tentacruel who writhed in pain from another super effective attack. Greninja dropped Tentacruel back into the water and he resurfaced with swirls in his eyes.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle, please withdraw" Misty said with a smirk and Lily withdrew Tentacruel while saying, "No way, how did this happen!"

Salamence was looking worse for wear. All the continuous ice beam attacks took a toll on his dual dragon/flying typing and not to mention the scalding hot water beam and the constant bubbles surrounding him and flying for the last 20 minutes in the most difficult of conditions.

 _"Ash, I don't know if I can keep this up much longer"_ Salamence said in a tired voice.

"Looks like your flying lizard is almost down" Daisy said while pointing to Salamence.

" **Ice beam** Salamence from the both of you" Lily called and Seaking and Seadra readied a double ice beam. Salamence knew he didn't have the energy to dodge so time to go out with a bang.

 _"Ash, I've been working on this move. Tell me what you think about it"_ Salamence said.

His body started to glow orange and as soon as that happened Ash recognised it and made his move, "Hydreigon put up a **protect** and Greninja get on Hydreigon and fire up a **protect** as well!"

Greninja leapt off of Salamence and landed gracefully on Hydreigon and created a green shield and Hydreigon also made a green shield and the shields covered the two of them for the big attack. Salamence got hit by both ice beams and slowly was being encased in ice but endured it and the glow seemed to be getting brighter in his stomach and formed a circle that moved up to his mouth. At his mouth he opened and an orange ball of light formed and he looked up and fired. The ball flew up and burst into several spheres of energy and rained down on Seaking and Seadra who were frantically swimming and trying to dodge all the meteors. Hydreigon and Greninja covered for each other and Salamence smirked and then fainted with swirls in his eyes and was starting to fall from the sky but Ash had his pokéball ready and withdrew him before he got even more hurt.

 _" **Draco meteor** , finally did it"_ he mumbled before he went back to his pokéball.

"Salamence is unable to battle" Misty said and looked at the sad face of Ash. He should have been more careful of ice type attacks, there's always next time to learn from this.

"All right one down and two to go!" Violet said happily.

"I would take a closer look at your pokémon before celebrating" Ash said calmly.

Greninja was rearing to go considering he spent the whole time on a pokémon's back, Hydreigon was winded from the constant flying but he had stamina in spades to keep going. Seadra and Seaking were damaged from Draco Meteor and all the other attacks and were worse for wear.

"Greninja get into the water and use **Shadow sneak** to hit them both into the air and Hydreigon use **Charge Beam** on the two of them" Ash called.

Greninja dove from Hydreigon and into the water where he used the shadows of the pokémon who were swimming to attack them from below and sent them upwards and into the air where Hydreigon was waiting for them with his mouth open and sparking yellow electricity. He let loose a beam of electricity that split into two and nailed them both. But since it would be at half power from being split the pokémon still were able to battle and got back into the water.

"Bad move now your pokémon is in the water and that's our turf, Seaking use **Megahorn** on Greninja and Seadra use **muddy water** to make it harder for Greninja to dodge and then **Ice beam** on the surface of the water and freeze it to stop Greninja from surfacing" Daisy and Violet called and Ash cursed, Megahorn was a powerful bug type move that could deal a lot of super effective damage to a dark type like Greninja. Seaking's horn was glowing white and he was charging straight at Greninja. Seadra gave off brown water from his mouth and that started to make it harder to see and then froze the surface of the water with a white ice beam.

" **Substitute** and **double team**! Hydreigon use **flamethrower** to melt the ice!" Ash called and Greninja managed to replace himself with a decoy image of him and made several after images of himself that threw off the pokémon and Seaking proceeded to destroy them all. Ash knew Greninja couldn't keep this up for long and dodging wasn't exactly easy if you can't see in the water and Ash realised needed a plan and one now. One was to transform but it's never been tried underwater and if he gets hit by a megahorn then it's off to the hospital for the both of them. Greninja needs to get out of the water. Hydreigon was trying to melt the ice but it was being regenerated as fast as he could melt it as Seadra was continuing his ice beam wherever Hydreigon tried to melt it and that was not going to work. Greninja could try to break the ice but that made him a big target to Seaking. First stop the Seaking and he decided to maybe take a leaf out of their books.

"Greninja encase Seaking in ice with **Ice beam** " Ash said and surprised the others. Greninja nodded and fired an ice beam at Seaking. Now Seaking knew where he was but Greninja was as fast as in water as he is on land. He quickly swam circles around Seaking, literally and started to encase Seaking in ice until it was too late for the sisters to help him and he was frozen.

"Seadra break that ice with **scald** " Violet called in fright but that was the opening needed. Hydreigon had melted the ice and continued to melt all of it so Greninja could leave anytime.

"Greninja let's nail that Seadra with **Double Night Slash** " Ash called and Greninja sped towards Seadra who was too busy trying to thaw out Seaking to notice Greninja until it was too late. With Greninja's blade work Seadra was hit hard with Night Slash and Greninja quickly resurfaced and Hydreigon grabbed him and sped back up into the sky. That was a good thing because Seaking just managed to thaw out and was looking to even the score with the tricky ninja frog and chased him with Megahorn but was too late and Greninja escaped on Hydreigon. Seadra was still hanging on but was looking like he was going to faint any second.

"Seadra, dig deep. I know you can do this" Violet called and Seadra looked more focused and in the game, "Lets do this!"

"Now **double ice beam**!" they called in unison and the two pokémon released a white beam from the water and Ash snapped into action.

"Greninja use **smokescreen** and Hydreigon use **tailwind** and DODGE!" Ash called and Greninja released a thick black smoke from his mouth that quickly encompassed the whole sky. Both battlers couldn't see their pokémon and with the tailwind Hydreigon had the speed to dodge the ice beam attacks that were shot upwards at random.

"Use **Water Shuriken** to pepper them from above and then use **Charge Beam** on the water!" Ash called. Greninja shot down water shurikens from the smoke towards the pokémon and that halted their ice beams long enough for Hydreigon to open his may again and fire a yellow sparking beam into the water. The electricity quickly spread throughout the water from the mud and salts inside it conducting the electricity and Seadra and Seaking took damage from this and Seadra couldn't hold on any longer and fainted.

"Seadra is unable to battle. Please withdraw your pokémon" Misty said with a smile. He might actually win! Violet was almost in tears but managed to say, "You did your best Seadra, take a good rest!" she said and withdrew Seadra. Daisy was almost cursing. Who was this kid, he just took on their strongest pokémon no noob trainer could do that!

" **Waterfall** and **Megahorn** combo" Daisy called and Ash came back into focus. Seaking was quite exhausted while those other two were still rearing to go and that pissed him off. That blue ninja frog was going to get it!

" **Double Dark Pulse** at the water pillar" Ash called and Hydreigon roared as all three heads fired a beam of purple circles and Greninja did the same. The two intertwined and created a black beam of circles and cut through the water and stopped Seaking's ascent from reaching Hydreigon.

" **Ice beam** on the surface of the water Greninja and Hydreigon get him to hit it right below Seaking and circle around the pool" Ash called and Greninja creaked his own white beam and fired it right under the water that Seaking was going to land on. Hydreigon circled around the pool and with Greninja they froze the water surface again. Seaking fell onto the surface of the ice and started to flop a bit.

"Seaking use **Megahorn** " Daisy called and Seaking stood himself upright and used the ice to slide and shoot himself at the pokémon. Ash was completely caught off guard and Seaking nailed a solid him on Hydreigon and they were knocked back and fell on the ice.

 _"OW THAT HURT"_ Hydreigon roared as the super effective bug type move hit him.

"Heh, did you really think Seaking was that weak on ice?" she said with a smirk, "Now **Ice Beam** them in place and use **Horn Drill**!" and Ash paled as he heard that.

"Guys we need to move now!" Ash exclaimed but it was too late Seaking had hit Hydreigon and he roared in pain but before the ice encased him he threw Greninja to the other side of the frozen pool before he was nailed by a one-hit KO move from Seaking who had his horn spinning loudly. Hydreigon roared one last time before he gave in and fainted.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle. Please withdraw your pokémon" Misty said dejectedly, Seaking was the strongest and now it came down to one vs one.

"Looks like the game ends here. You did good but this is where it ends" Daisy said with a smirk and Ash gritted his teeth and felt bad about letting Hydreigon getting taken out so easily.

 _"Ash never give up until it's over"_ Greninja said and looked at him and Ash remembered what Serena told him before he came to Kanto and cleared his mind.

"I'll never give up until it's over" he said calmly.

"Your loss kid" Daisy said with a smirk, " **Megahorn** back to back!" and Seaking's horns started to glow and again the fish made a dash at Greninja who managed to dodge, albeit with difficulty on the ice. Megahorn managed to scrape some of the ice and shards started to fly onto the field.

"Greninja get some shards and use them as ice skates" Ash said and Greninja grabbed two nearby which were pointy and were approximately the same size as his feet. When Seaking came back for another linear dash Greninja managed to skate on the ice and move away from the attack.

"You can't keep this up forever" Daisy said angrily and Seaking was only too happy to comply and kept aiming at Greninja with megahorn.

 _"Think Ash, the attack pattern is linear and easy to predict but fast as hell on ice. Getting rid of the ice puts Seaking in the advantage under water and Greninja can't stay forever skating on the ice. How to stop that horn? Stop the horn!"_ Ash thought and had an idea.

"All right Greninja stop" Ash said and Greninja halted all movements and stood still on the ice. Daisy and Seaking were stunned momentarily and snapped back and thought Ash had given up. Seaking charged with Megahorn and was heading right at Greninja.

" **Power-up punch** on the ice in front of you and pull up a chunk and move the ice with **Extrasensory** and use it to block the attack" Ash said.

Greninja's fist glowed as he plunged it into the ice and managed to bring up a large chunk of ice and used Extrasensory to make sure the ice wasn't blown back. The result was a lucky one. Seaking went straight at Greninja with his horn but Greninja managed to hold his shield strong to the point where the horn was stuck in the ice.

"That takes care of the horn" Ash mused while Daisy was shocked, "Now lets put it all in! **Hydro Cannon** maximum power!" Ash said and Greninja roared. He formed a glowing blue ball of water with full concentration and shot it straight at Seaking. The attack sent Seaking flying and hit the side of the gym and cracked the wall and gave off a lot of smoke. When the dust and rubble cleared there was a Seaking barely conscious but still holding on by a thread.

"Seaking can you still battle, if you can use **Megahorn**!" Daisy yelled and Seaking focused on Greninja who was not capable of moving. Ash was struggling to think of an idea but then looked at the floor. AS Seaking was getting closer and launched itself at Greninja Ash took the chance.

"Fall into the water!" Ash said and Greninja used what energy he had to move and fell into the water. He should still not be able to move but that tiny shift in weight was still possible but still was hit by the Megahorn dealing quite a bit of damage and added onto the exhaustion he was already in. As soon as Greninja fell in, he could move again and rose back up onto the surface of the ice. He was hit but not too badly but Seaking was also rearing to fight. Greninja couldn't keep this up too long but they were both feeling a familiar rush come over them.

 _"Ash, let's take this to the next level!"_ Greninja proclaimed and Ash nodded and calmed his mind. They both concentrated and felt their minds connect and as soon as they did they were surrounded by a blue light with two yellow spirals of light coming out of the ground and intertwining around them. Greninja felt Ash's presence in his mind and the two synchronised their thoughts and Greninja was surrounded by water which started to spiral into his back and formed a large shuriken. His facial structure changed and zig-zag marks came on the edge of his eyes and black tufts of hair came out of the sides of his head while part of the top of his head turned red to match Ash's hat. Greninja transformed to Ash-Greninja.

"Wh-what is that?" Daisy stammered while Seaking looked at them in shock.

"The power of our bond" Ash said and felt himself in Greninja's body and they were both ready, "Now, let's finish this"

"Seaking **Horn drill**!" Daisy yelled and the one hit KO move charged up again but Ash could feel it coming and Greninja easily sidestepped it without much difficulty, "Again and keep trying to hit him" Daisy said and Seaking charged relentlessly with a powerful horn but Greninja barely moved his body and dodged them all with ease. Ash was moving as well and mirrored Greninja's movements and Misty wondered just what the heck was going on.

" **Power up Bounce**!" Ash exclaimed and Greninja leaped from the icy floor and again mirrored Ash and Ash raised his leg and felt the fighting energy go into it along with the flying type energy surrounding it and nailed a hard hit on Seaking's body who roared in pain. Ash found out that as Ash-Greninja they could easily combine moves together, usually thats only done with different pokémon combining a move but as Ash-Greninja they could easily combine moves to give completely different ones, when Serena found out about this she went nearly nuts as that's a skill that would revolutionise co-ordinating but until more was found out about Ash-Greninja she had to stick with what she had. He combined the names together when he uses moves simultaneously like this one was Bounce and Power-up punch put together. So far Greninja was the only one who could combine moves but the others back at the lab were slowly learning and trying different ideas Ash would send them.

"Seaking!" Daisy said while Seaking was barely holding together again.

"Lets end this now! **Pulsing Water Shuriken**!" Ash called and Greninja pulled out the large shuriken on his back and channeled a water pulse into the centre. The result cause the shuriken edges to enlarge and spin and started to let out a screeching noise as the energy from the water pulse was stabilising into the water shuriken (A/N Think of Rasenshuriken from Naruto and I don't own that) and Greninja leapt into the sky and threw it at Seaking. The attack was powerful and shattered the ice throughout the whole pitch and created an explosion that raised the water and it started to rain down on everyone. As the smoke and water cleared there was unmistakably Seaking floating in the water with swirls in his eyes. Ash let out a sigh and so did Greninja and they released the transformation and were smiling. Greninja went back to Ash's side and they gave each other a fist-bump in respect.

"Seaking is unable to battle, the winner is Ash Ketchum of Vaniville town!" Misty said with a smile. Ash won! And against their parents pokémon, heck they were elite four level pokémon that were only used if there was a crisis in Cerulean City and for her. She felt bad about constantly yelling at him for everything, she treated him badly and yet he still stood up for her and it was then she resolved to try to slowly change into a better person for her friends.

* * *

"Like how is that possible" Lily said in shock, "You have to be like no older than 10 so where did you get those elite four level pokémon? Heck that ninja frog still looks like he could go and what's with the transforming thing?"

"It's a long story but to cut it short. I grew up in a lab and raised each of these pokémon and they wanted to come with me. And to the second question, I have no idea but the professor I stayed with studied it and submitted it to the league and they allowed this transforming thing that so far only Greninja and I can do" Ash said and the girls looked impressed. Seriously, a 10 year old who raised pokémon before even starting a journey, and that transforming thing just gave him more of a mystery vibe.

Then a loud crash was heard and the same stupid chant came again.

"Prepare for Trouble"

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people's within our nation"

"To denounce the evils' of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie" "James"

"Team rocket, blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now and or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, that's right"

"Pikachu thunderbolt them, Greninja use Hydro Cannon" Ash said without looking at them and Pikachu's cheeks sparked to life and Greninja shot a glowing ball of water towards a stupid machine. The resulting explosion from the two attacks caused the machine to explode and sent the idiots flying.

"We didn't get to do anything" James said as they flew away.

"Our contributions have to mean something" Jessie said.

"And again Team Rocket blasts off with nothing" Meowth said.

A twinkle in the sky could be seen where the idiots were sent flying.

"Those idiots were going to steal pokémon and I stopped them before the could become annoying" Ash explained to the stunned crowd who were still reeling in from what the heck just happened.

"Ok, thanks I guess" Violet said.

"Ok now first apologise to Misty and I want my badge" Ash said. The three sisters looked at each other and said they were sorry at how they treated Misty and she felt a lot better.

"Ash Ketchum, for defeating us in a battle I present to you the Cascade Badge" Daisy announced and presented it to him and Ash thanked him and accepted to Badge while Pikachu and Salamence and did a pose in the background while Greninja and Hydreigon smiled. Ash placed it in his Badge Case as the second badge.

"Thank you for the badge" Ash said, "Guys, let's go" he said and was walking out the door, "Are you just going to stand there Misty?" he asked somewhat amusedly while she snapped back and said, "Wait for me!" and followed him.

* * *

After reuniting with Brock who went on a flirting spree with every woman that caught his eye and healing his pokémon at the pokémon centre it was already sundown and they were on the road out of Cerulean. He had a brief conversation at the pokémon centre with Serena, Delia and Sycamore and talked to him about the battle and sent him a recording of it to them.

"So Ash where are we headed to now?" Brock asked.

"Hmm...We need to go to Vermillion city. Serena is nearly 10 and she said she would be sailing to Kanto since she doesn't like planes so that's where we're headed" Ash said with some thought.

He then pulled out his holo-caster and opened the map and highlighted a route.

"Here, this path is off the road but I think we can make it to Vermillion in good time if we take this one" Ash said and showed it to Brock and Misty.

"Wait why are we going through so many forests?" Misty said as she looked at it.

"Find pokémon of course" Ash said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and then had an evil thought, "Of course the majority of these forests have bug types and I can't wait to catch them" he said with a smirk and Misty nearly had a heart attack and jumped back in fright.

"B-Bu-Bugs?" she stammered.

"Yep" he said nonchalantly while Brock was just looking at the scene with amusement but being the responsible one, he had to stop the fight.

"Ash those forests have grass type pokémon mostly, not bug types. I think your machine might be outdated" he said.

"Oh my bad Brock" he said and Misty breathed a relieved sigh. She was still wondering about that mystery transformation and wondered how the heck he could do it.

"Ash, can you teach me how to transform my pokémon?" Misty asked to Ash while Brock was confused.

"Transform? Like give them a makeover?" Brock asked.

"Not quite Brock. And no I can't" Ash said and went to explain what happened in the Cerulean city gym battle to Brock and tried his best to explain his transforming move.

Brock was trying to make sense of this, "So, you can transform with Greninja and get a power boost in battle but you have no idea how to teach this or how you even do it" he said at the end.

"Pretty much" Ash said, "Here I recorded my Cerulean city Gym Battle on my Holo-Caster, just watch this" he said and gave him the recording clip on the holo-caster.

Brock saw Ash battling 3 vs 3 with his pokémon and he was impressed as heck. This kids tactics and out of the box thinking was brilliant and he was a little rough on the edges. Salamence was beaten and it was Ash's fault but Hydreigon's loss was unexpected as heck considering the chances of one-hit KO moves landing are extremely low. His transforming was better explained in the video and he saw Ash easily overpower seaking with Ash-Greninja as he liked to call it.

"Ash that is one heck of an intense battle, your pokémon skill level may be just below the elite four level" He said looking extremely impressed while Ash just blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Aw c'mon, it took a lot of practice and learning to get to this level" he said and got the holo-caster back from Brock.

"Well let's get moving. I can't wait to see Serena again" Ash said with excitement and got out his roller blades and raced down the path while Brock and Misty were running after him.

* * *

After camping and resting up for the night, Ash and co. got off to an early morning start and headed out to Vermillion city with only a few stops along the way. They travelled for a few days and nothing of any real importance happened. Ash battled a few trainers that they came across and only battled them with his Kanto pokémon as using his Kalos ones were just unfair and a waste as they don't need it but his Kanto ones do need to fighting experience.

Ash just beat the crud out of a trainer who challenged him with a Rattata that had to be at level 4 at the best. Pidgeotto sighed that she never got any good battles these days while Ash did his best to reassure her that a good one will come someday, just maybe not today. The trainer said something about a trainer named AJ who was training savage pokémon and never lost a single battle and was according to him, insanely strong. Well, insanely strong opponents was Ash's calling so they drifted off the path to see this AJ.

They came across what has to be a circus from the striped ceiling in bright colours and in front of it is a big signboard saying "AJ's Gym Undefeated Wins: 98 Losses: 0 Note: Gym is not sanctioned by the pokémon league".

 _"Ok this has to be a circus"_ Greninja said as he looked at the place.

"Who counts the number of times they won?" Ash said skeptically, "It's not like you learn much from winning all the time, losing can teach you way more". Brock was impressed that all the wins didn't get to Ash's head and his mature way of thinking.

"Of course you learn that your a worthless loser" a snide voice said, "Now are you victim number 99". A person came from the side and Ash could tell this guy had an ego to rival Gary and that is saying something.

"I assume you are AJ" he said cooly, "If you are then I challenge you to a pokémon battle"

"Hmph, ready to lose squirt" he said with a sneer and the gates to his gym opened and they went in. He had a Butterfree take his bag to his tent and stepped onto a battlefield outside the circus tent.

"Now time to get that 99th win" he mocked while Ash got to the other side of the field. He then took out a whip and cracked it in front of Ash who instinctively stepped back and Greninja caught the whip in his hand and sliced it with a night slash.

"HEY MY WHIP!" AJ exclaimed, "Grr...that does it. After I'm done wiping the floor with you, you have to get me a new whip" and Ash could almost recall Misty yelling about a bike but this was different.

"You cracked a whip at me and my Pokémon defended me. Now you want me to get you a new weapon to threaten others with" Ash said coldly, "I don't see the logic. Let's just battle"

"Why you little" he said dangerously but Brock stepped in, "We're here for a pokémon battle not a brawl. Either battle Ash or we will leave".

"And who do you think you are" he said turning on Brock and Misty.

"I'm Brock, former Pewter City Gym Leader" he said and Misty piped up as well, "I'm Misty one of the Cerulean city gym leaders" and AJ sneered at the two of them.

"Oh those loser gyms. I call them failure city and wimpsville" he snarked at the two of them and the two of them started to get angry at that.

"Ash, you better pound this creep into the ground" Misty said while Brock nodded to that. Ash sighed and said yes.

"Enough talk, let's battle!" he said.

* * *

AJ vs Ash

"I choose you Sandshrew" he said and pulled out a pokéball and materialised a Sandshrew.

"Pidgeotto, come on out!" Ash called and materialised Pidgeotto.

" **Gust** " Ash called and Pidgeotto's wings started to glow and created a strong wind that pushed back Sandshrew.

" **Rollout**!" he said and Sandshrew began to spin and went straight up at Pidgeotto but Ash already had a plan to that.

" **Steel wing** to counter **Rollout** and send it back to the ground" Ash said and Pidgeotto's wings grew a silver sheen to show mastery of Steel Wing and overpowered Sandshrew's rock type attack and sent him back to the ground.

"Fine then **poison sting** " AJ called.

" **Steel wing** and use it to block the attack and get in close" Ash said calmly.

Sandshrew spun and shot multiple purple pins at Pidgeotto who covered her wings in a silver sheen and easily stopped to poison type attack since Steel is immune to poison and dove in closer to Sandshrew.

" **Brave bird**!" Ash called and Pidgeotto was covered in a bright blue aura and struck Sandshrew hard. Sandshrew was hit badly by that attack and Pidgeotto went back into the sky. Blue sparks went through Pidgeotto's body for a bit and then vanished and Pidgeotto looked rearing to go.

"Come on, **Sand Tomb** to stop that bird in place" AJ said with frustration.

"Ascend" Ash said simply and Pidgeotto did just that. Sandshrew tried to spin and created a small tornado of sand and threw it at Pidgeotto but Pidgeotto just flew upwards and easily avoided it.

"Ground type moves can't hit Flying types, Ash is using his head here" Brock said and Misty cheered them on, mostly to avenge the honour of Cerulean. Whatever that meant.

"Well this is a problem, you can't come down and not get stuck in Sand Tomb, Sandshrew can't jump high enough to get that bird and Gust can't help from that far of a distance" AJ said with a smirk and Ash was surprised to see he had a brain. _**(A/N I don't like AJ at all. Using a whip at pokémon or animals in general is wrong to me so I made him purposefully more of a jerk than canon)**_

" **Air cutter** " Ash called and Pidgeotto tried out her new move. They worked hard to upgrade Gust into Air cutter but still couldn't get an Air slash to form as it required good control. Pidgeotto's wings started to glow and she flapped as hard as she could and her wings glowed blue and she sent crescents of light blue energy as Xs at Sandshrew and bombarded him continuously and after 10 seconds Sandshrew fainted with swirls in his eyes.

"I guess that's our win Pidgeotto" Ash said and Pidgeotto looked proud of herself and Ash withdrew Pidgeotto and thanked her.

* * *

"You cheated" AJ said angrily to Ash and he really started to get annoyed with this guy.

"Really and how is that?" he said with his eyebrows raised and an emotionless face.

"No useless noob trainer could beat me so you had to have cheated" he said like a whining brat.

"Shut up, if anyone is useless its you" Misty said angrily at AJ.

"It's unprofessional to blame someone after a loss so get over yourself" Brock said and the three of them were drawn into an argument with Ash stuck in the middle.

Meanwhile a large red ball was rolling towards the back of the circus and Greninja noticed this and pointed it out to Ash. The others were still stuck in conversation so Ash went to take a closer look.

He could hear hushed whispers inside the ball.

"Hey watch where your rolling"

"Look there's the twerps, now let's take their pokémon while their distracted"

"Good idea Meowth"

Ash was sweat dropping at how stupid their plan was before getting a brilliant idea and got a smirk.

"Greninja lift this ball and toss it into the air" Ash said and the team rocket agents started to sweat in fear when they heard that. Greninja lifted it and spun it a few times before tossing it into the air.

"Now use **pound** as it comes down and hit it back up. Let's see how many consecutive bounces you can make" Ash said and Greninja's hands glowed white and struck the ball as it came down.

"Ow that hurt" James said.

"I'm gonna hurl" Meowth said queasily.

"Don't you dare Me-OW who hit me!" Jessie yelled.

Ash was struggling not to laugh and Greninja managed 10 consecutive hits and then he had Pikachu Iron Tail them to join in and make it a rally but Pikachu overshot it and blasted Team Rocket into the sky.

"This isn't fair!" James whined.

"My hair is worse for wear!" Jessie complained as he tried to straighten her hair.

"I don't care!" Meowth said and the three blasted off into the sky with another twinkle.

Ash, Greninja and Pikachu had a good laugh as Team Rocket was sent flying.

He went back to the bickering trio and decided to stop this and go.

"All of you stop there. Brock, Misty we're done here so let's leave and head to Vermillion city" Ash said calmly and the other two nodded and left.

* * *

"What a jerk!" Misty said and was vocal about how AJ acted.

"That kid was a very sore loser" Brock said angrily as he thought about what AJ said of his gym.

"That's a weakness of all trainers" Ash said and the two looked at him, "You two are gym leaders so you must know the feeling when you start to get a winning streak and get cocky because of it".

"Well you didn't even lose once since you got here. How are you not like AJ?" Misty asked.

Ash chuckled a bit before replying, "I'm not because to get to this level I've had loads upon loads of losses compared to any wins. When I first started training pokémon I fought a Garchomp, which is a pseudo-legendary and belonged to Professor Sycamore and kept at it over and over again and eventually beat him. After that, I started to get a big head and felt like I could take on anyone and beat them. Then I met the champion of the Kalos region, Diantha. I was cocky and stupid and challenged her and got one heck of a beat-down from her. She then talked to me about winning and how losses are far more valuable than winning. She talked about how she has to stay as a champion in Kalos by continuously training night and day and never forgetting her losses when she was a trainer and getting a big-head from winning would only make trainers weaker so she always recorded her losses and goes over what she learned from it everyday before going to bed. It took a while but I got over my big-headedness and challenged her again and again and got beaten again and again but improved a bit after each time and figured out what she meant. Losing taught me way more than winning and after a loss I would learn from it and overcome the problem and felt stronger from it and my pokémon felt the same way as well and stuck with me the whole time, even when I was an insufferable jerk to everyone like AJ was and I decided to never let my wins get to my head because battling Diantha taught me there's always someone stronger than you are out there. There is no limit to how strong you can become so by just racking wins from new trainers is meaningless, to get stronger you have to challenge those stronger than you and learn from battling them".

Misty and Brock were awed at his explanation but then Brock caught something.

"Wait Diantha. I feel like I heard that name somewhere else" Brock said while thinking.

"I told you before she gave me my Ralts and they evolved to Gardevoir and Gallade but I think you may know her better from the movie business" Ash said and Brock had a face of realisation.

"Wait the MOVIE STAR DIANTHA. SHE'S THE CHAMPION AND YOU MET HER!" Brock screamed like a fanboy with a red face.

"Yeah that Diantha" Ash said, "I think she said she was coming to Kanto and would give me a call at one point so you might get to meet her" and Brock was almost about to blast off in excitement before Misty bashed his head with a hammer.

 _"Where did that hammer come from"_ Ash thought in fear while he and Greninja just backed away slowly.

"Not so fast lover boy or you might scare her off" Misty said with a tick mark and Brock was sporting a rather painful lump on his head.

"Ash" she said and turned to him and Greninja and Ash were on their toes and ready to bolt, "Can I get her autograph?" she said with stars in her eyes and Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's my friend so yes" Ash said and Misty gave out a fangirl squeal and Greninja was still contemplating on running anyway.

"Still it's awesome how you met a champion who's also a hot movie star and you're friends with her too" Brock said and felt really jealous of Ash's luck.

"She's more than a friend. She's my role model and I will beat her in a battle one day, that was my promise to her before she left Kalos for a few years to go on a movie tour, she came back every now and then and I still kept challenging her and learnt a lot from her" Ash said while thinking back.

"Beat a champion! Ash that's impossible, champions are the strongest trainers in the world!" Misty exclaimed and Ash chuckled.

"Yeah but one day I will. I will beat them all and become the pokémon master! Isn't that right Greninja, Pikachu" Ash said and the two of them roared _"Yes!"_

"You're already at a good point to start off Ash, we'll support you every step of the way" Brock said and Misty nodded, Ash looked at them and smiled, "Then let's get moving" and got out his roller skates and dashed ahead of them.

"Stop using roller-skates!" Misty yelled as the two tried to catch up to him again.

* * *

After they did catch up to him and chew him out they set up camp and slept for the day. They travelled for a few days and nothing eventful happened. Then one morning they continued on their journey early in the morning but the forest started to become a thick fog.

"Well this is annoying. The fog is affecting the reception of my Holo-Caster and I can't see the map too clearly with all this fog" Ash said as they were wandering through the forest.

"You mean we're lost!" Misty exclaimed at the two of them.

"We'll yes actually" Ash said lamely and Misty just groaned.

"Well let's stop for now and maybe eat something before we let tempers rise" Brock said and tried to calm everyone down. He got out a table, chairs and cooking utensils and Ash wondered how the heck he fit all that in his back-pack but Brock wasn't giving out that secret.

"Ahh, nothing like some Cerulean city coffee to get started in the morning but I don't think this is for you kids" he said as he pulled out a blender and coffee packets from his bag, "Prune juice?" he asked to the others but Ash said no while Greninja almost threw up, seriously Prune juice? Greninja no like.

"How about some tea?" Misty asked and Brock just pulled out a tea set and bottle of water. "I can do better, how about some crêpes?" Brock asked and Misty started to grow stars in her eyes and daydream about romantic stuff.

"Pass, I had plenty of those in Kalos" Ash said, "They're nice but it's only fun to eat them with Serena".

"Of course, romantic food is only fun with your girlfriend Ash" Brock said with a sly smirk and Ash started to stammer and blush while Greninja wondered how long his trainer was going to act like an idiot.

"Don't you need firewood to boil water, Brock" Ash asked when he could speak again and tried to change the subject and Brock nodded, "Excellent observation and for that Ash you can get the honour of finding some for us!" he said dramatically while Ash just sighed and decided to get on with it.

* * *

As Ash, Greninja and Pikachu were searching for firewood they came across kids holding pictures in front of a kid on a treadmill. Ash decided to just ask them for any places with firewood and went up to them.

"What's this pokémon" one asked while holding a photo.

"A zubat?" one one on the treadmill said.

"Idiot, is your head full of fog as well Joe?" one said scathingly.

"A Pidgey?" Joe said.

"Luck guess, now what's its special attack?" another said.

"Gust, Sand attack..." Joe said and Ash wondered how that's a special attack when a load of bird type pokémon know that.

"What level does it evolve and what does it evolve into?" another one said.

"I don't know" he said and slipped on the treadmill but Ash had Greninja catch him before he could hurt himself.

"Hey, what's that?" one said while pointing at Greninja.

"What do you think you are all doing?" Ash said while he walked in front of a red headed one that seemed to be the leader.

"Mind your own business. We're testing the level of some of the students at our pokémon tech school and sorry to say but he doesn't cut it" one said.

"Well, the standards must be appalling to let bullies like you lot just hurt someone and not even act sorry" Ash said angrily.

"That's right Ash" Misty said as she came out of the woods, "Let's teach them a lesson!"

"Don't worry I can take these morons any day" Ash said while glaring at the group.

"All 5 of them at one go?" Misty asked skeptically.

"Even better" Ash said with a smirk.

"Hmph, like we would lower ourselves to deal with trash like you" the red head said while taking a step back from Greninja.

"Backing away in fear, looks like they'll have to add coward to your resumé" Ash said.

The others glared at Ash before walking away into the fog.

* * *

"So that's the infamous pokémon tech students" Brock said as he looked at the 5 of them vanish into the fog.

"Pokémon tech?" Ash said, "Never heard of it"

"Pokémon tech is short for Pokémon technical and it's a school for trainers" Misty said as she pulled out a flyer from her pocket.

Brock asked if he could look at it and read it out loud, "Pokémon technical. A boarding school for pokémon trainers and all trainers that graduate are guaranteed a placement at the pokémon league. Pokémon tech is a school for exceptional children who want to become pokémon trainers in a sort time without having to travel long and difficult journeys to collect badges."

"Well that's ridiculous. How could trainers get to the league without gaining experience from battling gyms?" Ash said.

"There's more" Brock said as he continued reading, "The high standards of Pokémon tech are in key with the student entrance and tuition fees and set by pokémon technical"

"So it's just a school for snobby rich kids" Ash summarised.

"Couldn't have put it better myself Ash" Misty said.

"Where is this stupid school?" Ash said and Joe pointed in front of him, "Right over there" and the fog started to clear and a school building could be seen.

Ash realised just how lost they mush have been to be camping in the school courtyard and Brock packed up their supplies quickly and tried to do it before anyone could see.

The school bell rung and an announcement to signal the start of class was heard.

"Well, looks like it's time to get turned into a snowman tomorrow" Joe sighed and Ash felt bad for him.

"Do the students treat you like this all the time?" Ash asked.

"My friends are just trying to help me learn?" Joe said dejectedly while Brock felt bad for him as well.

"With friends like that, who needs enemies?" Brock said.

"I know but they tried to teach me about the pidgey evolution line" he said and sprouted off all sorts of useless junk about Pidgeotto and Pidgeot while Ash was confused.

"If you knew the answer why didn't you just tell them?" Ash asked.

"If I do they make the questions harder?" he said and started talking about how some people stay here even when they're adults and how hard his family worked to send him here.

"Well this system is a farce and if they let bullying like this go unchecked and don't even care about it then I'm talking to the person in charge about this" Ash said angrily.

Joe pulled out a picture from his jacket, "Here's a picture of Giselle, she's the student in charge here".

Brock immediately sported a blush as he looked at the picture, "Wow she's hot!" while Misty just got angry.

"If she made the horrible system here that lets bullying go around like crazy then why do you have a picture of her!" Misty said angrily.

"Well she's beautiful, I don't like her system but I like the way she looks" Joe said, "Don't you think so?" and asked Ash.

"Serena's way more beautiful" he said, "And doesn't need to be a heartless jerk to everyone for people to think that. Even Misty is more beautiful than this girl because real beauty is on the inside not the outside" and Misty blushed a little before bashing Brock who was still staring at the picture.

"So is this Serena girl the most beautiful girl you've ever met?" Joe asked.

"Yes" he said before he realised what he was talking about and blushed heavily. Misty looked a little dejected but went back to bashing Brock and spoke up, "We'll I'm going to find this little witch and put her in her place" she said and marched towards the school while Ash, Greninja, Brock and Joe tried to catch up with her.

* * *

Joe showed them around the place and showed them their battle simulator room and said Giselle usually hangs around in here. He then explained how the simulators work and how he has the skill of a two badge trainer and went to a machine and beat Misty's Starmie. Needless to say, Misty didn't like that too much. Joe explained that as the bottom of his beginner class he has the skill of a two badge trainer and Giselle was at the top of his class and had the skill of over a three badge trainer.

"How can a stupid machine tell you that you could beat the Cerulean city gym" Misty yelled at Joe who just shrugged and told her than his Weepinbell could beat their pokémon easily.

"Well then let's test that Joe" Misty said and called for a battle.

They went to a battlefield inside the room and Ash was wondering how it came to this.

"Um, why are you fighting Joe. We're here to defend him and change the bullying system not beat him" he asked Misty but she just snapped back at him.

"I have to defend the honour of the Cerulean City Gym, Ash Ketchum so butt out of it!" she yelled and Ash stayed silent.

* * *

Misty vs Joe

"All right, now Misty calls Starmie" she said and materialised Starmie onto the field.

"This should be a piece of cake, go Weepinbell" Joe said and materialised a Weepinbell onto the other side of the field.

"Starmie, **Water Gun** " Misty called and Starmie shot a light water gun at Weepinbell and it was sent flying.

"That was anti-climatic, what was the point of this again?" Ash muttered to Brock.

* * *

"But Weepinbell is a Grass-type he should be able to beat a Water-type" Joe muttered to himself in confusion and Ash felt the need to face palm at the garbage this school feeds the students.

"But the opponent is a pokémon from a gym leader and is stronger than Weepinbell, you should have known that, embarrassment" a snide voice said from behind Joe and the person from the picture Giselle walked into the room with the people from the morning behind her.

"Giselle..." he muttered dejectedly as he looked at her.

Brock nearly went into overdrive as he saw Giselle and muttered, "She's like a movie star" he muttered and was about to walk up to her and ask for a date but was stopped by Greninja who held onto his shirt. Ash was angry at these horrible people, really they were like Gary. Heck the whole school is filled with people like Gary. Misty looked like she wanted to bash something and caught sight of Brock and filed him for a bashing in future

She then went on a stupid speech about how others don't have her looks, talent and modesty in a dreamy voice and Greninja had to tighten his grip on Brock and Ash just thought that at the end of it she was dumber and more conceited than Team Rocket and that's saying something!

She walked up to Joe and said in a dreamy voice, "I want to help every student here to learn, teach each other, respect each other and become the pokémon trainers of the future" and Ash was wondering just how delusional this nut-job is. Then she took on a harsher tone, "But you're a weakling, get stronger or everyone you know will turn their back on you. Understood!" and Joe looked shocked and she turned her back on Joe and walked away.

Misty had just about enough of this witch and decided to pipe up, "Not so fast! A real friend wouldn't just walk away like that on a friend. How could you even call yourself a friend of Joe. Your so called beauty and brains are only skin deep!" she said at Giselle.

"Jealousy isn't exactly pretty either" she said back to Misty in a mocking tone.

Ash wondered if he should step in before this escalates and Brock's out of commission so it falls to him but Brock stopped him and muttered something about not getting in between two angry women.

"Well then, let's settle this with a battle" she said and picked up a pokéball, "If it's a water pokémon then go Graveler!" she said with a dramatic pose and materialised a Graveler onto the pitch.

"But Graveler is a rock type, that would be a disadvantage against a water type" Brock said in confusion, "My pokémon are at an advanced level, no water pokémon could beat Graveler" she said in a haughty tone and Greninja had just about enough of this farce. He let go of Brock and leapt onto the battlefield.

 _"Ash, I've had just about enough of this. If she wants a water pokémon then let's do it! I'll beat her"_ he said in an angry tone on the field.

"Greninja what are you doing?" Misty asked.

Ash walked up to the field and said, "Well then if it's a water pokémon you want to battle, Greninja looks more than happy to oblige" he said in a cold tone and whispered to Misty.

"Greninja was really insulted by what Giselle said and wanted to defend the honour of water types, I'll battle her" he whispered and Misty nodded and withdrew Starmie. Greninja would easily wipe the floor with that Graveler since he battled elite level pokémon.

"What pokémon is that" Giselle asked in confusion to her peers but they all took out books and shook their heads. One pulled out an old-fashioned pokédex and tried to scan Greninja but a voice just said. No data available.

"This is Greninja, a water type pokémon from the Kalos region, which is where I'm from. Since you said any water type pokémon then let's battle" he said confidently.

Giselle just smirked back at Ash, "Prepare to lose then"

* * *

Ash vs Giselle

" **Tackle** " she said and Graveler went in to slam on top of Greninja but he easily dodged that attack with a jump.

"Get that pokémon" Giselle said and Graveler went at Greninja while rolling into the air.

" **Hydro pump** from your feet" Ash called and Greninja created a twin Hydro Pump from his feet and hit Graveler square in the face and he fell down onto the ground. Greninja was shot up and reached the ceiling

" **Power-up punch** " Ash said and Greninja pushed away from the ceiling and went straight down at Graveler with a glowing fist and nailed it right on the head with a power up punch. The resulting explosion generated quite a bit of dust and he jumped away.

As the dust cleared there was a Graveler with swirls in his eyes and unmistakably knocked out.

* * *

"What, but how?" Giselle practically screamed, "You cheated!" and pointed at Ash.

"And how did I do that" Ash asked, "No water-type can beat Graveler so it's obvious that pokémon can't be a water-type" she said cockily and the other students looked like they agreed with her.

"Greninja is a dual water and dark type" Ash said somewhat reluctantly.

"See you did cheat" she said with a smirk, "That wasn't a water-type so it doesn't count. There is no such thing as a dark-type so you're a liar so why should I believe that this thing is a water type".

"You never heard of a dark-type, but that has to be in almost every region" Ash said amusedly, "Suppose Pokémon Tech is nothing but a sham"

"Hmph, there is no such thing" she said stubbornly, "And who do you think you are? You look like a noob"

"My name is Ash Ketchum from Vaniville town" Ash said, "And I've been a trainer for 2 months so I'm not a noob"

"2 months and you let that blue thing and your pikachu walk outside their pokéballs. Are you training pokémon or are they training you" she mocked.

"If you had an ounce of knowledge of customs outside Kanto then you would know that trainers in places like Johto let their pokémon walk with them to develop bonds with them" Ash rebutted in a cool tone.

"Grr...I bet that lightweight won't stand a chance against my strongest pokémon" she growled at him and pointed at Pikachu.

"By all means, let's battle again" Ash said while smirking.

"Not here, outside. I'm going to humiliate you there" she said and Ash just shrugged his shoulders and they all left.

* * *

They went to they courtyard where the students were convening. Some passing by students started to mutter about how Giselle is going to win and Ash was just getting annoyed at this whole farce.

"All right for that Pikachu, this should be a piece of cake. Go Cubone!" she said and materialised a Cubone onto the field. Ash realised she was deliberately trying to goad him into using an electric-type so she could counter with a ground type, but Ash had trained Pikachu to remove that huge weakness so it's time to show how hard he worked.

"Pikachu, let's battle" Ash said and Pikachu stepped forward.

"Ash this is a bad idea. A ground type is completely immune to an electric type" Brock started but then remembered who he was talking to and knew Ash had a plan.

"You should listen to your friend, but like all hot-heads you'll pay the price for it" she said without a care but that didn't aggravate Ash. She was quickly losing her temper with this guy. He didn't fall head over heels for her, he didn't even flinch when she was mad and didn't even respond when she taunted him. He just kept an emotionless face. _"I'll show this guy his place"_ she thought as she stared at Ash.

* * *

Ash vs Giselle (Round 2)

"Cubone, start with **leer**!" she said and Cubone had a glint in his eyes.

"Pikachu close your eyes" Ash said calmly and to everyone's surprise leer had no effect. Everyone stared at what just happened while Ash just sighed at the idiot students here. "Come on, if a move requires eye-contact to work then have your pokémon close their eyes. It's common sense, apparently something they fail to teach here" he said with a sigh.

"Why you little! There is nothing about that in the books" Giselle snapped at him while Ash replied cooly, "It's called using an organ called a brain. Something people like you sorely lack" he said coldly with an emotionless face.

" **Bone Club** now!" she yelled and Cubone rushed at Pikachu with his bone raised to knock Pikachu on the head.

"Side-step" Ash said and Pikachu took a step to the right and Cubone missed.

" **Iron tail** it away" Ash said and Pikachu's tail grew a metallic sheen and struck Cubone in the gut and Cubone was struck backwards.

"What was that?" she yelled.

"Iron tail. A powerful steel-type move" Ash said calmly, "The target is slammed with a steel-hard tail. This may also lower the target's defence stat. Category: Physical Power: 100 Accuracy: 75%"

"Why would you just say that?" she said in confusion, "And what's a steel-type?".

"So you may hopefully try to learn something from all this" he said and answered her second question, "How could you all not know what a steel type is, there is one species in Kanto. Magnemite and Magneton are both dual electric-steel type!"

She commanded Cubone again as she snapped back into the battle, " **Bonemerang** " and Cubone threw his bone at Pikachu.

"Duck then **Agility** into **Quick Attack** into **Iron Tail** and twist the skull bone" Ash said. Pikachu dashed towards Cubone with increasing speed, grew a white aura and his tail was glowing again with the same metallic sheen. Pikachu struck the bone at the side and it twisted and the back of the skull was covering his eyes and moved away from Cubone.

"Cubone! How did you do that?" she said asking Ash again.

"All trainers learn to chain attacks together, something they don't teach again in this madhouse. The top trainers can combine attacks for massive effects and Cubone's skull is loosely attached so it can twist" Ash explained again.

Cubone was struggling to see and when he got his skull straight his own Bonemerang came back and stuck him square in the skull and he was knocked out with swirls in his eyes.

* * *

The school was shocked that a kid from nowhere managed to beat Cubone and their top trainer in their age group with ease. Misty was cheering for Ash and Brock smiled and the rest of them looked shocked.

Once, Cubone woke up he started to sob like a baby and made Pikachu look really guilty. _"Waaah, that meanie hurt me"_ he sobbed while Pikachu just felt really bad while Ash just sweatdropped.

"Don't cry Cubone, you did your best now return" she said softly and returned Cubone, "I lost" she muttered to herself.

"The textbooks..." she started but Ash cut her off.

"Textbooks will only give you a foundation to work on. If all the school teaches is just a book on battling then the students have no chance in the real world" Ash said and that ensued several gasps and murmurs among the crowd, "A trainer's best skill is versatility, adapting to situations and foresight, planning for all sorts of encounters with different strategies. Knowing information on every pokémon and all their skill is useless if you never learn to apply it to real life battles. I only came here to stop people bullying others, it's horrible and I am disgusted you people think it's acceptable to do that to make others learn. People learn at their own pace and learn because they are interested in it, if not then it won't work".

"Wow, that was amazing" Joe said as he looked at Pikachu, "That was a once-in-a-lifetime moment" he said passionately while Ash was feeling uncomfortable, seriously it was just Pikachu beating a Cubone.

Then smoke started to appear at their feet and Ash was seriously getting tired of this nonsense.

"Prepare for Trouble"

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people's within our nation"

"To denounce the evils' of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie" "James"

"Team rocket, blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now and or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, that's right"

"Hey, I remember you. You're the idiots who got the lowest score ever in the history of this school in the entrance exams" Giselle said while pointing at the idiots and Ash wasn't surprised by that.

"Hey, they remember us" James said.

"They'll remember us even more after we steal their pokémon" Jessie said with a smirk.

"2 idiots against a whole school? I think the odds are against you" Ash deadpanned at the duo and they looked around. All the students had pokéballs out and were ready to fight.

"H-Hey can we do 1 on 1?" James asked fearfully.

"Bad guys don't play by the rules" Giselle said with a smirk, "Everyone, get them!"

The students threw pokéballs at Team Rocket and they were pelted by them and ran off the way they came with their usual blasting off nonsense.

* * *

 _"Well that was one way to get rid of them"_ Ash thought but was interrupted by a portly man in a suit with a name badge that said Headmaster.

"Just who do you think you are!" he yelled at Ash, "How dare you mock our institution!"

"My name is Ash Ketchum from Vaniville town in the Kalos region and I dare because it's the truth" Ash said calmly and everyone attention was drawn to a spluttering and angry principal and a calm Ash.

"W-Why you little! And what qualifications do you have to be talking like that to us!" he barked.

"For one thing, I'm a junior professor qualified by the pokémon league" Ash said and pulled out his pokédex and showed his ID, "Also an apprentice to Pokémon champion Diantha of the Kalos region" he said and scrolled down and showed his approval from the champion.

After one of their battles Diantha asked if Ash and Serena wanted to be her apprentices, apparently Alder from the Unova region took an apprentice called Marshall and he was bragging to the rest of them so the other champions tried to find some. The Pokémon league made it official for champions to have apprentices so the league can know which new rookie trainers to look out for and Diantha couldn't think of anyone other than Ash and Serena for that role. Heck they both learnt a lot from Diantha and Ash and Serena kept telling how much they looked up to her. They accepted and Diantha could get back at Alder with her own apprentices. Apprentices could travel with the champion so Ash and Serena were allowed to carry pokémon and travel with Diantha around Kalos and battle legally, even though they were under-age and they had quite a bit of fun practicing camping. Sycamore was more than willing to let them travel with Diantha as they could learn a lot on the road from travelling and got Delia and Grace to agree as well.

The Headmaster looked at his qualifications and paled considerably. The league would have his hide if he threatened this kid but he couldn't just let him walk away, if he does then all the other students will agree with this brat.

"Ok then Mr. Apprentice, since you think you know better than me about what to teach these students then prove it with a battle" he said with a smirk, "If you lose then you have to admit our system is superior in every way and if you win then it means your right and it's flawed. Care to battle one on one?"

"Ash he's the Headmaster. He's a lot stronger than you think and has really powerful pokémon" Joe started but Ash already made up his mind, "Challenge accepted".

* * *

Ash vs Headmaster

"You're going to regret this, brat" he said with an evil smirk, "Dragonite crush this brat!" and a Dragonite materialised onto the field and onlookers gasped.

"Now what are you going to do. Dragonite's a pseudo-legendary and he'll wipe the floor with your stupid rodent and frog!" he sneered and Ash already knew all he needed to know about this guy. The Dragonite was poorly trained, it looks like he can only intimidate others with its status as a pseudo-legendary and it was clear that this Dragonite after evolution remained stagnant in strength and didn't try to get stronger anymore after evolution. _"Well, since I'm Diantha's apprentice I might as do the battle in her style"_ he thought and opened his pokédex and summoned a pokéball from Sycamore's lab.

"Gardevoir, I choose you" Ash said and materialised Gardevoir on the other end of the field. The spectators muttered to themselves as they didn't know what pokémon that was and most of the females admired Gardevoir's gracefulness.

"That weak thing is going down, **Dragon Breath**!" he yelled and Dragonite opened his may and let out a jet of misty air with dragon energy. Gardevoir just stood there emotionlessly and took the attack and an explosion was generated.

"I win! Now say it brat" the Headmaster gloated while Ash just pointed to the field. As the smoke cleared one completely unharmed Gardevoir was seen inside a small crater from the explosion. Fairy-types like Gardevoir were immune to Dragon-type attacks.

"WHAT!" he yelled and Ash didn't bother explaining, "Use **Dragon Rush**!" he ordered.

Dragonite's body became surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks from its horn and glowed blue and released a blue, dragon shaped energy that covered it and slammed into Gardevoir who just held out her hand and touched Dragonite at his horn and stopped him and it looked like Dragonite was pushing on her hard with all his strength. The crowd were jaw dropping as they saw this happen.

" **Psychic** " Ash signalled by lifting his right hand to his face and Gardevoir's eyes glowed blue and a blue aura surrounded Dragonite as he was blown away and bashed into the ground where a small crater appeared. Gardevoir repeated this again and again and a sizeable crater was seen with Dragonite inside it wincing in pain. The signalling trick was something Ash picked up from Diantha, she had multiple signals for Gardevoir and they could be the smallest of things, from blinking to facial emotions to small body movements. So far only Gardevoir knew how to pick up the smallest of movements so it was a tactic that Ash could only do with Gardevoir. He has multiple signals for each move to throw off people trying to find a pattern and they would change it around continuously to throw off someone trying to record it all.

He blinked twice to signal, " **Future sight** " and Gardevoir's eyes glowed blue and then stopped but it was quick and no one noticed.

Dragonite climbed out of the crater and the Headmaster was losing it, " **Draco Meteor** and finish this!" he roared and Dragonite's body glowed orange and a orange ball of light formed in his mouth and he fired it upwards. The ball exploded and meteors of light rained down from the sky. Gardevoir could easily take them but some were heading dangerously close to the audience, after one almost hit Ash Gardevoir's red heart plate glowed brightly and her eyes glowed red and she used Psychic to stop all the meteors. The meteors were covered in a red light instead of blue this time. She then re-directed all of them back at Dragonite who was hit by his own meteors and roared in pain.

 _"Ash are you all right"_ Gardevoir asked worriedly.

"Gardevoir, I'm all right don't worry. Now lets focus on the battle" he said calmly and Gardevoir felt reassured and went back to the battle.

"Why aren't my attacks working!" he said angrily and Ash decided to cut him a break, "Gardevoir is a psychic and fairy-type pokémon. Fairy-types are immune completely to dragon-type attacks" he said and the headmaster looked shocked that such a type existed.

"Well then, hit that weakling with **Thunder wave** to stop it moving and then **Hyper Beam** " he said and Dragonite let out a low power electric discharge at Gardevoir.

" **Misty Terrain** " Ash signalled by adjusting his hat and Gardevoir released a thick pink mist that surrounded the battle field and the Thunder Wave had no effect.

"What now?" he spat, "Fine then **Hyper Beam** and end this!". Dragonite opened his mouth and formed a white/orange ball and turned into an orange beam that was sent right at Gardevoir.

Ash moved his left leg and placed his left hand on his right one and that meant, " **Teleport** to dodge and get behind him!" and Gardevoir's body glowed in a multitude of colours with a light blue outline and disappeared before the beam hit her. She then appeared right behind Dragonite.

" **Moonblast**!" Ash signalled with a smile and the outline of the moon appeared behind Gardevoir. She gathered energy into a pink orb in front of her and fired it at Dragonite who was blown back by it and sent high into the air.

 _"Three, two, one, now!"_ Ash and Gardevoir both thought as they looked up and from the sky a large pink ball of energy materialised and struck Dragonite again who took a lot of damage and fell to the ground. Future sight nailed Dragonite and he was on all fours and trying his hardest to get up. _"This wasn't even a battle"_ Ash thought. Dragonite was a cocky young brat who barely trained and severely underestimated Gardevoir from her appearance and is paying the price for it.

Dragonite tried to get up one last time and then fainted with swirls in his eyes.

"Looks like I won" Ash said while Gardevoir walked back to Ash's side.

* * *

The Headmaster was on his knees and collapsed in disbelief, "Ho-How?" he muttered to himself and caught sight of Ash. He was ruined, all by some brat. The Headmaster sucked in his pride and admitted to Ash, "Ok, the system the school runs by is flawed" he said with gritted teeth.

"No, it's not" Ash said blankly and everyone stared at him.

"What?" the Headmaster asked.

"You were the one who said it. I never said the system was flawed, I think it's just incomplete. You give so much emphasis on the book and only the book and don't let the students gain experiences from battling. You only give them the skills but you never let them have the chance to refine them and limit them to stupid simulators which have no real-life application. I believe that travelling is the best way to learn how to be a trainer but others may not and prefer to learn to be a trainer in a school environment. This school needs to stop giving each trainer ranks based on their knowledge and degrading them with horrible acts of bullying. I said it was a sham because the parents are wasting money by learning from bullying. This school just needs to be rid of the bullying problem and emphasis on the book and you'll be making real trainers out of these students easily" Ash said to the Headmaster as he picked himself up and pondered on Ash's words.

"Wow" he said quietly, "That is something to learn about". Ash offered his hand to the headmaster and he took it and lifted himself up and announced to the school, "Ash Ketchum from Vaniville town. You showed me that the way I'm trying to help these students is wrong. From now on I'm changing the curriculum. You proved to all of us that the book is only a stepping stone and you use to go to greater heights not just stand on it and do nothing like I did. And I'm putting an end to bullying, I get too many complaints for it from the students and maybe that's why we have so many students stuck here every year without progressing. Thank you for opening my eyes".

Ash smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "It's no big deal. Thank you for the battle" he said. Gardevoir went up to Dragonite and used **Heal Pulse** to restore a good part of Dragonite's injuries and helped him up as well.

He shook hands with the headmaster and he got the crowd of students to disperse back to the school and left as well.

"Ash that was a really nice thing to do" Misty said with a smile and Brock nodded as well to Misty's comment.

 _"I'm proud of you, Ash. Mom was right in letting us stay with you"_ Gardevoir said to Ash.

"Geez, your all making me blush. Let's just get going, its nearly sundown" Ash said and withdrew Gardevoir back to her pokéball.

* * *

As they were about to leave they met with Giselle and Joe again. Giselle saw Ash battle and was shocked at how qualified he was and his skills, if he attended the school he would have been at the top. Junior professor and apprentice to a champion! He trounced her without even trying and the headmaster's strongest pokémon, which was the strongest in the school! She greatly admired him but after Misty saw her looking at Ash she told her that he liked another girl and Giselle felt dejected at that. She had to agree with Misty on one point, all the good ones are always taken. She then decided that she wasn't learning much by staying in this school and decided to travel just like Ash.

Joe looked at Ash in amazement. A kid his age had just beaten first Giselle, the strongest trainer in their age group and then the headmaster who had the strongest pokémon in the school. He felt like he was wasting all the hard-earned money saved by his parents and realised that continuing at Pokémon tech was not worth it and called his parents to tell them what happened and his decision to travel like Ash and they supported his every decision. He decided to go home before travelling on a journey. Similarly a lot of older students, some even adults saw Ash's example and decided to learn more from the outside world than from a school.

Both Giselle and Joe met up with Ash and his group one last time and wished them good luck before leaving on their own journeys.

"Well, Serena's now 10!" Ash said as the group were travelling, "We have to get to Vermillion city. She's going to get there in a few weeks and she can then travel with us!" he said excitedly.

"Slow down lover boy" Brock said while chucking at Ash finally acting his age. Misty smiled at Ash and also wanted to meet Serena, from Ash's description of her she sounded amazing and Misty wasn't going to let any feelings for Ash get in the way of making a friend.

"Let's go" Ash yelled as he got out his roller blades and continued his journey.

 _ **AND DONE! I HOPE I DID THIS CHAPTER JUSTICE WITH OVER 18K WORDS AND ONE REALLY INTENSE BATTLE AT CERULEAN. SERENA'S APPEARANCE HAS BEEN ANNOUNCED AND NEXT UP IS CATCHING POKEMON! I WONT DO ALL CANON EPISODES, I JUST WANTED TO DO THE FIRST FEW BEFORE SKIMMING ALONG AND ONLY DOING THE MAJOR ONES. THE HEADMASTER BIT I ADDED INTO THE STORY FOR MORE EXCITEMENT! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FANFICTION AND PLEASE LIKE, REVIEW AND PM ME IF YOU WANT TO ASK ME ANYTHING. IF ANYONE HAS SUGGESTIONS FOR IMPROVEMENTS TO THE STORY PLEASE SEND IT TO ME! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS MESSAGE AND BYE!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Starter Set

**Pokémon: Small Changes**

Summary: When Serena leaves Kanto, Ash is heartbroken so his mother decides to take a leap of faith and moves to Kalos with Serena! Now after being raised in Kalos and learning from Sycamore Ash is ready to take on every challenge he gets. Smarter and strategic Ash and he has pokémon at start of story. Strong opponents to balance. Amourshipping and rated T.

Thoughts _\+ Pokéspeech: Italics_  
 **Moves + Pokédex: Bold (pokédex info is from X and Y games)  
** Speech emphasis: Underline

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**_

 _ **Authors Note: The starter pokémon personalities may seem a bit OOC. I did that on purpose, because who wants to read the same story as canon. I may base it on canon but I want changes!**_

 **Reviews:**

 **Nexxus176:**

 **Thank you for reassuring me and thank you for reviewing**

 **ThePsychoPath96:**

 **Squirtle's move set is classified but you people already guessed it and yes he will have those moves. Non-Canon pokémon that Ash will catch is still classified**

 **jozs001:**

 **Yes I will have movies. For the bonds, that will come up a lot in future and I might as well give you a leak where Greninja and Ash's bond is focus in Mewtwo movie**

 **sn7:**

 **Thank you for reassuring me as well and plz everyone, I am not revealing non-canon pokémon that Ash catch but since you guessed one I might as well reveal that there will be a Larvitar in future. That's it no more! The rest is a sec~ret~**

 **SilentSniper05:**

 **Thank you for comparing to Traveler and I like that fanfic as well. Misty will still be a bit jealous every now and then to spice up the travelling adventure.**

 **XxXProdigyXxX:**

 **Thank you, the plot sticks a lot to canon but there are going to be twists and turns**

 **xXSakuraBlossomsXx:**

 **The starters will appear and Serena's arrival is announced.**

 **Ninjafang1331:**

 **Thank you for your comments**

 **macalao914:**

 **Your review was the most informative and I thank you. The first chapter was a bit rushed as I was typing that before leaving to the airport. At one point I will definitely rewrite the back-stories of Ash's pokémon into flashbacks instead of large chunks of paragraphs. Your review helped out a lot and once again, I thank you.**

 **Omni-Creator Kami of Anime:**

 **Mega-evolution will be coming later. I didn't want to give Ash a Keystone so early considering he's already pretty powerful. Mewtwo, well, hmm... it's a sec~ret so I can't tell you :) But Ash can catch legendaries after a long time when his pokémon are all very high-leveled, even more than they are now.**

 **Ditto1235:**

 **Battle scenes were fun to write, for Cerulean it took a few hours to write that battle but it was a lot of fun to visualise it and I hope I made it dramatic enough for everyone, incidentally it was also my first major-battle scene! If you have advice on writing battles please tell me as I am a noob at it. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **xirons:**

 **I only have two stories but thank you for telling me all my stories are good!**

 **Dark Knightmares:**

 **Thank you for the compliment, I am a new writer still so I'm not that great.**

 **BluPikachu4:**

 **Yes he will have all the starters but their evolutions, well that's a sec~ret!**

 **NarutoLegendarySage:**

 **Every region will start of easy and get harder as you go into it.**

 **Hyrulian Hero Akai:**

 **Thank you. I was stuck between Glaceon and Leafeon or if I should wait for a new eeveelution in pokémon sun/moon but I decided to give him an ice-type.**

 **Jack905:**

 **Thank you and Ash will continue to beat up bullies with ease.**

 **xXKittsuXx:**

 **If I can do other regions I will.**

 **Guest:**

 **Thank you for reassuring me. Damian will get what's coming to him. AJ's future is undecided. And the non-canon pokémon are sec~ret but I will take into consideration what everyone keeps asking.**

 **john.b:**

 **Thank you, the team was made up of the awesomest pokémon that I could think of. AJ's future is undecided.**

 **Guest:**

 **Thank you for your review**

 **Guest2:**

 **Starter set is up now and thank you for reviewing**

 **Guest:**

 **Mega evolution I want to to hold at least until Kanto is over**

 **ARandomGUest:**

 **Thank you for reassuring me.**

 **AngryBoy13:**

 **Thank you for your kind review and taking the time to show me the good points in my chapter  
**

 **Maiden Warrior:**

 **Like AngryBoy13 I want to thank you both for giving me constant reviews to each new chapter and the detailed review you have given me showed me what points that I have done well in and I will try to keep up that standard. Also thnk you for reassuring me that my fanfic is good.**

 **Xyoras:**

 **I have corrected that mistake. Thank you for pointing that out and I hope people keep checking for me because some mistakes will always slip by me.**

 **narukushi10:**

 **Ok, that does make sense. Also thank you for reassuring me. I will get back to my other story as well so the fans can read it.**

 **Guest:**

 **Yes, Ash will have some non-canon pokémon but I won't be disclosing anything just yet**

 **Jack905:**

 **Charizard's attitude is a sec~ret!**

 **Lightningblade49:**

 **Thank you again for reviewing, I welcome your opinion as you were one of the first to ever review me. All other champions will get apprentices and it will be fun to see the battles between them. You may have guessed what is going to happen but I am not divulging the future identities of the Champion's apprentices.**

 **john.b:**

 **No second girl likely to happen man. And seriously non-canon pokémon are going to stay classified.**

 **Ash-greninja:**

 **Thank you and my spirit is fine.**

 **Satona Ketchum FID:**

 **Thank you for reassuring me.**

 **Elemental-Aura:**

 **Thank you for offering assistance in my story. I am inexperienced so your help is most welcome and I will contact you if needed. To your comments, yes Serena doesn't yell at him in canon but I needed that in there or I may have Ash jumping off one too many cliffs, heck he jumped of one in the first chapter! I did spend a bit of time on the Cerulean battle so I hope it is ok, furthermore I wanted to make one of his major flaws inexperience. I agree with your opinion on legendaries and Ash will have to earn them. For the pokémon before getting to Kanto, I wanted Ash to have big guns so he can get changes made as for example the pokémon tech school had no change only 2 students leaving and that is quite insignificant and I wanted change. Once Serena arrives, she's there to stay so she won't be leaving Ash.**

 **Guest:**

 **I didn't make the rule where they announce names so let's just chalk it up to one of the things in the pokémon world that just happens and it's ok, like having 10 year olds go to other countries and roam around unsupervised.**

 **Ash-Greninja:**

 **I will endeavour to update my stories.**

 **Tony Anderson + Dr1zzy:**

 **Thank you for your review and taking the time to do so.**

 **BluPikachu4:**

 **Yes he will befriend Legendaries.**

 **DarkPirateKing69:**

 **Thank you for your review, I will try to put in more heated battles and there will be more as the story progresses.**

 **Joaco14jc:**

 **I had a few comments to make the first chapter longer and I did so and I want to keep it that way and thank you for commenting on that. Ash and Serena will get Keystones much later but rest assured they will get them. Legendaries are a sec~ret and no matter how many times I get asked that it's going to stay that way.**

 **Guest:**

 **Look no further as the update is here.**

Chapter 4: Starter set

"WE'RE LOST AGAIN!" Misty yelled to the rest of them and they winced from the volume. Ash's holo-caster sadly for once had failed and they were lost in the middle of the jungle. Again.

"Sorry, guys but I wasn't reading the holo-caster right and now I have no reception so, yeah we're in the middle of nowhere but let's just keep moving and we're bound to get back on the path" Ash said.

Brock was looking at the map of the path. Only problem was that they somehow went right off the lousy map! "Well that's the only option we have left so let's get moving!" he said. Misty grumbled about stupid maps and holo-casters but the trio persevered forwards. Greninja was hopping from tree to tree to see if he could find the way back to the main path. Pikachu was trying to snooze but with all the yelling that isn't going to work. Ash had Lucario out to see if he could sense Aura's of people nearby and then ask them for directions while Gallade was slicing through the thick grass that covered the forest to try and make it easier to walk.

After what must have felt like an HOUR the team decided to sit down on a bunch of rocks and take a break. While they were doing that Ash noticed an Oddish drinking from a small stream of water and pointed it out to the rest of them.

"Look an Oddish" Ash said and pointed towards the rock. Misty perked up and saw Oddish, "It's cute, I'm going to catch it!" she said.

"You're going to catch a grass-type?" Ash asked confusedly.

"Might as well branch out a bit" Misty shrugged and pulled out a pokéball and materialised Starmie in front of Oddish who freaked out and nearly bolted.

"Starmie, water gun!" Misty said and Starmie shot out a jet of water and hit Oddish square on and Oddish was being sent skyward by it.

"Tackle attack!" Misty called and Starmie spun quickly and rushed towards Oddish and struck it head on in mid-air and Oddish fell to ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Pokéball go!" Misty said and threw an empty pokéball at Oddish but out of nowhere something hit the pokéball in mid-air and swatted it away. After the pokéball fell to the ground a Bulbasaur with vines out came in front of Oddish. The Bulbasaur was growling at the trainers and it was clear he was ticked.

 _"Get away humans"_ Bulbasaur said threateningly, _"Or else"_

Bulbasaur went in for a Tackle and stuck Starmie head on and Starmie was sent backwards and nearly hit Misty but Greninja used Extrasensory to stop Starmie and Lucario caught him before either Misty or Starmie could get hurt. Gallade used Psychic to restrain Bulbasaur before he could hit anyone else.

 _"What is your problem"_ Gallade said to Bulbasaur, _"You could have hurt someone badly and there is no place to tend for injuries in the middle of the forest"_

Bulbasaur was covered in a blue aura and could feel Gallade restraining him. _"Darn it. I can't move"_ he thought. _"Oddish run now!"_ he growled to Oddish who was terrified but made a run for it. Bulbasaur opened his bulb and let out a light green powder onto the rest of them.

"Sleep Powder. Gallade use **Misty terrain** " Ash said quickly. Gallade let go of Psychic and released a blue mist from his body and that negated the effects of Sleep Powder but while that happened Bulbasaur made a run for it.

"Darn, they got away" Gallade said.

 _"That Bulbasaur was somewhat trained and healthier than a wild Bulbasaur so I can assume that the Bulbasaur is heading towards a human trainer or a lodging"_ Lucario deducted, _"It would be best to follow them and try to ask them the way back to the path to Vermillion City"_

"Agreed" Ash said, "Guys let's try to follow those pokémon, maybe they have a trainer and we can ask them how to get back" Ash said and the other two nodded and went deeper into the woods.

* * *

They ran for about an hour and came across a valley with a river running through it. On the top of the cliffs was a rickety and unstable bridge.

"Well, this is scary as heck" Ash said as he took a few slow steps on the bridge. Gallade and Lucario went back into their pokéballs as their weight may break the bridge and Greninja followed behind him and Pikachu was mounted on Ash's shoulder.

"Ash, are you sure this is a good idea" Misty said worriedly as she took a few steps. "One way to find out" he said and kept walking.

Brock had the map in his face and was struggling to find where they were. "We'll we're clear off the map and I have no idea where we are" he said and continued walking.

As they continued to walk Ash got a sense of foreboding going through his mind and as the wind howled the rope holding the bridge together snapped and the three of them were shocked.

As the Bridge was torn Ash managed to grab a rope and so did Greninja. Pikachu was on his shoulder, curling in fright and Misty almost fell but grabbed Ash's leg. Brock grabbed onto another rope but it snapped again and he fell into the water.

"BROCK!" Ash exclaimed as Brock yelled out in fear and fell into the water. Ash activated his Aura sense and felt Brock's aura so he was still alive and didn't hit any rocks.

"Ash, you have to pull us up!" Misty said as she closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Ash's leg. Ash winced in pain but managed to pull himself up with Misty and Pikachu with Greninja's help and they made it to the other side in a mixture of yelling, screaming and climbing.

After they made it to the other side of the cliff they collapsed on their knees and took a breather.

"Brock's ok, I sensed his aura was alive after the fall. We need to find him!" Ash said and Misty nodded. The two got up and got down from from the cliff and followed the rivers path.

As they continued to run across the river, Misty fell into a pitfall trap and yelled out in pain from landing badly.

"What's a trap doing in the middle of nowhere?" Ash asked to himself and Misty yelled at him to help her up which he did.

"First let's find Brock and then follow the traps" Ash said and Misty paled but Ash explained before she could yell, "If there's traps then there is something that someone wants others to keep away from so we follow them and hopefully find a person to ask for directions back to the main path" Ash said and Misty nodded but still looked disgruntled.

They continued walking down the path and Misty tripped on a rope and that sprung another trap that got Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Greninja stuck in a net.

"Not another trap" Ash groaned.

"Ash, do something to get us out of here" Misty yelled as she was squashed. They both were stuck in place with the cramped room and it was a few minutes before the same Bulbasaur came by again. He grinned at the trainers and said, _"Not so tough now are you humans"_ he gloated.

"Big talk from a little guy" Ash retorted, "Can you help us down please, we're trying to save our friend who was washed away in the river?" he asked.

 _"And why should I do that?"_ he said with a sneer.

"So we don't hit you too hard in Plan B" Ash said, "Misty help me push Greninja to the top of the net" and the two of them pushed Greninja on top of them.

"Greninja **Night Slash** " Ash said and a Purple sword materialised in Greninja's hand and he quickly cut in a circle and sliced the net. The four of them fell down the the ground with a thud.

 _"All right, now I really want to hit something"_ Greninja said angrily and was looking at Bulbasaur and had his sword at the ready.

"Greninja calm down, let's try to talk before hitting. Besides we still have to find Brock" Ash said but Bulbasaur let off a familiar green powder before bolting away.

"Sleep Powder, not again!" Ash said exasperatedly before the four of them breathed it in and dropped to the ground and fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, Ash, Misty wake up!" Ash could hear a voice saying that and slowly opened his eyes and groggily woke up. It was the afternoon and they were out for about an hour. After he focused his eyes he could see that the voice was Brock.

"Brock your ok!" Ash exclaimed.

"Long story" Brock said to Ash and managed to wake Misty up as well. Their pokémon were also awake and happy that Brock was alright.

"Brock you're alive!" Misty exclaimed and pointed to him.

"It's a long story but I'll explain later, let's get moving" Brock said and Misty got up as well.

"How did you survive the fall into the river?" Misty asked.

"I was being washed away by the rapids for what must have been 15 minutes, going back and forth and I nearly hit rocks but it was sheer luck that I didn't hit any big ones. I was yelling the whole time for someone to help me and a miracle happened" he said dramatically, "My hand was grabbed by someone and I heard a beautiful voice telling me to hang on and not give up. Eventually the person helped me up but it was no person!" he said.

"A Pokémon?" Ash asked confusedly but Brock just continued.

"An angel from the heavens, her beauty was just transcendent!" he said dreamily and Ash just sweat dropped.

"So a girl?" Misty said, "Couldn't you have just said a girl saved you" she deadpanned.

"My story was more interesting this way" he argued back and sparks flew over this.

Ash, Greninja and Pikachu just sighed at their antics and continued down the path.

* * *

Eventually they came to a wooden house next to a small lake.

"Melanie, these are my friends Ash and Misty. Ash and Misty this is Melanie, the person who saved me" Brock said. Melanie was dressed in a pink shirt with suspenders to an orange gardening clothes and was feeding a variety of grass and bug type pokémon next to her.

"Hello" they both said to Melanie.

"So you are all Brock's friends, he told me all about you" she said with a smile.

Misty looked at the host of pokémon that Melanie was feeding and was amazed, "Wow are all those pokémon yours?" she asked.

Brock crouched down and explained, "This place is where Melanie takes care of all the wild pokémon and they can rest and relax here" he said and petted a Paras.

"Wow, that's amazing" Ash said and Misty agreed.

"When any pokémon get abandoned or hurt, Melanie takes them to this place and heals them and takes care of them to recover and then they leave" Brock explained.

"So are you a pokémon doctor" Misty asked but Melanie laughed, "Not quite, I'm not qualified to do that. I just take care of them as they come here" she said.

Brock continued, "This isn't a pokémon centre, it's more like a spa for pokémon"

Melanie continued, "Here the pokémon all relax and try to enjoy themselves as they recover in peace"

"So how to do heal them" Ash asked.

"Melanie knows all the plants in the nearby forest areas and can use them to help pokémon recover and get stronger when they feel weak" Brock explained.

"So you both love to take care of pokémon, no wonder you got along with her so easily" Ash said and Brock nodded furiously to that.

"Well looks like you like her a lot more than you think" Misty said slyly but Brock's face went full blush and started to jump around like there were Durants in his pants and covered Misty's mouth and stuttered badly, "B-Be qu-quiet, she mi-might hear you!" he said as he covered her mouth and Ash realised just how stupid he looked when people asked him about Serena.

* * *

After a few minutes of shoving between Brock and Misty and Ash tried his best to break it up Ash wondered something.

"So who put up that net trap?" Ash asked to the rest of them, "And that pitfall Misty fell into?"

"I apologise" Melanie said, "Those traps were to stop pokémon trainers before they could reach the village. I'm sort of glad that they work" she chuckled and Brock swooned before Greninja caught him and **pound** ed his skull back to reality.

"But why?" Misty asked.

"I'm sorry but those traps were meant to stop pokémon trainers from catching the injured pokémon and also to stop poachers" Melanie said.

"Was the bridge a trap as well?" Ash asked.

"Yes. But in my defence there was a sign that said Do Not Cross" she said and Ash just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Must have missed it" he said and Misty glared at him angrily.

"I promised Melanie that we wouldn't catch any of the pokémon that stay here" Brock said and looked at the two of them.

"Yeah I agree" Ash said.

"So did you seal the promise with a kiss" Misty said slyly to Brock who's face went atomic-red and bashed her head and Misty kept teasing him while Brock just turned into a mess.

 _"Ash, I wonder if those traps are good enough to keep out robbers and poachers. We only came across 2 of them"_ Pikachu said to Ash.

 _"You'd have to be really thick to fall for those traps"_ Greninja said, _"We only got stuck in the net because of Misty anyway so I'm not sure"_

* * *

Meanwhile, with three idiots.

"Argh, this has to be the fifth pitfall we fell into!" Jessie yelled.

"What is wrong with this place" Meowth exclaimed.

"Well whoever set these traps knew what they were doing" James said.

"How come we fall into other people's traps and they don't fall into ours!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Well this trap had lots of elements working for it. Diameter, deepness, stealth, location, dexterity..." James listed.

"Shut it James and stop complimenting other people's traps and help me get out!" Jessie yelled.

15 minutes later...

"Not again!" Meowth yelled as the three got stuck in a net.

"Hey watch it James, quit shoving me" Jessie yelled as she shoved the other two.

"Meowth stop scratching me!" James screamed like a baby.

"Tell Jessie to stop pulling my tail!" Meowth yelled back at them.

Yeah...they're going to be stuck there for a while.

* * *

"I doubt there could be anyone that dumb" Ash said to the two pokémon.

Ash, Brock and Greninja were pouring water onto a Staryu to help it heal and Misty and Pikachu went to the Oddish to apologise.

"I'm sorry Oddish, I didn't know that you were hurt and I'm sorry for trying to catch you" Misty said to Oddish. She almost broke down in tears but managed to reconcile with Oddish.

Ash went over to them but saw Bulbasaur trying to Tackle Misty and quickly pushed her out of the way. Greninja and Pikachu saw Ash about to get tackled and they sped over to Bulbasaur and Greninja's fist was covered in a strong orange aura and he nailed the Bulbasaur in the head with a Power-up Punch and Pikachu's tail was covered in a metallic sheen and stuck Bulbasaur in the gut with an Iron Tail at the same time. Both attacks blew away Bulbasaur and he fell down.

"You again!" Misty yelled as she saw Bulbasaur.

 _"You little runt. She was apologising to Oddish, why did you try to attack her you brainless plant"_ Greninja growled.

 _"Runt! I'll show you!"_ Bulbasaur growled back at Greninja as he tried to get up.

"Wait, please stop." Melanie said in distress, "Bulbasaur was trying to protect the Oddish, he didn't mean any harm" and Greninja and Pikachu stood down but had their defence up to counter any more attacks.

"Bulbasaur here took it as his duty to guard the whole village and tries to protect all the pokémon when enemies try to attack them" Melanie explained.

 _"This guy needs an eye-exam if he thinks an apology is an attack"_ Pikachu growled back.

Melanie continued, "Bulbasaur is the bravest and most loyal pokémon I know, please don't hurt him".

"So that's why he tried to attack us" Ash said in realisation, "He thought that Misty was going for another round with the same Oddish"

Bulbasaur couldn't use another attack so he just tried to push against Ash's leg, _"Just go away!"_ he kept saying over and over.

"Why do you want us to leave so badly? We're not trying to catch any pokémon." Ash asked.

"It's true Bulbasaur, please stop" Melanie pleaded.

"Wow, your something else" Ash said, "Even when injured your still fighting for what you believe in" he said with respect and Bulbasaur looked up at him in surprise.

 _"Ash, don't respect the guy trying to hit you"_ Greninja said in confusion, _"Normally the response would be to dodge and hit back"_

"That's true Greninja but I still admire what he is fighting for" Ash said back to him. Bulbasaur just looked at him in surprise.

 _"Wait did you just understand that guy?"_ Bulbasaur asked but before Ash could elaborate a stupid chant was heard again and Ash groaned, will they ever leave him alone?

"Prepare for Trouble"

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people's within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie" "James"

"Team rocket, blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now and or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, that's right"

Ash looked up to see the three idiots on top of a stadium floating with balloons? Their hair and clothes were dishevelled from mud and nets. _"Probably from setting off every trap in the village. Guess there were people that dumb after all"_ Ash thought.

They dropped a stadium next to the house and extended a vacuum hose near the house.

"All pokémon are invited to our stadium, courtesy of Team Rocket" Jessie said.

"We're not hosing around anymore with you twerps" Meowth said and tried to make a pun but it was terrible.

"This is the stupidest and biggest waste of money I have ever seen" Ash deadpanned.

The suction started to move the pokémon and Ash managed to grab a Staryu before he was sucked in. Brock got to the wooden house and opened the door.

"Everyone inside now!" Brock yelled over the noise.

Melanie and Brock carried some of the pokémon and got into the house. Misty tried to grab Oddish but missed.

"Greninja, **extrasensory** to catch Oddish" Ash called and Greninja released a multicoloured beam to stop Oddish from being sucked in and Bulbasaur managed to grab Oddish with Vine Whip.

"Misty take Staryu" Ash said and handed Misty the pokémon and she ran back to the house.

Ash and Greninja and Pikachu helped Bulbasaur reel in Oddish and Ash carried Oddish and Bulbasaur back to the house while Greninja carried Pikachu and they made it. Bulbasaur was shocked that a guy he tried to Tackle earlier was helping him out and taking him back to the house and after they got in Misty slammed the door shut.

* * *

The house started to rattle and shake and Ash looked out the window to see Team Rocket moving the hose towards the house.

"Those nut-jobs!" Ash yelled, "They're trying to tear the house apart! Greninja and Bulbasaur go to the roof and try to get that hose away. Pikachu with me!" he said.

Greninja nodded and dashed up the stairs with Bulbasaur and got to the roof to see the morons dancing while the hose nearly ripped the house apart.

 _"Eat Vine Whip"_ Bulbasaur growled and he used his vines to swat away the hose and Greninja shot a Hydro Pump to help deflect the hose.

Ash ran out of the house and got a clear view of the stadium.

"Pidgeotto, use gust at the winds" Ash said and materialised Pidgeotto who soared into the air and blew back the winds with a gust.

"At the right angle the winds from gust will cross with the wind being pulled in by the hose and create a twister!" Ash said and soon enough a twister did form and headed for Team Rocket.

"Golbat, use **air cutter** " a uniform command was heard and 9 Golbat materialised out of pokéballs and sliced through the tornado.

"What" Ash said and the golbat converged around Team Rocket.

"Did you really think we would just come here without back-up?" James asked scathingly and from a platform 9 faceless team rocket goons dressed in black with black caps and a red "R" on their shirts came out.

Ash gritted his teeth and materialised Gallade and Lucario.

 _"So 3 golbats for each of us, sounds like fun"_ Greninja said as jumped down in front of the pokémon.

"Hey, what pokémon are those" Jessie asked.

"They look strong so let's take them" Meowth said.

"All right let's do this!" Ash called out.

* * *

Lucario vs 3 Golbat

 _"If there is no other option than to fight, then so be it"_ Lucario said as he got into his battle stance.

"All of you, **Air cutter"** the goons said and the Golbat's wings glowed and sent out a series of green crescent attacks at Lucario.

"Use **Bone Rush** as a pole vault and get into the air" Ash called and Lucario materialised a long blue bone and rushed forwards while holding one end of it tightly. When the attack were about the hit Lucario placed the end of the bone firmly into the ground and jumped from the ground. The result wasn't as good as Ash wanted as the bone wasn't really a stretchy object that could bend but the important part was Lucario was level with the Golbats.

 **"Extreme** **Speed** triple hit combo" Ash then said and Lucario was covered in a blue aura before dashing forwards so fast that only a blue trail was seen and struck the first Golbat and Lucario used that Golbat as a stepping stone and leapt backwards and did a backflip and kicked the second Golbat who was above the first one and then Lucario leapt off that one in a straight line downwards and struck the final one with his fist and jumped back to Ash. All of this just happened in 3 seconds so the pokémon were blown away and felt the attack after Lucario hit the ground.

"If you want speed, then all of you **quick attack** " one grunt yelled and all of the Golbats glowed white before converging at Lucario.

" **Quick guard** " Ash called and Lucario put his hands out and his body glowed blue and created a wide blue energy shield that stopped all the Golbat as they hit it and bounced off.

" **Flash cannon** all of them" Ash said and Lucario crouched and cupped his hands to his side and started to draw white energy between his hands, his horns glowed brightly and the energy started to increase in size until it became a small ball and then thrust his arms forwards and the energy in the ball spiked and a large white beam of energy _**(A/N Think Kamehameha from Dragon Ball and I don't own that)**_ came out and Lucario moved it to hit all of the Golbat out of the air and they fell to the ground with swirls in their eyes.

 _"I expected nothing more from these weaklings"_ Lucario said coldly as he looked down on the Golbats that would work with scum like Team Rocket.

* * *

Gallade vs 3 Golbat

 _"Alright"_ Gallade said as he cricked his neck to both sides, _"Maximum effort"_

"That might obliterate them, tone it down Gallade" Ash said and Gallade nodded.

"Golbat use **shadow ball** back to back" two of them said and the last one said, "Golbat use gust" and two balls of purple energy were heading to Gallade at high speeds from Golbat and the gust increased the speed of the attacks fired.

" **Night slash** " Ash called and both of Gallade hands glowed dark purple and in an excellent feat of swordsmanship, Gallade sliced through the shadow balls fired in a graceful movement with no energy wasted. Gallade was actually enjoying this, a good warm up for the big leagues. Left, right, backflip slice, downward diagonal, upwards, down. The Golbats were getting tired and frustrated while Gallade wasn't even remotely tired.

"Why you little, Golbat surround him and use **Air cutter** " one called and the Golbat moved around him until Gallade was boxed in and started to fire Purple balls of energy again.

"Spinning **psycho cut** " Ash called and the back of Gallade's arms grew and extended and he started to spin creating a small twister of blue energy that was being pushed outwards and the wind started to kick up around Gallade. The energy from Air cutter was taken in and increased the size of the twister into a larger twister and the Golbat were sucked in by the winds and hurt badly by the psychic energy in the attack.

Gallade stopped spinning and the winds blew outwards with the Golbats.

"Golbat fly upwards and then **Shadow balls** " one called and Ash realised his plan, get out of Gallade's range and pepper him, not going to happen and Gallade already knew what Ash was going to say and went for it.

He leaped into the air and used Psychic to slow down one of the Golbat and grabbed it's feet and flew upwards by at least 20 metres. The Golbat's and the rocket goons were sweat dropping at the Gallade who was currently holding on to a bucking Golbat who was visibly panicking at the increase in weight.

 _"Ok, I got this. Yank left leg for left, right leg for right, both for down and nothing to go up and swing forwards to go forwards and the opposite to go back"_ Gallade said as he was trying to hold on.

 _"I'm not a ride you moron. GET OFF ME!"_ Golbat yelled at him.

"Golbat's hit that thing with **shadow ball** " the goons called and the other two golbat's shot shadow balls at Gallade who managed to use his newfound riding skills to good use, no matter how poor he is at riding.

 _"Hey this is fun. It's just like riding Ash's bike back home"_ Gallade said while laughing.

"GALLADE!" Ash yelled, "You broke my last bike and I've forbidden you from riding it again" and the goons were wondering if the kid was unbalanced like his pokémon.

 _"Aw c'mon, it's not like all your pokémon break bikes all the time"_ Gallade said.

* * *

In the Hall of Origins, Ho-oh who was filling in for Arceus for a while sweat dropped at how stupid that statement was and checked the list of bikes Ash's pokémon will destroy and wondered what Arceus has against bikes.

* * *

Gallade was actually getting the hang of flying and managed to dodge all the incoming attacks and the grunt were starting to lose it as they saw Gallade mocking them my making faces while flying.

"Gallade use **Shadow Ball** on the Golbat" Ash said and Gallade managed to create a ball from ghostly energy with one hand and his other hand was holding onto Golbat. He swung back and forth a bit and managed to get enough speed to reach Golbat's face and had his Shadow ball ready.

 _"Thanks for the ride and a tip: Don't swallow"_ Gallade said and shoved the Shadow Ball in Golbat's mouth and it exploded at Golbat's face and he was knocked out with swirls in his eyes.

" **Aerial Ace** to get to the next one" Ash called and Gallade pulled himself up and jumped off Golbat's face and was covered in a white aura and struck the next one. Golbat was knocked backwards and Gallade tried to grab on to it's leg but missed and started to fall.

 _"Mayday! Mayday! Ash help!"_ Gallade yelled as he was falling.

" **Teleport** " Ash said with a deadpan.

 _"Oh right"_ Gallade said and his body glowed in multiple colours and had a light blue outline and disappeared and reappeared on top of the Golbat he hit with Aerial ace.

 _"Seriously what is wrong with you!"_ Golbat yelled as he struggled to stay airborne.

 _"Aww, c'mon this is fun!"_ Gallade said as he managed to control Golbat's flight.

"Golbat use **shadow ball** on that guy" the grunt yelled and Golbat started shooting Shadow balls at Gallade and the other golbat and didn't care where they hit.

"Gallade, drive and make those attacks hit Golbat and for the love of Arceus get serious!" Ash called and Gallade managed to use his newfound driving skills to manoeuvre Golbat into most of the shadow balls. After 6 of them Golbat was knocked out with swirls in his eyes.

"Now jump and **Psycho cut** barrage" Ash called and Gallade leaped off Golbat and the back of his forearm extended again and his arm glowed blue and made several slashes in mid-air and created wide blue crescents and sent them at Golbat who took direct hits from a strong psychic attack and fainted as well. Gallade teleported and made it back to the ground.

 _"And fan-favourite rookie sensation Gallade sweeps the games"_ he said and held his arms up to imaginary cheers. Ash just sweatdropped at his crazy pokémon and wondered if Diantha's Gardevoir dropped him when he was an egg.

* * *

Greninja vs 3 Golbats

 _"Right, time to show the runt how it's done. No games, just plain serious"_ Greninja said and got ready to battle.

"Golbat, **Acrobatics** " they all called and the golbats glowed light blue and zoomed towards Greninja.

" **Mat** **Block** " Ash called and Greninja materialised a yellow tatami mat on the ground in front of him and flipped it with his foot and blocked all three Golbat from attacking him.

" **Shadow sneak** " Ash called and Greninja's shadow split into three and shot at the shadows of Golbat who were hovering near the ground and struck them from underneath them and they were sent into the air.

" **Ice beam** them" Ash called and Greninja cupped his hands in front of his and shot a light blue beam at the Golbat who were hurt badly from the ice type attack and Greninja froze all three of them and the three Golbat started to slow down from the extra weight of the ice and restricted movement also from the ice.

" **Hydro pump** into the air" Ash called and Greninja jumped up and released a jet of water from the soles of his feet and shot into the air, right above the Golbat.

" **Water shuriken** " Ash yelled and Greninja materialised several shuriken made of water in his hands and shot them at Golbat who were hurt badly from the repeated barrage. They tried to move away but Bulbasaur used vine whip to hold them as Greninja fired on each target one at a time.

All three Golbat barely stood a chance and they all fainted from the powerful attacks.

 _"Heh, nice one"_ Greninja said as he looked at Bulbasaur.

* * *

"He fought nine pokémon with three" Jessie exclaimed.

"If my math is right then that means his pokémon are worth 3 pokémon" James said while counting with his fingers.

"All the more reason to steal em" Meowth said.

"Will you morons just go away, Greninja **Hydro Cannon** , Pikachu **Thunderbolt** , Lucario **Aura Sphere** , Gallade **Psycho Cut** FULL POWER!" Ash commanded and Greninja created a ball pulsing with blue light and shot it towards to stadium while Pikachu's cheeks sparked and he let out a large amount of electricity, Lucario cupped his hands and put them to his side and created a large blue ball of aura and brought his hands forwards shot the sphere at Team Rocket and Gallade extended the back of his forearm and his arm glowed blue and made several slashes and shot blue crescents of energy at the stadium. The combined effect of the attacks caused the stadium to explode and Team rocket was sent flying.

"Team rocket is blasting off again!" they yelled in unison as they became a small speck in the sky.

* * *

"Is everyone all right?" Melanie asked as the morons were blown to who knows where.

"We're fine" Ash said and Pikachu gave a peace sign. Greninja and Bulbasaur also nodded and Ash returned Gallade and Lucario.

 _"Nicely done runt"_ Greninja said.

 _"You weren't too bad yourself"_ Bulbasaur said back.

"Good job the both of you. I think with someone like Bulbasaur, this village will be perfectly safe again and Greninja stop making fun of Bulbasaur" Ash said.

" _Hmph, fine_ " Greninja said with a huff.

 _"Wait can you understand pokémon?"_ Bulbasaur asked.

"Yes, I can understand pokémon" Ash said and surprised both Bulbasaur and Melanie, "I'm an aura guardian-in-training and I can use Aura to understand pokéspeech. I just don't like the costume that much so I don't normally wear it" he said and Bulbasaur started to sweat.

 _"Umm...I'm sorry for attacking you. If I knew you were an Aura Guardian and protecting peace then I wouldn't have done that"_ Bulbasaur said nervously.

"That's ok, there was no harm done and there really is nothing to apologise for" Ash said and Bulbasaur perked up.

"Ash. You're an aura guardian, like from the fairy tales" Melanie said in wonder.

"Well, yeah" he said and rubbed the back of his head.

"I have a question?" she said, "Would you be willing to add Bulbasaur to your team?" and everyone was surprised by that.

"Well only if he wants to come with me, if not then no" Ash said firmly.

 _"Melanie, why do you want me to leave?"_ Bulbasaur said almost in tears. Melanie turned to Ash who translated.

"No you misunderstood, I think Bulbasaur should go with you because your a good trainer" she said and picked him up, "The bulb on Bulbasaur shows how strong he is but it's barely grown since I met him and all he does is protect the weaker pokémon in this small village. He needs to go out into the world and become the amazing pokémon I know he can be. I know a person like you can be trusted with Bulbasaur so please can you take him with you. He will be a faithful and loyal friend" She explained as she picked him up.

Bulbasaur still looked shocked and Greninja spoke up, _"Runt, she wants you to get stronger. She appreciates how much you've done for everyone here but she doesn't want you sacrificing any more for the village so she wants you to go and become stronger"_ to Bulbasaur who was shocked that Melanie would do that for her.

"But who will protect you people if Bulbasaur leaves" Misty asked.

"That's the problem. Bulbasaur does too good of a job" she said, "Bulbasaur protects us all so much that the weaker pokémon come here, recover but they should leave and get stronger but all they do is just stay here and rely on Bulbasaur and isolate them from the wild where they belong and they can't find good trainers like the three of you" Melanie continued, "I will always will take of the pokémon but I feel happiest when they leave and that is the most rewarding part of what I do. Now it's time for Bulbasaur to recover and leave to get stronger. He won't be any burden to you, I can promise that Ash".

Ash felt conflicted, he wanted to make Melanie happy but taking Bulbasaur without him wanting to..." _Can I come with you"_ Bulbasaur asked and Ash was surprised.

"You want to come with me Bulbasaur?" Ash asked.

 _"Yep, but you have to battle me for it"_ he said back to Ash and he smiled and said, "I'd like it no other way!"

* * *

Ash vs Bulbasaur

"So who's going to battle Bulbasaur" Ash asked to Pikachu and Greninja.

 _"Your the trainer, shouldn't you decide"_ Pikachu reminded Ash.

"Yeah but I don't feel like choosing" Ash said back.

 _"The runt isn't a challenge, let Pikachu battle"_ Greninja said.

 _"Listen you frog, I'm not a runt!"_ Bulbasaur yelled with a tick mark.

 _"Fine, I'll battle"_ Pikachu said with a sigh and got in front of Bulbasaur.

"Ok I choose Pikachu" Ash said.

 _"Let's battle"_ Bulbasaur said.

"Pikachu **quick attack** " Ash said and Pikachu was covered in a white light and dashed towards Bulbasaur who tried to hit Pikachu with **Vine whip** , once that failed Bulbasaur went at him with a **Tackle** and overpowered Pikachu and Pikachu was blown back.

"Wow, that was a good tackle" Ash said and Bulbasaur rushed forwards with another tackle.

"Pikachu, hit the ground with **Iron Tail** and use it to jump" Ash said and Pikachu's tail glowed quickly and he hit the ground and jumped over Bulbasaur who missed the tackle attack.

 _"Darn it!"_ Bulbasaur growled.

"No more underestimating, **agility** into **quick attack**!" Ash called and Pikachu sped up considerably before getting covered in a white aura and struck Bulbasaur square in the body.

Bulbasaur growled and released a green powder again but Ash was ready this time.

"Pikachu send a **Thunderbolt** straight up and have it come down" Ash said and Pikachu sparked his cheeks and released a bolt of electricity into the sky and took a whiff of the green powder and fell asleep. Bulbasaur went in for a Tackle attack but the bolt of lightning came down and shocked both Pikachu and Bulbasaur. For Pikachu the bolt of lightning activated Lightning Rod and filled up his electricity pouches and woke him up but for Bulbasaur, it just electrified him.

"Since you like status conditions, how about a **thunder wave** " Ash said and Pikachu let out a low voltage spark at Bulbasaur who was immediately paralysed.

 _"D-Darn it"_ Bulbasaur stuttered.

" **Iron tail** Pikachu" Ash said and Pikachu's tail was covered in a metallic sheen and he bashed Bulbasaur square on the head. Bulbasaur was blown back and tipped over.

"Now, Pokéball go!" Ash said and threw a pokéball at Bulbasaur and the ball hit his underbelly and covered him in a red light and he was sucked into it. The ball shook once, twice, thrice and gave a ding to signify a capture.

"All right we caught a Bulbasaur!" Ash said in joy.

* * *

"Congratulations Ash" Melanie said after Ash materialised Bulbasaur and treated all his wounds and cured his paralysis. They were about to leave and let Bulbasaur say his final goodbyes.

"Bulbasaur, thank you for everything you've done for us" Melanie said to Bulbasaur.

 _"Thanks for letting me leave"_ Bulbasaur said and again Ash translated for them.

"Melanie, since you have Bulbasaur leaving I was wondering if I could stay here and help you" Brock said with a blush but Melanie just smiled.

"That's all right but Brock I don't want to keep you from all the adventures you and your friends go on" she said and Brock felt his heart break while Ash and Greninja just sighed.

Ash and co. said their goodbyes and Melanie showed them the way back to the main path and they left before sun-down. Ash was walking with Greninja and Pikachu on his shoulder and with Bulbasaur walking beside him looking a bit depressed.

"Bulbasaur, the worlds a small place and one day you'll come across the pokémon from the village again so don't look so glum. Besides I have loads of new friends for you to meet so don't feel lonely" he said and Bulbasaur perked up. Meanwhile Misty was teasing Brock about his crush and Ash and the pokémon just sighed and kept walking to Vermillion city.

* * *

At night they stopped to camp and Bulbasaur was looking pensive as he watched the humans he tried to tackle earlier accept him so easily. As they were sitting around and Brock was preparing dinner Ash just realised something.

"I just realised, I forgot to scan Bulbasaur" Ash said and Bulbasaur looked up.

 _"Scan?"_ he asked.

Ash pulled out his pokédex and pointed it at Bulbasaur.

 **Bulbasaur. The Seed Pokémon. A strange seed was planted on it's back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this pokémon. For some time after it's birth, it gains nourishment from the seed on it's back. Ability: Overgrow Hidden ability: Chlorophyll Note: Hidden ability has been unlocked. Moves: Tackle, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder Egg Moves: Grassy Terrain, Leaf Storm, Petal dance. Egg moves have not been unlocked.**

"Wow you have a good move set but I think it's because you haven't had much training recently so you couldn't use moves like razor leaf but some training should fix that" Ash said and Bulbasaur looked interested.

 _"Man, I hope the poor runt survives"_ Greninja said ominously with an evil chuckle that sent shivers down Bulbasaur's spine.

"He's just messing with you" Ash explained, "Now it's important to increase your defence stats now because when you evolve you will be like a literal tank. Chlorophyll is quite useful as when we're in trouble you can use that to surprise opponents with speed. So far your attacking style is mainly hit quick and strong but that won't always work. Your speed will limit how effective that can work later along the road. That tactic is for someone like Greninja who is one of the fastest pokémon I know".

Bulbasaur took in all this information and nodded, _"Wait are you sure I can't rely on my speed. It helped a lot before"._

"That's from your hidden ability chlorophyll, which means in sunlight your bulb produces a natural steroid that strengthens your leg muscles and increases your speed but what if we're fighting at night or in different weather conditions. You would lose that speed. I'm not saying get rid of your speed but don't focus on it or it will limit just how far you can go" Ash explained and Bulbasaur nodded.

"Defence training can wait until later but let's get those moves back and in tip-top shape and I also think we should teach you Sunny Day" Ash said and Bulbasaur looked up, "We can use Chlorophyll to the maximum effect by using the move sunny day as that intensifies sunlight in the battlefield but that's for tomorrow".

 _"Woah, you know your stuff Ash"_ Bulbasaur said with respect in his voice.

"I came from another region known as the Kalos region and I studied with the regional professor there. He's our Professor Oak and his name is Professor Sycamore and I learnt all about pokémon training, battling, care and raising techniques and loads of stuff from there" Ash said.

 _"So I'm guessing the blue frog is from the Kalos region"_ Bulbasaur said, _"Man I kinda want to visit it"_

"You probably will one day, I mean it is my home" Ash said.

 _"I still feel a bit scared. Your pokémon are seriously strong, how am I supposed to compete with them?"_ Bulbasaur asked nervously.

Ash laughed a bit, "Bulbasaur, your just starting out. I never expected you to be a super titan at the start. We all have beginnings, I met Greninja as a tiny Froakie when I was 6 and we trained for 4 years to become this strong. Bulbasaur I don't want you to compare yourself to others and they won't think any less of you, after all they started out the same as you. I won't let you battle pokémon as strong as Greninja because you could get hurt badly and I never want that to happen to my family. Besides you are strong, you fought day and night every day to protect a village. You never gave a second thought to sacrifice your well being for others. That speaks volumes for your own strength so have always have faith in that. By having faith in your own strength you can overcome crazy odds and overcome failure and get stronger from it so don't be scared, be the Bulbasaur who fearlessly fights for what he believes in" Ash said while looking right at Bulbasaur.

Ash's words lit a fire inside Bulbasaur as he looked back at the absolute faith that Ash had in him.

 _"I will believe in myself and I will get stronger Ash!"_ Bulbasaur said back happily to him, _"And beat that stupid frog too"_ he said as an afterthought.

Ash laughed at that comment about Greninja, "Well looks like dinner's ready lets go!" Ash said and Bulbasaur walked beside him with a promise to be there with him till the ends of the Earth.

* * *

"WE'RE LOST AGAIN!" Misty yelled and that doubled the headache of Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Greninja. The had been travelling for a few days and we find them in the morning, lost and as Misty said, again.

"Sorry, this was my fault. I was talking to Serena on my Holo-Caster and wasn't looking properly when we were walking so we took a couple of wrong turns and now there's no signal, again" Ash said to Misty.

"It's ok Ash, if I had a girlfriend then I would probably do the same thing" Brock said while patting Ash's shoulder.

"Thanks Brock" Ash said automatically and then processed what he said, "S-she's not my g-girlfriend!" he said with a blush. Brock just sighed and Misty groaned and Greninja face palmed and Pikachu shook his head, even Pikachu was getting sick of this.

"Ok Ash" Brock said, "How about we focus on finding our way then worry about girlfriends"

Currently he had Rhyperior and Glaceon with him. They were stuck in a forest and going in circles so Ash had Rhyperior place boulders and Glaceon freeze them to use as unique markers. The problem was that in the sun, the ice melted and they were lost badly. So then he materialised Lucario because he forgot to send him back with Gallade a few days ago who tried his best to navigate using aura sight but if Gallade was here they could be just teleporting but there was no signal.

Ash just sighed and tried to make the best of their situation.

"Hmm, according to this map. We are in the middle on nowhere" Brock said, "Oh Misty, there's a bug on you" he also added and Misty, who was sitting down practically jumped on top of Ash's back and Ash was trying to stay upright.

"Oh, it's just grass" Brock said and Misty kicked him right in the face. Ash grabbed Brock's map as he was nursing the foot shaped injury on his face.

"Hmm, looks like this trail intersects Route 24. That goes straight to Vermillion city! Perfect" Ash said with a smile.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Misty said cheerfully and walked along the trail when a large shadow loomed over them.

"Uh, guys?" Misty said nervously.

"Ash, big dragons up and front please?" Brock said as he looked at the shadow.

Ash was less convinced and sent out a pulse of aura and reassured them, "No its not a giant pokémon" Ash said and as the light shone it was a Charmander on a rock.

"Oh, it's a Charmander" Brock said.

Ash's pulse of aura showed that Charmander was weak and needed recovery at the pokémon centre.

"Ash, that Charmander's tail is tiny. A charmander's tail represents how healthy it is and if it goes out they die" Brock said and he was right, the flame was tiny. Almost as if it was going to go out at any second.

"Charmander, you need to go to the pokémon centre" Ash said and offered his hand to go down, "The flame on your tail is weak. At this rate you will die"

 _"No, my trainer said to wait here and he will come back"_ Charmander said.

"But you need to go to the pokémon centre. Can't you go there and then come back here. And what kind of moron leaves a Charmander here when their tail is nearly out!" Ash exclaimed.

 _"I can't leave! What if he comes and I miss him?"_ Charmander asked.

"Well did he say when he would come back?" Ash asked.

 _"No he just said wait here"_ Charmander replied.

 _"Wait here for what exactly?"_ Ash asked.

"I don't know. He just said wait here" Charmander asked, "Wait how do you understand me?" he asked.

"I'm an Aura Guardian-in-training" Ash said and showed his hand and covered it in a blue aura, "I can use aura to talk to pokémon" he said.

 _"That's amazing. I always thought they were stories"_ Charmander said, _"So you protect pokémon and peace?"_

"That's my job, that I'm sort of a trainee for. If I see pokémon or people hurt I stop and help, I'm also a pokémon trainer" Ash said.

 _"Wow, you sound like an amazing trainer"_ Charmander said and he thought, _"I wish he was my trainer"_

"Ash, for those of us that don't talk to pokémon. Mind explaining?" Brock asked.

Ash explained that a trainer left Charmander on this rock and told him to wait here for him, no real time for return or reason. Brock heard all this and nodded gravely, "Ash I hate to say this but I think this pokémon was abandoned" he said and everyone was shocked.

"This sounds like a classic case of abandonment. Since trainers pick up pokémon at Pallet sometimes I see this happen a lot as they head to Pewter for a badge. They always leave a pokémon somewhere and tell them they'll come back because starter pokémon are the most loyal of all and just ditch them. This is especially dangerous for a Charmander, since their tails need to stay up strong or they could die" Brock said.

 _"No way, he didn't abandon me!"_ Charmander said but hesitated.

"I have a plan" Ash said, "Rhyperior **Rock Slide** and create a shelter for Charmander" and Rhyperior materialised rocks from the sky above them and surrounded Charmander with it and left an opening. He created a small cave around him.

"Next use the large rock that Charmander is sitting on and make it into a roof to cover him and place it on top of the shelter" Ash said and Rhyperior picked up one of the rocks and with his drill he fashioned it into a thin piece of rock and placed it on top of the structure.

"Now Glaceon I want you to use **Ice Beam** on cracks and edges and try to make the whole thing solid" Ash said and Glaceon released a white beam at a few cracks, crevices and edges and ice formed at those places and stopped the whole thing shaking. Now stood a shelter for Charmander who was awed that they made this so easily.

"Ash, we need a fire type. Or a pokémon that can use fire type moves. This isn't going to work unless we have that" Brock said and Ash just realised that. Pikachu, doesn't breathe fire. Greninja, puts out fires. Bulbasaur, doesn't breathe fire. Pidgeotto blows winds and puts out fire. Lucario, doesn't breathe fire. Glaceon, freezes and puts out fire. Rhyperior, doesn't breathe fire.

"Ok, Lucario and I will channel aura into Charmander to increase his life force. Everyone else gather dry wood and bring it back here" Ash said and everyone nodded. Ash and Lucario went into the shelter and channeled aura into Charmander who eased up and felt healthier and Ash and Lucario were sweating slightly as their hands glowed blue and channeled aura into him.

After 30 minutes everyone came back with firewood. "All right, gather them around Charmander" Ash said and around Charmander the firewood was placed. "Now Pikachu, I need a small spark and light the wood" Ash said and Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity a tiny bit and hit the wood which lit up and spread to the rest of the wood. The fire surrounded Charmander who felt much healthier.

"Now what?" Misty asked.

"Charmander a storm is coming and the shelter won't last that long. If by night he hasn't come back I'm taking you to the pokémon centre, understood" Ash said and Charmander nodded, he knew deep down that he had been abandoned but didn't want to believe it. This guy showed more kindness than his trainer ever did in 2 months he travelled with him!

"We're waiting here until night?" Misty asked.

"Hopefully, Brock is wrong and the trainer comes back and we can yell at his carelessness. If he doesn't then Charmander could die" Ash said gravely and they both nodded, they agreed to wait for the trainer to return.

* * *

At was becoming 6PM and no sign of anyone was showing up.

"Lucario, send out an aura pulse to check" Ash asked for the 68th time. Lucario nodded and his paw glowed blue and he put it on the ground, after a fwe seconds he shook his head.

"Ash, it's starting to rain" Brock said and a few drops were leaking through the few cracks in the walls.

"Charmander, we need to get you to the Pokémon centre. Whoever this trainer was, he definitely abandoned you in this rain. Please, we need to take you to the centre" Ash said.

Charmander was almost in tears, _"I lost a battle against a bellsprout. I'm worthless, just leave me here. My trainer said so to me."_ he said while crying.

 _"You moron. Whoever your trainer was is a total moron. A pokémon can only be as strong as a trainer helps them to be. This guy sounds like he didn't even try to help you get stronger. There are so many reasons why you could have lost, the bellsprout could have been a higher level or had a more skilled trainer or got a lucky critical hit. Anyone can get strong, so never say that about yourself!"_ Greninja said angrily.

"Greninja is right. You lost a battle, so what. Everyone loses, that's part of a battle. Someone has to win and the other guy loses, that's how it works. But a good trainer works on why they lost and gets stronger. The pokémon you were admiring just now like Rhyperior lost way more times than he won. That's because there's always someone stronger than you, if a trainer doesn't work with their pokémon then how can a pokémon get stronger. Don't say your weak, you had a lousy trainer and he's not worth dying for" Ash added.

 _"I c-can get stronger"_ Charmander said in tears.

"With a good trainer, yes you can for sure! But let's get back to the centre before we do that. Deal?" Ash said while looking at him.

 _"D-deal"_ Charmander said with a smile.

"Right, we're heading back to the centre" Ash said.

"While that's great how do we do that? The rain is getting heavier and Charmander's tail, while bigger could easily go out" Misty said.

Ash was thinking and came up with an idea. "Rhyperior, pick up the roof by using **Strength**. Glaceon again try to seal up any spots that are leaking. We're going to use that as an umbrella for Charmander" Ash said, "Lucario and Greninja and the rest of you, clear the road!" Ash said.

Rhyperior nodded and used Strength and his body glowed red and he picked up the ceiling while Glaceon shot a white beam at any small crevices that were on the rock. Greninja and Lucario and the rest were trying to clear a path right to the pokémon centre. With hustle they moved.

* * *

The storm started to pick up and they eventually made it to the pokémon centre where everyone saw a guy holding a Charmander with a big drill pokémon holding up a giant boulder and a light blue pokémon freezing parts and two blue pokémon making a path for them.

As they managed to get inside Ash ran straight up to Nurse Joy, with a Rhyperior and Glaceon and Greninja and Lucario in tow.

"Nurse Joy, I found this charmander in the woods but he desperately needs medical help" Ash started but Nurse Joy already got into action, "Say no more, Chansey I need a stretcher for a medium-size fire type" she said and a Chansey immediately managed to bring a stretcher into the Pokémon centre and Nurse Joy carted Charmander away.

As soon as they managed to do that they went to the lobby and sat down.

"Phew, we made it" Ash said.

"I'm exhausted" Glaceon said. "Ice beam at the exact right points while running at top speeds, that was not easy"

"You think that was bad, try wearing my armour and running as fast as you guys and holding up a boulder" Rhyperior said.

"Atleast, the little guy is safe that's what matters" Greninja said and Lucario nodded.

"HEY YOU!" a voice yelled out and a guy with blue hair, sunglasses and a sneer on his face.

"Can we help you?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, that's my Charmander you morons. Why did you bring the little rat back!" he yelled, "Do you know how long it took to get rid of it. I destroyed it's pokéball but the darn thing kept following me and I thought the useless thing finally died!"

As soon as Ash heard that he almost snapped, he stood up and was going to use aura to pound this creep. His aura demanded it.

"Use aura to eliminate him"

"Make him pay"

"He is a threat to pokémon"

Those voices in his head were whispering just that and his fist started to glow red instead of blue and his eyes were blood red. Lucario immediately saw what was happening and grabbed Ash.

 _"Ash STOP! You're losing control of Aura! This is what Riley warned about, if you lose control you could break someone permanently!"_ Lucario yelled and he channeled calming aura into Ash but it wasn't easy considering he wanted to bash this guy's skull.

Ash seemed like he was struggling to control himself and everyone around him backed away a bit, even Damien stepped back.

"H-hey, what's the big idea?" he said nervously.

Ash needed to release the aura and he walked towards a wall and punched it with his fist. When he did that several cracks appeared on it as if a small crater was created and a loud noise was heard that drew the attention of everyone, even Nurse Joy.

"You piece of utter and pure trash. YOU LEFT A CHARMANDER OUT TO DIE BECAUSE HE LOST A BATTLE!" Ash yelled as loud as he could and Damien let out a squeak, "I so want to pound your bones into powder for Charmander. But if I do that I'm no better than you trash. I'll become a self-absorbed piece of sewage who treats others however he wants because he can."

Damien tripped over his own feet as he backed away and there was a wet stain on his pants as he whimpered.

"Nurse Joy, this piece of trash is responsible for endangering the life of that Charmander and nearly killing him! Please call Officer Jenny" Ash said to Joy who nodded. Unknown to them, Charmander was watching the whole thing. It broke his heart to see the trainer he followed want him to die but it scared the heck out of everyone to see Ash get that angry. Charmander was almost crying when he saw Ash stick up for him like that.

Damien tried to run as soon as he heard Officer Jenny but he was stopped by Greninja, Rhyperior and Glaceon. Both Glaceon and Greninja Ice Beamed his feet and Rhyperior made it quite clear what happens if he runs with his Horn Drill.

As soon as he did that Ash almost fainted from the release of Aura but Lucario caught him and channeled aura into Ash to wake him up.

* * *

"Ugh, what happened?" Ash said a few hours later as he woke up on a bed, next to Charmander.

 _"You lost control of your Aura, Riley warned us about this. Since we got here you haven't meditated nearly as much as we did back in Kalos and you used quite a bit of aura for Charmander so no wonder you snapped from all that strain. We need to begin meditating again, you have neglected it and nearly could have endangered other people's lives. Aura has a mind of it's own and if it deemed something as a threat with a lot of malice then it's base purpose to protect will cause it to eliminate the threat."_ Lucario chastised.

"Ash, what happened. As soon as that Damien jerk showed up and finished talking you were glowing red and looked like you were going to destroy him" Brock asked.

Ash groaned a bit as he sat up, "I lost control of Aura. Aura is amazing at times but it can become deadly in a few seconds if you don't control it. I was under a lot of strain from using Aura to save Charmander and haven't had the time to meditate as much to control it so I snapped and nearly let it loose on that Damien jerk. It's good Lucario managed to save me or I might have caused massive damage to him" Ash said.

"Are you in control now?" Misty asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I am" Ash said as he got on his feet.

"Well Officer Jenny is here and waiting for our statement" Brock said, "So let's go"

* * *

"All right, young man. How about you explain your unprovoked assault on Damien" Jenny started but Ash cut her off.

"Assault, what are you talking about. I didn't even hit him, I punched a wall" Ash said.

"It's true, Ash didn't even hurt him" Joy said and most of the people nodded except Damien and his entourage.

"Ok, so that's off the charges and Damien is going to get something for lying to a police officer" Jenny said and glared at his group.

"I'll give my full story" Ash said and Jenny got her notebook out, "Misty, Brock and I were travelling in the afternoon when we came across a Charmander who was abandoned on a rock. I'm an Aura Guardian, licensed by Rota" Ash said and showed his pokédex where he got a badge from the queen on his ID screen and Jenny confirmed it. "I spoke to Charmander who was abandoned on a rock in the middle of the forest before it was going to rain. My Lucario and I channeled huge amounts of Aura to save that Charmander's life, which was in critical from battle wounds and had to run a marathon all the way back here to save him. Then Damien came to us and started yelling at us for bringing that Charmander to safety and how he wanted to kill it. There are specific laws in Kanto against Pokémon abuse and this has broken a lot. After he said that my Aura flared as it's base instinct is to protect and it deemed Damien as a threat to pokémon and I had to release it onto the wall before it went on Damien. I will pay for all damages Nurse Joy."

"That's a lie. I didn't do any of that!" Damien denied while Jenny was conflicted, Ash was an Aura guardian so the equivalent of a police officer in matters like this.

"Wait there are cameras in the lobby, Nurse Joy don't you have recordings of stuff like this" Misty asked.

"Yes I do and I started to load it as soon as Officer Jenny showed up. You don't have to pay for this since it's not your fault this happened Ash" she said and her computer whirred to life and showed a playback recording of word for word what Damien said to them.

Jenny was ticked that she was played for a fool by Damien and rounded on him, "Damien, you are under arrest for pokémon abuse. Your trainer licence is revoked and your pokémon are confiscated by the League international laws. You have the right to remain silent and anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law" she read out as she cuffed him.

"That's not fair. This is total nonsense!" he yelled as Officer Jenny handed him over to subordinates. Jenny turned to Ash again, "As for you Ash Ketchum. Aura guardian or not, this was a very close call with the law. You need to exercise more control over your Aura or you will be arrested. People like Damien are a threat to pokémon but we have laws to implicate people like him and if you want to play vigilante and hurt people like that, you will be in trouble as well. Am I understood?" she said sharply to Ash who nodded.

And on that note she marched away from the Centre.

* * *

"Ash, do you need to talk about this" Brock said. Ash was silent for at least the last few hours and it was unnerving.

"If you guys want to leave then I won't hold it against you" Ash said in a quiet voice.

"And why would we leave!" Misty flared.

"Ash, your aura powers can be a bit scary when you lose control but you did it to protect others. If you bottle everything up to yourself, how is that supposed to make you feel better?" Brock said.

"But I nearly could have crippled a man and that doesn't scare you?" Ash said.

"We keep pokémon beings that can do the same thing with ease and don't get scared, why should we fear you?" Brock reasoned. Let's face it pokémon could completely annihilate humans if they wanted to but don't.

"Ash, I don't care about what you did. Do you want to know why?" Misty said and they looked at her, "When I met you I was rude and snappy, and you still saved me from 4 Gyarados and let me go with you through a forest of bug types that I was too scared to cross on my own! And then you stuck up for me when my sisters did their usual routine to hurt me and battled elite 4 level pokémon to get them to apologise for it. And you think this is going to make me not like you?"

"Ash, ever since my father left my family and I, I had to take up the mantle and earn for my family. I was trapped in a cage and couldn't escape and then you come along and bring the key. You brought back my dad and even apologised to me even after you did the one thing I stayed up nights wishing for. Ever since then I never regretted travelling with you, I'll help you with this aura stuff, even if I have no idea how to Ash. Because you helped me when I needed it the most" Brock said.

Ash was speechless and didn't know what to say, after a few moments passed a tear rolled off his cheek and he said a quiet "Thank you".

Those 3 friends would stick with each other through thick and thin, the tests of time can't wither away an eternal monument that is their friendship.

* * *

As soon as they finished everything they needed to do. Ash and everyone left at around noon, but there was one more hitchhiker.

"Charmander, why have you been following us for the last five minutes?" Ash asked as Charmander was trying to run and hide in bushes at the same time. Not too easy and needless to say Ash mostly just tried to ignore it as it was a bit creepy and he had a lot of experience with small pokémon stalkers.

Charmander jumped a bit out of the bush but decided to come clean. He walked out and everyone saw him.

 _"Umm...canicomewithyou?"_ he said quickly.

"I didn't quite get that. Could you speak slower?" Ash asked.

 _"Can I come with you?"_ he asked again a bit quieter but Ash heard. After a few moments Charmander assumed the worst but Ash spoke up, "OK".

 _"W-what?"_ Charmander asked, not believing what he heard.

"Sure, my only rule if I catch a pokémon is if they want to come with me and get stronger. That's the only rule I have" Ash said and drew out a pokéball and presented it to Charmander. Charmander was jaw-dropping, _"It was that easy?"_ he thought but asked Ash one more thing.

 _"A-are you sure? I'm weak and..."_ Charmander started but Ash cut him off, "Why would I care if your weak? Everyone starts off weak, that's the whole point of growing! To get stronger to not lose again, that is drive. Charmander you need to stop doubting yourself. Just forget everything that piece of trash ever told you, seriously. You are strong, don't downplay yourself. You have amazing loyalty, even though he was a jerk you still stuck with him and did your best, why on earth would any sensible trainer pass up the chance to catch an amazing pokémon like you?"

Charmander let those words reverberate in his head and then cried, he was never allowed to do so or Damien just threatened to abandon him but now he wasn't here and he could let all of it out. He didn't know how long he cried, he only remembered the soft pat of Ash on his back and he held a pokéball in front of him.

After a few minutes Charmander tapped the centre of the pokéball and was enveloped in a red light and was sucked inside. The ball shook once, twice and three times before giving a ding noise.

"Well looks like that's settled" Ash said as they continued on to Vermillion city.

* * *

Before going to bed Ash materialised Charmander.

"Hey Charmander, I forgot to scan you. Again. It totally slipped my mind" Ash said and pulled out his pokédex and scanned Charmander.

 **Charmander. The Lizard Pokémon. From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail and indicates it's life force, if the flame is large then the Charmander is heathy. It's life would end if the flame were to go out. Ability: Blaze Hidden ability: Solar Power Note: Hidden ability has been unlocked. Moves: Leer, Flamethrower, Ember, Skull Bash Egg moves: Air Cutter, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush and Flare Blitz.**

Ash was wide eyed at the list of egg moves, that's impossible no pokémon could have a set like that. Charmander was a bit worried when Ash was silent.

 _"Am I ok?"_ Charmander asked nervously.

"If by OK, you mean have unbelievable potential that is not even physically possible then yes. You are definitely ok, no beyond ok. You are brilliant!" Ash said and re-read his pokédex again.

Charmander was a bit confused when he said that, _"What?"_

"Charmander, you have the potential to become the strongest Charizard to dare. Heck the level of untapped skill you have isn't even possible but it's amazing. You have the potential to become the strongest, if you're willing to work for it" Ash said and looked at his eyes.

Charmander's insecurities seemed to vanish as he looked at the sincerity in Ash's eyes and gave a determined nod and yelled, " _YES!"_

They stayed up late determining Charmander's current level and points to improve, all in all it was a night of shocks.

* * *

As they set off again on the road to Vermillion city. Ash was a lot more calm and collected. Practicing meditation every day again got his aura back under control and it was really helpful that Brock found a way to keep Misty distracted with random fishing techniques to give Ash the peace and quiet he needs, Ash was worried that this was only a temporary solution but Brock insisted that he had loads more and was recycling a few and Misty didn't notice yet. So he has a good reason to be more cheerful.

With him currently was Lucario and Gardevoir. Lucario and Ash were progressing in mastering Aura Sight, something which will be really handy in a lot of situations. Gardevoir was here because she heard about Ash losing control of his Aura and being the overprotective older sister demanded to come with him. So with a pokémon who can use Aura Sight, a human who is getting aura sight, a psychic pokémon and a pokémon with mad ninja skills it really wasn't a surprise to avoid a pitfall trap easily. Too bad Ash was too busy trying to use Aura Sight, he forgot to warn Brock and Misty and the two fell in.

"MISTY! BROCK!" Ash exclaimed and looked down, "Are you guys alright?" he asked and the two groaned.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE ALL RIGHT!" Misty yelled and Gardevoir used Psychic to lift the two out of the hole.

 _"HEY! You messed up our prank!"_ a voice yelled from the bushes and out came 5 squirtle, 1 with pointy shades and the others had circular ones.

 _"Childish and immature, yet could have hurt someone badly. You 5 are very irresponsible"_ Lucario said coldly.

"Lucario is right it was childish and immature, why did you do that?" Ash asked.

 _"Why should we tell you!"_ the squirtle with pointy shades just said and one with circle glasses said, _"Hey did you just understand a pokémon?"_

"Yeah I understand pokémon" Ash said and the 5 were shocked.

 _"Can I zap them?"_ Pikachu asked, annoyed that they tried to hurt his trainer.

 _"I like the sound of that"_ Greninja said.

Pikachu's cheeks sparked and he let loose a thundershock but one squirtle with circular glasses took the attack.

 _"Bro, are you alright"_ the Squirtle with pointy shades asked, _"Boss, I'm fine"_ the one with circular shades said and fainted.

 _"You want this to get ugly, punk?"_ Squirtle said as he stood his ground.

Pikachu got off of Ash's shoulder and stared at the boss squirtle, _"Go ahead, make my day"_ Pikachu said and his cheeks sparked again and spat on the side of the road and they started to squint at each other. A piece of tumbleweed came out of nowhere and bounced along in the background.

 _"Where did the tumbleweed come from?"_ Ash thought but had more pressing matters, "Pikachu stand down, don't attack Squirtle" Ash said and his cheeks stopped sparking but still kept squinting.

A police siren was heard in the background and Boss Squirtle heard that and stopped the standoff, _"It's the cops, grab the bro and let's run!"_ he said and the other squirtle picked up the fallen one and ran as fast as they could away from the scene.

"Well this is odd" Brock said as he watched the whole scene.

Officer Jenny swerved and stopped right in front of them and Ash remembered there are apparently no rules on the road in Kanto. She asked to them, "Are you guys alright, has anyone been hurt?" she asked.

Brock went in love mode and said, "Even better with you here my dear Jenny" he said and got on one knee but Misty bashed him with her ever faithful mallet.

"Well, we're fine. No one is hurt, permanently...probably" Ash said as he looked at Brock on the ground with a lump on his head.

"Wait, don't you remember us from Viridian city?" Misty said and Jenny explained, "That would be one of my cousins" and she pulled out a photo with 9 identical officer Jennies, "All of my family are police officers and all of us look identical and we're all named Jenny" she said and Misty had a look of understanding.

"Yeah, we have the same back in Kalos" Ash said, "Maybe we might need to take Brock somewhere to rest" and Brock groaned.

"Well let's go to the police station then" she said but Gardevoir just teleported them after reading the mind of Jenny for the location, her trainer was not riding with that officer as a driver and Greninja was infinitely grateful, Oak's driving was bad enough.

* * *

"Well that's handy" Jenny said and they went inside and Brock made a miraculous recovery.

As they went in Jenny sat down on her desk and started to explain, "Those Squirtle call themselves the Squirtle Squad. Those poor Squirtles had been abandoned by their original trainers. They don't have trainers so they just run wild and play tricks on the whole town. If they had someone to care for them then they wouldn't have turned out like this"

"So what are you going to do about them" Ash asked.

"So far the town asked to just get rid of them. They understand what happened to them but there is only so much they can take before they can't afford to pay for damages" Jenny said.

Ash looked down as he couldn't see any other option or idea, those Squirtle's revenge was going to be the end of them if he didn't think of something quick.

* * *

Currently the group were at a lake fishing, Ash didn't have any ideas and Misty suggested fishing to try to clear their mind from the problem. Ash was thinking with Brock, Pikachu, Greninja, Gardevoir and Lucario but no ideas.

"I got one!" Misty said and she reeled in her line but it was a Squirtle. A Squirtle with circular sunglasses and just shot a Water Gun all of them. Gardevoir's instincts kicked in and easily stopped the Water Gun with Protect and used Psychic to get the Squirtle.

"If one is here then the rest are here as well" Ash said and he was right. The other 4 Squirtles came out of bushes and tried to capture Ash, Misty and Brock with lassos but Greninja put a quick end to that with a quick use of Night Slash and Lucario grabbed the Boss Squirtle and had a Force Palm ready.

"Woah, Lucario stand down!" Ash called.

 _"He just tried to attack you"_ Lucario said.

"Yes but attacking them is not justified until we know why they did it so STAND DOWN" Ash said a bit forcefully and Lucario nodded and put him down.

 _"We don't need your mercy!"_ Boss Squirtle said defiantly.

"It's not mercy, it's benefit of doubt because unlike what you have been led to believe, most humans have something called a conscience" Ash said back at him.

 _"I don't buy it"_ he said back.

 _"Really, those shades make you blind?"_ Greninja said and they looked at him, _"You regularly terrorise an entire settlement where humans outnumber you badly and yet because of their conscience they know you are hurting them out of the pain inside you so they constantly ask to only let you go, even when they have to pay a lot to fix the damage you make. They have spent a lot of money trying to fix their homes but they still don't want you 5 dimwits to be more hurt then you already are by humans by just having you lot arrested?"_

Greninja's comment was cutting deep and the 5 were shocked that they didn't think of that and the Boss Squirtle was gaping that the humans did that.

"Squirtle, just because you have seen 5 bad trainers does not mean that every trainer is evil. Pokémon and Humans are meant to coexist with each other and sure there will be those who have yet to realise that and act terribly but they don't represent the whole species, just like the behaviour of you 5 doesn't mean that every Squirtle on this planet is bad" Ash reasoned, "If you tried to open up a bit, I can guarantee that the people of the town will be your friends" Ash said and the Squirtle were looking at each other.

 _"Let's focus on the main question, why did you attack us?"_ Lucario said seriously.

 _"A Meowth and some humans he owned told us to free your pokémon"_ the boss Squirtle said.

 _"Free us from what?"_ Pikachu asked.

 _"Humans"_ the Squirtle replied back.

"A Meowth? Did the Meowth speak human language?" Ash asked and Boss Squirtle nodded.

* * *

But they were cut as a series of bombs were being dropped near them and everyone panicked. Luckily there was a cave nearby and everyone ran inside. The Boss Squirtle tripped on his own feet and Ash grabbed him and ran to the cave before the next set hit them.

"ASH! Are you alright!" Misty said in worry.

Ash was coughing a bit from the smoke he breathed in but he nodded and said he was fine when he could find his voice again.

 _"You saved me?"_ Boss Squirtle said in shock.

Ash nodded and went out of the cave to hear another ridiculous chant and groaned.

"Prepare for Trouble"

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people's within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie" "James"

"Team rocket, blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now and or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, that's right"

"Are you morons going to leave me alone? Seriously, you lot don't stand a hair of a chance against me and the amount of money you spend trying is staggering and stupid" Ash yelled at the three idiots in a Meowth hot air balloon.

"We'll leave you alone after we steal all your pokémon!" Jessie yelled.

"And how do you plan on making them follow orders like drones, seriously any pokémon you steal will try and break out from you numbskulls" Ash rebutted back.

"T-that's none of your business!" James yelled back.

"Shut it, give us your pokémon or it's bombs away!" Meowth yelled and dropped another set of bombs down.

Ash just sighed and said "Gardevoir please use Psychic, we should return the items the idiots dropped" he said and Gardevoir smirked and the crude explosives were covered in a blue glow and sent into the air and back into the Hot Air Balloon.

"AHHH! Meowth get rid of them!" Jessie yelled.

Meowth kept throwing them off the balloon but Gardevoir would just place them back inside, after the fuse was burned the bombs exploded right under Team Rocket and the Balloon exploded.

"They can't give do that, it's cheating" Jessie said.

"Why does the author keep them winning" James said.

"I wish you two would stop whining!" Meowth yelled.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" they all yelled as they flew away.

* * *

"Ash the forest is on fire!" Brock exclaimed as the forest was hit by the morons initial hits and was burning down, pokémon were scurrying wildly and panicking.

Jenny pulled up and was frantic, "Kids, are you alright! You need to evacuate now!" she said.

"I have an idea" Ash said and turned to the Squirtles, "You all have one heck of a water gun so we need to work together to put out the fire! If we don't the forest will burn down and the pokémon will lose their homes!" and the Squirtle were surprised but showed looks of determination.

The Boss Squirtle took command, _"Bros, let's save the forest!"_ and the other yelled out their names and dispersed.

With the 5 Squirtles and Greninja's powerful water attacks plus Gardevoir using Psychic to limit the spread of the fire and Pikachu, Lucario, Ash, Misty and Brock saving any pokémon near the fire they managed to avert the crisis in a show of teamwork.

* * *

After the fire was put out Ash explained to Jenny what happened and what Team Rocket did to the place and she thanked them all for saving the forest.

"Thanks to your bravery and your actions the town has been saved by you all, please accept this award to thank you for saving our town from the fire" Jenny said in a gathering when they got back to the town and all the Squirtle were awarded medals and coats and were appointed the fire-fighters of the town. They followed Ash's advice and it paid off a lot, despite wrecking the town they did save it and the people acknowledged that and cheered for them, it warmed them greatly to see that they weren't worthless as their trainers told them.

Ash smiled as he saw this but it was time to leave, "Brock, Misty it's time to head to Vermillion. Serena is nearly there and we can make it there soon if we leave now" Ash said and they nodded. They left at midday and one Squirtle noticed that.

After about 30 minutes...

 _"Seriously, another stalker. Ash this is just nuts!"_ Greninja grumbled.

Boss Squirtle was jumping from bush to bush and was even worse than Charmander at hiding, and he had a flaming tail that was a dead giveaway! Ash reasoned that a shell isn't exactly great for running with and he had to acknowledge that. Lucario or Gardevoir would have put a stop to it immediately but Ash sent the two of them back now that his Aura was back under control.

"Ok Squirtle, please come out now" Ash said and Squirtle jumped and got out of the bush, rubbing the back of his head.

 _"Hey, nice weather we're having"_ Squirtle said slowly.

 _"Nice weather? Seriously, just ask to join already"_ Greninja said.

 _"Umm...err...I WANT TO GET STRONGER!"_ Squirtle said.

 _"Ookay, that was loud and weird"_ Pikachu said.

 _"I love my bros but I want to travel and see the world, they knew that and told me to go and get a good human since now we know there are good ones. The only one that came to mind was you and well..."_ he mumbled.

"Ok, I only catch pokémon if they want to come with me" Ash said and pulled out a pokéball and showed it to Squirtle.

 _"Are you serious, but I tried to attack you and..._ " he said but Ash interrupted that.

"And you had every reason to. You thought that every human was bad and you wanted to protect everyone while keeping them happy with pranks. It was what you thought and you have the guts to admit you were wrong and go with someone you thought to be the enemy. I'd be an idiot if I didn't want to catch a pokémon like you" Ash said and Squirtle choked a bit when he heard all Ash said and nodded. He pressed the button on the ball and was sucked in. There was one shake, two, three and then a ding as the pokémon was caught.

"Seriously Ash you have the whole starter set?" Brock said while chuckling at that.

"Some people just have all the luck" Misty said while Ash just laughed, "Well, I'm lucky to get such awesome pokémon!" he said as they continued to Vermillion city.

* * *

As they set camp Ash materialised Squirtle before they went to bed.

"Squirtle, I forgot to scan you. This time my excuse is that we were on the road so didn't stop for it" Ash said and took out his pokédex and scanned him.

 **Squirtle. The Tiny Turtle pokémon. It shoots water at it's prey and withdraws when in danger, then strikes back at the opponent when the opportunity for attack arises. Ability: Torrent Hidden Ability: Rain Dish. Note: Hidden Ability has been unlocked. Moves: Water Gun, Skull Bash, Rapid Spin, Withdraw Egg moves: Aura Sphere, Water Sprout, Aqua Jet, Dragon Pulse. Note: Egg moves have not been unlocked.**

"HOLY ARCUES!" Ash yelled and Squirtle jumped from the noise, "THAT IS SOME MAJOR SKILLS!"

 _"Y-yeah, of course! I mean I ran the Squirtle Squad! How could I not be amazing!"_ Squirtle said puffed his chest.

"That's true, you have a lot of potential. Your egg moves alone are amazing but you have a lot more than that. My training is going to be hard and there's no other way to say it. First, we're going to teach you Rain Dance. That's a move where you can make it rain and recover a bit of health and it can help out a lot in battles. Then we need to work on your defence power and attacking. Also we may want to work on upgrading that moveset, its good but could be a lot more diverse after training" Ash said and Squirtle nodded.

 _"I can't wait Ash!"_ he said back enthusiastically.

* * *

As they reached Vermillion, let's look at the progress made by the three new pokémon.

Bulbasaur's growth was excellent. He had drive and mastered Razor Leaf, and to everyone surprise was close to learning Leaf Storm. It lacked the power but Ash assured him after evolution his Leaf Storm would easily devastate. He had learned Sunny Day and managed to teach the same to Charmander as well so they could use their hidden abilities at all times. Bulbasaur's defence was quickly growing and his bursts of speed in sunny day offset a lot of opponents and caused them to change strategy. That time when they were hesitating was Ash's point to attack, hard. Finally he had also learned Energy ball, something that took a few days but Ash was delighted to see that.

Charmander's growth was even more shocking. His confidence held him back but with Ash's faith in him he really came far from the helpless little guy. His flamethrower was rusty but a quick brush with Salamence and he was melting rocks which was scary. Sunny day was quickly mastered with Bulbasaur's help. On his own he learned Dragon Rage. A low level dragon type attack but it set a good milestone in mastering his dragon type egg moves. A few supplementary moves like Scary Face from Salamence and Smokescreen from Greninja were quickly mastered but Charmander put less work into his move base and worked more on increasing the power of his moves to frightening levels.

Squirtle was extremely determined to get stronger and protect others and that might explain that latent aura power he had. When Ash explained he was an Aura Guardian he nearly flipped when he heard that he attacked one but Ash told him that there's no need for apologies or anything. His water power went up by leaps and bounds and shocked everyone when he used Hydro Pump. His defence was alarmingly good with his shell and could defend against a lot of physical attacks and he learned Iron Defence as well. He also figured out a way to use Aqua Jet by using his natural spinning speed than his actual speed on his legs and mastered it and could chain it with Rapid Spin that still left a bruise on Greninja who was battling against him, Ash was delighted with his work ethic and they got along fine.

They finally made it to Vermillion after a long trek and the only thought on Ash's mind was _"Serena"_ and the journey continues.

 _ **AND FINISH! IF YOU CAN GUESS WHO GALLADE ACTS LIKE IN BATTLE THEN AN IMAGINARY COOKIE FOR YOU AND I DON'T OWN IT! MY UNIVERSITY IS STARTING SOON AND I'M A FIRST YEAR MEDIC SO I DON'T KOW IF I CAN UPTADE REGULARLY BUT KNOW THAT I WILL TRY MY BEST TO DO SO. THANK YOU FOR READING MY FANFICTION AND NEXT UP IS SERENA CHAPTER! NO LIGHTHOUSE BECAUSE I NEVER REALLY SAW A BIG POINT TO HAVING KRABBY ON THE TEAM, HE HAS 2 WATER POKEMON SO NO TO KRABBY. SEE YOU NEXT TIME AND BYE!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Storming through Surge

**Pokémon: Small Changes**

Summary: When Serena leaves Kanto, Ash is heartbroken so his mother decides to take a leap of faith and moves to Kalos with Serena! Now after being raised in Kalos and learning from Sycamore Ash is ready to take on every challenge he gets. Smarter and strategic Ash and he has pokémon at start of story. Strong opponents to balance. Amourshipping and rated T.

Thoughts _\+ Pokéspeech: Italics_  
 **Moves + Pokédex: Bold (pokédex info is from X and Y games)  
** Speech emphasis: Underline

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**_

 **Reviews:**

 **Ditto1235:**

 **I prefer to beta read myself but if I ever do need one I will contact you since you are available by PM. Thank you for the comments that you have given me about my story. If I can do other regions then I will, the only reason that I wouldn't do it is if I can't rite fanfiction anymore.**

 **Tony Anderson + Dr1zzy:**

 **Thank you for you review**

 **Jozs001:**

 **Ash and Greninja bond has a designated part that will come into play at a later date and I don't mind revealing this little bit now. Greninja doesn't have Protean for a reason and it will be unlocked in the part mentioned above.**

 **xXKittsuXx:**

 **Thank you for the support you have given me for university.**

 **Pokefan87:**

 **I don't know about ridiculously OP but he will be way stronger than he was in canon anime.  
**

 **SilentSniper05:**

 **As Arceus is kinda incapacitated for now until Jewel of Life movie I planned on Ho-oh looking out for Ash and being substitute Arceus.**

 **LightningBlade49:**

 **Thank you and I am proud of my pokémon characters. Since Ash can talk to them I thought it would be a shame not to give them personalities of their own. His Aura powers are going to develop and be part of plot later. Team Rocket will always be stupid in my eyes, I can't see them as anything but that so I write what I see. Lets be clear, Misty will feel a little jealous of Serena but this is Amourshipping without a doubt, nothing is making this a pokéshipping. Period. I had enough reviews and PMs telling me that pokéshipping = bad so that is not going to happen. Diantha's apperance...I lost count of how many times I wrote this but THAT'S A SEC~RET! As for Champion apprentices that's on the down low for a while. He can only carry 9 pokémon at one time and that includes Pikachu and Greninja which stay with him at all times so that's 7 pokémon he can carry. He can catch however many he wants. Thank you for saying this is your fav pokémon fic, it means a lot.**

 **Shadowz101:**

 **I didn't think of children of Legendaries and that actually is a solid idea that I could work with. Kudos to you, pal and I will think about how to work it in. As for Eeveelutions, if there are some new eye-catching ones in Alola region then I may put them in but otherwise...nah.**

 **Jack905:**

 **Ash will always be the arch-nemesis of all innocent bicycles around the world, it's a running gag that I think they should have continued.**

 **jonnywolf:**

 **I do tend to put multiple episodes in one chapter but that's how I like a chapter, long. Thank you for wishing me good luck at uni.**

 **Angryboy13:**

 **I thought that but I always wondered something. In pokédex entries whenever Ash uses it, it says the ninja frog pokémon or gives pikachu as the mouse pokémon. The face that mice and frogs are listed on it have to mean that they exist in that universe but are never really mentioned.**

 **xXSakuraBlossomsXx:**

 **They will all be fully evolved but mega evolution may take a while**

 **asianinvaision58:**

 **Ash-Greninja is already here and megas will not be in a while. Krabby is now caught by Misty as you will see in this chapter.**

 **NinjaFang1331 + xirons + Botsboy408 + Guest x 3:**

 **Thank you for taking the time to review.**

 **Annabella Lucy Nox:**

 **Heh, wondered if someone would catch Alain part. Like all the big things in this story, its a sec~ret!**

 **joaco14jc:**

 **Thank you for the kind review. I will try to do all regions if possible and it won't end with just Kanto but Declora islands in Unova was kinda boring to me so maybe that won't be there. Will other trainers be able to transform with their pokémon? The big question...maybe :P The pokémon sun/moon thing with the weird pose is just...no, too weird. They should have just stuck with mega frickin evolution! It's good and we loved it but what they did was just weird.**

 **Jack905:**

 **There are non-canon pokémon included later**

 **POKEMON GUEST:**

 **Let me make one thing clear. He is NOT going to get 30 FRICKIN TAUROS! Who thought that was a good idea? Seriously, he only uses like 1 and thats on the off day that he remembers about them. No he will definitely NOT be getting 30 Tauros, he will get other pokémon in the safari zone.**

 **Maiden Warrior:**

 **I just gave up with Ash leagues. He never wins so I just skip that part in a pokémon story arc. You'd think after 6 tries he would bring his strongest line up to the FINALS! If he thought about it he would bring powerhouses like Charizard or Sceptile but nooo he has to do it "like every other trainer"! Ok rant done, now to address your points.**

 **Thank you, a good bit of work went into the little mini backstories and emotions for those 3, it took a few days or so but looks like it worked.**

 **Spiderman quotes...cliché but pretty much sum up what I think of Aura, I guess...it is a bit of a double edged weapon and he will properly develop it later in the story. Damien got arrested, I think that's good enough but a punch would make everyone feel better.**

 **For team rocket you'd think they would grow a brain, they have a GREAT SOURCE OF INCOME CALLED MEOWTH! I'm pretty sure people would pay to know what their pokémon are saying and to be an interpreter and pay a good bit of money since he would pretty much be one of they very few who can do that! They are so poor and brainless I can't even begin to try and understand them...so I'm just making them buffoons with a very tiny conscience.**

 **Darn it, you reviewers must have gotten on my laptop. I don't mind revealing that Delphox was going to be with Charizard since it's obvious now but seriously, psychic much? I took some time to read advice given to me and I rewrote chapter 1. The backstory would have been better as an actual story than just one big paragraph and I hope you all liked it.**

 **Ok now you have to have been on my laptop to have guessed that, Misty is going to catch Krabby and it was going to be a little bit on my story on this chapter, confirmed psychics!**

 **Thank you for your review and I especially appreciate your reviews since you have been reading this story from day 1 when I posted it and have been one of the first reviewers so thank you again for taking the time to review my story.**

 **Guest:**

 **Who indeed will evolve first...not telling!**

 **Guest:**

 **Ash will catch Primeape and Haunter.**

 **AshKetchumxSerenaYvonne:**

 **Thanks for your kind review. I was never exactly the greatest at romance considering my utter lack of experience at writing this kind of stuff but thanks for telling me I have the subject right.**

 **Grimreaper40045:**

 **Thank you for the reviews that you have posted.**

 **PikaMew1288:**

 **THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE OF THE PIKA POWERS! Sorry but when I look at most of the Alolan pokémon I feel heartbreak so please just no and I am sorry but I really can't stand it, other than the sun legendary I don't like the majority of the pokémon in Alola.**

 **DeadlyWhisper25:**

 **A cookie for you.**

 **xNaruHina:**

 **He will annihilate the majority of his opponents with a few giving good fights.**

 **badsunited:**

 **Thank you for your kind review.**

 **Guest:**

 **I don't really have an update rate considering my life is kinda unpredictable. I had to go back to my home country for a ton of paperwork and stuff that came from nowhere so I really don't know how what hits me when but I will try to update when I can.**

 **badsunited:**

 **I will try to update faster but no guarantees can be given.**

 **Shrouded Absol:**

 **I will endeavour to update as fast as I can**

 **Guest:**

 **Thank you for reviewing my story. Congrats you are review number 150!**

Chapter 5: Storming through Surge

They finally reached Vermillion city. Ash thought, _"It only took 4 chapter, I mean weeks. We could have made it in 2 weeks if Misty didn't need to constantly dote on that Krabby"_ and looked at the port city. He called Serena in advance and they agreed to meet at the pokémon centre. All three of them were not exactly in great shape, considering they had been roughing it for the last three days and their clothes were worn out and dirty and their stomachs were groaning in hunger.

As they travelled his pokémon grew progressively stronger and also Misty caught a Krabby on a beach they were resting on but it was quite a small one, Brock tried to point that out and got a vicegrip to the face, courtesy of Krabby.

"So Ash ready to meet your girlfriend?" Brock said slyly as they reached the city entrance.

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" Ash said with his face heating up and that elicited a groan from the whole group.

"Seriously Ash, grow up" Misty said with a deadpan and thought, _"Good luck Serena, you'll need it to get through this moron"_

 _"Ash, this is embarrassing. You admitted you like her more than a friend so quit denying it"_ Greninja said. Ash kept no secrets from his most trusted partner and Greninja knew every one of his secrets.

"Shut it Greninja, you hypocrite. What about how you like her Milotic more than a friend?" Ash said back at him and pointed a finger at him and Greninja's face turned red and started to stammer.

 _"I-I d-don't! I put all my focus on becoming stronger, such trivialities are fruitless"_ he said quickly.

 _"You two keep telling yourself that"_ Pikachu said, seriously Ash and Greninja were almost identical in every way!

The two kept trading insults at each other and reached the pokémon centre and completely forgot what was waiting for them there.

* * *

"-No you need to grow up!" Ash said at Greninja as they walked right into the pokémon centre.

"ASH!" a voice said and Ash and the rest of them looked to their right at the lobby. A girl about 10 years old with short honey-blond hair and a pink hat wearing a red sleeveless coat and pink dress and a black shirt underneath with a blue ribbon at her neck ( _ **A/N: I suck at describing girl clothes since I have no idea what most of them are called so just picture her outfit after changing it from the first showcase)**_ and was accompanied by a delphox.

"Serena!" Ash said as he looked around and saw her walking up to them and without thinking he ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"EEP!" Serena squeaked as Ash hugged her and was stunned and couldn't form any coherent thoughts in her head.

"A-Ash c-could you let go?" she stuttered and Ash blushed heavily when he realised what he just did and let go. As he did that most of the dirt and soil got on Serena's new clothes.

Ash realised what he did and said, "Serena I-I am so sorry" he said as he looked at the state of her new clothes.

"I-Its ok Ash, I can clean it up. I'll go back to my room and change" she said as she tried to wipe off some of the dirt, and took out her key and walked back to the rooms while Ash said, "Y-yeah maybe I'll do the same" he said and walked back to the group.

* * *

After Serena left Ash walked up to a wall and banged his head while repeating "Stupid, stupid, stupid" over and over again with each hit.

Brock saw this and sighed, kids these days have no idea of restraint anymore and stopped Ash.

"C'mon lover boy, stop before you get brain damage" Brock said.

"I am such an idiot. I can't believe I messed this up" Ash said while Greninja patted him on the back.

"Come on Ash it's no big deal, just clean up and apologise to her and that's that" Misty said as well.

 _"You're being overdramatic, it's not the end of the world Ash"_ Greninja said.

"Let's get to our rooms and clean up before we do anything even more stupid" Ash said and they got room keys from Nurse Joy and handed her his pokémon and went upstairs to get changed.

* * *

After getting changed and cleaned up in separate rooms they went back down to the lobby to see Serena waiting for them in fresh clothes, still blushing red in the face from what happened.

"Ash" she said as they sat down, "Um...what happened to you?" she asked.

Ash remembered the state of his clothes and himself realised he made a horrible impression and was embarrassed, _"There goes first impression"_ he thought.

"It's been a rough couple of days" Ash said with a sigh and Serena giggled a bit and took out a handkerchief.

"Here" she said and handed it to him and Ash wiped his face off the remaining dirt that was on it and did the same for Greninja and Pikachu.

"Thanks" he said and gave it back but looked it at it properly.

"Hey, isn't this my handkerchief. The one I gave you when we were kids?" he said and Serena nodded.

"I was wondering if you would notice that" she admitted.

"Well you can keep it then" he said and she pocketed it.

"So how have you been so far?" she asked.

"I got two badges!" he said and showed his badge case which had the Pewter city and Cerulean city gym badge.

"That's awesome. Congratulations!" she said and Ash put it back, "So what do you think of my new outfit?" she asked Ash and Ash just got a good look at her.

"You look amazing with short hair, I think you should keep it that way" he said with a smile and she blushed and said "Ok".

Serena turned to Brock and Misty who were standing behind Ash. For almost a small fraction of time, unnoticed by Ash and Brock, Misty and Serena locked eyes and felt something stir inside them like a storm but that small fleeting moment disappeared as soon as it came.

"Um, hi. My name is Brock" Brock said.

"My name is Misty" Misty said.

"My name is Serena. It's nice to meet you. Thank you for keeping Ash safe" she said with a smile and shook their hands.

"You make it sound like he needs constant supervision" Brock said jokingly.

"Lets see...fights 4 Gyarados, faces wanted criminals, attacked by swarms of bug pokémon and those are the only ones I know" Serena said as she counted off each one.

"Hehehe..." Ash said and rubbed the back of his head, "Let's go get our pokémon from Nurse Joy" and they went to Joy's desk.

* * *

"That is the fifteenth one this month!" Nurse Joy yelled as a Pidgey on a stretcher was taken into the Emergency Room on a stretcher by Chansey.

"What!" Ash said as he got his pokéballs from Nurse Joy and Pikachu and Greninja.

They took a look at the ER out a window and saw tens of trainers at the bedside of badly injured pokémon, worried sick and Ash's face expression darkened.

"They all lost to Lt. Surge, the Vermillion city gym leader" Joy said sadly as she gazed at the pokémon there.

"How could he injure pokémon so brutally" Ash said in anger and clenched his fist and a spark of red flowed from his hand. Serena noticed this and quickly grabbed his hand and his fist unclenched and he took deep breaths.

Neither Brock, Misty or Nurse Joy noticed this as they were looking closer at the pokémon who were injured.

"Has anyone won at all?" Brock said as he looked at all the challengers.

"I'm afraid not, they all had a very tough time. Even the grandson of Professor Oak came by and got beaten badly, Surge's winning streak has gone to his head and no matter how many times I ask him to take it easy on the trainers he doesn't listen" Joy said sadly.

"He's a great trainer but a horrible person" Misty said as she looked at the pokémon.

"Misty. Arrogance gets the best of us but don't worry, I'm heading straight down there and breaking his stupid streak like a carrot stick with my Kanto team" Ash said as he checked his pokéballs. He was going to do this with his Kanto team, they worked night and day and it's time they got to show it with pride.

"Ash are you sure? I bet the dragon duo could pummel Surge black and blue" Brock asked.

"Yeah" Ash said, "My Kanto team has worked too hard to let their efforts just go down the drain like this. Now let's get that badge Pikachu!" Ash said and Pikachu pumped his fist in the air.

"Don't worry Pidgey! help is on the way" one kid said as he rushed his Pidgey through the doors into the ER and went right past them.

 _"Umm...maybe we should bring the dragons here"_ Pikachu said as he paled and saw the Pidgey.

 _"Don't be like that"_ Greninja said, _"Have faith in Ash! You can totally storm through that Surge!"_

"If the opponent is too much for you I won't send you out Pikachu so have faith in me" Ash said and Pikachu got a grip and nodded.

"Now let's go!" Ash said and ran out of the centre with the others hot on his heels.

* * *

"Do you have to run for everything?" Serena said with a sigh.

"Well we can get things done faster that way" Ash defended himself.

They made it to the Vermillion city gym where Serena was chasing Ash on her bike and Ash was slightly winded from running while Misty and Brock were just plain exhausted. Serena was keeping a close eye on this bike, Ash's track record on them was abysmal at best and she was going to keep this one intact. No flamethrower dragons, slicing psychic nut cases, drilling armoured menaces were going to break this one!

"It's closed?" Brock said as he looked at the sign and everyone turned to him and looked closer at the sign.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING HERE!" a voice yelled out from the side.

A hulking man in military clothes came out and looked angrily at them and everyone but Ash flinched.

"I'm here for a gym battle with the Vermillion city gym" Ash said confidently.

"Well too bad cuz we don't have a gym anymore" the person gruffly said.

"What? Why?" Misty asked.

"The gym is haunted!" a person yelled as a group of people ran out the door and collapsed at the person's feet.

"Lieutenant Surge, the place is still haunted! We can't get back in!" one person desperately said.

"What do we do now?" the last one said.

"You're the gym leader?" Serena said as he looked at the person.

"Yeah" Surge said, "But there isn't going to be a gym if I can't even get inside it anymore" he said.

"What do you mean haunted?" Brock inquired.

"T-the machines!" one stuttered, "They all come to life and wreck the place! We can't even get out stuff out of the gym! We try to get in but we get beaten badly by the machines. I tried scanning the machines as they were possessed but all I got was **No data available**! The gym is haunted! We tried battling the machines but every time we beat one the ghost just goes into another machine and fights again! And we can't fight properly since we're breaking our own stuff! The ghost machines keep us away from the healing machines so we can't even help our own pokémon!"

Ash heard all that and opened the door to take a peek inside but the four of them yelled at Ash.

"H-HEY STOP!" one of them said.

"A ghost? We'll I want to see this so called ghost up-front and for myself" Ash said. He looked at his current pokémon list. He had 6 kanto pokémon and Greninja who was a permanent stay so that left 2 open slots and he used his pokédex to call for Lucario and Hydreigon.

"I need you Lucario and Hydreigon and Charmander!" Ash called as he opened his pokéballs and materialised Lucario and Hydreigon and Charmander who came out with flair and roared.

"All right you three we are going ghost-busting" Ash said, "This gym is haunted apparently and the sooner we find this ghost, the sooner I can beat this gym leader so let's do this!" and the three nodded.

The four were looking at the pokémon Ash just brought out. Surge thought he was another chump with a Pikachu and some weird blue pokémon that was probably a water type but looking at the new pokémon he brought out he was a bit freaked out that he would be battling powerful looking pokémon like that three headed dragon.

"Absol, I also need your help" Serena said as she materialised her Absol with the two Ash brought out, "I'm not letting you go in alone, Brock and Misty stay with those four and help them and take them to Nurse Joy. I will go with Ash hopefully fix this ghost problem" she said and the other two nodded. Serena could be commanding when she needed to be, especially if she can get a little time with just Ash. Misty realised what she was doing but kept her mouth shut about it since the stuttering mess that were the three people needed help first. On that note the two walked into the gym.

* * *

The gym was dimly lit as they walked through the corridor, a faint buzzing noise of electricity could be heard in different rooms and several live wires and cables were frayed and sparing electricity. The machines were dead, not even a small glow or flicker as they were completely dead. The tension was palpable, Greninja was confident and composed. Pikachu was sweating bullets on Ash's shoulder along with Charmander who provided light in the dim corridor, Hydreigon had three heads and had positioned them to give him 360° vision, Lucario was focused on using the Aura to find this ghost, Absol was silent and walked close to Serena to protect her. Serena was scared and grabbed Ash's hand and was close to him, something Ash wasn't complaining about.

"Do you see anything yet Lucario?" Ash whispered.

 _"No. This ghost is skilled in hiding his aura and is extremely difficult to spot"_ Lucario replied in a hushed tone.

 _"I-is it t-too late to go back?"_ Pikachu stuttered.

 _"C'mon don't be a yellow-bellied coward!"_ Hydreigon snapped.

 _"I have a yellow belly!"_ Pikachu retorted.

 _"Quiet you two"_ Absol said to the two who were going to start bickering.

"TOTOTOTOM!" a voice yelled out and it spooked the wits out of the group.

Pikachu and Charmander was almost on the verge of a panic attack and unzipped Ash's bag and hid inside it with Charmander's tail sticking out to not light the bag on fire, Greninja got out a night slash sword and Lucario was trying to focus more in the Aura. Absol and Hydreigon and Dark Pulses at the ready to bust this ghost while Serena (who will forever deny any fear of ghosts so it's not worth even mentioning) shivered in panic before grasping Ash's arm to the point where it hurt a bit.

"Show yourself!" Ash called out and Serena was visibly shaking a bit.

A whirring noise could he heard before a door next to them opened and a fridge was right in front of them and it started to spew ice cubes and pelted the group.

"Owowowow, Absol **Night slash**!" Serena called out and Absol jumped in with her horn glowing purple and sliced the fridge into two and it collapsed onto the floor but a small spark left the fridge and entered an open socket.

"Darn, I saw something enter that plug but it left really quickly" Ash said and looked at the group, "I think we need to split up, if we want to catch the ghost we need to be more mobile and inconspicuous and a group of 8 isn't that. Let's pair up into twos and search this place"

Pikachu and Charmander whimpered in his bag and Ash had a sweat drop and unzipped his bag and got the two out of his bag.

"Ok now let's form teams" Ash said.

* * *

Absol was with Serena who was starting to panic a bit more at being in a smaller group in this haunted gym but Absol stood with her and reassured her that she would protect her and Serena managed to calm down.

Ash was with Greninja and the two were ready for anything.

Pikachu was with Lucario. Despite Lucario's discipline and patience he was really starting to get annoyed with Pikachu and his constant worrying.

Charmander was with Hydreigon and he, unlike Lucario, didn't have patience so it was man up or get left alone for Charmander and Charmander hopped to it.

"Ok now let's go, if anyone spots the ghost signal the others. So Serena give a call to me with your Holo-Caster and I'll get to where you are. If I need anything I'll let out a flare of aura and all pokémon can detect aura so you guys can find me. Lucario do the same if you see the ghost and Hydreigon if you see it...blow up something" Ash finished lamely and Hydreigon gave a wide three fanged grin.

 _"Now that I can do!"_ Hydreigon said enthusiastically.

 _"This is a terrible idea"_ Pikachu and Charmander said in unison.

 _"Let's go"_ Greninja said finally and the 4 groups split up.

* * *

With Absol and Serena...

Serena was walking right beside Absol and used the flashlight on her Holo-Caster and checked every corner.

 _"Serena please stop worrying, what would Ash say?"_ Absol deadpanned.

Serena may not be able to understand pokémon but at least could understand what Absol wanted her to do and took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Sorry Absol but this isn't exactly how I planned my first day with Ash" Serena said and Absol nodded.

Absol sighed and they continued walking around the gym and all of a sudden a pokémon cry could be heard and it was that same noise as before.

"TOTOTOTOM!" and Serena jumped in surprise and Absol got in her battle stance.

A washing machine stumbled out behind them and the hose was pointing right at them and a noise of swirling water could be heard right before both of them were hit with a Hydro Pump right at them.

"Agh.." Serena yelled and managed out a *glub* *glub* noise and the water stopped after about a minute and everyone stopped.

Serena was tired, scared and already had her first set of cute new clothes out of commission and now the second new set was also ruined, Absol spent about an hour on her white coat and it was a lot of hard work and all of it was now a soggy mess.

Both of them looked at themselves and then had flames of pure anger in their eyes as they stared at the washing machine which was shaking.

"Absol I think we both know what to do with this stupid ghost...annihilate!" Serena said angrily and Absol was only too happy to comply with that.

* * *

Absol vs Washing machine

"Absol **PSYCHO CUT barrage**!" Serena yelled and Absol's horn glowed pink and she sliced it through the air several times and let out powerful pink crescents at the washing machine which flinched in fear and was covered in a green shield which took the brunt of the attack but was still hit by the powerful anger powered attack.

The washing machine dashed forwards and was covered in a dark purple glow and got behind Absol and hit her from behind. Absol's power started to rise from that and Serena smirked.

"Too bad ghost, Absol has the hidden ability Justified. Hitting her with a dark type attack like foul play makes her stronger!" Serena said and the washing machine started to panic as Absol glared at it with a smirk.

"Slice and Dice with **NIGHT SLASH**!" Serena said and Absol's horn glowed dark purple from the extra power and landed several slashes on the washing machine which started to jump in pain.

"Now **THUNDERBOLT**!" Serena called and Absol's horn was sparking with dangerous amounts of electricity and electrocuted and overloaded the washing machine and it exploded but not before a small spark escaped and entered another socket.

* * *

"Darn it, that ghost escaped again!" Serena said as she saw the spark and Absol growled as well.

Serena was contemplating on calling Ash but another pokémon cry was heard coming from a room nearby labeled "healing machines".

"Didn't the people who own this place say they couldn't get to the healing machines?" Serena said and Absol prowled over to the room.

"Whatever that pokémon was, it's cry was strained so it's in pain. Absol let's go see" Serena said and Absol nodded and the two went in.

* * *

With Lucario and Pikachu...

 _"Can we please go back?"_ Pikachu was begging but Lucario was almost about to snap, he had to drag that mouse and he was making it difficult to concentrate on the aura to find this ghost.

 _"Look Pikachu nothing is going to happen, we're both going to be fine. Ghost or no ghost, it can't beat the power of Aura"_ Lucario reassured him for what had to have been the 50th time.

 _"O-o-ok"_ Pikachu stuttered.

A sparking noise came from behind them and caused the two to jump, or in Pikachu's case launch right onto Lucario's back who sighed and scanned the area.

 _"It was just a loose cable"_ Lucario said as he walked over and looked at where the noise came from.

Pikachu heard that and came down onto the ground, _"Y-yeah I knew that!"_ Pikachu stuttered and tried to look confident while Lucario wondered who he was trying to fool but couldn't stop that sigh coming out, it's been a long day.

"TOTOTOTOTOM!" a voice yelled out and Pikachu almost jumped out of his skin and Lucario got into his battle stance and Pikachu did the same, with his legs shaking.

An oven came out of a door and it was flaming quite strongly and Lucario took an instinctive step back, fire was a steel-type's weakness but luckily he had backup incase things go south and as scared as Pikachu is he wouldn't abandon a comrade.

 _"Please stand down or we will attack"_ Lucario said and the oven shot out a torrent of flames and Lucario grabbed Pikachu and dodged by jumping over the oven and behind it. The oven turned around quickly and was still flaming.

 _"Well then attack it is"_ Lucario said and got ready for a fight.

* * *

Pikachu and Lucario vs Oven

 _"Eat **thunderbolt**!"_ Pikachu said and started to spark to high voltages and shot a beam of yellow electricity at the oven which was hit by the attack but the Oven shook off the attack with some small sparks.

 _"So this ghost is a type that is resistant to electric types. That would probably make it an electric type considering how a portion of that electricity was taken in by the machine and used to make the flames larger"_ Lucario deducted while Pikachu paled at that last part.

The oven started to burn to even higher temperatures and let loose a larger burst of flames at the group. Lucario got in front of Pikachu and created a bone from bone rush and used it as a staff and spun it to send the flames around them.

 _"Drat, I can't stop or the flames will get us"_ Lucario said and chastised himself, if Ash was here he would be disappointed at the lack of tactical thinking.

 _"I'll attack!"_ Pikachu said and jumped off of Lucario and went into the air and narrowly dodged the flames and then he used Agility and was covered in a white glow and then followed with quick attack and was covered in a white aura and hit the Oven right at the control panel and broke it and jumped off.

The oven stopped spewing flames and Lucario and Pikachu breathed a sigh of relief, then the machine started sparking again and the two looked at it. It was then spewing flames randomly with no control and hit itself a few times.

 _"I'll end this"_ Lucario said two light blue rings surrounded Lucario which formed glowing rocks and Lucario's eyes glowed light blue before the rocks pelted the oven and broke the machine. Before they could stop it, a small spark left the machine and entered another socket.

* * *

 _"Darn it, we we're so close"_ Pikachu said sadly as he saw the spark leave.

 _"Yeah well, we're all right and that's what matters"_ Lucario said, _"You did a good job Pikachu. For a yellow-bellied coward your bravery was more powerful than a furnace"._

Pikachu blushed and said, _"Um thanks I guess"_ while rubbing the back of his head and Lucario smiled at seeing another Ash duplicate, he then looked closer at wires that were sparking and looked overhead.

 _"Pikachu, I noticed that the ghost was frequenting this area of the gym the most when I sensed it's presence with my aura"_ Lucario said and pointed to those wires, _"You see those overhead wires, I remember at the Sycamore Lab that those are thick conduits..."_

 _"Was that english?"_ Pikachu interrupted.

 _"Conduits are insulation for wires to protect them and the thickness is larger than normal meaning it may be carrying a lot more current"_ Lucario said.

 _"So..."_ Pikachu said, still not getting it.

Lucario sighed and explained, _"It means that those wires lead to something which takes a lot of electricity or generates a lot of electricity and it's something that our ghost is interested in as well so following these wires may lead us to our ghost"_

 _"Oh, why didn't you just say that"_ Pikachu said and Lucario sighed again, _"Let's just move"_ he said finally and the two followed the wires to the medical room.

* * *

With Hydreigon and Charmander...

 _"Come on, nothing is going to happen so stop worrying"_ Hydreigon said while Charmander was on his back, _"Seriously any ghost that tries something is going to get a three star course of dragon damage so quit worrying and light this place up!"_

 _"O-Ok"_ Charmander stuttered and increased the intensity of his tail flame to make the place brighter.

 _"All right now that ghost is definitely going to come to us"_ Hydreigon said enthusiastically and Charmander did a double take.

 _"Wait...WHAT!"_ Charmander said and started to dim out his flame.

 _"Hey! Why are you stopping! Come on, we're here to bust a ghost so let it come to us rather than waste time finding it. One good hit and that ghost is toast so put the flame back up!"_ Hydreigon said. He was annoyed he was placed with such a wimp, seriously this kid was way too easily scared.

 _"Luring a ghost is dangerous and we're supposed to call the others when we find it!"_ Charmander said.

 _"Darn I forgot that, Ok I'll leave enough of the ghost for the rest of them after I blasted it a few good times"_ Hydreigon said back.

"TOTOTOTOTOM!" a voice called out and Charmander jumped while Hydreigon grinned.

 _"It worked!"_ Hydreigon said and rushed forwards to the corridor he heard the noise coming from and looked around.

 _"Man this corridor is dark, can you light the place up?"_ Hydreigon asked and Charmander looked up and nodded and increased his tail flame level and light shone on the area and they saw a lawn mover whirring by itself.

 _"Those aren't supposed to do that right?"_ Charmander asked and got his answer when the Lawn mover shot a shadow ball but Hydreigon took the attack and grinned.

 _"Finally something to break"_ Hydreigon said as he looked at the Lawn Mower that started to sweat a lot.

* * *

Hydreigon and Charmander vs Lawn Mower

 _"Eat Dragon Pulse!"_ Hydreigon roared as he sent out a draconic beam of energy at the Lawn Mower, the machine managed to grow spikes and its blades spun fast enough for the mower to latch onto the wall and climb up and dodge the beam.

 _"Tricky little guy"_ Hydreigon said.

The Lawn Mower sent out a weak pulse of electricity and Hydreigon realised it was a Thunder wave but he couldn't dodge in this narrow corridor and didn't have the time to fire up a protect and braced himself but the electricity didn't come.

He looked and saw that Charmander had rushed off his back and jumped off it, right at the electricity and took the attack.

 _"Owww"_ Charmander winced as the electricity gave him paralysis and Hydreigon quickly caught him before he fell and hit the ground.

 _"Why did you do that!"_ Hydreigon yelled, that kid got himself paralysed for his mistake.

 _"It's just a little paralysis and I can still light the way with my tail. I can't do much else other than that"_ Charmander said a bit sadly.

Hydreigon heard him and was disappointed that he thought little of Charmander who took an attack like that for someone without thinking twice and focused back on the lawn mower.

 _"Right. You just messed with one of my team and that is a one-way ticket to the scrap heap"_ Hydreigon growled and the Lawn Mower started to back off. Hydreigon took a deep breath with all three heads and reared himself back.

 _"Try my new FLAMETHROWER"_ he bellowed as he let loose a torrent of flames from each mouth and it filled up the whole corridor leaving nowhere to dodge. After 15 seconds he cut the flame and the charred remains of a Lawn Mower was present but he saw a small spark escape into a socket.

* * *

 _"Darn that ghost hightailed it and ran"_ Hydreigon growled as he saw the spark and looked back at Charmander.

 _"Kid, you all right?"_ Hydreigon asked but Charmander winced as the paralysis shut his mouth.

 _"I guess you can't talk. Kid I have to say, you have guts and that's something I can respect. You'll go far so don't say you can't do anything, you got something very few have and that's a willingness to protect without even the slightest hesitation like Ash"_ Hydreigon said in a lighter tone, _"Now let's find that medical stuff, maybe they have a paralysis heal"_ he said and looked around and found a sign that pointed to the medical room and he headed there, with a Charmander on his back that was crying tears of pride.

* * *

With Ash and Greninja...

 _"-No you're an immature kid"_ Greninja snapped at Ash. Since the two were alone they saw fit to continue the argument before they arrived in the pokémon centre and they were just snapping back and forth at each other like a ping-pong rally.

"Am not! I hugged Serena, you only swim with Milotic! Heck you barely even talk to her" Ash rebutted.

 _"I do NOT have a crush on Milotic!"_ Greninja snapped back.

"Yeah and Hydreigon is a sweet and loveable pokémon that wears a tutu and brings joy and flowers to the world" Ash said sarcastically and Greninja had to repress a snort at the image of that.

 _"At least, I don't stutter and act like a buffoon near Milotic"_ Greninja said back.

"I do not stutter or do anything like that! That was one time when we were kids. Besides you nearly obliterate any male water pokémon that stare at Milotic" Ash rebutted.

 _"Not like you were trying to stop yourself from getting me to Water Shuriken any boys that did the same for Serena"_ Greninja said.

"That...well...it's..." he blustered and after a few seconds let out a sigh and so did Greninja.

"Women" Ash said.

 _"Even Mr. Smarty pants Lucario doesn't get them when I asked him about it"_ Greninja said.

"Even Professor Sycamore doesn't get them when I asked him about it" Ash said and they both were stuck in the greatest mystery known specifically only to man, "I wish there was someone who could explain them".

 _"I asked Gardevoir once on how to talk to Milotic and understand what I need to know about women but all she did was giggle and said "A woman's mind is a secret to men" and then told Glaceon who laughed her head off. I had to persuade them to not tell everyone by being their target practice for a week"_ Greninja said.

"I asked mom but she said something about being too young to understand everything. Then I tried Gardevoir as well and she told Glaceon who both started giggling. I also had to get them to not tell anyone by letting Gardevoir have my bed for a week and extra pampering for Glaceon" Ash added.

 _"This is why I just ignored it for now and focused on getting stronger, it's way more simple and easier to understand"_ Greninja said and Ash nodded to that.

"Yeah, but maybe you should try talking to Milotic. Just talk, you are way too silent for your own good" Ash said and Greninja sighed and said he would think about it.

 _"Let's focus on beating this ghost and then worrying about women"_ Greninja said and Ash nodded.

"TOTOTOTOTOTOM!" a voice yelled out and both of then snapped their heads back into the present and got in their battle stance. Ash activated his aura sight and while it was limited he could see something lurking in the next room.

"The ghost is in there" Ash said and pointed to a room and the two were approaching the door and out came a fan that was blowing strong winds. The two were buffeted back but Greninja dug his feet in and grabbed Ash before he could be blown back with one hand and with the other fired a handful of Water Shuriken at the fan which didn't do much but at least stopped the winds.

"Well, looks like a nice time for a battle" Ash said and Greninja got in his battle stance.

* * *

Greninja vs Fan

 _"I can't believe I'm battling an electrical appliance"_ Greninja deadpanned.

"It's a possessed appliance so that's something" Ash added positively.

Said appliance's fan blades glowed blue and launched multiple light blue glowing saw-like discs made of energy at Greninja.

"Greninja intercept with **Water Shuriken** " Ash called and Greninja created Water Shuriken and quickly struck all the attacks in mid air before they could hit Greninja and none of them hit him.

" **Ice beam** that thing and let's freeze it with a full power ice beam before whatever ghost inside can escape" Ash called and Greninja nodded and released a wide light blue-white beam instead of a usual narrow one at the fan and ice quickly started to form around the fan and in a few seconds it was encased in ice. The fan stopped spinning and the on light turned off.

Ash immediately activated his aura sight and saw a small ghost like being leaving the ice and trying to escape but Ash was already ahead of that.

"Greninja aim a **Night Slash** right there" Ash said as he pointed a finger at the ghost and Greninja materialised a purple sword and slashed right where Ash was pointing and hit something. A pokémon materialised and fell out of the air and hit the ground with swirls in it's eyes.

* * *

As they looked at the pokémon Ash identified it as a Rotom! Ash berated himself for missing the very obvious clues that the pokémon was a rotom considering that it specifically possessed electrical appliances and machines.

"A Rotom?" Ash said, "They are known to cause mischief but this one was plain terrorising the people in the gym" Ash said as they saw the Rotom.

 _"What do we do now?"_ Greninja asked.

"Well we need to help it to find out why it was doing this but right now we can't help it. Rotom are made of plasma and touching may give you an electric shock so we need to go to a place where we can get enough electricity to help him" Ash said and thought a bit, "Maybe the healing place, it probably has a large power source powering it since all electric types need that to heal so we can probably help Rotom if we go there"

 _"Great but how do we carry it if it electrocutes everything it touches?"_ Greninja asked but regretted that immediately as Ash scooped Rotom into his hands and felt electricity course through his body. It was only static electricity since Rotom was weak from the beating he got from all his battles but Ash winced in pain and used Aura to strengthen his body but it could only go to a certain limit to stop the pain.

 _"ASH!"_ Greninja yelled as Ash's face contorted in pain.

"I-I'm f-fine" Ash managed to get out, "G-go t-t-to me-medical r-room" and Greninja nodded and cleared the way for them to rush to the medical bay.

* * *

In the medical room.

"Ok so let's find out what that noise was" Serena said and saw a pokémon in a recovery chamber who was visibly damaged and in pain.

Absol saw it as well and walked up to it with Serena and they took a closer look.

It was an Emolga.

"What's an Emolga doing in Kanto! They're normally found in Unova and that is on the other side of the world!" Serena said out loud and Emolga winced in pain again.

Serena immediately opened up the recovery chamber and took a closer look at Emolga, her wing was damaged badly and the pain made Emolga unable to even move.

"This Emolga's wing is badly damaged" Serena said and she whipped out her bag and opened it up, "I have a few potions and medicine but we need to get this pokémon to the pokémon centre" she said and Absol nodded and helped her find the right medicines and started to apply them and also gave some medicine to cause sleep so that Emolga could relax a bit more.

The door opened again and then Pikachu and Lucario followed inside.

 _"Here is where the wires are going into..."_ Lucario said and Pikachu got a good look at Emolga and immediately was star-struck and fell over himself as he saw her, _"Who's that angel?"_ he mumbled out while Lucario could feel his headache from Pikachu worsening and pinched his nose. Really, was now the time!

"Oh it's you two!" Serena said as she saw Lucario and Pikachu stumble in and had an idea.

"Pikachu this is perfect, can you use a very gentle Thundershock to help Emolga heal? Absol can only use thunderbolt and too much electricity could hurt Emolga" Serena asked and Pikachu picked himself up quickly and dashed over to Emolga.

 _"Don't worry Dr. Pikachu is on the case"_ Pikachu said confidently and charged his cheeks up lightly and sent out small sparks of electricity onto Emolga, who visibly loosened up and started to relax a bit more while Pikachu was still in La-la land. Lucario was still trying to recover from his splitting headache and he thought "It can't possibly get any worse" and instantly regretted that.

The door opened again...or more like blasted open with a Head Smash and a loud roar came out from the door and Lucario felt the whole universe was against him.

Hydreigon came bursting in but it wasn't with his usual dramatics and flair. He immediately saw the rest of them and relaxed, _"Guys, Charmander is paralysed! He took a hit for me when I couldn't stop an attack and we need to help him NOW!"_ he roared and brought Charmander and placed him next to Emolga, _"Who's that? Doesn't matter right now, first I need to get something for Charmander"_ he said to himself but Lucario was already ahead of him and pulled out a Paralyze heal from a cabinet and Serena took it and sprayed Charmander with it and his body loosened up as he recovered from Paralysis.

 _"There now calm down and please lower your voice"_ Lucario said and Hydreigon nodded and sat down, _"Ha, that wasn't so bad universe"_ Lucario thought and berated himself again for thinking something like that.

For no sooner than he thought that Ash came stumbling in with his body twitching in pain from the electricity flowing in him with Greninja ahead of him and everyone rushed towards him but was stopped by Greninja.

 _"Stop!"_ Greninja said, _"Don't touch Ash! Electricity is coursing in his body and if someone touches him they will get shocked. He's using aura to do this so don't touch him!"_ he yelled and Ash managed to limp forwards and place Rotom in the recovery chamber that Emolga was in and closed it. He then collapsed on his knees and felt every nerve in his body burn in pain and he collapsed onto the ground.

The last thing he heard was "ASH!"

* * *

"Ugh, my body feels like I got burned on every inch of it" Ash said as he managed to get up, he had the odd twitch here and there but his aura made sure to not stop his heartbeat or anything serious and he came to in an hour.

Serena saw Ash get up and immediately wrapped him in a hug and yelled "ASH!" which prompted everyone else to come forward to the trainer. Ash was blushing again at Serena being in his arma and cursed that he couldn't wrap his arms around her since he was still trying to get control over them.

Serena then grabbed Ash's shoulders and started to shake him like a rag doll while tears were starting to form in her eyes. "ASH KETCHUM! WHAT ON EARTH POSSESSED YOU TO ELECTROCUTE YOURSELF! YOU BETTER HAVE A BRILLIANT REASON OR YOU ARE DEAD!" she yelled while Ash felt his brain get rattled around everywhere in his head like a pinball.

Lucario grabbed Serena and stopped her from shaking Ash so that he could answer mostly, if it was a bad one he was more than content to let Serena shake him some more.

"S-serena. I found out the ghost was a Rotom but he was badly hurt and I had no way of carrying him so I had to bring him here to get healed" Ash said and Serena let out an angry yell, "Did it even occur to you to just put him in your bag or use your jacket or something!" she yelled.

Ash then took another breath and talked again, "Rotom is part ghost and passively he's intangible so I couldn't put him in a bag or jacket without him going though and frying it so I had to coat my hands with Aura to hold him and rush here. I couldn't let Greninja do it since he's a water type and would get hurt badly, mo other pokémon could have also gotten hurt because I hurt Rotom so I had to take responsibility" he explained and Serena nodded but was still ticked.

"That is a...somewhat acceptable excuse" she said and Ash let out a breath, "BUT!" and Ash snapped right back up, "You-you-you" she said and tried to think of something but came up with a blank, "did what was right" she admitted and Ash was relieved again.

"Thanks" Ash said and smiled but that was wiped off quickly when Serena said, "You still have to explain this to your mom" and Ash paled again.

"Umm...could you do that?" Ash asked hopefully but Serena was going to say no but saw the fear on Ash's face and sighed and said yes.

After 15 minutes Ash managed to get control of his body back, with some help from a mixture of Aura and Heal Pulse from Lucario and managed to get back on his feet.

 _"Ash, you're mostly fine considering that the electricity was low and you didn't go too far but remember this"_ Lucario said and was very serious, _" Aura is powerful but it has limits"_ and Ash nodded.

"Right now let's see what happened to Rotom" Ash said and got up to see them.

Emolga was resting peacefully thanks to the good work of Serena and Pikachu, the latter having doe eyes at Emolga and was back in La-la land. Rotom was recharged and moving again but he was very confused.

"Hi Rotom? How are you feeling?" Ash asked.

Rotom was a little unnerved at how far this human went for him but replied back, _"I'm ok"_.

"That's great!" Ash said and asked his next question, "If you don't mind me asking, why did you attack everyone that came into the gym" he asked.

Rotom mulled it over a bit and replied, _"I needed to help Emolga and this place had a lot of electricity so I came here since this place has a lot of electricity"_ it replied back.

"How is an Emolga all the way out in Kanto, they should be in Unova?" Serena asked and pointed to Emolga who was next to her Pikachu guard.

Rotom's face darkened and didn't want to talk but Lucario told it how Ash was an Aura Guardian and he certainly proved it by saving him and replied back, _"I don't really know. One day I was in a power plant in Unova on my own but then some goons in black with a red R on their shirt came to my plant and attacked me. They put me in a special cage and put me in a ship with a load of other pokémon, there were pokémon from all sorts of different regions all stuck on that boat as we came to Kanto. Next to my cage was Emolga and she was taken from Unova just like me. I wanted to escape more than anything and Emolga had an idea, I was low on electricity but I could still go through the cage with part of my ghost powers. They only made the front of my cage ghost pokémon repellant so I could enter Emolga's cage where she gave me a recharge with all the electricity she had and I had enough energy to go through her cage. Then I escaped and got inside the ship's machines and set all the pokémon free. We were attacked again by those black guys with a red R but from the battle the ship was damaged and started to sink, I couldn't go inside water or I would short-circuit and get badly hurt so Emolga managed to catch me before she fell, since she's part electric-type she didn't get hurt too bad by me and by some miracle we made it to this city on the beach. Emolga's wing was badly hurt from the battle on the ship and still managed to carry me here, I tried to get her to this electric plant which had tons of electricity but the people in here saw Emolga and kept saying something about catching her when she's injured and I got really mad at these humans so I took control over this place and got those humans out of here so Emolga could recover, thanks for helping her"_ it said.

Ash's face was covered by the shadow of his hat but the sound of him gritting his teeth in anger could be heard, he had barely any Aura in his body but if he did it might have exploded at that story. It was clear those Team Rocket goons were plain cruel, to kidnap pokémon and ship them illegally to do who knows what! But now that could mean who known how many pokémon from different regions are lost in Kanto in a completely different environment, lost and confused.

Serena's face was in horror after Ash translated to her, what the two pokémon had to go through and she went and comforted Emolga who went so far for Rotom and everyone else.

Greninja's anger snapped and he fired a water Shuriken at the wall and it sliced right through and took deep breaths to calm himself down.

Pikachu was shocked at how much these fellow electric types suffered and gave off a few more Thundershocks to Emolga and Rotom to help them recover a bit quicker.

Charmander was horrified. Damien was bad but these guys were just plain evil, how could they do that?

Absol's body was stiff with rage at how they were treated and had to take deep breaths and almost lost her cool from hearing what happened.

It took all of Lucario's self control and discipline to not snap and punch something and instead rein in Hydreigon who wanted to Head Smash something but there was a lot of valuable medical equipment in here so he couldn't break anything here.

"Rotom, I am so so sorry. You two went though a lot and I am so sorry for attacking you" Ash apologised and the rest followed as well.

"Ash we need to get Emolga to a pokémon centre. I did a good preliminary check and treatment but we should still take her to Nurse Joy" Serena said. She then pulled out a Heal Ball from her bag and continued, "I'm going to catch Emolga with this Heal Ball so it can help her recover, once she's done that I'll release her" and Rotom agreed and Serena pressed the pokéball on Emolga and she was enveloped in a white light and taken inside the ball, the ball shook once, twice, thrice and let out a ding noise for a capture. Serena pocketed the ball and got up.

"Rotom, have you recovered?" Ash asked and Rotom nodded.

"Right, let's go to the pokémon centre" Ash said and they nodded and left with Serena carrying Emolga.

* * *

As they were walking out of the corridor Rotom was silent and contemplative before he asked something.

 _"Aura guardian, why did you touch me?"_ it asked.

Ash looked at it and replied, "It was my fault that you were hurt and you did nothing wrong. You sustained quite a lot of injuries from everything that happened so how could I not do anything? I didn't do it because of my job, I did it because I wanted to do what was right" he asked and Rotom was surprised.

Rotom was speechless, no one ever touched itself because it electrocutes everything it touches and was shocked that Ash would do that for him.

"Hey what are you two going to do after this?" Ash asked and Rotom looked at him, after they get healed then what? Go back to Unova and get captured again? Yeah that isn't a good idea, he thought as they were walking.

 _"Um, Ash"_ Rotom asked and he looked up, _"Could you catch me?"_ it asked and Ash was a little surprised and Rotom explained, _"We can't go back home or we might get poached again so the safest place is with a trainer and plus, you...did the only thing no one ever did for me"_ it said quietly and Ash pulled out a pokéball.

"I only catch pokémon if they want to come with me" Ash said as he held it, "It's your choice. If I do catch you rest assured I will take care of you with everything I've got. You'll be more than a pokémon, you'll be part of the family"

Rotom never knew what it was like to have someone look after him or offer something like family because since day 1 he always was alone and no one wanted to go near him because he would shock them, without hesitating he pressed the centre of the ball and was enveloped in a red light and was sucked into the ball, the ball shook once, twice, thrice and let out a ding to show a capture.

 **"YOU HAVE EXCEEDED YOUR POKEMON LIMIT. PLEASE SEND ONE BACK"** the pokédex said in a robotic voice, Hydreigon volunteered to go back and was sucked into the ball and was transported back to Kalos and Ash materialised Rotom again.

"I caught a Rotom!" Ash exclaimed and Pikachu held up a peace sign.

"Really Ash?" Serena said with her eyebrows raised but was struggling not to smile.

"I'm getting back into this old habit" Ash said as he put Rotom's pokéball next to the pokédex and scanned it.

 **Rotom. The Plasma pokémon. It's body is composed of plasma and in known to infiltrate electronic devices and wreak havoc. Further research continues on this pokémon, which could be the power source to a unique motor. Ability: Levitate. No hidden abilities available for this species. Moves: Protect, Foul Play, Shadow Ball, Thunder wave, Thunderbolt and Flash. No egg moves available for this species of pokémon. Note: Rotom are genderless.**

"Wow that is one unusual Rotom. Maybe he was raised alone and had no one to teach him the regular moves Rotom know, oh well." Ash said as he saw the move list and put the pokéball in his bag. "Let's get moving" he said as they continued to the Pokémon centre.

* * *

"We're back!" Ash announced to the group of people back at the pokémon centre. The four were surprised to see them back alive and Brock and Misty were relieved to see that they were ok.

After they heard the full story of Rotom the trainers who were there were ashamed that they tried to catch Emolga and apologised, Nurse Joy and Chansey surprisingly had a mean right hook and Lt. Surge's jaw had a bandage so he didn't talk much, Brock and Misty were saddened when they heard that story of Team Rocket and what they did and Nurse Joy helped Emolga recover quickly and she was high flying again in no time. Emolga also chose to remain with Serena to repay her for all the help she gave back at the gym and also maybe because there was a cute Pikachu with them. Ash received rubber gloves which were very insulating for handling Rotom, who was still a prankster at heart and needed to be kept on a leash at times by Ash with his new gloves. Rotom was happy that he joined, everyone here was polite and nice and had no problems with Rotom being there.

"Kid, thank you" Surge said as he removed the bandage and looked at Ash. "You did us all a big favour in clearing out my gym from those ghosts. You said you were going to challenge me right? Well, let's get to it!" he said as he stood up and so did Ash and they walked out onto the practice field for a gym battle.

* * *

Ash vs Lt. Surge

As they stepped onto the battlefield Ash and Surge never broke their focus and Brock stepped up and agreed to referee.

"This is a battle between Gym leader Lt. Surge of Vermillion city and trainer Ash Ketchum of Vaniville town, each side will use 2 pokémon and the battle is over when one side has no pokémon able to battle. Furthermore, only the challenger is allowed substitutions. Battle begin!" Brock announced.

"Voltorb, let's shock them up!" he yelled as he released a Voltorb onto the battlefield.

"Bulbasaur, let's battle!" Ash called out as he called out Bulbasaur and he materialised on the field.

"That's one healthy Bulbasaur!" Surge said as he saw the size of his bulb, "This is going to be a real battle, hit em with **Thunderbolt**!" and Voltorb started to spark from its body and let loose a beam of yellow electricity right at Bulbasaur.

" **Vine whip** into the ground" Ash called and Bulbasaur used Vine Whip and placed them underground, this caused him to be earthed and the electricity did no damage.

"Grr, clever little trick but that isn't going to always save you" Surge said as he gritted his teeth, " **Sonicboom**!" and Voltorb's body glowed white before several crescent arcs shot at Bulbasaur at high speeds and was taken off guard and got hit and let out a grunt of pain.

"Stay tough Bulbasaur" Ash said and Bulbasaur stood his ground and gritted his teeth. Thanks to his defence training he could take hits way better than he did before he left.

"Now let's shoot some **Sleep Powder**!" Ash said and Bulbasaur's bulb opened and released green powder at Voltorb.

"Roll away!" Surge yelled and Voltorb quickly rolled out of the way of the incoming powder.

"Spread the powder by **Vine Whip** ping the air" Ash called and Bulbasaur released his Vine Whips and swung them quickly around him and caused the powder to move away from him, right at Voltorb.

"Oh no you don't, **Gyro ball** to push that powder away and don't breathe in that powder!" Surge yelled and Voltorb started to spin rapidly with a metallic sheen and spun rapidly and dispersed the powder, as the two pokémon stopped their attacks the powder was gone from the battlefield.

"Nice trick sonny but you need more than that to beat me!" Surge said with a grin, " **Gyro ball**!" and Voltorb spun with a metallic sheen and dashed right at Bulbasaur.

"You haven't seen anything yet, **Vine Whip** defence!" Ash called and Bulbasaur used one of his modified moves, a Vine Whip that was waved in an area close to him in all random directions. Bulbasaur's whipping power was a lot stronger since he didn't focus on where to hit only to just wave them wildly and unpredictably around him and he managed to strike Voltorb several times and that caused it to get deflected off his course.

"Nice one kid" Surge said and Ash grinned, Vine Whip was one of the most underestimated moves. It's versatility was extremely impressive as it could be used with great flexibility and Bulbasaur was trained to master that move.

" **Razor leaf**!" Ash yelled and Bulbasaur released several razor sharp leaves and they shot right at Voltorb.

"Not gonna work! **Protect**!" he yelled and Voltorb was covered in a green shield that stopped the leaves easily and defended Voltorb.

"Now let's get this battle heated up! **Sonicboom** on the down low!" he yelled and Voltorb shot out several bursts of sound at Bulbasaur's feet. Before Ash could think properly he said, " **Vine whip** on the ground to jump!" and Bulbasaur hit the ground hard with Vine whip and leaped into the air and just realised his mistake.

"Wrong move! Now **Charge Beam**!" Surge yelled and Voltorb sparked again with electricity and shot a beam right at Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur yelled in pain and Ash berated himself for that bad decision. Surge wanted him in the air where he couldn't disperse the electricity into the ground and it has more effect in the air.

"Bulbasaur stay strong and **Energy Ball**!" Ash yelled and Bulbasaur created a green sphere of energy from his mouth and took aim and hit Voltorb and it couldn't dodge because it was in the middle of an attack and stopped it and yelled in pain.

Bulbasaur landed on his feet with a few burns of electricity while Voltorb was a little banged up but still looking to battle.

"Not bad. You trained that little guy well but now it's over! Same thing, use **Sonicboom** low!" Surge yelled and Voltorb glowed white and let off crescents of sound energy at Bulbasaur's feet and he was hit again on the feet and yelled in pain.

 _"Bulbasaur needs to be more mobile. Well then time to use the aces"_ Ash thought and then called out, " **Sunny day**!" Ash yelled and Bulbasaur nodded and released a ball of solar energy from his bulb into the sky and the weather which was cloudy now became bright and sunny.

Surge was confused and voiced his thoughts, "That little guy can't use solar beam so why did you make the sky sunny?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Ash snarked.

"It's hopeless now once more **Sonicboom** down!" Surge commanded and Voltorb glowed white and let off crescents of sound energy at Bulbasaur's feet but they were in for a surprise.

"Bulbasaur dodge!" Ash called and Bulbasaur nodded and felt a surge of strength at his feet and dashed at surprising speeds and dodged the attacks, Voltorb was surprised at this and kept firing attacks but all missed with his speed.

"Now **Tackle**!" Ash called and with his new speed Bulbasaur zoomed up to Voltorb and struck him hard with his new speed plus his mean tackle and Voltorb was flung back from it and regained its bearings and got back up.

"Clever! So the kid has Chlorophyll as an ability! Well then let's take this fight head on with **Gyro Ball**!" Surge yelled and Voltorb shot forwards with a metallic sheen and spinning wildly at Bulbasaur.

"Wait for it" he thought and right when he got close Ash called out his move, " **Leech seed** , multiple shots!" and Bulbasaur nodded and released several seeds at Voltorb when it was too close and got hit. The result was thick vines that covered Voltorb and slowed him down considerably but still nailed Bulbasaur who was thrown back but got right back up.

Ash grinned, with Leech seed and Chlorophyll in play the battle was turning to Ash's favour and wanted to grin but took a look at the pokémon. Bulbasaur had several injuries from Voltorb and was worse for wear but Voltorb was also badly hurt and with Leech Seed draining his health and adding to Bulbasaur he was also in the same state as Bulbasaur. Both of the pokémon stared at each other without blinking to show their spirit and then the next event surprised everyone.

Both Bulbasaur and Voltorb were covered in a white light that covered then fully and took Ash and Surge by surprise. Voltorb started to enlarge and his colours inverted and became an Electrode. Bulbasaur grew larger as well and his bulb opened to reveal a large bud and leaves that came off the base of it. He evolved into an Ivysaur.

"They evolved!" Misty yelled in surprise and Serena was also stunned, a double evolution at the same time was almost unheard of but Ash only had Bulbasaur for a short time so to get him to an evolution level spoke volumes of his skill as a trainer.

Ash took out his pokédex and scanned Ivysaur.

 **Ivysaur. The seed pokémon. When the bud on it's back starts to swell, a sweet aroma comes off to indicate it is going to bloom and when it absorbs nutrients, the bulb is said to bloom into a large flower. Ability: Overgrow Hidden ability: Chlorophyll Note: Hidden ability has been unlocked Moves: Tackle, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Razor leaf, Sleep powder, Energy ball and Sunny day. Egg moves: Grassy terrain and Petal dance. Note: Egg move Leaf Storm has been unlocked. New moves: Sweet Scent and Growth have been learned.**

Ash grinned and so did Surge, the battle just got even more intense but evolution doesn't make a pokémon recover. Ivysaur was still as tired as he was when he was a Bulbasaur and this means that this battle needs to end quickly, preferably while Electrode still can't move from Leech Seed.

" **Growth**!" Ash called and Ivysaur's bulb started to glow green and the glow enveloped his own body and Ash grinned, Growth causes Ivysaur's attack and special attack to increase by 2 levels in harsh sunlight and Sunny day was still in effect and Surge paled.

"Drat, use **Thunderbolt**!" Surge called and Electrode shot a large beam of electricity at Ivysaur but Ivysaur showed off his increase in speed, albeit small was still able to keep up with Electrode and dodged with ease.

"Let's end this with **Leaf storm**!" Ash yelled and Ivysaur grinned and released a large number of leaves at Electrode who paled and was hit by a powerful attack and was blown back.

Electrode was on his last legs, if it had any, and was exhausted and Ash was going to end it but Surge beat him to it.

" **SELF-DESTRUCT**!" Surge bellowed and Ash paled and forgot that small bit about Voltorbs and Electrodes but already had a plan, "Ivysaur **Leaf Storm** around yourself and use it to defend!" Ash called.

Electrode started to glow white until it became pure white and exploded while Ivysaur managed to use Leaf storm to cloak himself in leaves and that blocked the brunt of the attack. The explosion generated a huge noise and smoke that covered the pitch.

As the smoke cleared a battered and tired Ivysaur stood tall while Electrode was on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Electrode is unable to battle, Gym leader Surge please withdraw and release your next pokémon" Brock announced and Surge nodded.

"You did good Electrode, now return" he said and withdrew Electrode. Ash also did the same, "Ivysaur, come back. I may need you again so rest up. You did a great job and I'm proud of you" Ash said as he withdrew Ivysaur who was grinning despite his injuries.

"Right, now here comes the big guns! Come on out Raichu!" Surge yelled and materialised a Raichu onto the battlefield.

"Pikachu, let's battle!" Ash called and his Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and onto the field.

"Heh, that little runt is pretty impressive for a pint-sized pokémon" Surge grunted as he could see Pikachu's developed electric sacs.

"Thanks and that badge is coming home with us" Ash said and Surge grinned.

 _"Yeah right, this little runt couldn't even scratch me"_ Raichu boasted.

 _"Hey old timer. Save it for after the battle"_ Pikachu retorted.

 _"Battle?"_ Raichu sneered, _"More like a one sided beatdown. You're going to get pulverised little brat"_

Pikachu could see Emolga in the audience and looked at her, she also looked worried for him and Raichu saw that as well.

 _"And when I'm done that cutie is gonna be mine"_ Raichu mocked and Pikachu could feel his temper rising.

 _"Ok that's it fatso"_ Pikachu said, _"Ash, I'm gonna go all out! Emolga's not an object you brute and I'm gonna pound that into your skull"_ and Pikachu did a pose like a knight. Ash just sweat dropped at that but Emolga seemed to like it.

"Well then prove it with this!" Surge yelled and was oblivious to the whole pokéspeech and said, " **Thunderbolt**!" and Raichu sparked with large amounts of electricity and shot it right at Pikachu who took it. With Pikachu's developed electric sacs from the lightning bolt, he easily took it all in and was unscathed.

"WHAT!" Surge yelled as Pikachu was unharmed.

"Guess you just don't have to volts to tickle Pikachu" Ash said with a grin and Surge gritted his teeth.

"I'll show you volts you little brat! Bring the **Thunder**!" Surge yelled and Raichu sparked with huge amounts of electricity and shot it straight up and it came down all on Pikachu. Pikachu's gritted his teeth a bit but took it all in and as the attack cleared Pikachu was still unharmed.

"WAIT!" Surge said and looked at Pikachu's electric pouches that were swelling slightly and sparking, "Darn it! Lightning Rod!" he yelled and Ash grinned, Pikachu's cheeks were filled to the brim with electricity and were rearing to go and Surge berated himself for falling for Ash's taunt.

"Now to try a custom move we've been working on" Ash said and everyone looked up, custom moves were almost unheard of! Only elite 4 and champions had custom moves! Working out mechanics and other features of moves was difficult and only the most advanced trainers use them.

"Pikachu use **Thunderspeed**!" Ash called. Pikachu let out a stream of electricity through his own body, something they worked on everyday and still didn't reach perfection but the best thing about Custom moves is that they can always be improved which is why top trainers go so far to learn them.

Thunderspeed was a move that a pokémon that so far only Pikachu could learn. From the lightning bolt Pikachu gained a lot, not only did he get large electric reserves it gave him low control so they worked and worked till they could master it. But not only that, they discovered that all the electric pathways had been improved, heck even his neurones were better at coping with electricity and transmitted at faster speeds. They discovered this when Pikachu found he had killer reflexes when he channeled electricity through his body, reflexes that were almost as fast as GRENINJA!

After they discovered this they experimented carefully and slowly and managed to get Pikachu the ability to channel electricity inside every major nerve and it flowed from there and he managed to connect to his other nerves. Pikachu would send a surge of electricity through his body and caused his fur to spike up, especially his head since his brain was there and gave him spiky hair which Ash thought looked awesome and his body gave off a golden aura.

Pikachu had electricity all over his body so just touching him would electrocute you but didn't cause a great deal of damage, the real kick was his speed. His speed was unbelievably increased and as boosted to levels that were well beyond his normal limits but with enough training even Greninja wouldn't be able to keep up with Pikachu. In Thunderspeed, Pikachu would rush and consecutively attack an opponent with a chance of paralysis and there was no real way to evade this attack. This was done by transmitting electricity in a straight line from the brain to the body part by making a small electric field around his body and bypasses all his neurones itself! Pikachu's attacks would almost certainly be unavoidable. Pikachu would either go straight at an opponent and attack or if they enter a perimeter Pikachu will counter that physical attack. Ranged attacks that are faster than him will hit but his reflexes will allow him to dodge any ranged attack that comes at him.

At such speeds he had trouble attacking the enemy but he knew agility and how to focus a small bit of psychic energy into the eyes to keep up with his own speed in that move and luckily Gardevoir managed to help him with using Psychic energy in Thunderspeed.

However this move had a drawback. Pikachu's electricity would be drained as he used it so it can't be held for long and furthermore after using this move he would have to wait quite a good amount of time before being able to use an electric-type move.

Pikachu grinned and dashed right at Raichu and nailed him with a fist and at such speeds it was plain scary.

" **Mega Punch**!" Surge yelled and Raichu's fist glowed white and swung at Pikachu but he vanished almost immediately and Raichu missed. Pikachu appeared right above and kicked him in the face.

"Try again!" Surge yelled and Raichu swung in an uppercut but Pikachu disappeared again and appeared right behind Raichu and Pikachu swung his tail right at his back and Raichu fell over and landed flat on his belly on the ground.

Pikachu hopped onto his back and Raichu winced and Pikachu crouched down and nailed Raichu's back with consecutive punches which Raichu yelled out in pain from. Pikachu hopped off of his back and swung his tail right at Raichu's head and jumped off that.

Pikachu got back and felt his electricity get drained and dissipated the move.

Everyone was stunned.

Brock was amazed at this prodigy of a trainer. A CUSTOM MOVE! That was something that no gym leader he knew of could do yet and a 10 year old showed them up.

Misty was shocked that Ash could do something like this. She already knew he wasn't normal but this is insane.

Serena was also surprised but shook it off. It's Ash, impossible isn't a word he knows the definition of. Heck he could fly if he put his mind to it, that hang-glider proved that.

Surge was gaping like a Magikarp. Seriously! Kids these days, they are either useless or you come across serious geniuses like this kid! He thought he could get a decent battle from that Gary kid but he was just like the rest, this kid was most certainly not.

Emolga, who was on Serena's lap and watching the battle was staring in shock at that Pikachu's skill, no pun intended. That Pikachu was something else she thought with a small blush on her cheeks.

Raichu was ticked, he was bruised on each place that little rat hit and his back felt like mush after the hundreds of punches on it and was looking to score some personal payback.

"What do you think?" Ash asked while Pikachu was grinning.

Raichu was seething at that little rat while Surge was grinning like a loon, this battle's the best since years!

"Kid, you're something else!" Surge bellowed, "I have never been so impressed of an electric type. That Pikachu is amazing but if you think my old war buddy is going down from that you need to get your eyes checked. Raichu, let's give these kids an old school smackdown!" he grinned and Raichu nodded.

"Rush in with a **mega punch**!" Surge yelled and Raichu did just that and dashed forwards at Pikachu with his fist glowing.

"Jump and **Iron Tail** " Ash called out and Pikachu jumped onto Raichu's fist and grabbed it and twisted his body and swung his tail right at Raichu's face who was thrown sideways from that hit.

 _"That all you got old-timer?"_ Pikachu asked.

 _"You little brat!"_ Raichu yelled.

"Raichu show them a real **Iron Tail**!" Surge yelled and Raichu rushed at Pikachu and he and Ash both knew that Raichu's attack power was nothing to scoff at.

" **Agility** " Ash called and Pikachu easily avoided the attack with pure speed. Raichu continuously dashed and attacked Pikachu for a few minutes but all that running with little exercise done for a while, coupled with Pikachu's natural speed prowess made that impossible.

"Switch tactics if we can't hit Pikachu then we can hit everywhere at once. **Mega punch** on the ground!" Surge yelled and Raichu hit the ground creating rubble that was sent flying everywhere, some rocks hit Pikachu and he faltered giving Raichu an opening.

"Now **BODY SLAM!** " Surge yelled and Raichu leaped into the air and landed with his belly onto Pikachu and Pikachu yelled in pain from that attack.

"Don't let up Raichu, if you do that slippery mouse will escape" Surge yelled and Raichu nodded.

Ash was trying to come up with a plan and running through ideas in his head but he was drawing a blank. Meanwhile under Raichu's belly Pikachu was squirming and trying to find a way out.

 _"Give it up brat, it's game over for you"_ Raichu sneered and Pikachu grunted, _"N-never!"_

 _"Pikachu!"_ a voice yelled and they recognised it as Emolga, _"You can win! Don't give up!"_ and Pikachu heard Emolga's faith in him.

 _"Heh! You got no way out brat! A runt like you doesn't get the girl, only real pokémon do"_ Raichu sneered and Pikachu growled. This fat rat is not going to win. Never! He decided to try something new, and dug his hands into the ground and tried something Ash tried to teach him but now he has to get it right. He has to!

Pikachu dug his way through the ground and made a tunnel in the ground. Raichu felt the weight change under him but he couldn't let up now, if he does that little mouse will dodge all his attacks again so stayed still.

Outside that tight space we go back to Ash formulating a plan but drawing blanks while Surge was grinning and to everyone's surprise the ground right nest to Raichu started to shake a bit. After a few seconds a pokémon burrowed out and Pikachu's head popped out of the tunnel, much to the surprise of everyone. Pikachu saw that lout face down in the same place and jumped up and landed a super effective move right on his back again.

Raichu was totally taken by surprise and yelled in pain as the super effective move struck the same place he was hit multiple times and rolled over to see Pikachu's determined face.

"Pikachu learned **dig**!" Ash said in surprise while Pikachu gave him a thumbs up and Ash grinned, with a move as versatile as Dig in Pikachu's arsenal the battles are going to be more and more impressive.

"Drat! Raichu, you still ready to go?" Surge asked. Raichu nodded but held back a wince. His back was badly hit from those punches from earlier and now that dig attack, he couldn't keep this up much longer.

"Pikachu, you charged up?" Ash asked and Pikachu's cheeks sparked to say yes.

"One more time, **Thunderspeed**!" Ash yelled and Pikachu let another surge of electricity flow into his body and activated it again but he couldn't spend long in this mode, his body was worn out from that body slam and didn't have much electricity left.

"Raichu **Mega Punch** the ground again!" Surge yelled and Raichu's fist glowed and he struck the ground, sending debris all around him again.

" **Iron Tail** those rocks back at him!" Ash yelled and Pikachu nodded and his tail was covered in a metallic glow and Pikachu used his speed and reflexes to bash those debris right back at Raichu. Every one. So Pikachu zipped from rock to rock in mid air and swung them back at Raichu and even Ash didn't see that coming, he meant to bat the ones heading to him. _"He really wants to win"_ Ash thought as he saw Pikachu's determination.

Raichu was buffeted by rocks from all sides and yelled in pain but the battle wasn't over just yet.

" **Agility** into **Quick Attack**!" Ash yelled and Pikachu boosted his speed to the maximum limit. Using the psychic power of Agility he boosted his speed again and with Quick attack he focused all that energy around him into a dash. The result was a golden white bullet shot right from right behind Raichu and jumped straight up and struck Raichu right on the head. The impact generated an explosion and a loud bang and smoke was given off. After a few seconds the smoke dissipated to show a Pikachu standing on top of an unconscious Raichu in a pose like a knight just beat a giant and Ash wondered what was wrong with him but Emolga seemed giggle and like it.

"Raichu is unable to battle! The winner is Pikachu and Ash Ketchum of Vaniville town!" Brock called out and an applause broke out. Trainers who were at the pokémon centre came out and watched the whole match and clapped at the trainer who finally beat Surge!

"Heh, Raichu return old friend" he said and withdrew Raichu back to his pokéball and Pikachu got off of him.

"Kid that was something else. You are one heck of a trainer to cream my old war buddy like that with a little guy like that" Surge said with a chuckle and reached into his jacket and handed him a badge, "Here's the badge you want kid".

Ash got it and felt a rush of excitement, "I got the Thunder Badge!" he yelled and Pikachu did a pose and Ivysaur got out of his pokéball to do one as well.

Surge went up to all the trainers and spoke, "To all of you challengers, I'm sorry. I was way too hard on you kids and your pokémon got hurt. I wanted a real battle, something to get my blood pumping in the heat of the action and adrenaline and I got caught up in that and all of your pokémon got hurt. If you want to challenge me again, I promise to hold back so you kids can do your best" and the crowd cheered that the Gym Leader was finally doing his job and acting responsible. Surge looked back at the group who were celebrating and decided to give one more thing.

"Kid, I got something for ya" Surge said as he walked up to Ash and put his hand inside one of his pockets and pulled out a Thunderstone and handed it to Ash. "That Pikachu is something else and if you ever wanna evolve then use that and remember this battle!" he said and Ash grinned and pocketed it in his bag and shook hands with Surge and thanked him.

"I can't believe my winning streak was broken so badly though" Surge said out loud as he grasped his hair and sighed, "I got beat by 2 babies in one day!" and Ash perked up, "Two kids? Who was the other one?" Ash asked and Surge looked at him, "Right before this haunting stuff happened I got beat bad by a trainer 'bout your age or maybe a bit older but still a runt" he said and thought back.

"That kid...no man was tough all right, no doubt about it. He used some tough pokémon that looked like he trained them hardcore like real men" he said and thought back, "Hmm...he said his name was uhh..." and then remembered...

 ** _AND FINISH! CALL ME A SUPER VILLAN OF ALL PLOT REVEALS BECAUSE I KEEP EVERYTHING JUST OUT OF REACH. I AM GOING TO BE REAL BUSY SO I DON'T EVEN KNOW MY OWN UPDATE RATE CUZ MY LIFE AINT EASY TO PREDICT BUT REST ASSURED I WILL TRY MY LEVEL BEST TO KEEP THIS STORY ALIVE AND WELL. ASH'S AURA CAN BE A TWO EDGED SWORD AND BEFORE PEOPLE START SAYING ASH IS INVINCIBLE BECAUSE OF AURA I WANT TO MAKE IT CLEAR THAT ASH WILL NOT BECOME SUPERMAN OR SOMETHING. HE WILL ALWAYS HAVE LIMITS, JUST NOT THE SAME ONES AS REGULAR HUMANS AND LET'S FACE ONE FACT. ASH GOT SHOCKED SO MANY TIMES BY PIKACHU THAT HE SHOULD HAVE BRAIN DAMAGE (OR MAYBE HE DOES IF THE KALOS LEAGUE LOSS MEANS ANYTHING *COUGH NO CHARIZARD THERE COUGH*) SO HE CAN TOTALLY DO THIS. PIKACHU, THE KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR...ALWAYS SOME QUIRK WITH EVERY POKEMON HERE AND I HOPE I MADE RAICHU A VILLAIN SINCE I HAD TO FOR OUR NEW KNIGHT SIR PIKACHU OF POKELOT. THUNDERSPEED WAS INSPIRED BY KILLUA IN HUNTER X HUNTER AND I DO NOT OWN THAT AT ALL. MY SURGE IS ALL RIGHT BECAUSE HE GOT PUMMELLED BEFORE BY OUR MYSTERY TRAINER AND TWO COOKIES FOR THE PERSON THAT GUESSES IT IN THE REVIEWS! THANKS FOR READING MY FANFIC, BE SURE TO READ REVIEW AND PM AND PLEASE GIVE ME ADVICE ON HOW TO IMPROVE. BYE!_**


	7. Abandoned, sorry

I honestly hate myself for doing this, but I don't really have another option.

Life keeps getting busier and busier since Medical School is really demanding, leaving almost no time for me to write, and this is just first year! I thought I could manage my time to get time to write, but on top of studies, coursework and more, I just can't.

So it's with a heavy heart that I have to put up abandoned signs on these stories. Reading back over them reminds me of how I started out, just trying to learn English better for uni, and it's come a long way. But now like most things in life, we have to put them behind us.

Abandoned Stories are:

The Dark Rubber Ninja - no real plans  
Small Changes - no real plans  
Sword Art Online - Black Storm - small plan  
Path to Pirate King - no real plan + a little prewritten part  
Chronicles of Gohan DxD - detailed plan + some prewritten parts  
Fairy of the Zoldycks - detailed plan

If you want to adopt it, then just PM me and I'll send over the docs for these stories so you can put it up. I also wrote out plans for each story and can also send them, but I guess if you want to do your own thing then it's all yours. I'll still keep the originals up here, if anyone wants to read them but know that I'm probably not going to update unless a miracle happens, and I doubt it will.

I'll still try to update and work on:

Beyond the Limits of Darkness and Light  
Harry Uchiha Peverell

And maybe something new as well, because those stories I remembered putting a lot of work into, and I still hope to be able to update it at some point but I'm afraid it's goodbye for the other stories.

Sorry to anyone who was a fan of these stories, and I hope that any of you reading these stories and are a fan of them will adopt them.


End file.
